Secret Soul
by promethea
Summary: Hermione tiene un deseo secreto. E intentando saciarlo, se encontrara sumida en un mundo que ni sabia que existia, guiada por la persona en la que menos esperaba confiar.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada del concepto de HP me pertenece, todo es de JKR. Yo solo tomo prestados personajes y ambientaciones para jugar un ratito en el sotano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe.**

**AVISO: Esta historia gira en torno al mundo del bondage y el sadomasoquismo. Tendra escenas lemon, aun que no violencia intrinsecamente hablando. A quien no le guste, que no lea. **

**PD: Maletina, esta historia va por ti. Mala persona. Que no sabes lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio, pero por culpa de tus ideas acabo escribiendo cosas como estas...**

**NOTA: Por consejo de una maravillosa persona que conoce este mundillo y esta cultura muchisimo mas que yo, he cambiado y editado algunas cosas. Y a esta increible persona que ha tenido la amabilidad de aclarar mis dudas y mostrarme mis errores, asi como ayudarme a hacer que este fic sea mas realista y este mejor documentado, solo tengo una cosa que decirle: GRACIAS. **

**CAPITULO 1: Solo una vez en la vida...**

Hermione transpiraba horrores. Se concentro en la copa que tenia delante procurando no mirar a ningun lado. En cierta medida, se arrepentia con cada molecula de su ser de haber ido a aquel lugar. Pero por otro lado...por otro lado sentia la perversa satisfaccion de haberlo hecho.

Por el ravillo del ojo miro alrededor. El local era grande. Lleno de reservados cerrados con cortinas. Cualquiera habria pensado que un club como aquel seria un lugar sordido y oscuro y deprimente, lleno de cadenas, candelabros de hierro forjado y argollas en la pared.

Casi le habia decepcionado encontrarse con un elegante local, situado en un elegante sotano, con muebles delicados, asientos comodos, mesas bajas, un personal increiblemente atento y una iluminacion muy suave. Quizas demasiado suave. Habia que reconocer que aquel lugar estaba casi en penumbras. Cosa que agradecia enormemente por que si no, todos habrian visto lo colorada y sofocada que estaba.

Hacia varios meses que se habia separado de Ron. Aun no se habian divorciado...pero los tramites ya estaban ahi. Su relacion sencillamente no habia funcionado. Asi que tras un breve matrimonio, Hermione se encontro con 25 años, un trabajo con mucha responsabilidad, aun que serio y aburrido, un matrimonio que no iba a ninguna parte, una vida sosa, monotona y deprimente, y un marido al que aborrecia de puro sopor. Aun que Ron seguia siendo su amigo. Lo seria siempre. Pero siempre habia sido mejor amigo que pareja...asi que ahi quedaba todo.

Habia decidido darle un giro a su vida, y por algun motivo que nunca llego a comprender, decidio que ese punto y final que necesitaba antes de abrir un nuevo capitulo en su existencia, era hacer algo que nunca habria hecho en otras circunstancias. Y ese algo, era hacer realidad una fantasia.

Y una de las pocas fantasias que tenia, aun que nunca jamas lo habia reconocido ante nadie, ni siquiera ante si misma, era ser dominada por un hombre.

No dominada en plan "eh, nena, hazme la cena y masajeame los pies". No dominada como mujer...si no dominada en la cama. Una noche de sexo con un macho que la doblegara a su voluntad. Entregar el control de todo su ser por unas horas. Liberarse de la terrible carga de ser Hermione Granger...

Pero ahi habian comenzado todos sus problemas. Desear algo asi y hacerlo realidad eran dos cosas distintas. Por que se moriria de vergüenza si alguien se enteraba de algo asi.

Asi que habia investigado discretamente, y habia encontrado lo que necesitaba. Un club. Uno muy selecto. Discreto. Y sobretodo caro. Se llamaba "Secret Soul". Nadie sabia quien eran los miembros. Ni que hacian alli exactamente. Pero los panfletos del local eran bastante explicitos: todas tus fantasias, sean las que sean (siempre y cuando no sea ilegal). Nada esta prohibido si dos (o mas) quieren. Un lugar donde no ser juzgado. Secret Soul era el club de bondage mas famoso de Gran Bretaña. El mas exclusivo. Y el mas caro.

Solo el pago para ser miembro equivalia a lo que Hermione ganaba en dos años. Pero habia otra opcion...el pase de una noche. Tuvo que ahorrar varios meses para poder permitirse algo asi, pero una nunca paga demasiado cuando se esta hablando de hacer realidad un sueño, y que esa noche sea la metafora del comienzo de una nueva vida, no?

Asi que alli estaba. Muerta de vergüenza, arrepintiendose de todo. Sentada en el taburete del bar del Secret Soul, con un escotado y descocado vestido que no iba nada con su personalidad. Sintiendose sucia, vulgar. Una buscona. Y al mismo tiempo brutalmente excitada. Y eso la hacia sentir aun peor.

Habia gente a su alrededor, pero nadie parecia fijarse en ella. Lo peor era que Hermione no sabia que hacer. O como hacerlo.

Cuando la recepcionista, una amable mujer vestida con un impecable e impoluto traje chaqueta femenino que le daba aspecto de severa bibliotecaria le habia preguntado por sus preferencias, Hermione se encontro con el primer bache en su camino a la gloria.

-Me refiero...-dijo la recepcionista mirandola con esa cara que los expertos de todo el mundo dedican con desprecio a los novatos- A si es usted dominante o desea ser dominada...

-Eh...-Hermione titubeo y los colores le volvieron a subir. La recepcionista asintio. Tenia experiencia con los vergonzosos.

-Dominada, supongo...-Ante el aumento del rubor de Hermione, la mujer sonrio con satisfaccion sadica y le tendio a Hermione una pulsera blanca que le puso en la muñeca.

Una vez dentro, enfocada en su copa a la que se aferraba como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas, la castaña pudo ver que todo el mundo llevaba pulseras como la suyas. Habian blancas. Habian negras, e inexplicablemente, habian unas cuantas rojas.

-Las blancas son para los que desean ser dominados- dijo el Barman sacandola de sopeton de sus pensamientos y casi provocandole un infarto- Las negras para los que desean ser dominantes. Las rojas son para los switchs. Aquellos que son lo bastante flexibles para ser dominantes o dominados según las ocasiones...Disculpe que la haya asustado- El barman sonrio con cortesia- Pero crei que necesitaba una ayuda...

-Vaya...se lo agradezco...-Hermione le sonrio y el barman le puso otra copa delante.

-Por las molestias y el susto que le he dado, a esta invita la casa.

Otra de esas sonrisas por parte del amable barman, que se torno mas ancha cuando vio la pulsera blanca de Hermione. El hombre giro la muñeca mientras le servia la copa cortesia de la casa y la castaña pudo ver que el Barman llevaba una banda negra en su muñeca.

-Si a las ocho aun no tiene compañía, seria un placer hacerle una visita mas...intima al local. Es cuando termino mi turno.

Hermione estallo en un rojo violento de vergüenza y rubor y mas cuando el atractivo camarero le guiño un ojo con descaro y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

La cosa no iba bien. Ella habia esperado que alguien le dijera que hacer. De eso iba el ser dominada, no?

Se puso seria y se obligo a calmarse.

No puede ser tan dificil. Y decidio usar el cerebro. Superando todos sus redaños, miro a su alrededor. Las personas con bandas blancas paseaban por ahi. Como exiviendose. Y las de las rojas o negras tambien. Y de tanto en tanto, uno de cada color se encontraban, charlaban, y se iban a los reservados o a una de las escaleras que llevaba a los sotanos inferiores o a la zona de arriba, que era un hotel.

Asi que asi iba el tema.. los sumisos se exhibían, paseandose por la habitacion. Y los Doms observaban ... los sumisos y los dominantes se encontraban, y por mutuo acuerdo decidian ser compañeros. En un par de ocasiones vio a hombres y mujeres con bandas negras hacer señas a alguien con una banda blanca para que se acercara. Y hablaban. Y en algunas ocasiones, se iban juntos hacia las zonas privadas o por las puertas del fondo. No era tan dificil, no? Entonces por que no podia hacerlo?

Otro nudo en el estomago. La sensacion de vertigo volvia. La vergüenza...la sensacion de que aquello estaba mal...de que tenia que irse. Pero no podia. Las piernas no le respondian. Decidio ignorar al mundo y beberse su copa. Cuando se le pasara la tonteria cogeria su abrigo y se iria de alli. Todo habia sido un error.

Se quedo alli, apartada, al menos dos horas. Todo el mundo parecia divertirse. La musica estaba a un volumen bajo, los ojos se le habian acostumbrado a la penumbra, la decoracion era fantastica... el incienso que quemaban era maravilloso y calido...una nube casi irreal flotaba en el ambiente. Lo cierto es que era...sedante. O eso o es que se habia pasado con las copas. No descartaba ninguna teoria. Pero lo cierto es que empezo a sentirse comoda.

Hasta que sintio unos ojos que le taladraban la nuca. Hermione se giro lentamente y su mundo se vino abajo.

Mirandola y sonriendo desde el otro lado de la sala, Draco Malfoy la recorria con la vista. Con un brazalete negro en la muñeca.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Preludio

-No, no no no...-Hermione se giro de golpe con el corazon galopandole dentro del pecho. Ni en sus peores pesadillas de vergüenza habria podido ser peor. Aquello era irreal. Aquel...aquel imbecil impresentable que la habia torturado en el colegio no podia ser uno de los testigos de primera plana de su peor humillacion. Esas cosas sencillamente no pasan.

Aun que igual...con un poco de suerte...igual no la habia visto. El local estaba muy oscuro...seguro que no la habia visto.

_Pero como no te va ha haber visto, pedazo de mema,...si te ha mirado a la cara y te ha sonreido..._un traicionero pensamiento intento arrebatarle la diminuta esperanza a la que habia decidido aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero todo fue en vano. El muy cabron de Malfoy habia decidido ponerse en pie y plantarse a su lado. Hermione le dio la espalda aun esperanzada en que no hubiera notado su presencia. Pero el rubio parecia no inmutarse plantado a menos de medio metro de distancia.

-Sabes, de todas las personas que he visto aquí, y de todas las que podria haber esperado encontrarme, eres la unica que habria jurado que nunca veria...-susurro con aquella odiosa voz que arrastraba las letras.

-Muerete Malfoy...-mascullo ella incandescente de vergüenza.

-Vaya. Menudos modales te gastas para ser una sumisa, Granger...-rio el divertido- Puedo preguntar quien es tu amo? Es para recomendarle algunas medidas disciplinarias para reeducarte...

-Mi educacion no es asunto tuyo. Y yo no tengo amo- Hermione ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada. Cosa que solo consiguio desesperarla mas al ver que el unico efecto que tuvo en el imponente rubio era que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Asi que no tienes Amo eh?- Draco ladeo la cabeza y tomo la copa que el barman habia puesto delante de el sin que la pidiera- No vienes mucho por aquí.

-Es la primera y la ultima vez que vengo por aquí, Malfoy, asi que recreate la vista por que esto no se va a repetir...

Hermione hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero el rubio la tomo por la muñeca y pego un tiron hacia atrás haciendo que ella cayera sentada en su asiento. Eso le valio que ella le volviera a fulminar con la mirada.

-No tengas tanta prisa, Granger, la noche apenas ha comenzado.

-Para ti quizas, para mi termino en el momento en el que te vi aquí. Asi que espero que te diviertas, Malfoy, yo me largo.

-Vaya, que pena...-ronroneo el disfrutando de verla tan furiosa- Y yo que me estaba empezando a plantear pedirte que fueras mi sumisa esta velada...

El estupor dio paso al shock cuando las palabras calaron en la mente de la chica y la convencieron de que lo que acababa de oir era cierto. Luego solo se doblo por la mitad y empezo a reirse como una posesa. Dejo de reir cuando vio que el la miraba extrañado con una ceja levantada.

-Eso iba en serio?

-Claro que iba en serio, Granger, que te hace pensar lo contrario? Este es un club de bondage, por si tu privilegiado cerebro no se habia dado cuenta. Los amos y los sumisos se encuentran...es simple, si lo piensas.

-Pero...a ver...-Hermione tenia ganas de reir de nuevo. Aquello no podia ser cierto. Alguien tenia que estar riendose mucho a su costa en ese momento- en serio crees que me voy a creer que precisamente tu quieres ser mi dom? En serio crees que estoy tan mal de la cabeza como para acceder a ser tu sumisa en el caso de que me creyera que tu locura va en serio?

Draco solo se encogio de hombros. Y levantando la mano el Barman relleno su copa.

-Vamos por partes, Granger, no vaya a ser que tanta informacion colapse ese cerebro tuyo que parece no ser capaz de procesar lo que esta pasando. Lo primero, y mas importante, es que comprendas un par de cosas...uno: nadie te ha obligado a venir aquí, has venido tu solita por que has querido. Y ya sabias a que te ibas a atener, asi que no se por que te sorprende tanto que un amo venga a pedirte que seas su sumisa. Es lo que se hace aquí. Dos: lo que pasa en el club, se queda en el club. Nadie, nunca, revela lo que pasa entre estas paredes. Ni siquiera yo me atreveria a romper esa regla de oro, asi que no vengas jugar conmigo la carta de "soy una pobre victima" o un "no, por que se lo contarias a todos". Es asi de simple. Tres: nunca he dominado a una griffindor, ni a una mestiza. Y tu eres las dos cosas. Ademas de que objetivamente, eres una mujer preciosa. Ademas es una grata sorpresa para mi que precisamente tu seas una sumisa. Y por ultimo, si va a ser tu primera vez, que mejor que dejarte guiar por un viejo conocido?

Hermione lo miro como alucinando por lo que oia. No podia ser cierto. Aquello era sencillamente bizarro.

-Quizas por el mero hecho de que en el colegio no fuimos precisamente amigos, Malfoy. Me hiciste la vida imposible. E incluso miraste mientras la loca de tu tia me torturaba en tu propia casa. Asi que no intentes hecharte el rollo conmigo, por que te conozco demasiado.

Draco la miro ladeando la cabeza, y se encogio de hombros.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, Granger...la gente cambia. Y permiteme que te diga...-el rubio se puso en pie, y acariciando el hombro de la castaña e inclinandose ligeramente sobre ella, añadio susurrandole al oido- Que tu, no me conoces en absoluto.

Hermione sintio un escalofrio al notar el calido aliento con olor a ron en su oido y su mejilla. Y luego...la presencia masculina sencillamente desaparecio. Se giro y vio como la silueta de Malfoy se alejaba en direccion a los rincones mas oscuros del local.

-Nunca habria dicho que veria lo que acabo de ver...-susurro el barman impresionado.

-Que?- Hermione salio de su ensimismamiento y miro al camarero con expresion de sorpresas.

-Eres la primera sumisa que veo rechazar al Sr Malfoy...-dijo el Barman aun estupefacto- el solo escoge a tres o cuatro sumisas al año...y las tiene con el durante me

ses. Las sumisas adiestradas por el Sr Malfoy son de las mas valoradas y apreciadas...cualquiera de las damas con brazalete blanco de la sala matarian por ser escogidas por el. Nunca habia visto que alguna lo rechazara...

Hermione parpadeo confusa. Malfoy era apreciado como compañero de cama? Vale que fuera guapo...impresionante...un pedazo de ejemplo de arquitectura anatomica masculina...pero tambien era un cerdo egoista, malcriado, egolatra, engreido y caprichoso...

Como iba alguien asi a ser un buen compañero de cama?

_No me conoces en absoluto..._Habia dicho el. Hermione sintio un escalofrio.

Decidio que ya era tarde. Que de aquello no podia salir nada bueno.

Recogio su abrigo y decidio marcharse de alli cuanto antes. Ya habia sido bastante humillada por una noche.

Mientras cruzaba el recividor, la amable recepcionista salio a su encuentro.

-Es usted la señorita Granger?- pregunto con un sobre en las manos.

-Si...

-Esto es para usted.- y le entrego el sobre.

Hermione la miro sorprendida y lo abrio.

Alli habia un bono. Un pase VIP pagado para todo un año en el club Secret Soul. Y una nota.

_Lamento las molestias. Acepta mis disculpas. Solo espero que encuentres lo que buscas, a fin de cuentas, todos tenemos derecho a nuestros momentos de felicidad. Y sobretodo, a nuestros momentos de intimidad. _

_Atentamente: Draco Malfoy._

Con el sobre en la mano, y con el corazon a mil por hora, Hermione Granger salio corriendo de alli. Por que se sentia tan...sobrecogida por lo que habia pasado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada...gracias Chio. Por estar ahi, y por darme tu opinion de esta paranoia mia.**

**NOTA: Lo he editado para cambiar algunas cosillas según el sabio consejo de alguien que sabe mucho mas de este mundo que yo. **

CAPITULo 3: Preliminares

Se habia jurado olvidar lo que habia pasado. Que todo habia sido un tremendo error. Se habia jurado volver a su vida diaria, rutinaria, monotona y aburrida. Se habia jurado oliviarse a si misma si era necesario para sacarse de la cabeza el momento mas bochornoso y vergonzoso que podia recordar.

Se habia tomado todo eso como un muy firme proposito. Por eso mismo no comprendia por que se habia vuelto a vestir con aquel vestido tan poco propio de su personalidad y habia vuelto a aquel maldito club.

Y sobretodo, no comprendia por que no podia quitarse de la cabeza el deseo estupido de ver a Malfoy en aquella sala. No lo comprendia. No lo entendia. Y se sentia tan frustrada que queria darse de cabezazos contra la barra del bar.

Aun que algo bueno si habia sacado. El pase vip le permitia barra libre todo el año.

Estuvo alli sentada buena parte de la noche. Incluso un par de doms se le acercaron. Y los rechazo amablemente. No sabia por que. Pero no eran lo que buscaba. Por alguna razon, sentia que le debia una disculpa al huron oxigenado.

Lo encontro cuando eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, y ya habia perdido toda esperanza de verlo. Y cuando lo encontro, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo...el corazon de Hermione dio un vuelco. Y una bofetada invisible le giro la cara cuando el muy capullo se giro y le dio la espalda para sentarse en una mesa alejada.

A grandes zancadas Hermione cruzo la poca distancia que los separaba y se planto frente a el con los brazos cruzados. Fuera de si de indignacion por el desplante.

-despues del melodramatico gesto altruista y el discursito del otro dia ahora ni me saluras? Eres un engreido arrogante!- le espeto con furia ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de los clientes de las otras mesas.

-Buenas noches a ti tambien, Granger- dijo el sin ni siquiera mirarla y sonriendo beatificamente con esa mueca ladeada y retorcida tan tipicamente Malfoy- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta...me rechazaste, recuerdas? Aqui, en este lugar, no nos regimos por los convencionalismos sociales de ahi fuera. Cuando un posible compañero o compañera te rechaza, el protocolo dicta que toda inteaccion cesa. Por respeto mutuo y para evitar situaciones incomodas o embarazosas como esta.

Draco la miro y le sonrio divertido mientras ella boqueaba. La ira habia dejado paso a un bochorno tal que le hacia sentir la piel incandescente.

-Ahora, puedes o bien sentarte y que aclaremos este malentendido, o bien irte a buscar lo que buscas y dejarme a mi tambien intentar disfrutar de lo que queda de noche...

El tono monocorde y tranquilizador con el que hablaba el rubio, que rezumaba autonfianza y seguridad, hizo que a la castaña se le doblaran las rodillas y cayera sentada en uno de los pequeños sofas que tenia el rubio en su reservado.

-Lo...lo siento, no tenia ni idea...-se disculpo ella sintiendose de pronto como algun tipo de retrasada mental. Y que el siguiera riendo no la hacia sentir mucho mejor.

-Ya lo supongo...por eso te dije que necesitabas a alguien que te mostrara el lugar. Si aun no tienes a nadie, podria recomendarte algunos nombres...

La sugerencia quedo flotando en el aire como una invitacion. Pero Hermione decidio ignorarlo.

-Yo...queria darte las gracias por el pase, Malfoy.- carraspeo ella incomoda.

-No tienes por que darmelas. Era lo minimo que podia hacer.

-ya...claro...-Hermione se sentia cada vez mas pequeña, incomoda y mediocre bajo el escrutinio impavido de aquellos ojos grises.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y densos antes de que Draco alzara las cejas. Parecia que el estuviera esperando algo.

-Quieres decirme algo mas Granger? Necesitas o puedo ayudarte en algo? Por que si no, no entiendo que haces aun aquí. No es que te este hechando ni nada de eso...-añadio encogiendose de hombros- Pero sentada aquí conmigo charlando y recordando viejos tiempos no vas a encontrar un Amo...

Ella agacho la cabeza en lo que Draco considero un gesto adorable y se puso tan roja que se habria podido freir un huevo en su frente.

-Bueno yo...yo me preguntaba...-Hermione carraspeo con las palabras escociendole en la garganta. Draco de pronto parecia divertido e interesado.

-Si?

-Si tu podrias enseñarme esto...-dijo ella casi de carrerilla. Y resoplando aliviada por haberlo soltado- No es que quiera que seas mi amo ni nada por el estilo. Y bajo ningun concepto consentire en acostarme contigo...pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer en este sitio...

-Comprendo...-Draco sonrio y se hecho hacia delante en su asiento, clavandose los codos en las rodillas y sonriendo de modo complice- Quieres que sea tu Tutor entonces? Por que eso tiene ciertas reglas...

-Que reglas?- Las alarmas de peligro sonaron en la mente de Hermione.

-Un Tutor es como un amo, Granger. Solo que no podria tocarte. No serias mia en el pleno concepto de la palabra. O al menos no como tu estas malpensando ahora mismo. Tendrias todas las ventajas de un adiestramientno, yo todas las ventajas de ser un amo. Exceptuando el sexo, y la plena posesion. Nunca habria una autentica union entre nosotros. Ni una plena sumision, a no ser, que se cambiaran los terminos de nuestro acuerdo. Solo maestro y alumna. Pero aun asi, tendrias que cumplir todas mis ordenes...fueran cuales fueran. Y tendrias que aceptar que yo podria castigarte si cometieras errores. Tendrias tambien tu palabra de seguridad. Para usarla cuando te sintieras superada, incomoda, o que algo no te gustara. Pero entonces todo se detendria. Lo comprendes?

-si...-Hermione trago saliva. Todo le daba vueltas. NO tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando, ni como habian llegado a ese punto. Pero todo se precipitaba y no podia resistirse. Era casi como magia. Draco asintio con la cabeza.

-Y lo aceptarias Granger? Aceptarias ser mi sumisa? Mi pupila? Me aceptarias como protector y mentor? Como tu anfitrion?- las palabra salieron de aquellos finos y palidos labios de una menera lenta y deliberada. La voz de Draco habia sonado grave. Como la de una gran bestia hambrienta. Hermione sintio reseca la garganta de pronto. No podia hablar. Las palabras no salian. No sabia que estaba haciendo. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Pero antes de darse cuenta, su cabeza estaba asintiendo lentamente.

Draco se levanto, y dejando a Hermione alucinada, se arrodillo delante de ella. Se hecho hacia delante y apoyo con delicadeza su frente con la de la ojimiel, haciendo que el corazon de la leona latiera a mil por horas.

-No, Granger, no me vale que me digas que si con la cabeza. Te he hecho una pregunta. Y vas a responderla. Por que si no lo haces, me levantare y me ire. Y te dejare aquí a merced de tu suerte para encontrar un amo. Asi que responde a mi pregunta.- La voz del hombre rubio habia sufrido una metamorfosis. Seguia sonando con las letras arrastradas, pero de pronto sonaba imperativa. Dominante. Una voz capaz de doblar el acero forjado y detener las mareas. Hermione solto un ruido estrangulado. El olor a ron y menta volvio a golpearla. El rostro del rubio estaba a unos escasos centimetros del suyo. Los labios del rubio estaban a unos centimetros del suyo...tan cerca...tan calido...arrodillado frenete a ella en una peticion formal de...de ser su esclava...

Trago saliva. EL mundo, el universo, parecio contener el aliento en los segundos que Hermione tardo en dar su respuesta.

-Si...que dios me perdone...pero si, acepto...

Draco sonrio, asintio y se puso en pie sacudiendose los pantalones y alisandose algunas arrugas de su cara e impoluta ropa.

Ante los ojos anonadados de Hermione, Malfoy le tendio la mano.

-Ven conmigo...

No era una invitacion. Era una orden. Y Hermione se dio cuenta del placentero cosquilleo que sintio al levantarse y tomar la mano que el antiguo principe de las serpientes le tendia, para guiarla hacia los rincones mas oscuros de sus deseos mas secretos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Las reglas del juego.

Hermione intento recapitular los acontecimientos mas recientes de su vida: habia ido a un club de sadomasoquismo a cantarle las cuarenta al arrogante y prepotente de Draco Malfoy y de pronto habia accedido a ser su sumisa, y en esos precisos momentos estaba siendo arrastrada por el, mientras la cogia de la mano, por unos pasillos enmoquetados hacia dios sabia donde.

"podria haber sido peor..." se autocritico con sarcasmo. De varias zancadas se puso a la altura de Malfoy y a punto estuvo de trastabillar varias veces con los tacones que llevaba. Con los que por cierto, no sabia andar.

El rubio la miro de soslayo, suspiro y se detuvo. Le solto la mano. Se cruzo de brazos y la miro como un profesor con paciencia ilimitada que se siente decepcionado de que su prometedor y nuevo alumno haya tardado tan poco en cometer una falta garrafal.

-Que crees que estas haciendo, Granger?

-Que he hecho ahora? Eh?- le espeto ella frustrada y a la defensiva- solo estaba caminando!

-Aclaremos cuatro cosas, Granger...-dijo el mirandola con severidad- Y mas te vale que lo recuerdes. Primero, eres mi sumisa, no mi igual. No caminaras a mi lado, si no dos o tres pasos por detras de mi. Me seguiras. Esta claro?

Hermione parpadeo y le miro con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Aquello debia ser una broma. Pero la solemnidad y la severidad con la que el ojigris hablaba realmente la intimidaban. Decidio seguirle el juego de momento.

-Si...-concedio ella en un tono huraño y cruzandose de brazos.

-Segundo...-Draco medio sonrio, sus cejas se alzaron un un retorcido placer mientras hablaba- Te dirigiras a mi en todo momento como Maestro. Dado que no soy tu Amo, no exactamente, no te obligare a llamarme asi, aun que tampoco es una idea que me desagrade, asi que tienes permiso para hacerlo si asi lo prefieres. Pero te dirigiras a mi con un tono de respeto y humildad, si no me llamas Maestro, te dirigiras a mi como Mi Señor. Y no hablaras a no ser que se te pregunte o te de permiso para ello. Esta claro?

Draco se regodeo con la cara que puso Hermione en ese momento. Era pura poesia. Un cruce entre el odio mas crudo y la sorpresa mas estupefacta con ligeros toques de excitación animal. No tenia precio. Draco permanecio impasible los largos segundos que la lucha interna de la hija de muggles que tenia delante. Y por las expresiones de aquella cara esa lucha debia ser feroz. Pero cuando ella capitulo, y con un cansado y receloso, "si, Maestro" puso morritos de enfado, Draco se podria haber corrido. Fue maravilloso verla doblegarse asi...y mas que pensaba hacerla doblegarse...

-Tercero...- Draco descruzo los brazos y señalo su postura- Cuando estes frente a mi, o cuando yo te convoque, siempre que no te haya mandado hacer algo, permaneceras con la cabeza alta, pero la mirada gacha. Las pies separados un par de palmos, mas o menos con la separacion de los hombros, Las manos enlazadas en la espalda, a la altura de los riñones. Si yo me siento, permaneceras depie en esa postura justo detras de mi o a mi lado. Si te digo que te sientes, te sentaras a mis pies o en mi regazo si te lo ordeno.

Hermione boqueo unos segundos y poco a poco se fue moviendo, tomando la postura que Malfoy le habia indicado. Se sentia ridicula. Se sentia estupida. Se sentia debil, enferma, asqueada de si misma. Y lo que no entendia era por que en medio del bochorno, sentia tanto calor. Una debil sensacion de euforia nacia en su vientre. La lucha interna continuaba feroz en su pecho.

Doblegate, le decia una vocecilla interior. Es lo que siempre has deseado, no? Ser dominada. Y si lo que sabemos de Malfoy es cierto, no hay persona mas dominante en el plantea. Una noche. Da rienda suelta a tus fantasias una noche...y nos podremos olvidar de esto saciadas.

Revelate. Le decia otra vocecilla. No tienes por que soportar esto. Tienes tu dignidad. Tienes tu orgullo. No tienes por que arrodillarte ante nadie y aguantar estas tonterias. No eres una de esas putas pervertidas a las que azota diciendoles que han sido niñas malas. El cuero negro y las fustas no van contigo. Eres una mujer de éxito que ha luchado siempre por sus derechos, por las libertades, por las verdades fundamentales. Que cojones haces aquí?

Pero no era tan facil Y menos cuando sintio las largas manos de aquel rubio recorriendole la cintura y la cadera, corrigiendo su postura. Debian ser aquellos ojos grises que la miraban como un coleccionista miraria la pieza mas reciente de su colección, que ha resultado ser la mas esperada, la mas deseada, la mas costosa y la mas rara. Hermione aparto la vista y agacho la cabeza.

-No, Granger...no.- Los largos y finos dedos alabastrados del rubio le tomaron por el menton- nunca agaches la cabeza. Jamas. La vista la tendras baja en señal de respeto a tu amo...pero la cabeza alta. Nunca debes avergonzarte de lo que haces. Jamas. Estas aquí por propia voluntad. Y haras todo lo que se te ordene por propia voluntad. Nunca nadie te obligara ha hacer algo que no quieras. O algo que no te guste. Nunca nadie te vejara, ni humillara, ni te hara daño, a no ser que eso sea lo que tu desees. Asi que no agaches la cabeza. Y sientete orgullosa. Por que haras lo que muy pocos se atreven ha hacer...cumplir tus fantasias y ceder el control. Nunca agaches la cabeza. Lo has entendido?

Hermione no podia hablar. Notaba el tono casi dulce de Malfoy mientras hablaba. Le estaba acariciando el pelo mientras arrastraba las palabras diciendole...diciendole que sintiera orgullo? Que nos e avergonzara? Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia. Pero le habian hecho una pregunta. Como era? Ah si...

-Si, Maestro.- dijo con un tono estrangulado. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. La situacion era demasiado extraña. Y ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba.

-Y me queda por decirte el cuarto punto, Granger...-sonrio el beatificamente- Veras, las reglas son las reglas. Aun que soy mas del pensamiento de Sun Tzu. Algunos Amos estan deseando que sus sumisos comentan errores y faltas para castigarlos, por que sencillamente, obtienen placer de ello. Tendras que aprender a saber que espera tu amo de ti, Granger. Pero ahora esa no es la cuestion. La cuestion es que a mi me gusta la perfeccion. Y creo a pies juntillas en que si mi sumusa comete un error una vez, la culpa es mia. Deberia haberle explicado mejor que hacer. Deberia haberla adiestrado mejor...deberia haberla enseñado mejor...-Draco seguia hablando en ese tono paciente y monocorde con su sonrisa ladeada y retorcida en los labios. La ojimiel sintio un escalofrio- Pero si despues de haberle demostrado como se hace, despues de haberle explicado que es lo que quiero, y como lo quiero, mi sumisa sigue cometiendo el mismo error...entonces la culpa es de ella, y sera castigada. Siempre fuiste muy rapida en aprender, Granger, asi que vamos a poner eso a prueba aquí tambien. Haz lo que se te diga o mas bien, lo que YO te diga. Es tan simple como eso. En el colegio cuando incumpliamos las normas nos castigaban. Esto es basicamente lo mismo. Solo que el castigo lo escogere yo. Esta claro?

Hermione trago saliva. Aquella parte ya no sonaba tan divertida. Una expresion de angustia le contrajo el rostro mientras decia:

-Si, Maestro.

Draco fruncio el ceño y su sonrisilla se ensancho.

-Que es lo que quieres preguntar que no estas preguntando, Granger?-el ojigris se rio abiertamente cuando ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida por su percepcion de las dudas que la carcomian- Soy un buen amo, Granger. No se de que te sorprendes de que sea perceptivo a la hora de saber que siente mi sumisa. Y ademas, soy tu maestro. No podria llamarme buen maestro si no resolviera las dudas cuando las tengas. Siempre y cuando me las plantees correctamente y como dictan las reglas del juego...

Ella trago saliva armandose de valor. Y con cierta decision, aun que con cierto temblor en la voz, planteo sus dudas.

-No iras a atarme o a pegarme, no?- al ver como el arqueaba una ceja se apresuro a añadir- verdad, Maestro?

Draco asintio satisfecho, aun que Hermione no tenia muy claro por que.

-Ten siempre presente una cosa, Granger. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu placer. Lo importante aquí, no es tu placer. Tu no estas aquí para tu placer...-El rubio camino lentamente en circulos alrededor de la mujer temblorosa mientras hablaba, y termino colocandose a su espalda. Con suavidad, casi como en un gesto de cariño, se inclino hacia delante y le hablo con suavidad directamente al oido- Tu unico motivo de existencia a partir de ahora siempre que estes aquí, sera MI placer. Y por extension, el de tu Amo cuando lo tengas. Nunca olvides eso. Pero tampoco olvides nunca que nadie podra obligarte nunca ha hacer algo que realmente no quieras hacer. Estas aquí por propia voluntad, y esa voluntad no se te arrebatara nunca. Del mismo modo que has venido, puedes irte. Sere yo quien dicte a que jugaremos, Granger. Siempre. Sere yo quien diga cuando, como, y sobretodo que. El unico poder que tendras tu es el de detener el juego cuando no te guste. Pero detenerlo significa detenerlo Granger. Con toda la extension de la palabra. Si das esa orden, se acabo todo. Lo comprendes?

Hermione trago saliva. Por alguna razon, las rodillas le temblaban. Ese cabron no habia hecho mas que hablar. No la habia tocado mas que para levantarle la barbilla y para corregirle la postura, y ya sentia que algunas partes del ecuador de su cintura se estaban licuando por momentos. Y aquel tono de voz...podia sentir las palabras acariciandola. Hermione estaba segura de que como el maldito Malfoy la acariciara podria llegar al orgasmo. Cerro los ojos, intento respirar profudamente y calmarse. Le habian hecho una pregunta. Debia responder.

-Si, Maestro.

-Bien...- Draco se giro y se alejo de alli caminando por el pasillo dejando que Hermione se derrumbara por dentro. El vacio de aquella abrumadora presencia masculina alejandose la habia hecho sentirse de pronto...vacia...Salio al trote colocandose detras de el obediente y caminando tras el ojigris.- Considera esto tu primera leccion, Granger. Y ahora vamos a comenzar tu adiestramiento como es debido...

La condujo por varios pasillos hacia una puerta cerrada. Draco saco la varita y una llave. Un rapido pase con la varita y unas palabras que Hermione no comprendio, y la llave fue duplicada. Draco le entergo una de las llaves.

-Cuando vengas aquí, y no me veas en el bar, ven directamente aquí. Ahora te dare tu primera leccion. Te enseñare a prepararte para mi...

-Prepararme, maestro?- aquello sonaba...extraño y perturbador. Hermione se sentia mareada mirando al imponente rubio meter la llave en la cerradura y girandola.

-Solo saben dar placer aquellos que conocen el placer, Granger...debes conocerlo para ofrecerlo a tus amos...-la enigmatica sonrisa de Draco hizo que Hermione perdiera el aire de los pulmones.

La puerta fue abierta. Draco entro. Hermione sintio una imperiosa necesidad de huir. Pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande. Sabiendo que se encaminaba a la perdicion, Hermione tomo la unica decision que no le dejaba escapatoria posible. Libre, y voluntariamente, la leona cruzo el humbral de lo desconocido siguiendo a la serpiente.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Sello de propiedad.

Hermione esperaba una mazmorra. El corazon le latia. Secretamente desaba encontrarse con un calabozo como los de las peliculas. Con argollas y cadenas en las paredes. Una cruz de san andres, un potro...latigos y fustas y palas de madera...bozales y bocados de cuero y madera..esperaba una decoracion lugubre, sombria, decadente y oscura. Antorchas llameantes en las paredes, muchas velas...

Secretamente, esperaba algo ligeramnete siniestro y aterrador, Y una traicionera vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que lo que realmente deseaba era una escusa para largarse de alli.

Pero la decepcion la azoto cuando al entrar tras Malfoy, lo que se encontro fue una lujosa y espaciosa, y sobretodo bien iluminada habitacion. Una cama de matrimonio con postes de madera al fondo y gruesos cortijanes. Un unico sofa orejero rodeado con cojines por el suelo. Todo el suelo tapizado por una gruesa e impoluta moqueta de color verde esmeralda. Y una suave iluminacion dorada.

Varios armarios grandes, un surtido mueblebar...y varias puertas mas alejadas. Una mesa, con una unica silla. Un sofa de dos plazas frente a la chimenea. Todo exquisito y delicado, de maderas nobles. Aquello la tenia especialmente descolocada.

Draco camino ignorandola por completo y camino hacia una de las comodas. Y abriendo un cajon, saco un estuche de terciopelo. Se giro y se encaro a Hermione, que previsoramente se habia colocado en posicion de sumision, tal y como el le habia dicho.

-Acercate- Dijo el. No era una sugerencia. Era una orden. Hermione apreto los dientes aguantandose las ganas de replicarle y gritarle y obedecio. A fin de cuentas, para eso habia ido.

Draco cogio el estuche, lo giro para que encararlo hacia ella y abrio la tapa. Hermione se quedo sin aliento.

Alli dentro habia una cadena de plata. Una gargantilla finisima, de donde pendia un colgante en forma de cabeza de dragon, que tenia dos pequeños diamantes en los ojos.

Habian dos pendientes. Otras dos cabezas de dragon diminutas que en la boca sostenian una argolla pequeña, y de la que pendia una delicada cadenilla. En el extremo colgante, un unico y solitario diamante oscilaba al final de cada pendiente.

-Son los sellos de mi propiedad, Granger. La eleccion es tuya. Si te pones estas joyas, seras mi pupila. Mi sumisa. No habra vuelta atrás. Es tu ultima opcion de retirarte. Pero si decides seguir adelante, mas te vale llevarlas siempre puestas cuando estes en el club. O si decides quedar conmigo fuera de aquí. En tu vida diaria, eres libre de llevarlas o no. Pero cualquiera que sea miembro del Secret Soul reconocera esto como mis sellos de propiedad. Nadie te tocara, ni se te insinuara. Al menos nadie del Club. Si te pones esto, hasta que yo decida retirartelos, a ojos de todos los demas, seras de mi propiedad.

La castaña trago saliva. Habia esperado un argolla para el cuello. De metal o de cuero. Grilletes para las muñecas...cuerdas o cualquier parafernalia grotesca y bizarra. No joyeria exquisita y delicada. Pero Draco lo habia dejado claro: eso no era para jugar. Era para marcarla. Era el cuño de propiedad. Y si algo sabia de Malfoy es que era rico, le gustaba ostentar, y tenia buen gusto.

Lo penso unos segundos sin quitar los ojos de aquellas joyas. Siempre tendria opcion. A fin de cuentas, solo era un juego, no? Que podia pasar?

-Los acepto, Maestro...-susurro sin estar segura de si se arrepentiria de su decision. Por el ravillo del ojo vio como Draco sonreia.

El rubio saco la gargantilla y con delicadeza, se la paso por el cuello, apartandole el pelo con lentos y deliberados gestos que la acariciaban mas de lo estrictamente necesario para cerrar el broche. Luego le quito los pendientes que ella llevaba y le puso los pendientes.

-Esto es un contrato, Granger. Yo pongo mi marca en ti, pero tu tienes que poner la tuya en mi. Definir mis limites. Yo te he puesto mi sello. Ahora tu debes decirme cual es tu limite. Tu palabra de seguridad...

-Burbujitas azules- Dijo sin saber por que. Draco sonrio. Hermione se encogio de hombros. Era la unica tonteria que sabia que no diria en circunstancias normales. Era un buen codigo. Simple, absurdo y facil de recordar.

-Burbujitas azules entonces...-dijo el sonriendo. Draco se giro de nuevo y se encamino hacia un armario. Lo abrio, y saco un cuenco metalico. En el que metio varias cosas que Hermione no vio, y lo cubrio todo con una toalla- Sigueme ahora, Granger. Lo primero que vas a aprender es a como prepararte para mi. Ahora aprenderas como quiero que estes arreglada y lista antes de cada sesion que estemos juntos. Asi que presta atencion, por que lo que voy a explicarte ahora, no volvere a repetirlo. Y cualquier infraccion por tu parte al respecto, te supondra un castigo severo. Es de las pocas cosas en las que nunca sere transigente. Lo entiendes?

-Si, Maestro...- Hermione se sentia conmocionada. Se sentia como en una montaña rusa. Todo giraba demasiado lento, o demasiado rapido. No habian puntos intermedios. Se apresuro a seguir al ojigris cuando lo vio acercarse a una de las puertas laterales, abrirla, y entrar dentro.

Lo que vio alli aun la conmociono mas. Era un cuarto de baño como no habia visto nunca. Para empezar, tenia el tamaño de un comedor en el que veinte personas pocian cenar comodamente.

Habia un banco de piedra a un lado, bastante alto. Y en el fondo habian dos cubiculos para los retretes. Habia una cabina con una ducha, y varias picas lavamanos. En una de las paredes habian varios armarios. Y varios espejos de cuerpo entero. Pero en el centro, eclipsando todo lo demas, habia una enorme bañera circulas, con pequeñas bancas para sentarse dentro y que el agua te llegara a medio pecho. Alli debian de camer con facilidad media docena de personas. Una estatua de una mujer con un cantaro que vertia agua constantemente estaba justo al lado de la bañera. Era como una pequeña cascada.

-El cuerpo de la mujer es una obra de arte, Granger...-susurro distraidamente Draco mientras dejaba las cosas que habia cogido en el banco de piedra. Con el cuenco metalico, cogia agua de la bañera central y volvio a donde habia dejado lo que habia traido, parecia concentrado- Y en algunos sentidos, me considero un artista. No consentire que compadezcas ante mi presencia de forma alguna que no sea como una obra de arte. Comprendido?

-Si, maestro- mintio Hermione. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de a que narices se referia. Pero suposo que ya se lo explicaria.

De pronto la castaña lo vio. Draco habia sacado de las cosas que habia cogido una navaja. Era una de barbero. De las antiguas. Con la empuñadura chapada de nacar. La estaba afilando con una parsimonia que daba autentico miedo. Un escalofrio le lamio la espalda. Cuando quedo satisfecho con el filo, la dejo primorosamente a un lado y cogio una barra de algo blanco, y una brocha. Era jabon de afeitado. Comenzo a hacer espuma con la brocha dentro del cuenco de agua caliente.

-Desnudate.- Dijo el simplemente aun dandole la espalda. Ni siquiera la habia mirado una sola vez.

-Maestro?- pregunto ella con voz estrangulada tapandose instintivamente el pecho con las manos. Aquello si era ir demasiado deprisa. Y demasiado rapido. Empezo a temblar por la subida de adrenalina. Las ganas de huir de alli aumentaron.

-Creo que es una orden bastante simple, Granger. Asi que no me hagas repetirla. Desnudate. Del todo. Vas a aprender a prepararte para mi. O para cualquier otro dom. Pero para ello, debo enseñarte a estar perfecta. Debes de satisfacer todos mis gustos cuando te requiera. Y eso incluye tu aspecto fisico. Asi que desnudate. O vete y no vuelvas.- El rubio ni siquiera la habia mirado. La frialdad con la que la trataba daba miedo. Habia dejado el cuenco a un lado y habia sacado un estuche de cuero que habia habierto. Dentro habian algunas cosas metalicas que Hermione no llegaba a ver.

Las palabras del ojigris la llenaron de furia. Aquello era un desafio en toda regla. La retaba. Obedece o vete. Haz lo que te digo o largate de aquí con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas. Las manos le temblan. No tenia muy claro si de miedo, de rabia o de vergüenza. Pero antes de darse cuenta, ya se habia despasado el vestido. Se lo quito mas lento de lo que era necesario. Los zapatos lo siguieron. Y las medias. Y el sujetador fue despues. Lo ultimo en quitarse fueron las bragas. Y se quedo alli. Desnuda. Indefensa. Vulnerable. Ante un hombre que habia odiado durante años y que ahora ni siquiera la miraba. Lo unico que llevaba encima eran las joyas de Malfoy, que la marcaban como suya y las horquillas del pelo.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y vergonzosamente humillantes mientras ella estaba alli, sintiendose totalmente gilipollas, desnuda en medio de aquel cuarto de baño mientras el preparaba algo que no lograba ver. Aquello era degradante. Y al mismo tiempo...al mismo tiempo podia sentir como su entrepierna estaba mas humeda de lo que su amor propio era capaz de reconocer. Apenas podia respirar sin boquear el aire en jadeos.

Fue entonces, cuando empezaba a desesperarse, cuando el antiguo principe de la serpientes se giro y la miro. Hermione habria esperado ver lujuria en sus ojos. O diversion. O al menos rejocijo. Pero lo que se encontro fue con un critico escrutinio. Frio. Calculador. Como si estuviera siendo clasificada y evaluada por un comerciante de ganado. Se le herizo toda la piel. No sabia si por despecho, por excitación o por la rabia que le daba no causar en Malfoy el mismo efecto que el causaba en ella. Pero por encima de todo estaba la vergüenza. Colocada en aquella estupida posicion de sumision que habia aprendido hacia apenas unos minutos. Aquello era demasiado.

-Ven.

Una unica palabra. Dicha en un tono desapasionado. Y se dio cuenta de que las piernas le obedecian sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo.

-Subete al marmol y tumbate.- Ordeno el- Y no tengas miedo. Soy tu Maestro. No tu amo. Ya dejaste claro que no deseas sexo conmigo. Solo te adiestrare. No tienes nada que temer.

Aquello la enfurecio aun mas. Por alguna razon que no lograba comprender, una parte de ella se sentia...se sentia despreciada.

Desafiante pero obediente, se sento en el marmol y luego se tumbo boca arriba. Quedando solo separada de Draco por la hilera de objetos que el habia colocado. El cogio el cuenco con espuma y la brocha, y comenzo a pintarle las piernas con aquella densa, espesa y calida espuma blanca.

Luego dejo el cuenco, y cogio la navaja. Hermione se tenso. El no dijo nada, solo la tomo delicadamente del pie izquierdo y con una maestria que la dejo petrificada, comenzo a afeitarle delicadamente la pierna, moviendosela con cuidado para llegar a todas las zonas dificiles.

La maldita navaja estaba jodidamente afilada. Podia sentirlo. Cada pasada ponia a prueba su confianza y su serenidad. Pero de algun modo lo supo. Era una prueba. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Le estaba pasando una herramienta cortante y peligrosa por el cuerpo. Y ella debia confiar en que no le haria daño. Aun que el podia hacerselo. Y mucho. Debia entregarse. Debia doblegarse. Intento respirar hondo y cerro los ojos. Intentar no pensar en ello.

-No. No cierres los ojos, Granger. Mirame.

Mierda...penso ella. Deliberadamente despacio abrio los parpados y miro las manos de Draco sobre su piel. La expresion del hombre que tenia alli, no habia variado. Era petrea. Con cierto deje de concentracion. Con aquellos dedos palidos y largos moviendose sobre su carne herizada con delicadeza, apenas rozandola...y luego estaba la navaja. Que captaba y reflejaba la luz de formas extrañas y perturbadoras. Rozandola.

Rasshhhhh...raaaaashhhhh...podia sentir el filo pasando sobre su piel, con suavidad. Una caricia del metal cortante...tras otra...tras otra...y el maldito Malfoy seguia sin tocarla si no era extrictamente necesario para moverla. Empezo a temblar. Nunca habia esperado que ser la muñeca de un hombre que ni siquiera tenia un interes sexual en ella fuera tan...tan...pero no pudo pensar mas. La navaja acababa de describir un arco sobre la cara interna de los muslos afeitando su piel y el roce frio del metal sobre esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo la habia dejado sin aliento. Su entrepierna se humedecia por momentos y era frustrante y humillante saber que el se podria dar cuenta en cualquier momento.

Malfoy termino con una pierna y comenzo con la otra. Empezando desde abajo. Hermione suspiro aliviada sabiendo que tendria unos minutos hasta que volviera a subir hacia la zona problemática del centro de su cuerpo. Pero apenas fue una tregua temporal. Tarde o temprano volveria a llegar alli.

Varios minutos de suplicio despues, las dos piernas estuvieron afeitadas, y Hermione dio gracias al cielo, pero entonces Draco la cogio por los tobillos, la giro de golpe haciendola pivotar por el trasero y la dejo sentada al borde del marmol con las piernas colgando. Y _se__las__separo._

Hermione casi chilla de la impresion. Solo podia mirarlo con los ojos desobitados y abiertos como platos. El le coloco los pies sobre el borde, para que pudiera sujetarse ella sola, y se coloco depie, entrente de ella, entre sus piernas. Navaja y brocha en mano.

La castaña apenas podia respirar. El estaba alli, mirandole el sexo abierto y expuesto con aquellos impasibles ojos de hielo. Queria morirse alli mismo. Y lo tenia facil...si no habia sufrido un paro cardiaco poco le faltaria. Y mas aun cuando con toda la calma del mundo, el maldito Malfoy empezo a embadurlarle los labios mayores de la vagina y las ingles con la crema de afeitar.

El autentico calvario comenzo cuando vio como la mano con la navaja se perdia entre su entrepierna, y _sintio_el filo rozando su monte de venus con un gesto perezoso y deliberadamente lento.

Apenas podia respirar...jadeaba entrecortadamente tensa como la cuerda de un arpa. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Aquello no debia estar pasando. Era demasiado bizarro...Draco Malfoy, el jodido Draco Malfoy le estaba pasando una navaja de barbero por el pubis...y ella lo habia permitido...y ahora estaba alli, en la misma posicion en la que estaria sobre la camilla de su ginecologo, dejando que el que fuera su peor nemesis en la escuela la rasurara con algo con lo que podia degollarla. Pero lo peor no era eso...lo peor era saber que el se tenia que haber dado cuenta de lo mojada que estaba. De lo malditamente mojada que seguia poniendose. Y se odio por ello.

No podia ser anatomicamente posible estar excitada, avergonzada y humillada al mismo tiempo...aquello no podia ser cierto. Pero se sentia incapaz de leer algo en aquel rostro palido que no apartaba el ojo de su sexo. Aquel rostro concentrado que trabajaba en ella como un artista trabajaria en su obra maestra.

Cada lento segundo, su corta mata de rizos castaños fue desapareciendo bajo los expertos movimientos de la cuchilla, y a cada roce Hermione se sentia enfermar. Un batallon de mariposas incandescentes parecian haber tomado por la fuerza su estomago. Su sangre parecia haberse tornado lava hirviendo...aquello no podia ser sano. Nadie deberia de excitarse asi por algo como lo que estaba viviendo. Y contra toda cordura...contra toda logica...le estaba sucediendo a ella. Era demasiado surrealista.

Cuando Draco se dio por satisfecho, volvio a cambiarla de posicion sin decir nada. La sento en el borde de la losa y le levanto un brazo. Le unto de espuma la axila, y de dos rapidos navajazos la rasuro, y despues fue el otro brazo. Hermione se sentia como si fuera de goma. Como le pidiera que se pusiera en pie, no podria obedecer. Se caeria. Estaba segura de que las piernas no la sostendrian.

El rubio se giro y la dejo alli, sentada, a merced de los temblores incontrolables de sus musculos. Tiro los restos de agua y espuma en una de las picas, y relleno el cuenco con agua caliente. Y regresando a la losa, la tumbo.

Empapo una toalla con el agua caliente y la fue limpiando. Frotandola con suavidad. Retirando con mimo y precision todos los restos de pelo, espuma y agua de la piel. Y con una minuciosidad extrema, reviso cada centimetro de sus piernas, su sexo y sus axilas en busca de mechones de pelo revelde. Cuando encontraba alguno, los repasaba con cuidado con la navaja, Hermione apenas podia respirar.

Luego cogio un frasco con una pocion, lo destapo, se derramo un poco en las manos, y comenzo a masajearle las piernas.

-Esto hara que el pelo no vuelva a crecer en una temporada- explico el con voz atona- y evitara que te escueza la piel o te salgan rojeces por el afeitado.

Ella no respondio. No dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, no le habia hecho una pregunta. Y dio gracias por ello por que no habria podido decir nada que no sonara extrangulado o jadeante. La cosa empezo a ponerse brutalmente incomoda y angustiosa cuando le volvio a separar las piernas y aquella mano de dedos largos se colo en su sexo, y le unto la pocion sobre los hinchados labios de su entrepierna. Hermione se arqueo involuntariamente sacudiendo la cadera en un espasmo contra aquella mano.

No pudo evitarlo. Lo que mas la frustro es que no la calmo en absoluto. Notaba como si aquellos dedos le pusieran incandescente toda la piel que tocaban, y no sentia en absoluto el efecto teoricamente calmante de la pocion. Pero que el dichoso Malfoy ignorara sus evidentes necesidades la estaba volviendo loca. Solo le rozo el exterior del sexo. Las partes que habia afeitado. La humeda intimidad interior seguia alli, clamando su disgusto por ser tan descarada y vilmente ignorada.

Las manos siguieron su recorrido ascendente y le pusieron pocion en las axilas. Y luego, tomandola por los hombros, volvieron a recostarla.

Hermione estaba siendo remodelada al gusto de Malfoy. Lo sabia. Vio que el estuche de cuero era un set de manicura. Draco examino con meticulosidad los dedos de sus pies y de sus manos. Le recorto las uñas redondeandoselas. Y las limo con primura. Luego, sacando un esmalte rosado, se las fue pintando todas con una delicadeza que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Hermione.

Minutos mas tarde, mientras el esmalte se secaba, Draco recogio sus utensilios y los aparto. Y cuando volvio a la losa donde Hermione intentaba recuperar el resuello, se puso a quitarle las orquillas del pelo. Cuando la salvaje melena rizada de la castaña estuvo liberada de sus ataduras, Draco se separo de ella y la miro con ojo critico. Parecio tomar una decision.

-Levantate.

Ella obedecio, temerosa de no ser capaz de hacerlo. Y se puso depie en la posicion de sumision. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Aquello era inaudito.

-Ven...

El rubio se encamino hacia la bañera y señalo dentro

-Metete.

Hermione apenas podia moverse. Se sentia rigida y engarrotada. El agua caliente la relajo al instante y la ayudo a calmar sus destrozados nervios. Pero habria preferido agua helada y cubitos de hielo...

La tortura comenzo de nuevo. Draco se habia quedado fuera de la piscina, pero la agarro del hombro y la guio hacia una de las bancas de dentro de la bañera, y la hizo sentarse. Estaba de espaldas al bordillo, justo al lado de la pequeña cascada de la estatua. La movio para que el agua le cayera de pleno en la cabeza empapandole el pelo.

Hermione ni se habia dado cuenta, pero de algun modo, Malfoy habia sacado varias botellas de geles que descansaban sobre la repisa.

Cogio uno y lo destapo. Olia a fresas, frambuesas y moras. Vio como el rubio se hechaba una generosa racion en la mano y comenzaba a frotarselo por el pelo.

Hermione se derrito bajo aquel masaje a su cuero cabelludo. Nunca habia esperado que Malfoy fuera capaz de hacer algo asi. Le estaba enjabonando el pelo con una delicadeza que rozaba lo absurdo. Le acariciaba los mechones de cabello mientras los enjabonaba, haciendo que cada vez mas espuma los fuera cubriendo. Varios minutos despues, la volvio a mover para que la cascada le aclarara el jabon.

Luego repitio la operación, con otra botella cuyo contenido olia a frutas que la ojimiel no estaba en condiciones de identificar. Y volvio a aclararselo.

-Ponte de pie, cara hacia mi.

Aun con la laxitud de todo su cuerpo, ella obedecio. El la miro con frialdad, y cogio una tercera botella. Una que olia fuertemente a canela. Y se hecho una generosa racion en la mano. Y cogio una esponja. Hermione contuvo la respiracion.

Aquellas manos delicadas de largos dedos, comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Enjabonandose. Pero sin recrearse. Aquello la frustraba. Sus pechos fueron mesados, frotados primero por la mano y luego por la esponja. Y el picante y embriagador olor de la canela comenzo a ha hacer estragos con sus sentidos. Malfoy bajo por su vientre, frotando, acariciando, enjabonando. Luego fueron sus caderas y sus piernas.

-Date la vuelta...

Privada de linea de vision, el calido tacto de aquella mano y de aquella esponja sobre sus hombros tuvo un efecto demoledor. Y las lentas espirales de enjabonamiento que descendian hacia sus lumbares y su trasero le provocaron escalofrios que fueron mas que evidentes. Hermione suspuso que Draco tendria que haberse agachado, por que le estaba enjabonando las piernas...y con un gesto perezoso, la mano armada con la esponja se escurrio entre su entrepierna y alli hizo su trabajo con una frialdad y eficacia que le provocaron a la ojimiel ganas de llorar de pura frustracion.

Despues fue guiada hacia la pequeña cascada, y el agua retiro todo el jabon mientras Draco ayudaba con masajes circulares con las manos. Cuando el se dio por satisfecho, la hizo salir.

Hermione se quedo alli. Temblorosa sobre la toalla que habia en el suelo. Chorreando agua. Excitada, depilada, totalmente expuesta ante un increible ejemplar de hombre que seguia totalmente vestido, que parecia totalmente indiferente a lo que ella sentia, y que no daba muestras de emocion alguna.

Pero por lo visto, Malfoy no habia teminado con ella. Mostrandole los frascos que tomaba, cada centimetro de la piel de Hermione fue embadurnado en un aromatico aceite que olia a especias suaves. Y le dejo la piel suave, brillante y agradablemente tiba.

Luego fue su pelo. Otra pocion fue aplicada cuando estaba humedo. Y Draco se lo seco con un gesto de varita. Debia ser una pocion acondicionadora, por que el pelo de la castaña se habia convertido en una masa docil y perfecta de rizos definidos y brillantes que caian languidamente sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Malfoy saco de uno de los cajones una cestita de mimbre. Aplico un suave brillo de glos sobre los labios de Granger. Una palida sombra rosada sobre sus parpados, y un colorete marron claro sobre sus mejillas. Era apenas perceptible.

Luego, de otro armario, saco algo blanco. Habian cuatro tiras gruesas de tela de seda con cochetes. Le coloco una en cada tobillo, y una en cada muñeca. Levantandole los brazos, le vistio el pecho con un top de tirantes blancos que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano. Moviendo las piernas, le coloco unas braguitas de seda blanca, y sobre ella, una corta falda pareo que le llegaba a medio muslo. Tomandola de la mano, la guio hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Espero que todo haya quedado claro, Granger. Por que cada vez que vengas, antes de presentarte ante mi, vendras aquí, y te prepraras asi. Y no aceptare ningun tipo de excusa si algo no esta a mi gusto. Ha quedado todo claro?

Hermione miro su reflejo boquiabierta. Se veia...extraña. Sus pezones se trasparentaban un poco con la palida tela de la camisa de seda que vestia. Pero no se mostraba nada de ella, pese a que se insinuaba todo. Habia esperado trajes de cuero negro. Habia esperado fetiches y extrañas vestiduras llenas de tachuelas...pero aquello? Parecia un cruce entre una colegiala, un pijama comodo y una combinacion de ropa interior...exceptuando las bandas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos. Y las carisimas joyas que llevaba. Escucho a Draco carraspear a su lado. Y volvio a la realidad ruborizandose.

-Si, Maestro...

-Bien- Draco se separo de ella dejandola perpleja y anonadada. Le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la salida.- Si ha quedado todo claro, te espero el sabado por la noche aquí a las nueve. Espero que estes lista para mi a esa hora.

Y dejando a Hermione con dos palmos de narices y todo su sustema endocrino recalentado, salio del cuarto de baño, dejandola sola. Hermione casi explota alli mismo cuando escucho los pasos de Draco alejandose cada vez mas, y la puerta de la habitacion abriendose y cerrandola.

La habia dejado sola. Su primera leccion, por lo visto, habia terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Cinco dias.

HERMIONE:

Maldito fuera Malfoy. Maldito fuera el imbecil impresentable del huron y sus malditos juegos. Maldita fuera ella por haber accedido a semejante tonteria...

Hermione casi corria por las calles de Londres. Hacia frio, niebla, humedad...pero ella nis siquiera se habia puesto el abrigo. No le hacia falta. Pese a que debian rozar los cero grados de temperatura hambiente, su termostato interno debia ir a temperatura de corona solar. Como poco. No se podia sacar de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquellos ojos grises impenetrables escrutando cada rincon de su cuerpo. Ni su piel podia olvidar los recorridos de aquellos dedos sobre ella. Era una maldita tortura.

Tenia que tener las bragas empapadas, estaba excitada, jodidamente caliente. Y el maldito Malfoy la habia dejado alli, jadeando como una estupida y deseando por mas...

Pero la vocecita traicionera de su cabeza no hacia mas que repetirle que eso era justamente lo que habia ido buscando...dominacion. Joder si la habia dominado...y ella misma le habia dicho que no qeuria sexo con el. Por que la frustraba tanto que el hubiera hecho _exactamente_ lo que ella le habia pedido? Era tan...tan...tan...frustrante...

Llego a su casa y cerro la puerta de un portazo inecesario. Se desnudo dejando un rastro de ropa por todo el pasillo y se metio en la cama desnuda, dando vuelta agradecida por el tacto frio de las sabans. Y de algo mas. Se habia acostado con la dichosa gargantilla y los pendientes.

Se llevo las manos al cuello para quitarselo pero un atroz recuerdo congelo su gesto a la mitad.

Los sellos de mi propiedad...habia dicho el. Si te pones esto, quedaras marcada como mia...

Por que le importaba tanto? ahora no estaban en el club. El ni siquiera estba alli. No podia verla...por que no podia quitarselos? Por que le hacia sonreir el mero hecho de llevar esas joyas...de ir desnuda con esas joyas?

Su sexo seguia palpitando. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que estaba frotando una pierna contra la otra. Su cuerpo clamaba por ser saciado. Por terminar lo que ese maldito Malfoy habia empezado. Lo que ella le habia permitido empezar...y ahora debia terminarllo sola en su cuarto...y sabiendo que mientras se masturbara no podira quitarse el recuerdo de aquellos ojos de acero de la cabeza...

Era tan frustrante...

Y lo que mas la reventaba es que tendria que esperar cinco dias para poder decirle a la cara lo cabreada que estaba.

DRACO

Estaba sentado en la barra del bar. En una de las zonas apartadas, cubiertas de sombras. Bebia su ron con hojas de menta en silencio. Pensando. Recordando. Recreandose en lo que acababa de pasar. Y una traviesa sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Ni en sus mejores sueños habria imaginado que la mismisima Hermione Granger, la jodida Hermione Granger acabaria siendo su sumisa. Pero era lo que habia pasado...

Bebio de su copa y dejo que el hielo solitario que flotaba en subebida le rozara los labios. El frio ayudaba. Vaya si ayudaba. Nunca una sumisa, o mas bien, la primera sesion de entrenamiento con una sumisa le habia afectado tanto. Claro que toda sus demas sumisas habian sido desconocidas o gente con la que habia tenido poco contacto. Pero esta vez era algo personal. Era algo que llevaba clavado en el alma desde hacia...desde hacia toda una vida.

En el colegio la habia odiado. En la guerra habian sido rivales. Y luego tanto cambio. A medida que salia de la adolescencia y emepzaba a madurar se dio cuenta de que la sangre es solo un liquido rojo. Que la importancia que se le habia dado , o al menos la que le habia dado su familia no estba justificada.

Ella siempre habia sido su rival. Siempre a su par. Compitiendo silenciosamente por las mejores notas...por los mejores puntuajes en los examenes y las pruebas...siempre habia sido un jodido desafio. Tan temperamental. Tan arrogante. Tan insegura y cabezota. Tan testaruda...tan listilla, tan sabelotodo insufrible, tan dichosamente perfecta en todo lo que hacia...siemper quiso ponerla en su lugar. Darle una leccion. Saberse superior a ella.

Pero luego todo cambio. El mundo dio un vuelco...y el llevaba tatuado en el brazo la oscura marca de su vergüenza. De los errores de su familia. Sus propios errores. Los Malfoy fueron investigados. El fue exculpado por motivos que sus abogados creyeron justificables. Su padre fue ejecuytado por mortifago. Su madre llevaba años en una depresion horrible.

Y el...el habia encontrado su via de escape. Su evasion. Su diversion. Tenia suficiente dinero de eherencia familiar como para cubrir todas sus necesidades y caprichos durante cien vidas. No necesitaba trabajar. Asi que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a intentar olvidar. Y encontro su forma. La dominacion.

La liberacion de sentir la voluntad de otro en tus manos. El extasis de saber que cumplira tus ordenes, que se doblegara a ti...aun a sabiendas de que es el sumiso quien realmente tiene enel control...el delicado equilibrio de poder entre la complicidad de dos personas que liberan sus mas doscuros deseos, sus mas ocultas fantasias solo entre ellos...Draco sonrio. Si. Habia sido todo un descubrimiento.

EN aquel club el liberaba toda sus tensiones, toda su ira, toda su rabia, todo su despecho y frustracion. Y lo hacia de mutuo acuerdo con alguien. Y ahora...ahora tenia a Granger.

Debia haber hecho algo muy bueno en otra vida para merecer semejante recomensa en esta existencia.

Sacudio un poco la cabeza intentando sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de aquel menudo y delgado cuerpo moreno de la mente. Ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Habia planeado una larga sesion aquella velada, pero tener entre sus manos a la ex leona, la componente femenina del trio dorado le habia hecho perder la calma y habia tenido que salir de alli para no ponerla a cuatro patas y follarsela como estaba deseando en ese momento. Habia hecho un trato con una sumisa. No la poseeria. No debia hacerlo. Podia dominarla. Podia domarla, podia modelarla, podia entrnarla y hacerle reconocer que hasta la mas perfecta de las sabelotodos tiene un lado oscuro en el alma...podia enfrentarla a sus mas secretos y ocultos deseos...podia hacer lo que quisiera con ella, menos tomarla. Era desesperante. Pero justo. Aquella era la unica condicion para tener en sus manos a granger. Y joder si le parecia justo pagar el precio...

Intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la pulsante ereccion que le tironeaba en la bragueta. Y con una suprema muestra de fuerza de voluntad y una ferrea determinacion, se obligo a hacer un lados sus propios deseos y se forzo a pensar como un dom.

Cnocia la rutina. EL primer deber, la primera obligacion de un dom es conocer a su sumiso. Sus sueños, sus deseos, sus anhelos...para poder dominarlo del modo que desea ser dominado. Para conocer los limites sin traspasarlos...

Penso en Granger...en lo que habia aprendido de ella en su sesion de hoy. En lo que sabia de ella del colegio.

Orgullosa, si...pero a su vez deseaba ser sunyugada.

Testaruda y cabezota...si. Pero tenia un ferreo control sobre si misma.

Una parte de ella siempre seria griffindor...valiente y hechada para delante. Pero a su vez era timida...se habia ruborizado mucho estando con el. Una parte de ella seguia siendo de algun modo una colegiala.

Excitable...si. Vaya si lo era. Le habia costado horrores contenerse cuando la sintio tan humeda opr el. Cuando la sintio temblar bajo sus caricias...cuando la noto contrarse cuando le habia rozado en su entrepierna.

Draco llego asus conlucusiones. O almenos la parte de dom que habia en el llego. Ella estba alli por el morbo y el deseo. Habia algo en granger que nunca habia sido satisfecho. Y nunca, jamas, se doblegaria del todo. Habia algo en ella que siempre se revelaria. No podia quebrarla. Debia encontrar el limite.

Pero a su vez...sabia que podria conseguir de ella casi todo lo que queria si la desafiaba. Y si la invitaba a desafiarle. No debia cohartar esa reveldia. Debia azuzarla. Aguiijonearla...obligarla a doblegarse ante el. Pero siempre dandole el suficiente margen para que ella lo hiciera por propia voluntad. No podia forzarla. Debia ser ella quien diera el paso.

Draco lo sabia. Lo habia vivido ya. Cada vez que un dom toma un sumiso, es distinto. Cad apersona es un mundo. Cada uno tiene su ritmo, su forma, su modo...nunca se puede adiestrar a dos sumisos del mismo modo. Ni se puede hacer con dos sumisos exactamente lo mismo. Cada uno requiere que el dom aprenda nuevas formas de dominacion. Ees un proceso de aprendizaje mutuo...el sumiso aprende a entregar su voluntad, y el dom aprende ha hacer que suu sumiso se la entregue. A veces es mas rapido...otras veces mas lento...y a veces, solo a veces, se fracasa. Por que el sumiso no esta listo...o por que el dom se precipita.

Draco no iba a precipitarse. Granger seria suya. O al menos todas las partes de Granger que pudiera tomar.

Tenia cinco dias para dejar que Granger se cociera en su propio jugo, y para pensar en cual seria su siguiente movimiento...si. Iba ser divertido...o al menos seria divertido si encontraba la forma de controlar su propio deseo.

Oh, pero ella estaria furiosa. El desplante que le habia hecho no habia sido solo para calmarse el. Era para dejar clara su postura. Aquello no era en absoluto para el placer de ella. Granger ya habia disfrutado bastante por una noche. Ella debia aprender a que todo el juego er apor el placer del Dom. O al menos, eso debia creer ella. Era parte intrinseca del estpiritu del juego. Estaria furiosa. Lo estaria durante carios dias...pero Draco sabia que el sabado cuando llegara, estaria demasiado ansiosa, demasiado deseosa, demasiado cocida en sus propios anhelos para seguir furiosa. Y se doblegaria. Por que qeurria mas. Querria una nueva dosis. Aun que puede que ella aun no lo supiera. Pero su cuerpo si lo sabria. El le habia dado algo que nunca habia tenido. Y pediria otra racion y otra mas...uy entonces, solo entonces, seria suya. Por que Granger ya no podria psar sin lo que Draco le ofrecia, simplemente, por que nadie mas podria ofrecerselo. Draco sonrio...seria fantastico...

Aunque siempre cabia la posibilidad de que ella huyera. De que ella no se presentara el sabado. De que no reaccionara...de que lo volviera a rechazar. Suspiro hastiado ante esa idea. Era una posibilidad.

Jodida Granger...si solo no huibiera impuesto la norma de nada de sexo...

HERMIONE

El lunes fue un calvario. Y el martes...y el miercoles...la furia habia dejado paso a un vacio terrible en su bajo vientre en cuanto se fue calmando. Y no podia dejar de pensar en el. El jueves transcurrio lento y horriblemente aburrido. Era incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo del departamento legal del ministerio de magia. Sencillamente el fantasma de Malfoy la perseguia en sus recuerdos. Mirandola en silencio. Observandola. Y ella se sorprendia a si misma...esperando ordenes.

Estaba furiosa. Pero consigo misma. Por ser tan tonta, Tan influenciable. Tan...tan...debia ser la maldita excitación. Con cierta vergüenza tuvo que admitir para si misma que Ron nunca la habia puesto tanto. Lo habia deseado...si. Habia habido sexo. Y habia disfrutado...pero Ron nunca habia llegado a calarle tan hondo y hacerle sentir tanto con tan poco. Que diablos le habia echo Malfoy?

Lo mas hummillante es que era incapaz de quitarse los pendientes y la gargantilla que Malfoy le habia puesto. El sello que mostraba al mundo de manera sutil que ella, en cierto sentido, le pertenecia. Lo habia intentado. Se los habia quitado para ducharse o para estar por casa. Pero de alguna forma...sentia que estaba mal. Algo en ella se revelaba al no sentir la plata contra la piel de su garganta y sus oidos. Por vestida que estuviera se sentia desnuda sin esas cosas sobre su cuerpo.

-Debo estar enferma...-se dijo a si misma pasandose la mano por la frente. Volvia a sentirse febril. Volvia a faltarle el aire. Volvia a ver las manos de Mafloy sobre su cuerpo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Aquello no estaba bien. No podia ser sano. NO era normal.

Frustradade nuevo, sobretodo consigo misma, tomo una decision. Iria el sabado, tendria una nueva sesion. Una ultima sesion. Se quitaria los sello, se los devolveria, y acabaria con esa tonteria. No podia seguir asi. Aquello no podia salir bien.

Llego el viernes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio...se sintio ansiosa. Como si estuviera en un preludio. Dentro de su cuerpo se encendio una cuenta atrás que la llevaba direcamtene a la noche dels abado. Y se enfado por comportarse y sentirse como una maldita adolescente hormonada. Salio del trabajo a su hora forzandose a no correr y saltar de camino a casa.

Cuando la mañana del sabado se desperto, se dio cuenta que a las doce y media de la mañana ya estaba vestida, arreglada y preparada. Sentada, y mriando el reloj., Se regaño a si misma por sentise tan impaciente. Solo era una maldita cita...un encuentro...nada mas. Y estba haciendo tiempo con siete malditas horas de antelacion! La onsesion malsana que estaba empezando desarrollar la asustaba.

Se desvistio y se puso un chandal, y se puso a limpiar con histerismo la casa. Siolo por tener algo que hacer. Solo para no pensar. Solo para no sentir. Cuando el reloj de su sala de estar dio las cinco el corazon le dio un vuelco. Se detuvo, y comio algo. Tenia el estomago cerrado, pero se dio cuenta de que por puros nervios, no habia comido nada en todo el dia.

A lascinco y media, se cambio de ropa. Cogio la llave que Malfoy le habia dicho y la tarjeta del club, y cogio un taxi que la dejo en esa calle.

Entro, en el local. Camino por los pasillos hasta la zona priuvada de habitaciones, y fue directamente hacia la que Draco Malfoy le habia mostrado. Con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora, abrio. Alli no habia nadie. Dejo sus cosas en el armario de la entrada, y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Se desnudo, y empezo el ritual que el le habia enseñado. Se repaso las uñas con el esmalte, se baño, lavandose con el champu dem oras y frambuesas primero, con el segundo afrutado despues, y el cuerpo con el espeso gel de canela. Luego se hecho las pociones alisadoras en el pelo, y el aceite aromatico en todo el cuerpo. Se seco el pelo con la varita, dejandose la sedosa cascada de rizos caer por la espalda suelta y libre. Debia averiguar que pocion era esa para empezar a usarla en su vida diaria.

Saco la cestita de mimbre con el maquillaje y se lo puso cono a Malfoy le gustaba. Luego, sacando la ropa del armario, se vistio con aquel extraño atuendo blanco.

Tenia nauseas de los nervios que sentia. Era imposible escitarse tanto por lo que estaba haciendo...ducharse, arreglarse y vestirse. Y de algun modo...la sensacion de que hacia algo prohibido, de que lo que hacia estaba mal...que no estaba bien...que era algo tabu...la estaba poniendo a mil por hora.

Miro el reloj, eran las nueve menos cinco. Guardo su ropa a toda prisa en el armario, y en posicion de sumision, se dispuro a esperar en el salon. Se regaño a si misma sintiendo que se traicionaba de algun modo. Estaba reaccionando todo lo contrario a lo que habia planeado. A lo que s ehabia dicho que haria. Pero no podia contenerse. La anticipacion la estaba matando. De algun modo, deseaba aquello...pero se habia decidio, esa seria la ultima vez.

Cuando a las nueve en punto, lael picaporte giro y la imponente figura de Draco aparecio por la puerta, el estomago de Hermione dio un vuelco mientras cada centimetro de su piel se ponia al rojo vivo.

-Buenas noches, Maestro...-suisurro con un hilillo extasiado de voz. Y se odio por haber sonado asi.

Draco solo la miro. Totalmente ruborizada, en posicion de sumision, vestida y preparada a la perfeccion como el le habia enseñado. Y sonrio. Solo un poco.

-Buenas noches, Granger...-dijo. "eres mia..." penso con cierta malilcia mientras cerraba la puerta, y dejaba al mundo fuera y al margen de lo que sucederia alli aquella noche de sabado.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Advertencias.

Draco cerro la puerta tras de si y camino por la sala mirando a Granger. Luego, con calma y despacio, se quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera. Se dirigio a ella y se la quedo mirando de frente, con su imperturbabe rostro que no transmitia pensamiento alguno. Imposible de leer. Hermione empezo a temblar de nuevo. De excitación. De anticipacion...

-La ultima vez aprendiste a prepararte para mi, Granger...Hoy vas a aprender a prepararme para ti. Aun que la unica diferencia sera que tu deberas prepararte siempre para mi antes de que yo llegue, y que solo me prepararas a mi cuando te lo diga.

Ella no dijo nada. No le habian dado persmiso para hablar. No le habia hecho una pregunta. La unica muestra visible que daba de que lo habia oido fue que el rubor de su piel subio dos tonos, poniendola totalmente roja.

-Desnnudame.- Dijo el simplemente. Una orden susurrada que contra todo pronostico, puso la piel de Hermione al rojo vivo.

Con manos tremulas, ella dirigio los dedos a los botones de la camisa de el. Pero el rubio carraspeo.

-No creo haberte dado permiso para que uses las manos, Granger. Dejalas donde estaban. Cogidas a tu espalda. Y empieza por los zapatos.

Hermione abrio tanto los ojos que Draco apunto estuvo de reirse. Parecia que se le fueran a saltar de las orbitas. Aun que el rubio no tenia muy claro si ella estaba sorprendida, excitada o a punto de salir corriendo de alli. Solo se aferraba a la esperanza de no haber ido demasiado lejos demasiado pronto.

Luchando por negarse a la orden, Draco dudo unos segundos de que la cumpliera. Pero contra todo pronostico, y con una mirada taladrante de odio, Hermione se arrodillo ante el con las manos fuertemente cogidas a la espalda y con los dientes, agarro los cordones de su zapato izquierdo y tiro con fuerza para soltarlo. Luego el derecho. Draco movio los pies y se quito el mismo los zapatos ayudado de los dedos de los pies. Ya habia ido preparado para eso. Se habia lavado antes de venir y llevaba zapatos y calcetines limpios. Una cosa es la dominacion. Y otra la higiene personal. Solo los doms mas cabrones e insensibles sometian a sus sumisos a situaciones tan desagradables como esas.

Con cuidado Hermione mordio las gomas de los calcetines y mientras el rubio levantaba un poco los pies, los saco de un tiron escupiendolos al suelo con una visible mueca de desprecio.

Luego se puso en pie, y mordiendo la camisa de Draco cerca de la cintura, se la saco de la cintura del pantalon. Y con los labios, dando pequeños tirones, fue despasando los botones.

El rubio a penas podia respirar. Solo rezaba para que su expresion de impavida indeferencia siguiera en el sitio. Ver a Granger en posicion de sumision peleandose con labios y dientes por despasarle los botones de la camisa era algo que sacaria de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Cuando hubo terminado con el ultimo boton, Hermione se peleo con los botones del puño de la camisa. Eran desesperantemente pequeños y le costo horrores conseguir soltarlos.

Luego camino hacia la espalda de Draco, y mordiendo la camisa por el cuellod e la nuca, se la quito y la tiro al suelo con desden.

Pero ahora venia la parte dificil. El maldito Malfoy, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, seguia alli, imperterrito, con los pantalones en su sitio y un maldito cinturon de doble hebilla en la cintura.

La castaña estaba bullendo. De furia. De ira...la rabia que la habia perseguido y abandonado toda la semana habia vuelto con violencia. Aquello era...era degradante. La estaba obligando a...no. Mentira. No la estaba obligando a nada. El habia dado una orden. Ella podia haberse negado. Y no lo habia hecho. Aquello la enfurecio aun mas. Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba furiosa con Malfoy. Si no consigo misma. Y aun asi...aun asi no podia comprender el denigrante placer que obtenia haciendo aquello. Quizas fuera por que estaba consiguiendo lo que habia estado deseando toda la semana. Verlo a el...tocarlo...aun que no fuera con las manos.

Pues bien, si queria jugar a aquello, por dios que ella jugaria. Malfoy no sabia donde se estaba metiendo. Iba ha hacerle sentir lo que ella sentia. Iba a estar tan frustrado como ella.

Con una maliciosa mirada, se arrodillo ante sacando la punta de la lengua atrapo la punta de cuero del cinturon. Draco contuvo un escalofrio ante aquella vision. Y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no ceder a sus instintos.

La ojimiel sonrio con cierta satisfaccion al sentir el ligerisimo temblor en las piernas de Malfoy. Y comenzo a modisquear la tira de ciero del cinturon y darle tirones para sacarlo de la hebilla. Le costo mas de lo que tenia previsto. Pero lo consiguio. Luego tuvo que repetir el proceso con la segunda. Recreandose quizas mas de lo que debiera. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que de algun modo, estaba disfrutando aquello mas de lo que creia que podria llegar a disfrutar algo asi.

Luego atrapo la punta del pantalon de Draco, y tiro para despasar el boton. Y luego...luego la ojimiel tomo aire. Ver el vientre plano de Malfoy ya era una tortura. Y mas desde el angulo en el que estaba. El muy cabron parecia una estatua griega de la antiguerdad, de algun tipo de dios sol. Palido y resplandeciente, coronado por aquel pelo platinado que le daba un halo casi irreal. El pecho perfectamente formado coronado por dos pezones palidos, el musculado vientre, el pantalon despasado...y la cremallera aun subida.

Hermione tomo aire. Aquello empezaba a ponerse mas intenso de lo que habia esperado. No podia creer que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Apreto la cara contra la entrepierna de Malfoy para atrapar con los dientes la lengüeta metalica de la cremallera y lo consiguio al segundo intento. Luego la arrastro hacia abajo descendiendo con todo el cuerpo en una lenta caricia que resfrego todo su pecho contra las piernas del rubio.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Draco permanecia alli depie con unos boxers negros. Y sonrio satisfecho.

-Levantate- Ordeno con ese tono de voz monocorde y arrastrado que ponia de los nervios a la ojimiel. Pero ella obedecio con cierta malefica satisfaccion.- ve al armario, y saca la ropa de la percha. Traela. Tienes permiso para usar las manos. Y luego, visteme.

La satisfaccion de Hermione se hizo pedazos. Y achino los ojos mirando a Draco con odio puro y destilado. Le habia dejado catar una pizca de revancha para luego arrebatarle el privilegio de devolverle la mala jugada de la semana pasada.

Con un bufido indignado, fue hacia el armario, lo abrio, saco la percha de la que colgaban un par de prendas y volvio. Las dejo encima de la mesa. Lo primero que cogio fueron unos pantalones holgados de seda negra. Malfoy fue moviendo las piernas para ayudarla a ponerselos, y con mas ruideza de la extrictamente necesaria, Hermione se los subio y se los coloco bien en el sitio.

Luego un chaleco. De algun tipo de piel. Tambien negro. No era cuero...tenia ese tacto peludito y aterciopelado del serraje. Se abrochaba con cuatro botones y una correa en la cintura con una hebilla plateada. Hermione se lo puso, se lo abotono y se lo abrocho. Y cuando termino, se puso en posicion de sumision justo enfrente de el.

Malfoy sonrio complacido y se cruzo de brazos delante de ella. Mirandola fijamente.

-Podria castigarte por tu comportamiento, sabes? De hecho deberia hacerlo...

La sonrisa de el se ensancho un poco al ver la furia contenida y la interrogacion en los ojos de ella.

-Has sido brusca con tu maestro, granger. Y lo has sido a proposito. Una sumisa debe ser complaciente, no estar ansiosa por ser complacida. El egoismo es algo que no voy a tolerar. Pero he decidido ser magnanimo por una vez. Y en lugar de castigarte, voy a mostrarte que podrian ser tus castigos. Ya que vamos a educarte y adiestrarte como sumisa, Granger, creo que deberias recibir una leccion sobre pensar seriamente en las consecuencias de tus actos...

Dejandola alli con la boca abierta, Draco se acerco a uno de los armarios y lo abrio. Saco un pequeño espejo de mano, y un frasco con unos polvos rosados. Espolvoreo una pizca sobre la superficie pulida del espejo y espero.

-Jack, soy Draco. Me preguntaba si esta noche tienes sesion con Tara, y tendrias la amabilidad de asistir a mi y a mi nueva pupila.- susurro el rubio mirando hacia el espejo.

-Claro, Draco. Os esperamos. Estamos en nuestra habitacion de siempre...-dijo una voz ligeramente famililar saliendo del espejo.

El rubio dejo el frasquito y el espejo de nuevo en el armario, y saco una larga tira de seda blanca y una grueso cordon de seda acabado en un pequeño arnes metalico. Acercandose a Hermione, le puso la tira blanca alrededor del cuello y abricho los corchetes. Tenia una pequeña argollita metalica colgando en la garganta. Abrocho el arnes de la correa, y pego un suave tiron, consiguiendo que la castaña lo fulminara con la mirada y resoplara humillada y rabiosa.

-Tendremos que trabajar mas esos modales, Granger. Pero esta noche no. Esta noche no reciviras castigo. Solo una advertencia. Quiero que prestes atencion a todo lo que vas a ver y oir, Granger. Quiero que prestes mucha atencion. Y sobretodo, ten cuidado con lo que haces. Vas a conocer a otros amos hoy. Y a otros sumisos. Y otras formas de adiestrar. Vas a conocer el lado oscuro de otras pesonas. Sus placeres. Sus secretos y su intimidad. Querias conocer este mundo, y lo vas ha hacer. Yo te guiare. Pero te advierto, Granger. Si me desobedecs. Si me haces quedar mal delante de otros doms...las consecuencias seran terribles. Lo comprendes?

Hermione iba a soltarle una impertinencia. Pero el morbo pudo con ella. Y el miedo. La vela advertencia y la sutil amenaza no habian caido en saco roto. Malfoy hablaba en serio. Hablaba muy en serio. Y una parte de ella aun le temia. Mucho, Pero aun asi...aun asi el muy cerdo de Malfoy la acababa de atar como a un perro. Hermione miro la correa con desprecio e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Y el ojigris sonrio.

-Sabes lo que significa una correa blanca en este lugar, Granger?

-Ni lo se ni me importa, Maestro...-espeto ella a las malas- solo se que no me gusta.

Draco la miro con la cabeza ladeada. Aquella mascara inexpresiva que no mostraba nunca lo que pensaba. Y de pronto, le sonrio. Hermione se removio incomoda, como si aquella fuera la sonrisa de un tahur. Malfoy sabia algo que ella no sabia. Y eso la hacia dudar. El tono firme que habia mostrado hacia apenas unos segundos se quebro. Su determinacion a no obedecer algunas ordenes se tambaleo en sus mismos cimientos apenas con aquella sonrisa ladeada y retorcida. Como era posible que Malfoy tuviera ese efecto sobre ella?

-Y si te dijera que una correa blanca en tu cuello significa que eres una novata que aun esta en su adiestramiento, y que absolutamente nadie debe molestarte? Que dirias si te contara, por ejemplo, de que mientras lleves esta correa, absolutamente nadie interactuara contigo si no es con mi persmiso expreso? Cuando un sub comete un error con otro Dom, uno que no es el suyo, los doms podemos castigarlo. Siempre ateniendonos a las reglas impuestas por el propio Dom del sumiso transgresor, por supuesto. Pero con esta correa blanca... eres tan mia que nadie podra tocarte si yo no lo digo, Granger. Con esta correa estas a salvo. Nadie, nadie puede tocarte. Excepto yo. Sigues deseando que te la quite? Sigue sin gustarte?- Las manos de Draco se movieron en direccion al cuello de Granger y se quedaron alli, suspendidas a medio gesto, expectante. Divertido.

Ese grueso y maldito cordon de seda blanca se convirtio de pronto en el centro del universo de Hermione. Hacia unos segundos era una muestra de su humillacion, la herramienta de su tortura emocional, la excusa de su reveldia...y de pronto se habia convertido en el chaleco salvavidas que le permitia un pasaje seguro y santuario frente a cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar esa noche. Maldito fuera Malfoy, malditos fueran sus juegos, y maldito fuera el temblor de las rodillas que amenazaba con hacerla caer en cualquier momento.

Pero ahora Malfoy si le habia hecho una pregunta. Se lo quitaba o se lo dejaba puesto. Hermione entro en panico. Si se lo quitaba...si se lo quitaba otros podrian interactuar con ella. Y eso la aterraba. Nadie sabia su palabra de seguridad mas que el rubio. Y no tenia ni idea de nada de este mundo nuevo y enorme que se habia abierto ante ella. Solo sabia lo poco que Malfoy le habia enseñado. Podia cometer muchisimos errores. Y eso...traeria consecuencias. Miro la correa y de pronto lo noto. Aun que una parte de ella deseaba arrancarsela de un tiron, otra parte...otra parte lo deseaba. Anhelaba ser atada, ser conducida...ser llevada por una correa por la mano de Malfoy...pero el podia quitarsela. Podia dejarla vulnerable y expuesta ante el mundo. Una cosa era lo que pasara en aquella habitacion. Pero ahora iban fuera. La correa era un seguro...Hermione temblaba. Y tomo una decision.

-Si mi Maestro cree que es lo mejor para mi, que asi sea...-dijo ella tragando saliva como pudo. La adulacion era un arma poderosa. Vio a Draco sacudir la cabeza con esa horrosa sonrisa.

-Una salida muy ingeniosa...lo admito...-comento el dejandola con la sensacion de que en algun sentido, la habia pillado. Como si Malfoy pudiera leer sus pensamientos y emociones, y haciendola sentir aun mas desnuda de lo que ya se sentia.- Pero ves con cuidado con quien usas eso, Granger. A algunos amos no les gusta nada que sus sumisos sean...inteligentes, agudos o ingeniosos...

Draco arranco a caminar hacia la puerta, de un pequeño mueble de la entrada, saco unas sandalias de cuero grueso y se las puso. Y asi iba vestido, con unas sandalias simples, un pantalon ancho y vaporosos de seda negro y un chaleco abrochado con una hebilla y cuatro botones de vasta piel tambien negra. Y en su mano, cogido languidamente, el extremo del cordon de seda blanco que tenia a Hermione atada por el cuello.

Y abrio la puerta. Hermione empezo a temblar presa de demasiadas sensaciones. Iban a salir. Cualquiera podria verlos. Pero obedecio. La excitación paso a ser mayor que el miedo aun que el miedo era atroz.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitacion, Draco se guardo la llave en el bolsillo, y la guio hacia un ascensor cercano. Pulso el boton del segundo sotano.

Tardaron poco en llegar. Y en el momento en el que la puerta del ascensor cambio, la vida de Hermione, su mundo, su concepcion de la realidad humana, cambio para siempre.

Alli habrian por lo menos una centena de personas. Y no habian dos iguales.

Amos y amas de todas las edades se paseaban y charlaban, o se relajaban sentados en lo que parecia un enorme salon coronado por una espaciosa cupula. Por doquier alfombras y sofas de colores oscuros e intensos, y las paredes tapidazadas por laminas labradas de maderas preciosas y aceitadas.

Enormes y elegantes lamparas de araña flotaban por el aire, iluminando la sala con una calida luz nacida de la defraccion de la luz, y bañando toda la estancia con iriscentes arcoiris. Los prismas tintineaban suavemente en sus agarraderas de las lamparas, brillando y danzando.

Habia un enorme mueble bar surtido de comida y bebida. Pero no habia servicio. Eran los sumisos los que servian a sus amos. Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva como pudo.

Alli habian sumisos vestidos con apretados e incomdos trajes de cuero. Otros de colegiales. Otros con ropas extrañas y bizarras, siempre al gusto de su amo. Y otros, paseaban desnudos por el local, solo llevando los sellos de propiedad de su amo como unica prenda. La castaña no creia lo que veia. Pero todos, todos ellos, iban con la cabeza alta.

Draco le dio un suave tiron al cuello con la correa y arranco a andar suavemente delante de ella, y con las manos agarradas a la espalda, como una buena sumisa, Hermione arranco a trotar suavemente detras de el.

-Merlin bendito, Draco...dime que mis ojos no me engañan...-Una juguetona y alegre voz hizo que el rubio se frenara, girara la cabeza y sonriendo- Joder, joder joder...por favor, dime que no me equivoco y que esa de ahi es la mismima Hermione Granger...

La ojimiel entro en modo panico. Alguien la habia reconocido. Alguien sabia quien era...alguien. Boqueo, poniendose roja de vergüenza, queriendo morirse alli mismo, queria que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

-No asustes a mi pupila...-regaño sonriente Draco al imponente hombre de tez de ebano que silvaba sin poder apartar los ojos de Hermione. Luego el maestro se giro hacia su aterrada alumna y le susurro en un tono complice- No hagas caso Granger. Recuerda siempre la regla de oro del club. Lo que pasa aquí dentro, se queda aquí dentro. Nadie usara nunca lo que sepa de ti, o lo que haya visto u oido aquí dentro contra otro socio. Y los mas protegidos por esa regla sois los sumisos. Y no me has repetirtelo...es la segunda vez y la ultima que te lo digo: La cabeza alta- añadio con un tono ligeramente mas severo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que habia agachado la cabeza y que tenia la cara tapada por el pelo. Un gesto instintivo para ocultarse. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligo a levantar el rostro y encararse al desconocido que reia alegremente. Y lo reconocio. Vaya si lo reconocio. Era el mismisimo Blaise Zabini. Los deseos de que la tierra se la tragaran se redoblaron.

-Draco, mis mas humildes respetos hacia ti...pero un dia tienes que decirme como lo consigues, cabronazo...-mascullo Blaise sin apartar ni un momento sus desacados ojos del cuerpo de la leona- siempre consigues llevarte a las mejores...-Blaise chasqueo la lengua con un puchero molesto y teatral. Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reir, pero las ganas se esfumaron cuando el hombre de piel de chocolate y sonrisa lasciva empezo a caminar en circulos alrededor de ella mirandola con ojos devoradores.

-un dia me vas a tener que dejar jugar con ella, Draco...-suplico Blaise desde algun punto de la espalda de Hermimone, haciendo que ella se envara incomoda. Entonces sucedió. Hermione lavanto la vista y le lanzo a Draco una mirada muda y suplicante. El labio le temblaba de puro temor. Aquello era mas de lo que podia soportar. Malfoy sonrio y se acerco, alargando la mano y acariciandole el pelo como alguien acariciaria la cabecita de un cachorro asustado ante un desconocido.

-Ni lo sueñes Blaise. Al menos no hasta que este adiestrada. No quieras traumatizarla tan pronto...-rio Draco divertido.

-Vas a las camaras? O a castigarla?- el tono de Zabini era jugueton, ligeramente sadico.

-No, estoy simplemente enseñandole el lugar...

-Oh, un dia de estos tenemos que quedar. Santo Salazar...Hermione Granger...Draco, no puedes negarme el placer de ver sus progresos en su aprendizaje...

-Eso no te lo negare...-rio Draco, haciendo que Hermione volviera a tensarse. Pero la lenta y distraida caricia del rubio en su pelo rizado la tranquilizaba, como si no pasara nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Una mujer asiatica aparecio entonces gateando. Se movia a cuatro patas con la soltura de quien hace eso a menudo. Llevaba una especie de bañador de cuero, y unas largas medias que le llegaban mas arriba de medio muslo. Traia agarrado con la boca, haciendo extraños malabares, un platillo con una taza de te. Hermione se sorprendio al ver que no habia derramado ni una sola gota, pese a que la taza estaba casi rebosando. Debia de haber hecho aquello muchas veces.

-Oh, gracias, Amy...-dijo Blaise tomando el plato con la taza de te y miro a Draco- Quieres algo de beber? Amy seguro que esta encantada de traertelo, verdad Amy?

-Si, Amo Blaise. Estaria encantada de servir al Amo Draco.- ronroneo la mujer sentandose a los pies del moreno y frotando docilmente la mejilla contra sus piernas, mientras Zabini tomaba su taza de te y daba un sorbito con cara de felicidad.

-No te preocupes, Blaise, ahora tenemos algo de prisa. Nos estan esperando. Pero quizas luego si te acepte una copa. Granger, despidete de Blaise. No tienes por que llamarle Amo, pero a cualquier dom que no sea yo, le llamaras Maese. Y despidete tambien de Amy. Es una veterana, y aun que es sumisa como tu, le debes cierto respeto por antigüedad.

-Un placer habernos encontrado...maese Blaise...-se forzo a decir Hermione, sabiendo que muy a su pesar su voz sonaba estrangulada y forzada.- Un placer haberte conocido, Amy...

un nuevo tiron, Draco estaba andando. Hermione arranco a trotar hasta ponerse en su sitio y seguia a su maestro con el corazon desbocado dentro del pecho. Por alguna razon que no podia comprender estaba mas excitada de lo que habia recordado nunca estarlo. Malfoy acababa de lucirla como si fuera una joya o un trofeo, y se podia notar a la legua el orgullo del rubio por su nueva posesion...y ella...ella se sentia tan...extraña. Todo aquello la alagaba y la horrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Otro amo, Blaise, habia demostrado interes por ella. Hermione habia podido sentir la envidia del amigo de Draco por que era Draco quien la poseia... y que el ojigris hubiera sentido esa satisfaccion por ella, era...era...Hermione solo rezo para que la humedad de sus piernas que estaba empezando a calar en las bragas no se notara...

Salieron por una puerta lateral, a una zona un poco mas oscura y privada. Alli habian grandes portones cerrados, con placas con nombres en las hojas de vetusta madera, o grandes numeros sobre las jambas.

AL llegar junto a una de las puertas, Draco le dio un tiron en la correa que casi la hace caer.

-Escuchame atentamente Granger. Ni si te ocurra hacer nada que me averguence ahi dentro. Querias aprender y aprenderas, pero ese aprendizaje tiene un precio. Y ese precio es la obediencia. Entraras ahi conmigo, y te de las ordenes que te de, las obedeceras. Dudo mucho que estes preparada para esto, pero lo necesitas. Necesitas saber a que atenerte. Y lo aprenderas, a las buenas o a las mals. Esta claro?

La frialdad y seriedad de Malfoy la hicieron encogerse. Y susurrar un tremulo, "si, maestro".

-Dime, Granger, cuando estabamos en la sala comun, que has visto?- pregunto tras unos segundos de pausa.

-Pues gente con fetiches, Maestro...-dijo ella con timidez, sin saber muy bien a que se referia.

-Me decepcionas...-Respondio el serio sacudiendo la cabeza en una negacion triste y lenta, haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada de golpe otra vez- Eres mas lista que eso Granger. Sere generoso y te dejare volver a intentarlo. Que has visto en la sala comun?

Hermione abrio la boca y luego la cerro. Indecisa. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentia la ultima de la clase. Draco suspiro y ladeo la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

-No estoy segura, Maestro...-se rindio ella por fin.

-Lo que has visto, es a gente corriente, Granger. Magos y brujas que en su vida diaria no tienen lo que sus corazones anhelan. Lo que has visto, ha sido su refugio. Un lugar donde pueden ser libres para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos sin ser juzgados. Rodeados de semejantes. Cada uno de ellos tiene sus gustos, sus preferencias, sus secretos.- Hablo el rubio en un susurro- Aqui no tienen miedo a mostrarse tal y como son en realidad. O al menos, esa faceta de ellos que no pueden mostrar al resto del mundo. Pero aquí si pueden. Aqui lo hacen. Y nunca, nadie, les juzgara por ello. Asi que no cometas el error de juzgarlos, a no ser que quieras ser medida por el mismo baremo. Somos criaturas de carne, y la carne tiene sus necesidades. Y para cada persona, son distintas. Te dije el primer dia que para dar placer, antes tienes que conocerlo. Pero para dar placer, Granger, tambien tienes que conocer el dolor. Por que del mismo modo que la sombra es tan necesaria como la luz, y del mismo modo que no existe el bien sin el mal con el que compararlo, el placer y el dolor tienen una relacion muy estrecha. Y debes conocerlos ambos. Mira, escucha y aprende, Granger.

Con un gesto ominoso, Draco llamo a la puerta, y esta se abrio. Hermione apenas podia respirar.

Entraron. Y lo que vio dentro la dejo de una pieza. Era una mazmorra. Como las que habia imaginado. Solo que aldo distinta.

El suelo estaba tapizado por una moqueta espesa y mullida. Las paredes forradas de laminas de madera de un tono marron-rojizo. Habian varias argollas colgadas de la pared, y varias mesas con intrumentos encima. La mazmorra era circular. En el centro de la sala, una vara colocada de forma horizontal flotaba en medio del aire, y con las muñecas atadas a la barra por unas fuertes cuerdas de seda, alli habia una mujer colgada. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Estaba desnuda. Y amordazada. La mujer miro a los recien llegados con los ojos cargados de desafio, orgullo, y sobretodo, excitación.

La castaña jadeo, asustada por lo que veia. Era lo que en cierto modo habia esperado desde el primer minuto que entro en el Secret Soul, pero encontrarselo de cara la habia pillado desprevenida. Se apreto instintivamente contra la espalda de Draco. De pronto sentia miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Vaya vaya...mira quien al final si acepto la oferta...-dijo una voz entre las penhumbras.

Hermione se giro, y alli, sentado en un sillon comodo tapizado de rojo sangre, estaba un hombre. No llevaba camisa. Solo unos pantalones de cuero cargados de hebillas metalicas y unas gruesas botas muy aparatosas. Lo conocida. Joder si lo conocia. Era el camarero que la habia atendido la semana pasada en la barra. Y mientras la recorria con los ojos haciendo que sintiera escalofrios, jugaba con el mango de un latigo corto con los dedos.

-Granger, saluda a Maese Jack como se merece, y muestrale tus respetos...-la voz de su Maestro sono severa.

-Maese Jack...-grazno Hermione desde algun punto detras de Draco, pegandose como una niña asustada a su espalda.

-Es adorable, Draco...-rio Jack divertido- deberias estar orgulloso...

-Aun le queda mucho que aprender...-comento Draco como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Entro en la sala caminando sin prisas, arrastrando a Hermione por la correa de seda blanca.

Jack se levanto con un gesto gatuno y languido, casi como si le diera pereza hacerlo. Se movio desperezandose hacia donde estaba la mujer colgada como un jamon, y le solto un sonoro latigazo en las nalgas mientras pasaba por su lado, casi como si fuera un gesto de saludo distraido.

Hermione pudo oir el quedo gemido amortiguado de la mujer, casi como un grito. Y la vio retorcerse en sus ataduras. Pudo ver con toda claridad la linea roja y larga que se le habia formado en las nalgas. No podia respirar. Aquello no podia estar pasando. De forma instintiva volvio a pegarse a la espalda de Draco. Estaba temblando.

-Bueno, Draco...empezamos?- sonrio Jack divertido estirando los brazos como si quisiera calentar musculos.

Draco no respondio, solo asintio con la cabeza. Estaba disfrutando muchisimo de sentir a Hermione temblar contra el, acurrucarse a su lado, como si solo el pudiera protegerla. Como si solo el pudiera salvarla. Cosa que dadas las circunstancias, y teniendo en cuenta donde estaban...era total y absolutamente cierta.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: restalla

-Maese Jack es un ferviente creyente en la disciplina más estricta, Granger...-susurró Draco mientras la arrastraba al centro de la sala, quedando a poco menos de dos metros de la mujer que se retorcía con violencia de sus ataduras- Y disfruta aplicándola. Pero hay varias cosas que debes aprender aquí. Y si a Maese Jack le parece bien, y esta de acuerdo, me gustaría que las aprendieras de el... aun que solo le daría permiso para darte la lección. No para tocarte ni para disciplinarte. Ese privilegio me pertenece a mí.

Hermione trago saliva como pudo. Draco le tendió a Jack la correa de seda. La castaña empezó a temblar como una hoja cuando Jack se acerco y cogiendo la correa dio un tirón que mando a Hermione de un golpe al suelo.

-Será un placer, Maese Draco...- Jack se relamió- Ya que tengo el permiso de tu amo para enseñarte, aprenderás según mis reglas. Mientras permanezcas aquí, bajo mi tutela, no te levantaras. Te moverás a gatas. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Maese Jack...-tartamudeo Hermione, demasiado conmocionada por lo que sucedía para reaccionar.

-Bien. Lo primero y más importante que debes de saber, es que aquí, lo que aplicamos es dolor. Pero nunca, jamás, hacemos daño real. Nunca lesionamos. Nunca hacemos algo que deje secuelas permanentes...y nunca hacemos sangrar. En el momento que el sumiso sangra, el juego se detiene. Dolerá, si. Y mucho. Pero nunca hacemos daño. ¿Comprendes la diferencia?

-Si, Maese Jack...-Hermione no podía dejar de temblar. A cuatro patas en el suelo, no podía dejar de temblar. Del mismo modo que la voz de Malfoy era suave, firme y monocorde, desapasionada, y llena de promesas, la voz de Jack era apasionada, reveladora, ligeramente amenazante. Y sobretodo sugería de manera nada sutil que el iba a disfrutar mas que nadie lo que pasaría allí dentro. Más que nada por que al resto iba a dolerles.

-Bien, Hermione Granger. Quiero que vayas a donde mi queridísima Tara esta colgada, allí tendrás permiso para quitarle la mordaza. Y quiero que le preguntes si sabe por que esta siendo castigada. Ah, y ve con cuidado, Hermione. Tara tiene la mala costumbre de morder. Es un mal habito que estoy trabajando para corregir de su personalidad...-Jack parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

Hermione miro a Draco con ojos suplicantes. Quería salir de allí. Pero el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza. Y ella se supo perdida. Había prometido que lo obedecería allí dentro. Que no lo dejaría en mal lugar. Y haciendo acopio del poco coraje que le quedaba, gateo hasta la mujer colgada y se puso en pie. Con cuidado, le despaso la mordaza y la miro. La mujer sonrió desafiante y llena de orgullo.

-¿Sabes por que estas siendo castigada?- susurro la ojimel temblando como un flan.

-Claro que lo se, niñata estúpida,...-Tara hablaba escupiendo las palabras- Estoy siendo castigada por intentar morder a mi Amo mientras me ponía mis correas, y por derramar el licor preferido del Amo cuando se lo servia. Le manche su camisa.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro. Lo de que había intentado morder lo comprendía...pero ¿la habían colgado así sólo por derramar unas gotas de licor en una camisa?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jack le ordeno que volviera a amordazar a Tara. Y así lo hizo. A Hermione le hervía la piel. Sobretodo de indignación. La mirada burlona y desafiante de tara le revolvía las tripas y le hacia tener ganas de abofetear a aquella arpía grosera y prepotente.

-Es una impertinente, ¿verdad?- Rió Jack divertido acercándose a Hermione y recogiendo la correa. Caminaba en círculos rodeando a Tara. La castaña tenia que ir trotando a cuatro patas detrás de el para poder seguirle el ritmo. Gracias a dios, el suelo estaba enmoquetado con aquella alfombra espesa y mullida, si no se habría despellejado las rodillas.

-Si, maese Jack...

-Te ha ofendido mi querida y descarada Tara, Hermione?- pregunto el camarero con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica.

Hermione miro a Draco antes de responder, y su Maestro asintió.

-Responde sinceramente al Maese Jack, Granger

La castaña trago saliva. No sabía que estaba pasando allí.

-Un poco, Maese Jack...

-Entonces en honor a la cortesía me veo en la obligación de ofrecerte una pequeña...satisfacción, dulce Hermione,...

Otro tirón. Jack la medio la arrastro, medio la guió hacia una de las mesas y la insto para que se sentar a en el suelo a la espera de ordenes.

-Draco no te ha explicado aun las sutilezas de la relación entre un amo y su esclavo, Hermione?- Pregunto Jack suavemente, mientras miraba lo que había en la mesa e intentaba decidirse por un juguete.

-No del todo, Maese Jack, llevo muy poco tiempo con mi Maestro.

-Comprendo...-Jack cogió una pala de madera de aspecto terrible, y la descarto- Veras, Hermione, cada amo tiene que conocer a su sumiso. Y cada sumiso a su amo. Así cada uno sabe que puede esperar del otro. Muchas veces, los amos y los sumisos cambian de parejas. Hasta que encuentran a la adecuada. Es cuestión de...encajar. Como Draco ha dicho, yo soy un amo muy estricto. Pero Tara...mi querida Tara es una rareza. Es una sumisa nata...pero no es dócil, nunca lo ha sido. Nunca lo será.

Jack había estado mirando otras herramientas hasta que se decidió por una fusta de cuero. Ancha, larga y flexible. Roja. Con unos pequeños flagelos anchos en la punta. Hermione se sentía hipnotizada por las palabras.

-Toma esto, Hermione...-dijo Jack tendiéndole la fusta a la castaña que lo miro con ojos alucinados.- Tienes mi permiso para darle veinte latigazos a Tara. Diez por el dorso, y diez por el torso. Como y donde, lo dejo a tu elección.

Fue por el tono de voz. Hermione trago saliva. Sabia que no es que le estuvieran dando permiso para golpear a Tara...le estaban ordenando que lo hiciera. Miro a Draco, que no apartaba la vista de ella. Aquello era una prueba. Debía serlo. La estaban evaluando de un modo que Hermione no comprendía.

Cogió la fusta, con los dedos temblándole, y gateo hasta la mujer colgada.

-Puedes ponerte en pie.- escucho decir a Jack a sus espaldas. Y luego lo vio caminar hasta el sillón y sentarse de modo lánguido y relajado, como si se dispusiera a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Hermione tanteo la vara y cerrando los ojos y los abrió para mirar alternativamente a Jack y a Draco. Sabía que ambos tenían los ojos fijos en ella. Pero de pronto, se sentía perdida. Allí pasaba algo que se escapaba a su comprensión. Algo de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Granger...estas haciendo esperar a Maese Jack...-la regaño Malfoy en tono severo. Hermione sentía ganas de llorar.

Cerrando los ojos y con un jadeo que sonó peligrosamente a un sollozo, le dio un buen azote en el trasero a Tara, que se retorció y protesto colgada de sus agarres. Y luego otro.

A Hermione le dolía en el alma lo que estaba haciendo, cuando hizo restallar suavemente la fusta sobre la espalda de la mujer no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se sentía sucia y culpable. Se sentía una tirana. Se sentía despreciable...se sentía poderosa. Tenía en sus manos a una persona indefensa totalmente a su merced. Se sentía una marioneta que bailaba al son de Jack y Draco, por que ella nunca habría hecho así si no se lo hubieran ordenado...si no la estuvieran obligando...

Dio otro latigazo. Y otro más. No demasiado fuerte, pero si lo bastante como para que Tara lo notara. La mujer que la había insultado. La mujer a la que estaba castigando. Y de pronto lo comprendió. NO la estaban obligando. Estaba allí por propia voluntad. Podía haberse negado...pero ¿por qué no se podía negar? ¿Por qué no se revelaba? ¿Quizás por qué si lo hacia podía acabar colgada como Tara? ¿Quizás por qué en el fondo, muy en el fondo, y aun que fuera incapaz de reconocerlo, era eso lo que siempre había querido? Hermione volvió a descargar la fusta. Se sentía liberada. Se desahogaba. Maldito fuera Malfoy por haberla traído aquí esa noche, por excitarla y dejarla deseando mas. Maldita fuera la risa de Jack, y las miradas lascivas de Zabini, Maldita fuera la idea de haber ido a aquel club desde el principio. Descargo otro latigazo cargado con su frustración. Y se sintió bien. De algún modo, se sintió bien. Dejaba salir su frustración, su ira, su rabia...sus deseos no satisfechos...y de algún modo, cada vez que golpeaba a tara, esa frustración crecía y crecía. Era ambiguo. Era desesperante.

Los diez de la espalda terminaron, giro y se encaro a Tara, que la miraba con un deje de burla y desprecio en los ojos. La desafiaba. Ella, de pie, libre, con el arma en la mano...se sintió pequeña y miserable. Por que una mujer atada, indefensa, amordazada y a su merced se burlaba de ella con la mirada. Hermione se enfureció. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Por qué Tara no tenia miedo? Estaba siendo castigada y parecía disfrutar riéndose de todos. Como si todo fuera una broma que nadie mas entendiera.

La castaña levanto la fusta y golpeo a la mujer en el vientre, dejando una marca rosada. Otra vez la golpe, esta vez en los pechos, que se bambolearon suavemente. Y otra vez, en la cara delantera de los muslos.

Diez veces descargo la fusta, y a cada golpe, podía ver la expresión de tara...un cruce entre desafió, reto y deleite. Entornaba los ojos y parpadeaba como si degustara un exquisito manjar. Y luego, cuando retiraba la fusta, abría muchos los ojos y la fulminaba con la mirada, como si Hermione estuviera escatimándole el placer.

La ojimiel no comprendía nada. Se sentía confusa y aterrada. Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos. Era como si fuera Tara la que tuviera el control absoluto de la situación y no ella. Y eso la dejaba a merced de un mar de dudas. Cuando dio los diez golpes, estaba luchando por no llorar de pura desesperación. Tenía los ojos húmedos. Se sentía mal. Enferma y al borde de la nausea.

Tenia el estomago atenazado por un puño. Se sentía desgarrada por dentro de un modo que no podía comprender.

Draco seguía mirándola. Jack también. Hermione se volvió a poner a gatas, y a cuatro patas fue hacia jack, y le devolvió la fusta.

-Tu chica es un poco blanda...-se quejo el moreno apoltronado en su silla haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la boca mientras tomaba la fusta roja.

-Esta aprendiendo Jack...-repuso el platinado encogiéndose de hombros

-Podrías dejármela un par de días...te la devolvería algo mas curtida...-Jack miro a Hermione y se paso la punta de la lengua por los labios.

No pudo contenerse. Hermione retrocedió gateando y casi corrió hacia las piernas de Draco, acurrucándose a su lado aterrada. El no haría eso, ¿no? No la dejaría a merced de ese sádico, ¿verdad? Vale, tenia que reconocer que cuando había ido allí la primera vez era con cosas así con las que había fantaseado...pero una cosa es lo que una sueña en la intimidad y otra la fría y cruda realidad.

-Adorable...sencillamente adorable...-rió Jack divertido al verla huir asustada y correr a los pies de su amo. Era como un cachorrito muy tierno que corre a los pies de su dueño cuando el ruido de un petardo lo ha espantado.

Draco solo hincho el pecho y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. En otras circunstancias se habría enfadado mucho con una sumisa que le hacia una desplantada así al amo al que el la había cedido para una lección. Pero con Granger era diferente. Ella volvía a escogerlo a el. Una y otra vez. Como si solo el pudiera darle lo que necesitaba. No iba a castigarla por ello, aun que era tentador. Aquello era mejor de lo que había soñado. Tener a la gran y omnisapiente heroína de la guerra mágica acurrucada a su lado temblando y suplicándole que cuidara de ella era como una fantasía hecha realidad.

El ojigris recogió el extremo de la correa de Hermione y tiro de ella para ponerla de pie. Y avanzo hacia Jack.

-Muy amable por ayudarme en la educación de mi pupila, Jack...nosotros nos vamos ya para dejarte privacidad...no queremos retrasar la aplicación de su castigo.

-Un placer, Draco. Cuando quieras ayuda para adiestrar a tu preciosa cachorrita asustadiza, avísame. Será todo un honor echarte una mano, o un látigo, o una pala de madera...

Malfoy sonrió.

-Despídete de Jack, Granger...y de Tara.

-Adiós, Maese Jack, y gracias por la lección- Añadió sin saber por que, pero sonriendo interiormente al ver las caras de sorpresa y de satisfacción de los dos Doms.- Adiós, Tara, espero que volvamos a vernos...

La mujer colgada se retorció en sus ataduras y mascullo algo ininteligible por la mordaza que llevaba.

Antes de que hubieran salido de la sala, mientras Draco abría la puerta, hermione miro hacia atrás.

Jack había cogido un largo látigo de cuero.

-¿Por dónde íbamos, querida? Ah, si, ya recuerdo...te intentaba hacer comprender por que no debes morder a tu amo...-el brazo giro, y como si fuera una prolongación de su brazo el látigo restallo en el aire dejando una larga marca rojiza en la espalda y las nalgas de Tara, quien chillo y se retorció angustiosamente en sus ataduras. 

Hermione entro en shock. Solo reacciono cuando Draco la saco de allí de un tirón. Mientras la puerta de la pequeña mazmorra se cerraba, Hermione vio de nuevo el látigo danzando en el aire y restallando con fuerza.

-Dime, Granger, ¿crees haber tenido el control ahí dentro en algún momento?- pregunto Draco una vez estuvieron solos en el pasillo.

Era incapaz de responder. Seguía conmocionada por lo que había pasado. ¡Jack iba a matar a esa mujer!

Draco carraspeo, y sonrió suavemente. Hermione no estaba en condiciones de responder a juzgar por lo abiertos y dilatados que tenia los ojos.

Granger, ¿recuerdas qué Jack dijo que Tara era especial?

-Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento- si...algo así...Maestro.

-Tara es especial por que es una masoquista pura- Dijo Draco como si aquello fuera lo mas natural del mundo, haciendo que Hermione abriera mucho la boca de pura sorpresa- disfruta con el dolor. Es una sumisa nata...pero no le gusta obedecer órdenes. Disfruta cuando la obligan a obedecerlas. ¿Lo comprendes? Es su fetiche. Su deseo oculto. Por eso Tara y Jack son tan buena parejas. El disfruta del adoctrinamiento y es un Amo severo. Y ella es rebelde. Nunca obedece las normas. Y necesita castigo tras castigo. Tara desea ser castigada. Encuentra placer en ello. Y ahora, aclarado ese punto y calmado tu animo, repetiré mi pregunta, y esta vez, mas te vale responder. Crees que has tenido el control en algún momento.

Hermione tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía que de cierto modo la habían engañado...como si la hubieran hecho jugar a algo sin explicarle las reglas. Pero ahora todo tenia sentido...

-No...lo tenía Tara. La que tenía el control era Tara, Maestro. Y Jack por extensión...

Draco sonrió. No dijo nada. Pero sonrió. Y alargando la mano, acaricio a Hermione en el hombro y las clavículas.

-Estas sudada...-dijo al notar el pegajoso y frío sudor que la tenia empapada- Volvamos a la habitación. No me gusta que estés desarreglada...

Dio un tirón de la correa. Y se puso en marcha. Hermione seguía en estado de shock. Pero no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos de Tara. Su desafió, su orgullo. Su placer.

Ella le había dado placer a Tara de un modo que no podía comprender. Y haciéndolo, había satisfecho a Jack y a Draco...

¿Por qué era la única que no comprendía lo que pasaba? Y ¿por qué aún sin comprenderlo, se sentía tan jodidamente excitada?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"por suerte, cuando esto acabe esta noche, no volveré..." se dijo a si misma, como si aquello lo arreglara todo...

Y mas relajada, aun que igual de confusa, se dejo guiar por Malfoy de nuevo a la habitación, temerosa de lo que a su rubio maestro se le hubiera ocurrido.

Por cierto, Granger...-susurro Draco mientras entraban en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraban- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Yo también tengo en mi propiedad una de esas acogedoras mazmorras. La próxima vez que seas impertinente, recuerda a Tara. Quedas advertida.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Igual que el estomago de Hermione. Y trago saliva. Se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

N/B: Mi querida Promethea me preguntó si después de esto me seguiría gustando Jack... decir que estoy pensando armar unas mazmorras en mi casa ¿responderá a su pregunta?  
>Un placer que me hayas dejado betearte, amiga (corregido y editado por Ilwen Malfoy, autora d ella nota)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Brida.

Mientras subian por el ascensor, Hermione no paraba de traspirar. Jadeaba confusa y aterrada. Pero excitada al mismo tiempo. No podia quitarse de la cabeza el sonido del latigo. No podia quitarse de la cabeza ni un solo segundo de lo que habia pasado. Las piernas le temblaban.

Draco suspiro y sin mirarla siquiera hablo con voz pausada y tranquila.

-Si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla. Tienes permiso para hablar.

Ella dio un respingo. Es que ese hombre podia leerle la mente?

-Cuando vine aquí la primera vez...-dijo ella un poco alterada- Creia que me iba a encontrar algo muy distinto...y ahora...ahora estoy muy confusa, Maestro...

Draco se giro y la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Granger, no tienes ni idea de este mundo, verdad?- susurro suavemente- No conocias nada...no?

-No, maestro...-Dijo ella ruborizandose. Por alguna razon se sentia pillada. Atrapada en un engaño. Como si la hubieran pillado intentando colarse en una fiesta.

-Dejame adivinar...creia que vendrias aquí con un bonito vestido...-continuo Malfoy sin darle tregua- que encontrarias un macho en un bar, que te llevaria a la cama, que te trataria como una putilla barata y te haria gemir dandote sexo salvaje mientras te daba un par de ordenes ladradas en tono seco, que te darian un par de palmadas en el trasero enrojeciendote las nalgas y que luego te irias a casa ronroneante y satisfecha, y si te he visto no me acuerdo...no?

Hermione agacho la cabeza. Tenia la piel tan roja que casi se le podia ver salir humo. Apenas podia siquiera respirar. Si el maldito ojigris no estaba usando legeremencia con ella en ese momento es que era realmente bueno en lo que hacia, por que el muy cabron habia acertado en todo de tal manera que dolia. No habia dejado verdad sin descubrir y habia metido el dedo en la yaga de una forma dolorosa. Y para colmo habia retorcido ese dedo sin dejar que la herida cerrara. Hermione se sentia mas desnuda y vulnerable de lo que se habia sentido en su vida.

-Algo asi., maestro...-la voz de la castaña se habia convertido en un hilillo estrangulado. Parecia una jodida colegiala.

-Granger, voy ha hacerte una pregunta. Y espero que seas sincera. Por que determinara el rumbo que tomaremos en las actividades del resto de la noche...-Draco paro el ascensor pulsando un boton. Con la otra mano, rozo la barbilla de Hermione y le levanto el rostro con delicadeza, obligandola a mirarle- Confias en mi?

Hermione boqueo. Aquel rostro impavido y carente de emociones la miraba espectante. Sabia que la relacion entre una sumisa y su dominante es de confianza...pero que fuera justamente Malfoy quien se lo preguntaba se le hacia demasiado extraño...

Pero aun asi, se habia refugiado detras de el cuando se habia asustado. Habia cuidado de ella. No se habia burlado de ella...habia cumplido sus promesas.

Pero aun asi...cuando se habia aterrado en la mazmorra era a Malfoy a quien se habia aferrado... era a el a quien habia aceptado...aun sin saber por que.

Hermione cerro los ojos y suspiro. Los dedos que le sujetaban la barbilla se sentian como barras de acero al rojo vivo sobre su piel, pese a que apenas la estaban rozando en realidad.

-Si, Maestro...confio en ti...

Draco sonrio, la solto, y pulso otra tecla distinta en el ascensor.

-Esta noche has visto un tipo de sumision, Granger. Ahora veras otro. Aun que hay muchisimos mas tipos...pero al menos, sabras a que atenerte. Y sabras que busques lo que busques en realidad en este lugar, siempre habra alguien que sea justo lo que necesitas.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba, Draco continuo hablando.

-Debes comprender una cosa, Granger; Nadie soportaria la tension de ser siempre un sumiso, o ser siempre un dominante. Es algo que hacemos cuando necesitamos una valvula de escape de nuestras vidas. Es una ruptura con la realidad. Desmelenarnos, por decirlo de algun modo. Y de paso, liberar nuestros mas oscuros deseos de una forma segura, y controlada. O descontrolada y caotica...segun las preferencias de cada un. Pero como ya te he dicho... cada persona es un mundo.

El ascensor siguio bajando. Y finalmente se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron. Habian llegado a una sala descomunalmente grande. Debia ser magica, por que debia de tener cientos de metros de longitud. Un hechizo recreaba el cielo abierto en el techo, en un dia soleado y hermoso. El suelo estaba cubierto de hierba, salvo por zonas grandes que eran de arena de playa.

Hermione vio a varias personas cargando sillas de montar y arreos para caballos, y supuso que debia ser una hipica. Aun que no entendia por que Malfoy la habia avisado sobre tantas cosas solo para llevarla a la hipica del club. Muchos club selectos tienen cuadras...

Llevandola de la correa la llevo a las caballerizas. Y alli, Hermione se quedo mitad asqueada y mitad horrorizada, ademas de increiblemente sorprendida.

Habian personas dentro de los boxes. Y relinchaban. Otras personas las acicalaban, les daban zanahorias y azucarillos, o las ensillaban con aquellos arreos adaptados para humanos. En uno de los laterales, una mujer vestida de amazona, con casco y botas con espuelas y todo, hacia danzar a un chico joven que iba aparejado como un caballo dando vueltas atado a una larga soga.

-Se llaman fetiche ponyplay. Sus origenes tienen mas de dos mil años de antiguerad. En la antigua Asiria, los reyes disfrutaban haciendo que sus concubinas se disfrazaran de caballos y tiraran de sus carros.- Explico Draco con tranquilidad- No es mi juego preferido, pero reconozco que tiene ciertos encantos. Solo queria mostrarte una de las opciones. Ademas, la doma de ponygirls podria ser un interesante castigo...no crees?

Hermione apenas podia respirar mientras observaba lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Hermione era consciente de que se le habia hecho una pregunta, pero no podia hablar. No podia apartar la vista del joven con pantalones de latex y botas altas que estaba a su lado moviendo los pies como si fueran cascos. Se habia dado cuenta de que las botas llevaban herraduras, y chascaban al repicar contra el suelo. El chico estaba relinchando, y bebia de un abrevadero de madera.

-Vaya vaya...menuda sorpresa...-dijo una juguetona voz femenina a sus espaldas. Hermione se giro y vio a una mujer bellisima, vestida con un traje de monta, una fusta bajo el brazo y el pelo recogido en un alto y prieto moño. Miraba fijamente a la castaña con una sonrisa picara, y la ojimiel enseguida bajo los ojos ruborizandose. NO se le habia escapado el detalle de que la misteriosa desconocida llevaba a tres jovenes, dos chicos y una chica, atados y encjaezados como si fueran caballos tras de si.

-Willermina...un placer volver a verte...-Saludo el rubio con cierta diversion.

-Ah, sabes que puedes llamarme Mina, mi queridisimo Amo Draco...-la mujer morena ronroneo divertida y le dio un tiron a sus ponys humanos para que fueran al abrevadero. Obedientemente, los tres comenzaron a beber y se quedaron alli. La mujer llamada Mina ato las bridas a uno de los postes y dejo retozar un rato a sus ponys mientras hablaba

-Ya no soy tu amo, Mina...-sonrio Draco. Ante esas palabras Hermione sintio una punzada de odio puro y destilado hacia esa mujer. No sabia muy bien por que. Sabia que Draco habia entrenado a otras...seguramente llevaria años haciendolo. Pero ahora Malfoy era su mentor y su maestro...y esa mujer ….esa mujer le repateaba el higado y no tenia claro el motivo.

-Para mi siempre seras mi Amo, Draco...-Mina se acerco y le paso una mano por el pecho al rubio con un tono mas que complice- de hecho eres el unico con el que volveria a tomar encantada el rol de sumisa...

Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrio y se encogio de hombros. De una manera sutil, pego un suave tiron de la correa de Hermione haciendola avanzar hacia el. Mina se envaro un poco e hizo un puchero. El mensaje habia quedado claro. Su sumisa ahora era esa joven demasiado delgada y mirada de cordero degollado.

-Nunca entendere tu mania de solo tener una sumisa cada vez, Draco...-Mina señalo con la cabeza a los tres ponys humanos- yo no sabria que hacer sin mis tres caballitos...

-Tenemos gustos diferentes, Mina- Fue la escueta respuesta de Draco.

-Lo que aun no me has dicho es que haces por aquí abajo. No se te ve nunca por las cuadras a no ser que sea para castigar a una de tus sumisas...o cuando estas muy aburrido y vienes a las carreras...

-Le estoy enseñando algunas instalaciones a mi pupila, Mina. Nada mas.

-Comprendo...-Mina miro a Hermione y fruncio el ceño al ver la correa blanca- me permites examinarla?

-Adelante...-Draco dio otro tiron e hizo avanzar a Hermione hasta que quedo enfrente de la domadora morena.

Mina dio varias vueltas alrededor de Hermione, que se habia colocado en posicion de sumision. Y de pronto todo se volvio extraño. Mina le dio una palmada en el trasero, y le palmeo los muslos como si quisiera evaluar el estado de sus cuartos traseros. Que una mujer la tocara asi la ponia de los nervios. Pero no contenta con eso, Mina le miro los dientes abriendole la boca con las manos y separandole los labios con los dedos. Luego se agacho ante Hermione, le levanto las piernas y le miro las suelas de los zapatos.

Mina parecia satisfecha. Se metio la mano en el bolsillo, se saco un azucarillo, y se lo paso por los labios a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-Granger, Maese Mina te esta haciendo un regalo, se obediente y agradecida, y aceptalo.- Le espeto Malfoy con un tono de voz seco.

Sintiendose aberrantemente humillada, Hermione abrio los labios y dejo que esa horrible mujer le metiera un azucarillo en la boca como si fuera una vulgar mascota.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas con ella?- pregunto Mina con curiosidad mientras Hermione masticaba ruidosamente el azucarillo.

-Es nuestra segunda sesion

Mina silvo impresionada

-Y ya es tan obediente?

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ella...-La voz de Draco fue acompañada por una caricia en los hombros. Hermione se envaro. Fue un acto reflejo. Y se ruborizo de manera escandalosa al sentir las manos de Draco en aquella languida caricia sobre sus hombros. - aun que aun le falta mucho por aprender. Pero no estamos aquí por eso, Mina. Me gustaria pedirte un pequeño favor...

La estaba recompensando? Hermione sabia que habia oido mal. Malfoy no podia haber dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella, no? Por alguna razon que escapaba de su comprension, se sentia henchida de satisfaccion... pero por que se sentia asi si era Malfoy el que provocaba esas emociones? Se sentia mareada. Y las mariposas que habian aparecido en su estomago cuando el la empezo a acariciar aun no desaparecian, las muy bastardas.

-Claro, Draco, que quieres?- el tono obediente y docil que Mina habia tomado ipso facto ofendio a Hermione. Era a ella a quien le correspondia obedecer a Draco... Ese pensamiento la confundio. Acababa de pensar en si misma como una obediente sierva de Draco? Y desde cuando pensaba en Malfoy como _Draco?_ "joder Hermione, que narices te esta pasando?" penso regañandose a si misma.

-Una visita por las cuadras guiada para que mi pequeña Granger sepa a que atenerse aquí abajo...por si algun dia decido traerla para las carreras...

-Una visita? Hummmm- Mina seguia ronroneando divertida- Tengo una condicion...

-Tu diras...- Draco alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

-ya que me pides una clase...-dijo en tono picaro Mina- la clase sera practica.

-Granger es mia, Mina...-sentencio Draco en tono frio y lapidario. Hermione sintio una inmensa oleada de gratitud por esa defensa- Y no es un pony.

-Lo se lo se...no estoy diciendo de que ella sea mi pony...-rio Mina divertida al ver a Draco tan protector con su nueva sumisa, y siguio hablando en un tono mas conciliador y picaro- solo digo que ya que va a aprender un poco sobre las cuadras, que no solo sean aburridas lecciones...

Draco enarco una ceja y penso en ello unos segundos. Asintio con la cabeza.

-Acepto.- Hermione lo miro espantada y Mina sonrio con lascivia.

-Venid entonces...- la mujer del pelo oscuro cogio la correa de Hermione y le dio un leve tiron para que fuera tras ella. Draco las seguia unos pasos por detras.- Mi antiguo amo se merece un paseo en calesa...

Mina cogio las sogas de sus tres ponys y tironeo de ellos mientras relinchaban y taconeban imitando a los caballos. Hermione los miro como esos tres jovenes estuvieran locos.

Los llevo a todos hacia uno de las salas laterales, donde pulcramente ordenados delante de unas pequeñas calesas de paseo, estaban organizadas hilera de material hipico adaptado a uso humano.

-Ven aquí, pequeña...-dijo tirando de la correa de Hermione. La dejo en posicion de sumision al lado de la calesa. Tiro de uno de los tres ponys, uno de los chicos, y lo obligo a colocarse delante de la ojimiel- veras, el juego del ponyplay es simple. Uno es el domador, y el resto, son los ponys. Personas que disfrutan interpretando el papel de caballos, siendo domados, montados y sometidos a la voluntad de su domador...o su jinete o amazona...es bastante simple. Mientras estan en el rol, no pueden hablar, ni usar las manos. Los caballos ni hablan ni tienen manos, asi que ellos tampoco. Hay ponys mas dociles o mas temperamentales según cada persona...y tienen una palabra y un gesto de seguridad. Hasta que el domador no dice esa palabra o hace ese gesto, tienen terminantemente prohibido salirse de su papel de caballo... aun que los terminos de lo que puede o no obligarles ha hacer el domador se estipulan de antemano...es una cuestion de confianza...lo comprendes, pequeña?

-Si, Maese Mina...-susurro Hermione masticando las palabras. Como esa mujer le intentara poner una brida y montarla con las botas con espuelas lo de que Tara mordia seria una niñeria en comparacion con lo que le haria a esa prepotente domadora...

-Bien...este es Tomy. Mi dulce y obediente Tomy...y este es Richard...-Dijo tirando del otro elemento masculino del trio de ponys de mina. Tomy y Richard tiraran de mi calesa hoy...y tu, pequeña, vas a coger a mi maravillosa y timida Susanna y la vas a meter en su box para que espere a nuestro regreso. Quitale los arneses y asegurate de que tenga agua y comida...

Hermione miro hacia donde Mina señalaba. Habia un pequeño corralito de vallas de madera. Cogio la brida de Susanna y la llevo hasta alli. La chica trotaba detras de Hermione levantando mucho los pies y doblando mucho las rodillas, como un caballo a trote ligero. Aquello era ridiculo. Pero en cierto modo, Hermione lo veia divertido.

Le despaso la hebilla que la chica llevaba en la nuca, y de la boca le saco un bocado metalico cubierto con tiras de cuero para que Susanna mordiera. Debia ser incomodo llevar eso tanto rato en la boca...Luego le quito las correas y los arneses del cuerpo, y la chica se quedo vestida unicamente por las botas, y algo parecido a un bikini de latex color rosado.

Hermione guio a la chica dentro del corral, y miro el comedero y el bebedero. Casi estalla en carcajadas. El abrebadero era de madera, lleno de agua fresco. Pero el comedero estaba lleno de heno, semillas variadas y zanahorias troceadas. Aquello debia ser una broma. Pero cuando vio a Susana agacharse docilmente y ponerse a comer...la risa murio en su garganta. Se lo tomaban muy en serio. Muchisimo. Mas de lo que Hermione era capaz de comprender.

Cuando se giro para volver hacia la calesa donde Mina y Malfoy la esperaban con los otros dos chicos, empezo a asustarse.

Mina habia despojado a los dos chicos de todos los arneses y les ponia unos nuevos. Unos que eran gruesas tiras de cuero cruzadas al pecho con sujecciones a los lados para engancharlos a la horquilla de tiro del carro. Les habia puesto esas cosas en la cabeza a las que la leona no podia poner nombre, pero que se les ponen a los caballos para que solo puedan mirar hacia delante y que no vean lo que tienen a los lados. No sabia como se llamaban, pero sabia que era para que los animales de tiro no se asustaran y se centraran solo en su camino.

Trago saliva como pudo, y regreso junto a su amo. Mientras hacia el camino de regreso, vio algo que la dejo sin aliento. Mina habia hecho que Tommy se inclinara hacia delante, y habia cogido lo que parecia un consolador largo y delagado con un penacho que imitaba la cola de un caballo. Lo habia lubricado, y estaba metiendoselo por el ano al pony mientras charlaba con Draco distraidamente. Hermione se quedo congelada sin poder apartar la vista. Aquello no podia haber pasado.

Mina seguia trabajando tranquila. Cogio una especie de tanga y se lo coloco a Tommy para sujetar el aplique anal de la cola en su sitio. Tommy estaba relinchando molesto y golpeaba los pies contra el suelo, haciendo un estridente ruido con los cascos.

-Venga, venga...calma...-dijo Mina tranquilizando a su pony con caricias por la espalda y las orejas. Se saco del bolsillo un azucarillo y se lo dio con cariño- Tienes que ser bueno, Tomy. Te has estado portando muy bien hasta ahora, estoy muy satisfecha...pero si empiezas a portarte mal tendre que enfadarme contigo. Y tu no quieres que me enfade contigo...verdad que no, tesoro mio?

Mina seguia acariciando a Tomy, hablandole con el cariño de alguien que realmente adora a la persona a la que le dedica sus palabras. Tomy parecio tranquilizarse un poco, y empezo a masticar con entusiasmo el azucarillo que su dueña le habia dado como premio. Los coceos contra el suelo siguieron, pero mas de impaciencia y nerviosismo que de enfado y protesta. Luego le toco el turno al tal Richard.

Hermione no podia apartar los ojos, se sentia como hipnotizada. Mina comenzo acariciando y susurrando palabras de calma al hombre, tranquilizandolo. Y luego lo guio suavemente para doblarlo por la mitad, y separandole las nalgas con cuidado le inserto el aplique por el recto con delicadeza, colocandole tambien la "cola" al hombre. Luego, igual que Tomy, le puso el la pieza similar a un tanga para sujetarlo.

-No ha sido para tanto, verdad que no, Richard?- Susurro Mina apretando la cabeza de Richard contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba con mimo las orejas. Mirando a Draco añadio- No les gusta demasiado que les ponga la cola, Draco...no quiero que piensen que los estoy castigando humillandolos delante de vosotros. Es todo lo contrario... es honor a ti el motivo por el que los engalano con mis mejores equipos. Solo les pongo la cola en ocasiones especiales. Y una visita tuya lo es...

-Me siento honrado, Mina- Draco parecia realmente complacido. Se acerco y acaricio las cabezas de Tomy y Richard- Tus ponys son realmente magnificos.

Hermione pudo verlo. Como Tomy y Richard reaccionaban hinchandose de orgullo ante las alabanzas de su dueña y del visitante. Aquello no podia comprenderlo. Esos dos hombres acababan de ser sodomizados para que parecieran mas caballos por una horrible arpia, tenian prohibido hablar, y los iban a obligar a arrastrar un carro y estaban...felices?

Las piernas empezaron a reaccionarle y siguio caminando, hasta colocarse detras de Draco.

-Ah, ya has vuelto. Ven aquí- Le ordeno amablemente Mina sin dejar de sonreir- Coge a Richard y a Tomy, y enganchalos en sus sitios en la horquilla.

Hermione no tenia ni idea de lo que le hablaban, pero asintio. Agarro a Tomy del arnes del bocado que llevaba, y lo llevo poco a poco hacia la horquilla. Tomy se le resistia. Tironeaba y coceaba molesto, como si Hermione no le gustara. Ella le acaricio sintiendose estupida en la frente y la nariz.

-Tranquilo chico...tranquilo...-dijo sintiendose realmenbte imebecil. No sabia por que se sentia impelida a seguirles el juego, pero parecio funcionar. Tomy dejo de tironear de su mano y le facilito la tarea. Mina ensancho su sonrisa al verla actuar asi. Draco parecia un padre orgulloso de un hijo.

Cogio los mosquetones y engancho a Tomy como penso que debia hacerse. Despues fue a buscar a Richard, que lo primero que hizo fue rebufarle cuando se le acerco, y reculo taconeando hacia atrás.

-Calma...calma...venga bonito, no me lo pongas dificil, no voy ha hacerte daño...-susurro Hermione acercandose a Richard con las manos por delante y las palmas hacia arriba, para que se calmara. Tenia que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas. Estaba hablandole como a un caballo a un hombre adulto que llevaba un tubo de cuero en el culo del que le colgaba una larga cola para poder atarlo a un carro y que sacara a pasear a dos doms...si alguien le hubiera dicho hacia unos dias que estaria haciendo algo asi lo habria llevado a que lo ingresaran a san mungos en el ala psiquiatrica.

Le costo varios minutos hacer que Richard permitiera que se le acercara, y tuvo que pelear tironeando con el, por que se negaba a ir con ella.

Hermione acabo enfadandose. Miro a Richard, que la miro desafiante y volvio a rebufar sacudiendo la cabeza, como un animal molesto.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco

-Esta bien, a tu forma...- y se separo de el. Salio corriendo al box de Susanna y metiendo la mano en el comedero, cogio varios trozos de zanahorias y manzanas.

Regreso corriendo. Mina y Draco la miraban con curiosidas. Y la idea de que la estaban poniendo a prueba volvio a su mente.

Se acerco a Richard, e intento tentarlo pasandole un trozo de zanahoria por delante de los labios. Richard solto una dentellada que casi le pilla los dedos, pero empezo a comerse la zanahoria. Hermione alargo la mano con cuidado y lo cogio del arnes del pecho y le paso por delante de la boca, pero un poco mas lejos un trozo de manzana. Y poco a poco lo iba tirando hacia atrás mientras retrocedia.

El truco funciono. Richard comenzo a avanzar persiguiendo la tentadora fruta, y Hermione iba mirando hacia atrás, y fue guiandolo poco a poco hacia su sitio en la horquilla de la calesa.

Cuando lo hubo colocado en el sitio, le metio la manzana en la boca y moviendose de prisa, coloco los mosquetones y arneses en su sitio para atarlo a su posicion de tiro. Una vez hubo terminado, le dio a Richard otro trozo de zanahoria, y acercandose a Tomy, le dio un trocito de manzana.

Cuando termino, camino hacia Draco y se coloco detras de el en posicion de sumision.

-No tenias permiso para darles premios ni golosinas a los ponys de Mina, Granger...-la regaño Draco sin mucha severidad, pero mirandole impasible.

-Lo lamento mucho, Maestro. Pero no se me ocurrio otra forma de realizar la tarea que se me habia asignado...

Draco la miro y sonrio un poco, de esa manera ladeada suya tan propia.

-No seas severo, querido Draco...si no hubiera tentado a Richard, no lo hubiera conseguido poner en la horquilla. Es un cabezota temperamental...muy lista esta chica tuya...una chica con muchos recursos...lo cierto es que me gusta...toma tu premio preciosa...te has portado bien- Mina le embutio en la boca a Hermione otro azucarillo y la castaña tuvo que contenerse las ganas de escupirselo en un ojo.

Mina cogio las riendas de la calesa y subio en su sitio. Invito a Draco a subir, y el rubio se sento detras. Hermione miro la calesa. No habian mas asientos. Supuso que deberia esperar a que Draco y Mina volvieran del paseo. Pero cuando vio al ojigris pasarle su correa a Mina, y que esta ataba el extremo de la cuerda de seda blanca a la barandilla de la calesa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mia, Mina hizo restallar las riendas y Tomy y Richarda arrancarona trotar a paso ligero tirando de la calesa. Si Hermione no hubiera arrancado a trotar tras ellos, para mantenerles el suave ritmo, el tiron de la correa en su cuello la habria derribado y la habrian arrastrado.

_Burbujitas__azules,__grita__burbujitas__azules,__BURBUJITAS__AZULES!_pensaba Hermione con histerismo mientras corria junto al carruaje en el que Draco iba sentado comodamente mientras charlaba con Mina. No la hacian correr mucho, pero si lo bastante y lo bastante por sorpresa como para que la sangre le fuera con la fuerza de un tsunami y el corazon llevara una velocidad mas propia del motor de un martillo neumatico.

Pero justo cuando iba a rendirse y gritar su palabra de seguridad, Draco le pidio a Mina que parara el carruaje. Agarro a Hermione y la hizo subir de un tiron, sentandola en su regazo. Hermione jadeaba sudando como loca, con el pelo revuelto y las pupilas dilatadas. Iba sin aliento.

-Te has portado muy bien, Granger...-Dijo Draco acariciandole la cabeza y recolocandole mas o menos el pelo en el sitio- Te has ganado un premio...

Hermione iba a chillarle a ese demente que se metiera su premio por donde Richard llevaba el plugin de la cola cuando la boca de Draco se sello a la suya en un calido y demoledor beso. Le falto una milesima de centimetro para desmayarse alli mismo.

Sentada en su regazo, sin apenas poder respirar por la carrera, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Malfoy, acunada contra su pecho mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza y la nuca, y rozaba sus labios contra los suyos en algo que en circunstancias normales habria sido un beso cariñoso y tierno, pero que dado el estado animico de Hermione casi le provoca un orgasmo.

Una oleada de satisfaccion, calor y deseo se la llevo por delante y le convirtio el cuerpo en una masa de musculos de la consistencia de la mermelada de fresa. Se sentia blanda en manos de aquel hombre, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera aquella boca que durante unos interminables segundos estubo sellada a la suya.

Luego todo quedo en suspenso cuando Draco se separo de ella, la abrazo y la acuno distradiamente en su regazo, acariciandole la cabeza como a un perrito bueno que ha hecho un truco dificil.

-Una chica muy impresionante...-repitio Mina mirando a Hermione con cierta codicia- Supongo que no la cambiarias no?

-Me temo que no, Mina...me temo que no.

-Y cuando acabes de adiestrarla vas a cederla o planeas pedirle que se quede contigo? Lo digo por que si es lo primero, estaria muy interesada en que me la concedieras a mi...-Mina seguia haciendo tiernos pucheros mientras la calesa traqueteaba tirada por la fuerza bruta de Tomy y Richard.

Draco no dijo nada, y Hermione no podia ver su cara. Pero el gesto posesivo y protector con el que la abrazo con mas fuerza no le paso desapercibido. Y se pronto, el mundo se habia vuelto un poco mas calido. Un poco mas amable. Un poco mas maravilloso.

-Comprendo...-dijo Mina en tono complice y picaro.

-Podrias llevarnos a la salida? Vamos a regresar ya, para ser su primera sesion seria, ha sido muy intenso. Necesita descansar.

-Siempre fuiste un maestro maravilloso, Draco, creo que tu chica nueva no sabe la suerte que tiene...-Mina suspiro ante el recuerdo y volvio a la realidad para reconducir a sus ponys y darles las ordenes a golpe de rienda para que los llevaran en la calesa hacia el camino por el que habian llegado alli.- pero si algun dia se porta mal...o quieres adiestrarla en disciplinas multiples, cuenta conmigo y mi cuadra.

-El placer seria mio Mina, pero creo que es un poco pronto para eso...

-Yo solo te lo digo...-Mina le guiño un ojo y Draco rio divertido, mientras acariciaba distraidamente el pelo de Hermione que seguia languida, flacida y completamente en estado de shock en sus brazos.

Cinco minutos despues, Mina grito un sonoro Soooooooo y los dos ponys frenaron relichando y haicendo aparatos coceos contra el suelo.

-Bueno, Draco, espero que nos veamos pronto y no me vuelvas a tener meses sin saber de ti.

-Te las apañas muy bien sin mi, Mina...- Draco ayudo a Hermione a ponerse en pie- Despidete de Mina y de sus ponys, Granger...

-Un placer haberla conocido y servido, Maese Mina...-susurro Hermione conteniendose las ganas de sacarle las tripas a esa mujer. Suspirando pesadamente se acerco a los ponyboys y les beso las frentes haciendoles carantoñas en las orejas.- Un placer conocerte Tomy, un placer conocerte Richard...

Tomy relicho alegremente y le lamio la mano a Hermione. Richard, sencillamente, no le bufo demasiado y al menos no retrocedio de ella coceando el suelo amenazador. Era todo un progreso. Mina parecia muy complacida de ver jugar a la castaña con sus ponys. Draco estaba sorprendido de ver a una novata tan metida en el asunto tan rapido.

Luego sencillamente la cogio de la correa, y la llevo de nuevo al interior, al ascensor, donde todo aquello habia tomado un rumbo distinto. Una vez alli, despues de pulsar el boton de su planta, Draco la examino de arriba a abajo.

-Estas cansada?

-Un poco, Maestro...-dijo ella sin apenas resuello.

-Bien, nos tomaremos un respiro. Y quizas un tentenpie...

Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Su tono de voz era la de un gato satisfecho despues de atiborrarse a nata. Pero su expresion seguia siendo tan estanca e impenetrable como siempre.

El ascensor los dejo en su planta. Y Draco la condujo hacia la habitacion. En una sola velada, Hermione habia tenido mas emociones que en toda su vida. Y aun no eran ni las doce.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: Altibajo.

Draco le quito la banda de seda del cuello y la correa con la que la ataba. Volvian a estar en la habitacion privada.

Ella aun conmocionada por los acontecimientos de la noche.

El rubio guardo con mimo la correa y el collar y se fue al mueblebar. Saco una especie de libreta de tapas de cuero. Parecia un menu. Con la punta de la varita selecciono algunos platos de la lista. Tocandolos con la punta de la varita. Varios segundos despues, unos sordos pops anunciaron al mundo que losl elfos domesticos habian recivido el pedido por algun tipo de magia y habian mandado la comanda al dom. Draco miro los platos de carne asada, las patatas al horno y el salmon ahumado. Sonrio. Se acerco al bar y cogio una botella de vino. Y dos copas.

Lo puso todo en una bandeja, y la cargo hacia la mesa. Se sento en la silla y se puso a descorchar la botella.

-Sientate conmigo Granger...

Hermione tuvo la vaga sensacion de que le habian dicho algo sobre esa situacion. Y de pronto lo recordo al ver que no habian mas sillas. Debia sentarse a sus pies. Correteo hacia la silla y se sento en el suelo, junto a los pies de Malfoy.

Draco comenzo a comer distraidamente. Y de pronto, cargando el tenedor con una generosa racion de salmon, se lo ofrecio a ella. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero tenia hambre. Apenas habia comido nada en todo el dia y habia sido un dia ajetreado. Abrio la boca y dejo que el la alimentara. Cada dos bocados mas o menos, le daba uno a ella. Y cuando Draco estuvo saciado, siguio cargando el tenedor con delicadeza y acercandoselo a los labios. Como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que dar de comer a una mujer adulta sentada a sus pies. Hermione no comprendia por que no la dejaba comer por si sola. Hubiera sido mas rapido. Aun que luego penso que quizas no tan divertido. Tener al mismisimo principe de las serpientes dandole la comida tenia algo...especial. Hermione se planteo de pronto que mirando la situacion desde un angulo distinto, no estaba tan claro quien servia a quien realmente.

Mientras Hermione masticaba, Draco lleno dos copas de vino. Bebio de la suya, y cuando vio a Hermione tragar, humedecio uno de sus dedos en el vino y se lo acerco a la boca. Ella la abrio, ansiosa. Pero el rubio retiro la mano enseguida.

-Quieta. No te he dado permiso para moverte.

La castaña parpadeo confusa. Acaso no queria que le lamiera el dedo? A veces no terminaba de comprender lo que Malfoy esperaba de ella. Pero asintio, intentando controlarse.

-Si, Maestro...

Luchando contra todos sus instintos, dejo que Draco le pasara el dedo humedecido con el vino por los labios, tiznandodoselos de un tono rojizo.

Hermione se sentia temblar. Vibrar. Los lentos y parsimoniosos movimientos del dedo de Malfoy sobre sus labios, la sutil caricia caprichosa y despreocupada viniendo de aquel rostro severo y desprivisto de toda emocion la estaban sacando de quicio. Parte de su ser le decia que se dejara hacer, que se dejara llevar. Pero otra parte, una que estaba a temperatura de fision nuclear le pedia a gritos que se hechara encima de Malfoy y lo devorara para saciarse. Se sentia dividida, rasgada. Algo dentro de si amenazaba con romperse si aquella marea de sensaciones nuevas seguia empujandola hacia todas direcciones a la vez. El vertigo volvia...la sensacion de que perdia el control la consumia...como algo podia sentirse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo?

El rubio habia vuelto a mojar el dedo en la copa de vino y ahora se lo pasaba por el cuello, las claviculas, los hombros...dibujando pequeñas espirales sin pauta aparente. Dejando sobre su piel un reguero violaceo y rojizo que demostraban la teoria del caos. El mismo caos que ahora mismo pugnaba por avasallar su raciocinio dentro de su mente.

Acaso Malfoy no se daba cuenta de lo que la hacia sentir con aquellos gestos despreocupados? El dedo que de nuvo habia sido mojado en vino ahora recorria su nariz, en una linea ascendente hacia el nacimiento de su pelo, y volvia a descender recorriendo su mejilla izquierda hasta la oreja, donde pellizco el lobulo de la oreja y lo dejo humedo.

Draco se levanto, agarro a Hermione de las axilas y manejandola con una abrumadora fuerza fisica la levanto del suelo en volandas y la sento sin miramientos ni delicadezas encima de la mesa, apartando de un manotazo los restos de la cena que se fueron al suelo.

Hermione ardia, por dentro y por fuera, se tenia que morder los labios para jadear. Aquel exabrupto la habia excitado mas de lo que nunca reconoceria.

Draco la agarro del pecho y la empujo hacia atrás, tumbandola sobre la mesa con las piernas colgando por el borde. Le separo las rodillas, y se coloco entre medias. Sexo contra sexo. Hermione creia estar a punto de comenzar a delidar. Tenia a Malfoy entre sus piernas.

Draco levanto la camisa de seda blanca y dejo el vientre de Hermione al descubierto, y con toda la calma del mundo, como si lo que estaba haciendo no tuviera repercusiones en la mujer que tenia tumbada encima de la mesa, se puso a dejar caer gotitas de vino de la copa sobre la piel bronceada. Hermione las sentia. Frias, gelidas, resvalando sobre las curvas de su vientre.

Poco a poco, Draco fue vertiendo el vino, hasta que las gotitas fueron resvalando y fueron llenando la oquedad del hombligo. Como si el vientre de Hermione fuera un caliz.

Con una lentitud despreocupada y al mismo tiempo reverente, Draco se separo un poco de ella, y muy despacio, se fue doblando para acercar el rostro hacia aquella piel, rozando con los labios el abdomen femenino. Y abriendo la boca al llegar al hombligo, comenzo a beber de ella con desesperante parsimonia. 

Hermione no pudo mas, estallo ante aquel contacto tan intimo y sensual, y arqueandose como una gata en celo gimio a merced de sus instintos, alargando una mano y acariciando el cabello platinado de Malfoy mientras rozaba el costado del hombre con las piernas.

Fue como dar un martillazo a un bucaro de cristal. Draco se separo de ella a la velocidad de una serpiente y la fulmino con la mirada. Luego sencillamente la agarro por las muñecas y le dio un tiron que la mando al suelo.

La castaña solo gimio primero por la sorpresa y luego chillo de forma breve y aguda por aquella respuesta agrresiva. Y miro a Malfoy con los ojos desorbitados, por la sorpresa y por no comprender que habia pasado.

-No te he dado permiso para tocarme, Granger...-le dijo el con una decepcion mas que visible- Ni para sentir placer. Y mucho menos para complacerte a ti misma. No tenias permiso para actuar por tu cuenta. Creo que no te habia dicho que ningun sumiso puede darse placer ni alcanzar el orgasmo sin el permiso de su Amo. Pero si te habia avisado de que no estabas aquí por tu placer, Granger. Si no por el mio. Eso es desobediencia. Y merece un castigo.

A Hermione se le dilataron las pupilas. Tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo. Iba a castigarla por esa tonteria? Pero como se supone que una debe evitar un orgasmo? Como iba ella a saberlo? Que se suponia que debia haber hecho, quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarse hacer sin participar en la diversion? Que gracia tenia entonces?

No pudo seguir preguntandose nada por que Draco la habia agarrado y la habia arrastrado hacia la cama, habia sacado la varita y de un gesto brusco, varias cuerdas y trabas habian aparecido, se habian aferrado a las muñecas de Hermine y la habian dejado atada en vertical contra los postes al pie del lecho. Otro juego de trabas la habia dejado con las piernas separadas, totalmente inmoviol.

Ahora si gemia, pero de puro terror. Nunca se habia sentido tan vulnerable ante otra persona. Abrio la boca dispuesta a acabar con todo, aquello habia ido demasiado lejos.

No pudo. Draco le habia tapado la boca con la mano.

-Dejame adivinar, Granger...-dijo con malicia y enfado- Ibas a decir tu palabra de seguridad?

Es que a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada? Tan trasparente era? Acaso podia leerla como si fuera un libro? Con temor siguio esuchando.

-Retirare mi mano, Granger, y entonces podras hablar. O podras callar. Pero dejame advertirte una cosa...si dices tu palabra de seguridad, aquí acabara todo. No te catigare. Te desatare. Y podras marcharte. Y creeme, Granger, cuando te digo que te marcharas. Esto no solo gira en torno a que tu confies en mi como tu maestro. No soy solo yo el que se tiene que ganar tu confianza. Tu te debes ganar la mia. Y si cada vez que cometes una transgresion usas tu palabra de seguridad como un comodin para evitar ser castigada, si no afrontas las consecuencias de tus errores, yo no confiare en ti. Y no deseo bajo ningun concepto a una sumisa en la que no confio. Asi que, tu decides, Granger...

La mano fue retirada, y Hermione de pronto, no sabia que decir. Se sentia como si la hubiran pillado haciendo trampas. Como si la hubieran insultado. Su orgullo Griffindor le exigia permanecer alli y aguantar estoicamente lo que le hechara encima ese arrogante malcriado solo para demostrar algo. Su orgullo femenino le exigia aullar la maldita palabra de seguridad y salir de alli con el rabo entre las piernas pero conservando la dignidad que ese cabron queria arrebatarle.

Pero habia algo mas...habia hecho un trato, no? Habia prometido someterse a las reglas. Y las habia quebrado. Y esas reglas imponian un castigo... asi que debia asumirlo. No?

Hermione jadeaba, sudaba de puro terror. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Pero a fin de cuentas, habia decidido hacer una sesion mas, y luego se olvidaria de todo...asi que por que no ir hasta el final, y asi no tendria que arrepentirse de no haberse atrevido? Asi podria sacarselo de la cabeza. A veces, la mejor manera de aprender a no meter los dedos en un enchufe es llevarse un calambrazo.

-Acepto mi castigo, Maestro...-susurro con los dientes apretados, luchando por no salir de alli huyendo.

-Y sabes por que estas siendo castigada, Granger?- Pregunto el con un tono frio y severo en la voz.

-Por buscar mi placer en lugar de procurar esforzarme por complaceros, Maestro...-recito ella con voz discordante.

Draco solo asintio con la cabeza. Se acerco a una de las cajoneras y saco varios cilindros. Eran velas.

Hermione las miro sin corprender. Malfoy las miro como si tomara una decision, y descartandolas todas menos una, se quedo con la que era mas fina. De un intenso color azul.

La prendio con una cerilla, hacinedo un gesto ligeramente teatral. El olor a azufre quemado lo impregno todo.

-Normalmente te vendaria los ojos para que la incertidumbre te envargara. Para remarcar mi dominacion, para ampliar tu espectro sensorial, para que no supieras que hago, o como lo hago. Pero esta vez, tu primera vez siendo castigada, no lo hare. Quiero que lo veas, Granger. Quiero que me mires castigandote. Quiero que me mires a la cara y veas lo que yo veo. Quiero que comprendas cual es tu lugar, y cual el mio. Lo has entendido?

-Si, Maestro...-dijo ella con un hilillo estrangulado de voz, asustada por todas las repuercusiones y significados de aquellas palabras.

Draco asintio, satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica. Tanto la oral como la expresiva, y se acerco con la amenazadora vela en la mano.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de la llama que ondeaba, Hermione, maniatada e impotente, vio como el rubio avanzaba hacia ella, y con una mano, agarraba la ligera camisa de seda y la arrancaba de un tiron brusco.

Hermione se bamboleo tironeando de sus ataduras, mordiendose los labios para no chillar. Sus pechos quedaron expuestos y muy a su pesar, la dureza de sus pezones.

Draco ni siquiera la miro, agarro la cinturilla de la falta y la despaso, dejandola alli, solo con aquellas ligerisimas y finas bragas de seda blanca. A un a sabiendas de que ya la habia visto desnuda, Hermione se ruborizo, y jadeo sintiendose mas vulnerable que nunca.

El ojigris la miro de arriba a abajo, como examinandola, como tomando una decision. La expectacion mataba a Hermione.

La mano que sujetaba la vela avanzo, y se doblo, haciendo ondear la llama a un par de palmos sobre la piel del pecho de Hermione. Un par de gotas de cera cayeron sobre su pezon izquierdo.

La ojimiel estuvo a punto de chillar. Mas por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Quemaba. Un calor abrasador alcanzo su pecho, y mas aun cuando la cera fundida chorreo hacia abajo salpicandole la parte baja del pecho y creo chorretones informes sobre su vientre. La vela fue volcada de nuevo, y otro chorreton de cera cayo sobre su canalillo, y sobre el pecho izquierdo.

Caliente, muy caliente. Hermione jadeaba y traspiraba. La cera se le quedaba pegada a la piel de forma tibia, imposibilitando a su piel caldeada por la quemazon inicial olvidar la sensacion termica. Otra vez, y esta vez la cera chorreo sobre su vientre, sobre sus hombros, sobre la cara interna de sus brazos y sus axilas.

Se retorcia, siendo consciente de las marcas de un intenso azul que quedaban pegadas a su piel cuando la cera se solidificaba.

Draco permanecia inmutable. Con su severo rostro que no transmitia emociona alguna. Hermione no podia evitar mirarlo. Cerro los ojos un segundo, y jadeo. La sorpresa inicial desaparecia, y cada gotarron de cera dejaba de ser un suplicio y un calvario. Solo podia ser consciente del calor. Cada vez mas caliente. Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se sentia febril. Era como ser consumida por las llamas, pero sin quemarse.

Draco la miro, saco la varita con la mano libre y con un gesto brusco, las ataduras se soltaron de los postes, Hermione dio la vuelta en el aire y volvio a quedar atada, pero de espaldas al rubio. El panico volvio. El control desaparecio.

Ahora era en sus hombros donde la cera era derramada. Y chorreaba sobre su espalda de forma aleatoria. Volvio a retorcerse y a gemir. A medida que la cera descendia, zonas cada vez mas sensibles eran alcanzadas. El panico la atenazo, y aun mas cuando las manos de Draco apartaron la tela que cubria sus nalgas y dejaron caer alli varias gotas de cera, que la hicieron extremecer.

De alguna forma incomprensible, Hermione se dio cuenta de que mas alla de toda logica, en algun momento el dolor empezo a dar paso al placer, y se mezclaban de manera tan sutil e indivisible como el dia y la noche se mezclan para dar paso al ocaso y el crepusculo. No podia haber uno sin el otro. Y al mismo tiempo se complementaban. Pero justo cuando tras largos minutos de suplicio empezaba a ser consciente de que podia disfrutar de aquella experiencia, Draco se detuvo. Y Hermione lo maldijo por ello. La piel le ardia y le quemaba, pero mas alla de toda cordura, mas alla de su voluntad y su raciocinio, su cuerpo pedia mas. Y la humedad de su entrepierna, que habia empezado a palpitar, era prueba de ello.

Draco la desato, esta vez sin usar la magia. Agarro con cuidado aquel menudo y tembloroso cuerpo y comenzo a desatar las trabas.

Cuando la hubo soltado, con extrema delicadeza la dejo en la cama. Camino hacia el mueblebar y volvio con la cubitera.

Se sento al lado de ella en la cama, y sin decir palabra, metio la mano en la cubitera, donde el hielo ya habia empezado a fundirse, y la saco, completamente empapada, y fria.

Con gestos pausados y deliberadamente afectuosos, Draco comenzo a pasar la palma helada de su mano contra la piel enrojecida por el castigo, donde la cera azul estaba pegada a la piel.

La castaña se retorcio. Su hipersensibilizada piel protestaba contra el frio, y a la vez agradecia la calma que proporcionaba contra el exceso de temperatura en la hepidermis. Pero no dijo nada, temblorosa y confusa, se dejo hacer.

Draco fue retirando con cuidado la cera, pasando trocitos de hielo sobre la piel enrojecida, haciendo que los pezones de la castaña aun se endurecieran mas y que ella tuviera que forzar cada musculo de su cuerpo para evitar arquearse y gemir con todas aquellas atenciones y sensaciones de placer y dolor enocontradas. Se sentia demasiado sensible a todo lo que estaba pasandole a su cuerpo.

Pero no duro mucho. Una vez Draco hubo revisado que no habian quemaduras serias, y que la vela que habia elegido no habia sido demasiado para aquella piel nunca antes quemada por cera, se levanto y la dejo sola, tendida en la cama incapaz de moverse.

Con movimientos rapidos, se quito las sandalias, los pantalones de seda negra y el chaleco de cuero. Y se puso su traje chaqueta. Se acordono los zapatos y se acerco a la puerta.

-Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, Granger. Creo que fui demasiado optimista con tu evolucion. Espero que estes aquí lista para mi el sabado a las cinco.

Y sin añadir nada mas, salio por la puerta y la cerro con un suave chasquido.

Hermione habria gritado de frustracion y desesperacion en ese mismo instante. Jurandose a si misma que no volveria, que ya tenia lo que habia ido a buscar, se descubrio mintiendose a si misma y se maldijo por ello. Pero no iba a volver. No queria volver, verdad? Llena de dudas, y con mas preguntas que respuestas, sintiendose insatisfecha, incompleta y confusa, fue a cambiarse de ropa. Pero no iba a volver. O puede que si. Una vez mas. Y luego lo dejaria. Podia dejarlo cuando quisiera. Malfoy no iba a controlar todas sus decisones. SI ese arrogante creia que iba a decidir por ella la llevaba clara. Era ella la que decidia. Si. Una vez mas. Y luego ese capullo podia irse a tomar viento fresco...

Satisfecha por la decision que habia tomado, y completamente segura de que tenia la situacion controlada, Hermione fue a cambiarse de ropa. Era ya bien entrada la noche del sabado. Y tenia una larga semana por delante en la que se habia prometido a si misma hasta la saciedad que no pensaria ni un solo segundo en cierto rubio de ojos grises...y por unos segundos, hasta se lo creyo y todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada, ….. bueno, iba a disculparme por el retraso en escribir...pero es que no puedo desculparme. Como las chicas del club de Ilwen ya saben, tengo problemillas familiares ahora mismo. Basicamente estoy haciendo de enfermera a tiempo completo de mi abuela, que ha tenido un achaque de la edad y necesita algo de ayuda hasta que se recupere, asi que sintiendolo mucho, mis prioridades ahora mismo son distintas y todo el tiempo que tengo libre, es para mi abuela y para ayudar en casa. Seguire escribiendo cuando pueda y tenga tiempo y el agotamiento fisico y emocional al que estoy sometida me lo permitan. **

**Por cierto, punto de frikitrivial a la persona que me sepa decir el por que del titulo del capitulo.**

CAPITULO 11: la divina comedia.

Hermione se levanto aquel lunes como se habia levantado todos los lunes de los ultimos años: con el entusiasmo y la emocion de saber que era el primer dia laborable de la semana y que tenia cinco dias para trabajar. Solo que este lunes en particular era...ligeramente distinto.

Su cuerpo se le estaba insubordinando. La sensacion era algo similiar a cuando tienes hambre. Un antojo. Y cada molecula de tu ser te exige con vehemencia que te metas en la boca el producto alimenticio de turno. Pero no sabes cual es. Sabes que te apetece algo...pero por mas que miras en la despensa y en la nevera, por muchas cosas que tengas por casa...no es nada de lo que hay ahi lo que te pide el cuerpo. Y sigues con esa angustiosa sensacion que empeora por momentos de tener hambre sin estar hambrienta, por que te apetece comer algo que no sabes lo que es.

Toda la anatomia de Hermione se amotinaba. Estaba entumecida, casi febril. Estaba ansiosa, como si pasara el sindrome de abstinencia. Se sentia acalorada y le pulsaba la sangre en las venas como un redoble espectante de tambor. Pero era un redoble intermimable, de esos que sobrepasan el limite de la espectacion para pasar a ser desesperantes. Y lo peor de todo es que sabia lo que el cuerpo le pedia. Y deliberadamente se lo auto-negaba. Necesitaba a Draco Malfoy. Y era lo unico a lo que no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir. No iba a rebajarse a pedirse algo asi. Ademas, ya tenia decidido no volver al club. Era una cuestion de orgullo.

Una firme creyente como ella en la teoria de la mente sobre el cuerpo no iba a sucumbir a sus bajos instintos heredados de los primates, verdad? Algo tan vestigial como los impulsos primarios animales no iban a poder con alguien tan racional como ella, no? Seria absurdo...

Ya habia probado el fruto prohibido. Ya habia dado rienda suelta a sus fantasias...ya habia catado lo que nadie sabria nunca que habia probado. Debia de sentirse satisfecha...pero el colgante con la cabeza del dragon de su cuello y los pendientes que aun se balanceaban elegantemente en sus orejas eran como una burla a sus propias mentiras. Y aun asi, seguia sin poder quitarselos...

Se vistio con su severo y austero uniforme de batalla diaria: una falda de tubo de fina lana gris que le llegaba varios centimetros por debajo de las rodillas, unas medias gruesas de color piel, unos zapatos marrones de piel sin tacones, una camisa blanca con una pequeña y discreta puntilla en el cuello de la camisa, y una chaqueta de lana gris a juego con la falda, sin forma ni falle y con unas horribles hombreras que habrian estado de moda en los ochenta, con grandes y practicos bolsillos a la altura de las caderas. El pelo recogido con fuerza en un prieto moño alto y fijado en su lugar con dos palitos estilo oriental de madera austeramente decorados con florecillas de color lila. La cara bien lavada, nada de maquillaje, y un enorme bolso de cuero lleno de carpetas, papeles, plumas y tintas de diferentes colores ademas de una impresionante colección de sellos de caucho para los distintos tipos de cuños oficiales. El conjunto resultante era una anodina y amorfa imagen de secretaria aburrida, formal, eficiente. Yna burocrata de hacienda o una abogada feminista que solo llevara casos de acoso sexual o de divorcios a favor de la mujer habrian llevado pintas similares.

Orgullosa de su aspecto, pues Hermione Jane Granger creia que le daba un aire profesional y formal, salio a trabajar aquella mañana de lunes tras su dosis de cafeina y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

Una vez en su despacho, las cosas parecieron por un momento ir como siempre debieran haber ido. Habia algo sedante, relajante y comodo en la rutina legal diaria. Como si fuera ella la que controlaba el universo. Y en cierto modo era cierto. Ella controlaba SU universo. Y aquel despacho, en el que los papeles se amontonaban en la bandeja de entrada de forma caotica y salian de alli ordenados, cuñados y estudiandos en pulcras carpetas, la palabra de Hermione era ley, pues era ella quien ejecutaba las leyes y discernia si se cumplian como eran debido.

Las cosas quizas habrian sido distintas si Harry Potter no hubiera decidido que hacia mucho que no visitaba a su amiga. Pero fue lo que Harry quiso hacer.

Normalmente, el niño que vivio que ya se habia convertido en hombre, solo enviaba sus informes como auror al ministerio para que el agente de turno los estudiara y archivara. Pero quella mañana de lunes, ya que estaba en el ministerio, decidio pasar a ver a Hermione.

Y llamo a la puerta.

-Harry!-. Hermione salio corriendo de su escritorio y abrazo a su amigo llenandole la cara de besos- Dios, hacia siglos que no te veia!

-Ni se te ocurra hecharme en cara que no voy a visitarte, Mione!- le regaño el ojiverde entre risas- Tu tampoco has venido a verme a mi y hay la misma distancia entre mi casa y la tuya que entre tu casa y la mia...

-Lo se...-Se disculpo ella ruborizandose- las cosas han sido un poco caoticas ultimamente y no he tenido tiempo de nada.

-Ya lo supongo...-Harry se rio divertido y alzo una ceja con ironia. Sus ojos estaban en el cuello y las orejas de Hermione- Esas joyas son nuevas, no? Por que no me suenan de habertelas visto antes...-En un tono sujerente y ligeramente policial, lanzo su pregunta- Un regalo de un admirador quizas? Algo que no me has contado, Mione?

Hermione se ruborizo hasta las orejas y se llevo la mano al cuello tapando su sello de propiedad. La marca que decia al mundo que en cierto sentido pertenecia a cierto rubio arrogante que se dedico ha hacerle la vida imposible a ella y al sonriente moreno que la miraba divertido en estos momentos.

-No, que va...que barbaridades dices, Harry...Es un regalo de mis padres...-Hermione se abofeteo mentalmente. Sabiendo que se acababa de condenar al infierno. Acababa de mentir por esconder a Draco Malfoy...aquello no podia estar bien de ninguna de las maneras.

-Vaya...que decepcion...-Harry rebufo como si le acabaran de quitar un premio, y dejo encima del escritorio sus informes semanales.

-ohh, asi que tu visita para recriminarme que no te hago visitas era solo una mera escusa para traerme mas trabajo, Harry?- le recrimino ella riendo, y aun riendo mas cuando vio la compungida cara del ojiverde al verse medio pillado por la ironia de la situacion.

-Eh, sea cual sea el motivo, he venido, no?- Se defendio como pudo el intentando escurrir el bulto.

-Ya ya...que escusa tan mala...-la ojimiel no podia parar de reir. Fue mas o menos en ese instante cuando llamaron a la puerta, y los dos ex griffindors se giraron. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba! No os conoceis verdad?- canturreo Harry mientras su compañero auror entraba en el despacho de Hermione con cierta timidez.- Hermione, te presento a Richard Kane, Richard, te presento a mi amiga Hermione Granger.

El hombre le tendio la mano, sin apartar los ojos de la castaña. Hermione por su parte no podia ni siquiera respirar. Ante ella tenia a un hombre atractivo, de unos treinta años, de piel aceitunada y ojos oscuros. Con el pelo corto y negro pulcramente peinado y vestido con con un traje bastante informal aun que bien arreglado. Richard Kane, habia dicho Harry. Hermione no necesitaba oir el nombre para reconocerle. Aun era no llevara puesto los arreos de cuero remachetados de plata ni las bridas ni las correas, ni los zapatos con herraduras ni estuviera relinchando mientras comia azucarillos de mano de una domadora. Hermione solo queria que el mundo se la tragara alli mismo.

-Encantado de conocerla, Hermione Granger...-dijo secamente Richard aun con la mano tendida hacia ella, con una voz extrañamente tranquila y grave. Tenia un tono casi de tenor.

Obligandose a reaccionar, Hermione le tendio la mano y la estrecho casi sin fuerzas, y sonrio diciendo los cumplidos tipicos del ritual social de las presentaciones casi de forma automata.

Harry estaba hablando. Oia el ruido de fondo de su voz diciendo algunas tonterias sobre que Richard le habia salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones y que se conocian desde la academia. Pero ella se sentia mareada. Demasiado embotada como para prestar atencion. No sabia como reaccionar. Sabria Harry lo que hacia su formal compañero de trabajo los fines de semana y en sus ratos libres? Lo respetaria tanto y lo trataria con tanto compañerismo si supiera lo que ese hombre tenia por aficion? De pronto Hermione tenia ganas de vomitar y la boca seca al mismo tiempo. Y lo peor era que no tenia muy claro por que. Lo que hace dos dias le habia parecido divertido e interesante le parecia ahora bizarro y fuera de lugar. Casi anormal. Y quizas tuviera algo que ver el hecho de saber que un oficial del cuerpo de aurores se paseaba por una mazmorra disfrazado de pony con un dildo en el recto mientras tiraba de un carro los fines de semana y sus dias libres.

Sabia que ella no era quien para juzgar a nadie por sus aficiones sexuales...o por sus fantasias...pero la situacion la estaba desbordando. Tuvo que sentarse para no caerse alli mismo mientras Harry seguia parloteando alegremente. Richard no dejaba de mirarla. No habia vuelto ha abrir la boca.

-Te encuentras bien, Mione?- susurro Harry cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que la ojimiel se habia puesto blanca como la cera.

-Harry, por que no vas a buscarle un vaso de agua y algo de comer? Creo que le ha dado un bajon de azucar y se esta mareando...-comento Richard acercandose con suavidad.- Yo me quedo con ella.

-Claro...-El ojiverde miro a Hermione de reojo con preocupacion y casi salio a la carrera hacia la cafeteria del ministerio.

Cuando Hermione miro a Richard con expresion de angustia y abrio la boca para decir algo, el alto auror se la tapo con un dedo.

-No, no lo sabe- Dijo el respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada- Y deberias recordar cual es el lema del Club, Hermione..."lo que sucede en el Secret Soul, se queda en el Secret Soul". Lo que hacemos alli no es lo que somos. Ni cambia lo que somos. Es solo algo que no podemos hacer en ningun otro lugar. Algo que a nadie mas le importa. Tan simple como eso. Asi que haz el favor de calmarte.

La ojimiel se puso brutalmente roja y asintio con timidez con la cabeza.

Richard camino hacia el otro lado del escritorio, cogio la segunda silla, la destinada a las visitas y la arrastro hasta situarla cerca de Hermione, y con deliberada lentitud, se sento en ella.

El auror la miro unos largos segundos, como escrutandola, mientras Hermione se ponia de todos los colores habidos en el espectro visible de la defraccion de la luz, y en algunos del espectro invisible, y Richard suspiro.

-No tienes ni idea de como va esto, verdad?- Sentencio el finalmente sin ningun tipo de reproche en la voz.

-No...-concecio ella sin saber que pretendia realmente el hombre que tenia delante, que tantas preguntas despertaba en ella.

-Y supongo que tendras preguntas...

-algunas, si...-Ironizo ella, preguntandose si el auror sabria legeremancia o si la estaba usando con ella en ese intante.

Richard asintio con la cabeza, y suspiro algo cansado, como si aquello solo fuera algo que le volvia a pasar, y no era precisamente un trago dulce.

-Estas libre para comer, Hermione?- le comento el con tacto

La castaña dio un respingo. Tenia la sensacion que dependiendo de su respuesta, los acontecimientos tomarian rumbos muy distintos. Pero la curiosidad le podia a la sensatez en esos momentos. Y Richard Kane era un interrogante demasiado enorme en su campo visual intelectual en esos momentos. Hermione nunca se habia podido resistir a destripar un enigma que se le resistiera.

-Salgo a la una y media...-concedio ella dejando margen a la negacion por si cambiaba de idea y su sentido comun decidia hacer acto de presencia.

Richard solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Te esperare entonces en el Caldero Chorreante.

Como si estuviera cronometrado, Richard apenas habia acabado la frase cuando Harry entro a la carrera llevando una botella de agua en una mano y un plato con unos sandwiches en la otra, y casi se los embute a la fuerza a su amiga en la boca.

Les costo casi media hora convencer al ojiverde de que el "mareo" de Hermione habia desaparecido, pero solo cuando Harry estuvo convencido de que su amiga staba bien, accedio a irse a cumplir con sus obligaciones. El preocupado joven no se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que cruzaron Hermione y Richard antes de que los dos aurores abandonaran el despacho.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione habia esperado encontrarse muchas cosas aquella tarde a la hora de comer. Lo que nunca espero fue ver a un tranquilo Richard sentado en un reservado tranquilamente bebiendo te con leche mientras sonreia beatificamente. Tras un breve pero incomodo saludo, Hermione comenzo a balbucear y a parlotear de manera incoherente de forma automatica mientras Richard la escuchaba desvariar con una ceja levantada. Habia conocido a muchas personas con diarrea verbal a causa de los nervios, y lo mejor era dejar que se desahogaran, o cortarlos en seco para que dejaran de desbarrar tonterias. Pero fue un comentario extraño por parte de Hermione lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-...y claro...no comprendo como con un fetiche sexual asi...-decia Hermione sin pensar en lo que decia.

-Un momento, Hermione...-Richard sonreia. Parecia divertido- Quien te ha dicho que mi fetichismo por el ponyplay es sexual?

Esa pregunta congelo a la castaña donde estaba. Ante la expresion desencajada y en shock de la ojimiel el auror no pudo mas que comenzar a reir.

-Yo nunca me he acostado con Mina, Hermione. Ni lo hare nunca. Si Mina se me insinuara en ese sentido o intentara acostarse conmigo, yo romperia nuestra relacion. Ella solo es mi domadora. Y yo su pony. No hay sexo entre nosotros. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habra...

-Pero yo creia que...-comenzo ella sorprendida por ese comentario- Bueno, ella te metio un...-Hermione se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de completar la frase, pero su boca la traiciono-...por el...bueno, tu ya me entiendes!

Richar rio divertido y sacudio la cabeza en forma de negacion.

-Si, te entiendo. Cuando me puso el aplique de la cola. No es precisamente nuestro juego favorito...pero confio en ella. No soy homosexual ni me van ese tipo de juegos si es a lo que te refieres, pero solo como muestra de mi confianza hacia Mina le permito someterme en ese sentido. Y esa confiana se la ha tenido que ganar durante cinco años entrenando juntos como pony y domadora. Aun que no dejaria que me pusiera un aplique mayor que el que usa actualmente.

Hermione seguia sin saber como reaccionar. Richard la miro, evaluando su reaccion, y tomo con calma un sorbo de su taza de te antes de continuar hablando.

Hay varias cosas que tienes que comprender, Hermione, y la primera es que Mina no es mi amante. Es mi domadora. Me da algo que necesito, y que ninguna otra persona sin este fetiche puede darme. Pero lo que pasa en mi tiempo libre, lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, no me define como persona. Es como los ajedrecistas. El objetivo del ajedrez es mover tus fichas para capturar y matar al rey contrincante. Pero eso no quiere decir que todos los ajedrecistas sean psicopatas homicidas con ansias de cometer regicidio... En mi vida diaria soy autoritario, serio, formal, rigido, intransigente y severo. Soy auror, y si alguien intentara pasar por encima de mi le partiria las piernas y le coseria a maldiciones sin pestañear siquiera.

"Lo segundo que debes sabes es que no solo soy auror. Tambien soy hombre. Y esposo. Y padre. Mis hijos no saben nada de mis aficiones. Y si por mi fuera, no lo sabran nunca. No por vergüenza...si no por que no veo la necesidad de que sepan ciertas cosas. Del mismo modo que muchos padres no hablan de su vida sexual o de su vida intima con sus hijos. Es tan simple como eso. Mi mujer no lo aprueba. Pero comprende que hay algo que yo necesito que ella no puede darme. Y me lo permite siempre y cuando le sea fiel. Y lo sere siempre. Llevo años luchando por mantener un equilibrio entre mi vida privada, mi vida profesional y mis fetiches. Cosa nada facil, por cierto...mi fetiche ha estado muchas veces a punto de romper mi relacion, Pero mi esposa nunca podra decir que la engañe o la menti. Por que nunca lo hice. Siempre fui sincero con ella, incluso el tiempo que me pidio que no volviera al club... Claro que ella no sabe todos los detalles. Le omito las partes mas...descriptivas. Pero nunca le he mentido. Mi fetiche es mi valvula de escape. Sin esos ratos en los sotanos, explotaria. Esto es parte de lo que somos Hermione, pero es solo una parte.

Richard removio su taza de te con la cuchara mientras decia las ultimas palabras y dejaba a Hermione sola con su aturdimiento mental por sobredosis de informacion. Le costo casi cinco minutos de denso silencio parpadear y reaccionar ante las palabras del auror. Richard sonrio con amabilidad.

-Demasiada informacion de golpe quizas?- aventuro el con bastante tacto. Al ver que ella asentia con la cabeza, la sonrisa varonil se ensancho.

-Yo creia que la mayoria de las relaciones eran sexuales...-atino a balbucear Hermione.

-Muchas lo son. Pero no todas. El placer y el sexo no tienen que ir de la mano, Hermione. Tomy si es amante de Mina. Y Susanna tambien...Yo no. Conmigo solo obtiene el placer de doblegar mi voluntad. Y yo el placer de entregarla y jugar a ser un caballo por un rato. Lo mio es un fetiche, un juego...-Richard se encogio de hombros con tosca indiferencia- no un fetiche sexual. Siempre hay un componente de sensualidad y erotismo, pero no sexual. Es la diferencia entre ver una obra de arte en la que aparece un desnudo y masturbarse con una revista pornografica. En ambos casos aparece gente sin ropa en posiciones sugerentes, pero no es lo mismo. Lo comprendes?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero asintio con la cabeza. Un pequeo atisbo de luz se hizo en el oscuro caos que era su mente en esos momentos.

-Todo esto es un poco demasiado para mi ahora mismo, Richard...-atino a decir despues de dar un par de sorbos a su bebida caliente, que habia empezadoa entibiarse- hay demasiados matices, demasiada informacion...yo creia que solo era un fetiche...un juego...y ahora empiezo a pensar que es casi una cultura propia!

-Es que lo es- rio divertido Richard dejando atonita a la castaña- El problema que creo que tienes es que piensas que todos los fetiches son iguales. Y no es asi. Ademas, no todo el la vida es sexo, Hermione, hay muchas formas distintas de manifestar y enhardecer el deseo, la sensualidad y la sexualid humana. En el Secret Soul lo unico que hacemos es juntarnos según nuestros gustos cuando esos gustos son...no convencionales.

-Eso es lo que no termino de comprender... que hayan tantos tipos de perversiones me confunde...-la castaña no termino la frase. Richard la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-No somos pervertidos, Hermione. Espero que comprendas eso de una vez. Que tengamos ciertas perversiones no nos convierte en pervertidos. Hay una sutil diferencia. Sencillamente somos gente con un refugio en el que dar rienda suelta a lo que el resto de la sociedad considera un tabu. Ni mas ni menos. Lo que hacemos en el club no repercute en nuestra vida diaria. Yo me someto cuando estoy alli, pero soy una figura de autoridad en mi dia a dia. Del mismo modo que una huella en la arena no se parece en nada a la bota que la imprimio, y esa bota solo es parte de la indumentaria del hombre que camino sobre la arena, los humanos somos lo bastante complejos como para que nuestras aficiones y nuestros gustos solo sean una minuscula parte del todo que nos conforma. Tu mejor que nadie, deberias comprenderlo.

La ojimiel se puso en ese instante de todos los colores. Y boqueaba buscando un aire que no le entraba en los pulmones. La curiosidad le vencia. Lo que ese hombre le contaba tenia cierto sentido... y en un sentido extraño y casi dantesco, la aliviaba. En cierto sentido, esas palabras la hacian sentir que no estaba sola, y que alguien mas comprendia lo que sentia. Se relajo un poco en su asiento mientras su piel se teñia de rojo amapola por algo similar a la vergüenza. Por primera vez en su vida se sentia como una alumna que no ha estudiado la leccion y esta siendo regañada por un profesor que sabe mucho mas que ella.

Se terminaron las bebidas en silencio, y Richard continuaba mirandola como si se estuviera planteando tomar o no una decision, y tardo casi diez minutos en decidirse. Finalmente se puso en pie, y pago la cuenta. Mirando a la castaña, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Caminaron un rato por la calle en silencio. Richard tenia el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando. Luego comenzo ha hablar con un apice apenas perceptible de duda en la voz.

-La gente suele pensar que nuestras actividades extracurriculares son una moda nueva...lo sabias? Lo que no suelen plantearse es que el deseo y la lujuria son tan antiguas como el hombre. Los juegos de PonyPlay mas antiguos documentados son de los reyes persas y sus harenes...Incluso el termino "fetichismo" fue acuñado alrededor del año 1757, por un tal Charles de Brosses...y viene de una palabra portuguesa que significa maleficio...siempre me parecio algo curioso. Aun asi, lo primero que deberias saber es que los miembros del Secret Soul no damos por sentado que habran relaciones sexuales entre nosotros. No es un antro, no es un negocio ni un prostubulo. Vamos alli por el placer que obtenemos de nuestro fetiche. Parafilia, es el termino, si no recuerdo mal. Si hay o no relaciones sexuales propiamente dichas entre los miembros, es algo unica y exclusivamente entre nosotros. La relacion que deseamos tener es de mutuo acuerdo, libre y voluntaria. El Secret Soul es solo el punto de encuentro. Ni mas ni menos.

Iban caminando por la calle. Hermione miraba a Richard casi hipnotizada por las palabras. Y antes de darse cuenta ya habian llegado a las elegantes puertas del club. Hermione nunca habia ido entre semana. Y aun menos de dia. Pero estaba abierto. El Secret Soul siempre estaba abierto.

Entraron. Richard le tendio amablemente el brazo y ella se lo tomo casi por inercia. Y se dejo guiar.

-Salvo algunas excepciones, el club tiene una estructura casi circular. El lugar es muchisimo mas grande por dentro que por fuera, y esta organizado según las actividades que se realizan en cada seccion, asi como la discreccion e intimidad que cada una de ella requiere y el numero de socios que participan en ellas. Asi las mas cercanas al bar publico y a la zona del Hall son las mas populares y comunes, y las mas alejadas, las mas privadas y "pintorescas". Es muy sencillo si lo piensas. El ponyplay es una de las excepciones por la inusitada cantidad de espacio que requiere. Pero salvo ese tipo de escepciones, la estructura basica y principal es asi.

Richard la llevo del brazo hasta una zona en la primera planta que Hermione no habia visto nunca. Era una sala enorme y circular, llena de estanterias y mostradores en los que habia la colección de calzado mas inmensa y variada que la castaña habia visto en su vida. En una de las zonas mas alejadas, habian reservados apartados con cortinas, y un pequeño pero bien surtido bar mas alla.

-Aqui se reunen los aficionados a los zapatos y los fetichistas de los pies. Te lo creas o no, es el fetiche mas comun que existe. Casi un 60 por ciento de la poblacion masculina mundial tiene algun tipo de obsesion con los pies de la mujer o con el calzado. Aun que la cantidad de hombres que realmente se excitan con ellos es bastante menor. Tambien aquí vienen mujeres que desean ser observadas, que desean ser deseadas y a las que les excita encender la lujuria en otros. Se dejan observar mientras se ponen zapatos, se dejan tocar los pies...o dejan que los hombres se los quiten para lamerlos o beber de ellos...o beber derramando las bebidas en el empeine para lamer los dedos.

La castaña abrio la boca sorprendida y casi escandalizada. Alli se reunian desconocidos para hacer ese tipo de cosas? Un hombre de mediana edad estaba en uno de los bancos delante de una chica mas joven. Ella estaba sentada. El hombre tenia un monton de zapatos de tacon de aguja y estaba poniendoselos a ella y quitandoselos. Visiblemente nervioso. Visiblemente excitado. La chica estaba mas que encantada de saber el efecto que estaba teniendo en el hombre.

-Me estas diciendo que se ponen cachondos solo por manosear pies y poner zapatos?- Hermione casi se rie alli mismo.

-O botas, o medias altas...-Richard se encogio de hombros- Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es que cada persona es un mundo, Hermione. Y lo que para unos es un inocuo acto rutinario, para otros es lo que desencadena los mas bajos instintos. Nunca lo olvides.

Un par de salas mas adelante, Richard le mostro otra habitacion similar a la primera, solo que en lugar de estanterias habian armarios roperos y percheros de los que asomaba la colección de disfraces y uniformes mas increible que Hermione habia visto nunca. Le explico que alli la gente disfrutaba de disfrazarse y vestirse de cosas extrañas. Y sociabilizaban excitandose mutuamente con extravagantes indumentarias.

Hermione miro atrás antes de dejarse arrastrar por Richard hacia unas escaleras donde bajaron un par de pisos, hasta que llegaron a otra zona del local. Una decorada con aparatosos cortinajes y tapices que recubrian hasta la ultima pulgada de pared. Habian enormes divanes y camas por todas partes, y sofas descomunales de aspecto solido. Mesa largas y estrechas llenas de comida y grandes fuentes de bebidas variadas estaban por doquier. Una suave musica de fondo lo llenaba todo.

La vista de Hermione se poso casi de modo automatico en una mujer con obesidad morbida y escuetamente vestida que estaba recostada en uno de los divanes hechandose crema a cucharadas por encima de las lorzas de grasa de su generoso abdomen. dos hombres de talla mas normal comian y lamian con enfasis la crema de los pliegues de piel y los recovecos del inmenso cuerpo de la mujer.

A la castaña se le retorcieron las tripas ante ese grotesco y rocambolesco espectaculo.

-Nunca recuerdo el nombre de esto...-dijo Richard encogiendose de hombros- Pero a algunas personas consideran excitante y erotica la obesidad. Y aun mas excitante y erotico el alimentarse del cuerpo de una persona de talla enorme.

-Eso es...horrible y grotesco!- la castaña casi sintio arcadas al ver a uno de los hombres levantar con entusiasmo una de los rollizos michelines de la inmensa mujer y lamer la crema que se habia escurrido por el surco de su cuerpo.

-Para ti lo es...pero mira sus rostros, Hermione. Miralos atentamente...-insistio Richard con voz amable y ronca.

Hermione lo hizo. Y se sorprendio de lo que sus ojos contemplaron. Lo que hasta hace unos segundos se le habia antojado un bizarro espectaculo decadente ahora le parecia mas al acto mas amoroso que habia visto en su vida. Aquella mujer gorda no se avergonzaba de su sobrepeso. Estaba feliz. Radiante. Hermosa. Esa mujer tenia todo el aspecto de haber sufrido en su vida diaria los azares de tener una talla mas digna de un mamifero gigante acuatico de de un ser humano. Pero alli estaba. Siendo adorada. Considerada por aquellos dos hombres como alguien hermoso y precioso. Hermione miro a los dos varones, y solo podia ver adoracion, fascinacion y lujuria en sus ojos. En sus rostros brillantes y deseosos de obtener mas que solo un poco de crema.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Cruzaron la sala, y tras pasar por unas puertas llegaron a otra seccion donde un hombre al que le faltaba una pierna era agasajado por una chica joven, que no paraba de acariciar el muñon de su muslo. Un poco mas adelante, una mujer a la que le faltaba un brazo se besaba con un hombre que estaba visiblemente excitado.

-Abasionicos y los acromotos... los que tienen como fetiche la abasiofilia y la acromotofilia. Se sienten excitados y atraidos por las mutilaciones y las personas con discapacidades, tanto fisicas como sensoriales.

Hermione no sabia ni como sentirse ni que pensar por lo que estaba viendo. Pero no tuvo tiempo, trago saliva confusa. La voz de Richard le llego diafana y con toques espectrales.

-La belleza siempre esta en los ojos de quien la miran, Hermione. Aqui valoramos mucho lo que es unico y especial, y siempre tenemos un hueco para todo el mundo. Te lo he dicho ya, el Secret Soul es un lugar de encuentro. Lo que para unos es algo feo, roto y horrible, para otros es fascinante y precioso. La basura de unos es el tesoro de otros. Aqui tenemos un refugio, un santuario. Un lugar donde no hay vergüenza, ni humillacion, ni discriminacion... un lugar donde siempre habra alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres, por quien eres, por como eres...un lugar de donde escapar de los convencionalismos. Aun que nadie mas lo entienda, aquí siempre habra alguien te comprenda. Al menos durante un rato a la semana. Y creeme cuando te digo que eso no tiene precio, Hermione...

La ojimiel no podia hablar. Se sentia mareada. Se sentia confusa y atrapada en una voragine de sentimientos cruzados a los que no podia dar nombre ni forma. Richard la arrastro de nuevo. Tomaron un asccensor, y descendieron un poco mas. Ante ellos se abrio otro local. Uno lleno de colores y formas. De biombos preciosos de maderas lacadas, donde todo era ostentacion y brillo.

Un caleidoscopio optico que embriagaba los sentidos. Varios hombres comian divertidos en reservados en aquel restaurante privado. Todos reian. Dos de ellos se besaban.

-Supongo que esta es la seccion gay...-Comento Hermione sintiendose mas comoda por reconocer algo.

-Si, pero esto no es lo que te queria enseñar...-Richard la llevo hacia la derecha, por un pasillo que desembocaba en otra sala. Donde cuatro hombres gordos, extremadamente peludos y barbudos estaban descamisados y tirados en unos sofas mientras hablaban- Era mas bien esto.

Los cuatro hombres apenas los miraron, y siguieron hablando y bebiendo cerveza mientras reian a carcajadas. Tres hombres mas delgados se acercaron a ellos y se acomodaron en brazos de aquellos peludos hombretones haciendo que a Hermione se le volvieran las tripas por segunda vez. Tanto pelo en pechos y espaldas y brazos la estaba poniendo mala.

-Bears, creo que se hacen llamar. Son homosexuales a los que les gusta relacionarse con gente de tamaño mas grande y sienten atraccion por los hombres peludos y barbudos. Hirsutofilia, creo que se llama si nos ponemos tecnicos... cuando te excita el vello corporal.

Richard se la llevo de alli y llegaron a otra sala en la que dos travestis arreglaban y preparaban la sala.

-Aqui se reunen los travestis y los transexuales. En el mundo de la magia tambien existe gente que cambia de genero- anuncio Richard con tranquilidad. Aquello pillo desprevenida a Hermione que lo miro con los ojos como platos.

-Vaya...eso no lo sabia...

-Si lo hacen los mugles con cirugia que te hace pensar que no podriamos hacerlo nosotros con magia?- Rio el auror con suavidad mientras miraba con diversion a la ruborizada castaña.- y que seamos una minoria no hace que todos debamos ser heterosexuales. Hay homosexuales, lesbianas, bisexuales, transexuales...incluso pansexuales. Seria muy aburrido si todos fueramos iguales, no crees?

Otra vez la sensacion de mareo volvia. Hermione se planteo por primera vez que su vida parecia haber quedado muy atrás. Su rutina de trabajo y casa...ahora todo un nuevo mundo se le abria ante los ojos. No. Eso era incorrecto. Era mas bien como descubrir que el mundo el que habias vivido toda tu vida tenia un sotano inmenso del que no sabias nada...y de pronto volver a la vida anterior era sencillamente imposible.

Richard la volvio a guiar por los ascensores, y descendieron un poco mas. Hermione intento recordar cuandos pisos habian bajado ya, pero fue imposible. Tenia todo su cerebro intentando procesar los datos de todo lo que veia y oia.

Llegaron a otra sala. Una decorada de colores blancos y tonos pastel. Alli habian varios hombres y mujeres aferrados a los pechos de otras mujeres. Por lo que Hermione pudo discernir, estaban mamando.

-Se llama RAL. Relacion adulta de lactancia. Es el fetiche mas antiguo del que se tiene constancia escrita. Las primeras historias sobre el datan del año catorce, pero se sabe que es anterior- Comentaba Richard mientras cruzaban la sala y Hermione abria los ojos como platos- Las mujeres que ves obtienen placer amamantando a otros. Dicen que es muy excitante la sensacion de bombeo y succion de la leche de sus pechos y la sensacion de succion de los pezones. Y los otros hombres y mujeres se excitan y se sienten fascinados siendo alimentados como si fueran infantes...

Hermione sintio la boca seca mientras cruzaban la sala y avanzaban aun mas. No podia hablar. Cada vez que creia que no podia ver nada que la sorprendiera aun mas lo que veia en la siguiente sala la pillaba totalmente desprevenida.

Volvieron a coger un ascensor. Y llegaron a un pequeño recividor en el que habia una enorme puerta cerrada. Hermione miro a Richard con curiosidad.

-Esta puerta no la cruzaremos a menos que quieras ver lo que hay ahi detras, Hermione...-le dijo el con suavidad. Luego carraspeo y siguio hablando- Aqui se reunen los que desean hacer intercambios de pareja. Los que se sienten excitados mirando a otras parejas, o a las parejas a las que les excita que les vean teniendo relaciones. A los que les gusta ser humillados, o aquellos a los que les enciende de pasion ver a su pareja tener sexo con terceras personas. O los que tienen gusto por los trios o el sexo en grupo...

-Casi que prefiero no entrar ahi...-dijo Hermione con la voz pastosa y unas ganas locas de largarse de alli. Pero por alguna razon, una parte de su cerebro le dijo que por que no hechar un vistazo. No es que se sintiera excitada...pero la curiosidad podia con ella.

-Como ya te he dicho, aquí tenemos un lugar para todos. Y este es uno de los mas privados... mas que nada para respetar la intimidad. Tras estas puertas, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero cuando quieren volver a sus vidas diarias, solo tienen que salir de ahi y ya esta. Este es el lugar donde se liberan de todo de forma voluntaria. Y aun que hay ciertas reglan que deben cumplir, pueden hacer lo que no pueden hacer en ningun otro lugar. Mucha gente no comprende ni comparte las aficiones de algunos de nuestros socios. Pero aquí no hacemos nada ilegal. Todo lo que se realiza tras esas puertas es consentido, libre y voluntario. Aqui nadie nos dice que debemos hacer y que no. tras esas puertas el unico limite es la imaginacion de los que la cruzan, y ellos saben a que atenerse. Sin tabues ni restricciones. Sin ser juzgados o etiquetados o rechazados por la sociedad por algo que es intimo y personal.

-Creo que lo comprendo...-susurro la castaña con una medio sonrisa. Un lugar donde olvidarse de todo y hacer todas sus fantasias realidad sin ser juzgado por ello sonaba justamente a lo que ella habia ido ha hacer alli...solo que de forma distinta. Lo comprendia. Vaya si lo comprendia.

El auror asintio con la cabeza y volvio a tenderle el brazo. Ella lo acepto. Se sentia hipnotizada por aquel hombre y lo que le mostraba. Habia estado en aquel lugar en varias ocasiones y ni siquiera habia imaginado todo lo que sucedia alli.

-Vamos...-Richard se encamino con ella de nuevo en el ascensor y pulso otro boton. Mientras el ascensor se movia, continuando con su extraño descenso a las profundidades del Secret Soul, el alto auror continuo hablando con su voz suave y grave- Te he mostrado algunas de las cosas que hacemos aquí, pero lo que has visto es solo una parte. Tu eres una sumisa de bondage. Pero el bondage, como todo, tiene grados. Hay muchos tipos de Bondage, tantos como tipos de amos y sumisos...cada cual tiene su ritmo, su nivel, sus gustos...

Hermione lo miro con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

-Hay diferencias?

-Muchas...-respondio el con una sonrisa- Hay amos que usan la dominacion fisica, golpeando o estirando del pelo a sus sumisos, con mucha parafernalia como grilletes, latigos o fustas. Otros usan la dominacion verbal, con ordenes y claves verbales. Otros la dominacion psicologica...hay sumisos que prefieren la humillacion, otros la sumision total, otros sencillamente desean el placer y el morbo de que alguien les obligue ha hacer algunas cosas que de otro modo no harian...cada relacion es distinta. Algunas de esas relaciones incluyen componentes sexuales de distintos niveles... algunos ni siquiera tienen sexo. Para otros el sexo es parte indispensable del juego...

-Creo que capto la idea...- la castaña se sentia de pronto algo incomoda, como si tocar el tema de sus razones para estar alli la tensaran. Pero de pronto recordo que hablaba con un hombre al que le habia dado azucarillos disfrazado de caballo con un dildo en el ano...y las cosas tomaron un cariz aun mas incomodo y tenso.

Richard la miro y volvio a carraspear.

-Veras, del mismo modo que el bondage y el sadomasoquismo estan ligados...algo asi como un "juntos pero no revueltos" y hay muchos grados de masoquismo,...tambien hay muchos grados de bondage...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un suave ding, y llegaron a una sala tapizada totalmente de algun material parecido al latex negro. Paredes, suelos, mobiliario...todo estaba recubierto de aquella cosa que parecia linoleo, pero mas brillante y blando al tacto.

Varias personas andaban por alli, vestidas según sus gustos y fetiches. Hermione solo reconocio a una. Jack. Con sus pantalones de cuero negro y su latigo colgado a la cintura. Estaba Tara.

Hermione vio como Jack sacaba unos ganchos afilados de dentro de una caja, parecian anzuelos enormes. Y como se acercaba a Tara y comenzaba a clavarselos en la carne.

La castaña ahogo un grito, y Richard le tapo la boca con la mano.

-No digas nada. Solo mira...- le dijo el auror

Hermione trago saliva pese a que notaba la boca seca. Jack seguia clavando los anzuelos por todo el cuerpo de Tara...varios en el vientre, en linea descendiente desde los pechos hasta las ingles. Varios en los laterales de las piernas, varios en los brazos y los hombros...

Luego vio como el barman tumbaba a Tara en el suelo, y hacia descender varios cables del techo. Engancho las arandelas en las que terminaban los cables en los ganchos que habia clavado en el cuerpo de la mujer, y luego, estirando de una palanca que habia en la pared, Tara comenzo a ascender colgada de los ganchos que tiraban de su piel, provocando extraños monticulos.

Tara gemia, y se mecia suavemente en el aire, Hermione apenas podia creer lo que veia.

En el fondo de la sala, una dominatrix ataba las muñecas y los tobillos de su sumiso con unas gruesas y almohadilladas trabas de cuero y lo colgaba de un marco de metal, suspendido en el aire. Luego sacaba un paquete de agujas de una caja de madera y comenzo a perforar los pezones del hombre colgado y a dejar alli las diminutas y afiladas piezas de metal mientras el hombre permanecia con una expresion impasible y neutra en el rostro.

-A algunos les gustan las suspensiones...-explico Richard a la palida Hermione- pero como has visto, suspender a un sumiso en el aire puede ir desde simples ataduras hasta a perforaciones con ganchos en el cuerpo. Y a aquella ama de alli le gustan las agujas. No muchos las usan...

-Me mintieron!- hipo Hermione asustada y aterrada- me dijeron que nunca se hacia sangre a un sumiso! Que cuando sangraba el juego se detenia!- No podia apartar la vista de los hillillos rojos que surgian del cuerpo de Tara y del del hombre colgado al fondo.

-En los niveles superiores del club, sangrar es sinonimo de detener el juego...-Le comento el auror mientras le pasaba la mano por los hombros de modo protector, como si quisiera asegurarle de que alli nadie le haria daño- En estos niveles, lo unico que puede ponerle freno a un amo es que el sumiso diga su palabra de seguridad. Aun que nunca provocarian lesiones graves o permanentes a un sumiso, aquí hay muchisimas menos restricciones...Lo que ves es solo parte de lo que hacen en estos lugares, Hermione. Aqui el Bondage y el sadomasoquismo se empiezan a mezclar.

En una de las esquinas mas alejadas de la sala, la ojimiel vio escandalizada como una mujer pequeña y medio desnuda, se agachaba encima de una safa metalica y comenzaba ha oroniar delante de una dominatrix sentada en un sillon negro.

Luego, esa misma chica se arrodillo junto al recipiente metalico, y metiendo la mano ahuecada en la orina se la lleno del liquido amarillo y se lo llevo a los labios para comenzar a beber. Hermione tuvo una arcada visible.

-Dios! Eso es una guarrada! Es antihigienico! Se esta bebiendo su pipi!- El rostro de la ex griffindor era un poema de emociones cruzadas y asco supremo.

Para su sopresa, Richard solo giro el rostro, miro la escena que tenia lugar entre las mujeres y se encogio de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que no tiene nada de antihigienico...-comento el auror dejando a Hermione estupefacta- Si tiene la uretra limpia, la orina al salir del cuerpo es un liquido esteril, y es potable pese a los contenidos de amoniaco.

-Pero es una guarrada!- Hermione no podia creer lo que oia.

-No digo que no lo sea, Hermione- Rio el auror divertido- Pero no es nocivo. Ni toxico. Ni peligroso. Ni antihigienico. Y pese a la creencia popular, en este lugar nadie hace nada que realmente no quiera hacer. Si esa mujer que bebe su propia orina para su ama no quisiera hacerlo, no lo haria. Es libre de elegir. Es libre de irse. Pero decide quedarse. Decide orinar en un cuenco publicamente y beber su propia orina para diversion de su dueña. Quien eres tu, o cualquier otro para juzgarla? Acaso le hace daño a alguien?

-Pero es humillante! Y degradante!- Hermione se dio cuenta de que la fuerza de su conviccion habia perdido peso, aun que su asco aun era palpable.

-A lo mejor desea ser humillada y degradada...-Richard volvio a encogerse de hombros, como si la escena que tenia lugar en la sala fuera lo mas normal del mundo. O al menos, como si a el le importara mas bien poco lo que hicieran las personas que habian alli.

-Richard, no me puedes convencer de que esa mujer obtiene placer de algo asi...-Le espeto la castaña con mas brusquedad de la que queria transmitir.

-Tu obtienes placer doblegandote ante un hombre que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio...-El auror casi rie al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione, que parecia haber olvidado que el hombre era compañero de Harry en el trabajo- Yo no lo comprendo, pero aun asi respeto tu decision. Es tu forma de obtener placer, y no sere yo quien te diga si es o no humillante, dregadante o desagradable. Yo obtengo placer disfrazandome de caballo y comiendo heno en un box de hipica... y lo unico que te he pedido es que me obsequies la misma cortesia.

La castaña se mordio los labios furiosa consigo misma y aun mas confusa de lo que ya estaba. Richard le cogio amablemente de la mano y la guio hacia un pasillo lateral, donde bajaron por unas sinuosas escaleras que tenian mala iluminacion. El ambiente era cada vez mas opresivo y claustrofobico. Llegaron a un pequeño recividor donde reinaban los colores oscuros en la decoracion, y el auror le señalo un pequeño sofa mullido.

-Podrias esperar aquí un momento? Hay alguien con quien me gustaria que hablaras

Hermione asintio. Richard llamo a una puerta y entro, dejandola sola por unos minutos. Por alguna razon, sin la presencia del auror la castaña sucumbio a una especie de miedo visceral y opresivo. Y casi suspiro de alivio cuando poco despues el hombre reaparecio y le dijo que entrara.

La habitacion en la que se adentraron era luminosa, decorada con el exquisito gusto de alguien que pasa alli mucho tiempo y tiene mucho dinero para adornarla con clase. Y tras un delicado y hermoso escritorio de roble macizo, Mina sonreia amablemente.

-Vaya...mira quien viene de visita...-canturreo la odiosa mujer haciendo que las tripas de Hermione se retorcieran de forma extraña- Richard, querido, podrias dejarnos sola? Si vas a esperar a la Srta Granger, hazlo arriba, luego yo la guiare.

Richard asintio, y le comento a Hermione que la esperaria en el bar para acompañarla de regreso. Y salio, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

-Mi adorado Richard me ha estado comentando que te ha enseñado algunas cosas de este sitio...-comenzo Mina mientras servia dos copas de licor y le tendia una a Hermione.

-Si, algo asi...-la sequedad en la voz de la castaña era mas que evidente.

Mina solo asintio con la cabeza, y por un momento, sus ojos se perdieron en el colgante y los pendientes de Hermione. Alargo la mano y los toco con las yemas de los dedos. La ojimiel tuvo que contenerse para no darle un manotazo.

-Aun recuerdo cuando yo llevaba esos mismos emblemas...-Mina hablaba con nostalgia, con algo parecido al cariño. Hermione de pronto sintio asco. Acaso mina habia llevado esas mismas joyas? Le quemaron como si fueran radioactivas.

-Llevastes este mismo colgante y estos mismos pendientes?- La castaña se los cogio como si pensara arrancarselos con asco. A punto estuvo de hacerlo. Mina solo rio divertida ante el gesto.

-Sabes? Yo tuve la misma reaccion una vez...y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. No lleve esos. Solo unos iguales. Draco es demasiado glamouroso como para poner a una sumisa las joyas que ha llevado otra. Cuando me libero de mi promesa y deje de ser su sumisa, y le devolvi mis joyas, le vi meterlas en una esfera magica de cristal y sellarla para que nadie volviera a tocarlas o usarlas. Se que las tiene en algun lugar...como una pequeña colección, como recordatorios...a cada una de sus sumisas les da un juego unico, un juego que nunca nadie ha tocado y que nadie volvera a tocar...

La castaña abrio la boca. Y la cerro sin nada que decir. Nunca habria creido que Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de una consideracion asi...pero asi era. O al menos asi se lo decia aquella mujer.

La curiosidad se impuso al protocolo social. Fue un impulso incontenible. Tenia que saberlo. Tenia que preguntarlo.

-Cuanto tiempo estuviste con el de sumisa?

-Casi ocho meses...-Mina se sento en la mesa con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas en el aire y dio un largo trago a su copa

-Y por que lo dejaste?- otra vez el impulso de saber. Hermione tenia demasiada curiosiad. Ya odiaria a esa mujer mas tarde.

-Eres muy curiosa, eh?- Mina disfruto al ver a la castaña ponerse colorada y sonrio amablemente- Yo no deje a Draco. El me dejo a mi. Yo nunca fui una sumisa natural. Llegue aquí con curiosidad y fascinacion, pero siendo una ignorante. El me adiestro. Pero Draco sabia que yo no seria una buena sumisa nunca. Y cuando creyo que ya estaba preparada, me libero. Asi de simple. Yo hubiera querido seguir siendo su sumisa, pero el sabia que a la larga no seria feliz. Dos amos no pueden estar juntos. Chocarian demasiado. Ademas teniamos gustos demasiado diferentes...siempre fue muy sensible a esas cosas...muy perspicaz...

La ojimiel asintio. Sabia que era mejor que no dijera nada y que dejara hablar a la dominatrix. Mina se detuvo un segundo a beber y continuo hablando.

-Pero es el unico con el que he disfrutado doblegandome. De hecho, el unico hombre al que me he doblegado. Pero ni el era lo que yo buscaba, ni el lo que yo necesitaba...

"ha dicho necesitaba...pero le queria..." Penso Hermione mientras escuchaba. "aun le quiere..." le traiciono un pensamiento al ver la cara de tristeza de Mina.

Las dos mujeres bebieron unos instantes en silencio. Hermione no sabia que decir y Mina parecia evaluarla con la mirada.

-Sabes...-rompio de pronto la dominatriz morena el silencio- Richard habia venido a concertar conmigo una cita, y a pedirme permiso para invitarte a las carreras del mes que viene pero al decirme que habias venido, quise hablar contigo. Hay algo que me gustaria que supieras.

-El que?

Mina salto de su asiento en la mesa al suelo dejando su copa en el escritorio y se acerco a Hermione .

-Veras, cuando estuve con Draco, hicimos muchas cosas juntos... el era mi amo. Mi dueño. Y yo le pertenecia en todos los sentidos. Mi cuerpo, mi mente...mi corazon...eran suyos. Y el fue mio en muchos aspectos...

La insinuacion quedo flotando en el aire haciendo arder los celos de Hermione hasta un nivel que solo podia catalogarse de "fusion nuclear catastrofica". La sangre le ardia bajo la piel calcinando sus centros nerviosos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse para no saltar y estrangular a esa prepotente arpia que le estaba resfregando por la cara haber sido amante del rubio.

-Pero no era para decirte lo que hicimos para lo que te he hecho venir, Srta Granger...-continuo Mina con su sonrisa sarcastica tatuada en los labios. - Si no para decirte lo que no hicimos...

-Eh?- Hermione la miro sin comprender, pero con un creciente odio y desprecio en los ojos.

-Fui su amante durante casi ocho meses, Srta Granger...hace mucho tiempo. Pero tu, en apenas un par de sesiones, conseguiste que el te diera lo que a mi nunca me dio- Mina desvio los ojos y miro a la pared. Pero parecia que mas bien miraba a algun lugar en sus recuerdos. La expresion burlona de Mina, esa mueca sarcastica, siempre acida, se habia metamorfoseado. De pronto parecia alguien fragil que sufre por el dolor de una vieja herida que creia cerrada, pero que de pronto esta sangrando.

-De que estas hablando?- Pregunto suavemente Hermione, tras unos largos minutos en los que pudo ver con claridad como Mina estaba sufriendo por los recuerdos.

La dominatrix morena la miro, como si de pronto acabara de acordarse de que la castaña estaba alli, fue hacia un panel de la pared, pulso un boton y dejo descubierto un ascensor privado. Fue una forma muy sutil de hecaharla de alli. Mientras Hermione con cara de pocos amigos se metia en el ascensor, Mina la cogio de la mano y la detuvo unos segundos.

-A mi nunca me beso, Srta Granger. Jamas puso sus labios sobre los mios. Fui castigada muchas veces por intentarlo yo misma. Nunca me beso...

Las puertas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse. Mina la solto, y lo ultimo que vio Hermione mientras el ascensor se sellaba del todo, era como la mujer apartaba la cara y cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera dolida. Como si la envidia entre ellas fuera algo mutuo. Mina habia sido para Draco lo que en cierto modo Hermione deseaba. Y Hermione habia obtenido de Draco aquello por lo que Mina habria matado. La diferencia era que Mina ya no lo tendria nunca, y Hermione...Hermione se habia prometido a si misma que nunca iba a volver...pero bueno...quizas una ultima vez no hiciera daño a nadie, no? Solo una vez mas...y quizas obtuviera lo que Mina habia tenido...y lo tendria todo. La fantasia al completo...nada de placebos...si. Una ultima vez. Y despues lo dejaria para siempre y se olvidaria de todo...

El ascensor la dejo cerca del Hall, donde la metre de la entrada recivia a los huespedes, a los clientes y a los socios para el bar principal, la zona mas publica del Secret Soul. Y alli la esperaba Richard, bebiendo un refresco en la barra.

El auror y la abogada del ministerio se encontraron. Charlaron un rato de cosas sin importancia y se despidieron. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Era hora de volver a la realidad, a las cinco reanudaban sus turnos laborales. Pero jamas volver a la rutina se le hizo tan dificil a Hermione. Despues de lo que habia visto en las dos horas de pausa para la comida, regresar a archivos e informes se le antojaba sencillamente imposible.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba en casa, y ya habia cenado, se acordo de que era lunes. Pero los lunes ya nunca volverian a ser igual. Aun se sentia como si tuviera un antojo. Como si el cuerpo le pidiera algo que ella no sabia reconocer, pero que necesitaba. Solo que ahora empezaba a comprender que lo que cada molecula de su ser le exigia era a Draco Malfoy...

Se llevo las manos al cuello y rozo con las yemas de los dedos la rugosa y angulosa forma del dragon que reposaba entre sus claviculas. Si. Una ultima vez...ya lo tenia decidido. Que podia salir mal?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Se que este cap es un poco raro y quizas haya quedado desfasado. Pero contando que en lugar de escribirlo de un tiron como suelo hacer lo he ido escribiendo a ratitos cuando podia y como podia... he hecho lo que he podido con el tiempo del que disponia. Aun que aviso de antemano que no se cuando podre volver a actualizar dada mi situacion en casa ahora mismo. Aun que prometo no abandonar la historia, solo que ahora mismo, mi tiempo es limitado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada, disculparme por el retraso. Y por mis constantes ausencias ultimamente. Mi abuela acabo falleciendo. Ha llegado el verano y esto se ha convertido en un caos. Basicamente, demasiado que hacer, demasiado tiempo libre, y todo el mundo de vacaciones cree que yo no tengo nada mejor en mente que hacer todo lo que ellos no quieren (o no les apetece) tener que tragarse. Asi que...otra vez, me toca apechugar. Pero de tanto en tanto, aquí estoy. Poco a poco y con paciencia, siguiendo a delante con las historias que tanto deciis que os gustan. Por que lo valeis. **

**Por cierto, para las que me lo pregunteis, o para que No me lo pregunteis...el sexto mandamiento es "no cometereis actos impuros". Aun que en algunos credos se transcribio como "no codiciaras la mujer del progimo". Y si a eso le añadimos la similitud de la palabra sexto a la palabra sexo...bueno, que cada una saque sus propias deducciones del porque del titulo. Para otras dudas, preguntas, sugerencias o quejas...review o mp. **

CAPITULO 12: El sexto mandamiento.

Se habia jurado mil veces que seria la ultima vez. Y mas despues del tour privado que Richard le habia proporcionado apenas unos dias antes. Se habia dicho una y otra vez que una vez mas, solo una, y terminaria con aquella locura. Se habia repetido tantas veces que podia quitarse aquellos ridiculos pendients y el collar de cabeza de dragon cuando quisiera que casi, casi se lo habia creido. Pero alli estaba. Depie, sintiendose idiota. Recien bañada como a Malfoy le gustaba. Maquillada como a aquel arrogante idiota le parecia bonito. Vestida con aquellas ridiculas prendas blancas que el ex principe de las serpientes consideraba sexy. Tres horas antes de la cita.

Hermione se golpeo las sienes de pura frustracion. O se estaba volviendo loca o estaba desarollando una necesidad enfermiza de todo aquello. Y no podia evitarlo.

-Joder...- se quejo frustrada al universo en general, dando vueltas por aquella habitacion del Secret Soul como un animal enjaulado y hambriento que espera con ansiedad a que su domador le traiga el almuerzo.

Miro por millonesima vez el reloj. Seguian faltando tres horas para que Malfoy apareciera. Y maldijo la puntualidad britanica del rubio, tanto como su mania de estar un rato antes en los sitios para tener tiempo de sobra...y el anisa precipitada con el que habia ido a aquella sesion sin mirar la hora...

Decidio ir al bar. No habian reglas que prohibieran que una sumisa hiciera tiempo esperando a su dom bebiendo una copa...ademas, Malfoy no tenia por que enterarse. Volveria a la habitacion con tiempo de sobra. Si, era una buena idea. Nada podia salir mal.

Fue a coger su chaqueta...y tuvo una idea perversa. A fin de cuentas...Malfoy se lo habia dicho...que tenia que ir con la cabeza alta. Llevaba los sellos de propiedad del rubio. Nadie le diria nada. Nadie la molestaria...podia ir con esas ropas a donde quisiera, aun sin el idiota de Malfoy. Un poco de diversion... ver si podia hacer que la miraran... mirar no hace daño a nadie...

Tuvo un subidon de adrenalina mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Se sentia mala. Se sentia traviesa...el corazon le iba a mil por hora. Sabia que iba vestida solo de palabra, porq ue la ropa que llevaba tapaba mas bien poco y lo poco que tapaba no lo dejaba mucho a la imaginacion... pero de pronto, los pendientes y el colgante de Malfoy se sentian como una armadura. Como un escudo impenetrable que la protegerian de cualquier cosa...y de alguna manera...de algun modo misterioso, Hermione se sintio mas libre de lo que se habia sentido nunca...

Caminando con la cabeza alta, y una sonrisa feliz en los labios, camino por los pasillos como si el mundo le perteneciera. Y la gente la miraba, pero no decian nada. La dejaban pasar. Supo en ese instante como debian de sentirse siempre los idiotas que se creen los reyes del mundo, esos estupidos como Malfoy. Y la verdad era que se sentia bien.

Fue al bar privado, se sento en un rincon donde no llamara mucho la atencion, y Jack, sonriendole, le sirvio una copa.

-Tienes permiso de tu amo para venir aquí, preciosa?- le susurro el descarado Dom con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aun no ha llegado, estoy haciendo tiempo mientras espero- dijo Hermione radiante mientras bebia con tranquilidad.

-Entonces no he dicho nada...-Jack le guiño un ojo, y con un gesto complice y varios guiños, le colo varias aceitunas extra en su martini blanco, cosa que hizo reir a la castaña. Jack era capaz de hacer que poner unas olivas de mas en una copa pareciera un asalto a Fort Nox.

Dos horas y cuatro copas despues, todas hasta arriba de maliciosas aceitunas robadas por su camarero-bandolero preferido, Hermione se puso en marcha para regresar a la habitacion. Y no habia dado ni cuatro pasos cuando se dio cuenta que beber una respetable cantidad de martini con el estomago vacio no es precisamente una idea merecedora del nobel. No iba borracha. Pero sentia ese...puntito. Ese lugar a medio camino de la sobriedad y la ebriedad en el que tienes ideas fantasticas como saltar de la terraza de un tercer piso a la piscina de un hotel cuando vas de vacaciones...

caminando con la deliberada lentitud de los que no quieren caerse, se puso en marcha. Subio por el ascensor, y cuando llego a su pasillo, se enfilo con la determinacion de quien se quise poner hielo en la nuca y rezar para que se le pase el efecto del alcohol antes de que su esperada cita llegara.

No habia caminado ni cinco pasos cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Vaya, vaya...a quien tenemos aquí?

Hermione se giro despacio, miro a su interlocutor, y bajo los ojos poniendose colorada. No tenia ni idea de quien era. Era un hombre alto, con el pelo de un color ojor viejo cepillado tan a conciencia que resplandecia con brillos metalicos. Iba bronceado, y su piel tenia el color de una vasija de bronce lleno de miel puesto al sol. Pero lo que mas la desconcertaban eran los ojos. Eran dorados. O al menos, de ese castaño tan palido que parece amarillo. Y era guapo. Con sonrisa facil. Iba vestido solo con unos amplios pantalones blancos y unas sandalias de cuero del mismo color. Tenia cuerpo de surfista. Hermione trago saliva.

-Eres el nuevo juguete de Malfoy, verdad?- El desconocido dios de oro bruñido alargo la mano y acaricio el dragon que colgaba del cuello de Hermione, dejando que accidentalmente sus dedos rozaran el nacimiento de los pechos. La castaña tuvo un escalofrio. No sabia que si habia sido el alcohol, la sobredosis de adrenalina que llevaba desde su "escapada de las reglas de Malfoy" o por la sobreexcitacion que llevaba desde hacia algun tiempo. Pero ese escalofrio se sintio bien. Peligrosamente bien.

-Soy la pupila del Maestro Malfoy...-Susurro ella, obediente...y con la malicia de dejar a entender que podia mandar a Malfoy a tomar viento fresco si fuera necesario. El alcohol le daba la osadia. Y sus necesidades insatisfechas bien bañadas en martinis aceitunados estaban deacuerdo en amotinarse a la cordura.

-Pupila... que palabra tan interesante...-El desconocido dorado sonrio. Tenia una sonrisa preciosa. Hermione tenia que admitirlo.- Nunca comprendere como Draco se lleva a las mejores...eres un despercidio en sus manos...

El hombre de oro iba a decir algo mas. A Hermione le temblaban las rodillas. Aquella mano que habia tocado su colgante ahora estaba rozandola cuello arriba, haciendo que le castañetearan las rodillas.

A ella no solian pasarle cosas asi. Hombres hermosos y bellos no se le acercaban diciendole cosas asi. Ni insinuando que fuera deseable. Ni intentando seducirla...

Hermione solo atino a sonreir tontamente. El hermoso desconocido abrio los labios para decir algo cuando una voz a sus espaldas rompio el momento en pedazos. Era una voz laconica, profundamente aburrida. Una voz pausada, tranquila, acostumbrada a no perder nunca el control. Y aun asi...aun con todo...sono como una amenaza de muerte terrible. Como una sentencia inapelable.

-Alexis...que crees que estas haciendo?

La ojimiel no pudo evitarlo. Se giro. Y para su horror, alli estaba otro fantasma de su pasado. Theodore Nott. El misantropo. El chico raro. El espectro estudioso, distante y marginal de Slytherin. Aquel que provocaba terror solo con su silencio. Y que aquellos que conseguian llamar su atencion solian vivir para lamentarlo.

Trago saliva como pudo. Theodore avanzo. Iba vestido con una simple tunica negra. Como siempre. Pero llevaba a un hombre atado con una cadena. El hombre iba desnudo. Gateando por el suelo. Obediente, con la cabeza gacha.

-Solo alababa el buen gusto por las _pupilas _de Malfoy...- Alexis, el hermoso hombre dorado, se encogio de hombros con inocencia- nada mas. No tienes por que alterarte, Theo.

Ahi estaba esa palabra. Hermione trago saliva. Sabia que Theodore era listo. Muy listo. Era de los pocos...o mas bien el unico que fue capaz de batirla en puntuacion y notas en Hogwards. Fue el premio anual que compartio con ella ese honor en septimo curso. Y fue como vivir sola. Nunca lo vio, nunca pasaron ni cinco minutos solos...aun lo recordaba con escalofrios. Fue como convivir con un fantasma siempre ausente.

Lo recordaba...estar con Theodore era como estar sola dos veces.

-Seguro que estas muy ocupado, Alexis...-susurro Theodore con su parsimonia habitual. Pero ahi estaba de nuevo. Esa sutil amenaza. Ese tono tenso.- Mejor no te entretenemos. Yo iba a tomarme un descanso, me encargare de que la acompañante de mi amigo regrese a sus obligaciones.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la eleccion de palabras de Theodore. Era toda una declaracion en si mismas. Eran un ultimatum. No pudo reprimir el gesto de bajar los ojos.

Alexis sonrio divertido y se volvio a encoger de hombros. Se inclino, y beso a Granger en la mejilla.

-Adios, preciosidad. Espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí...-le susurro al oido lo bastante alto como para que Theo lo oyera.

El hombre dorado se giro, y con andares confiados se perdio en el fondo del pasillo.

Theo se acerco a Hermione y carraspeo con educacion.

-Draco aun no ha llegado?

-No,...vine con demasiada anticipacion, estaba en el bar haciendo tiempo, ahora volvia a esperarle a la habitacion...-explico ella. De pronto sentia la imperiosa necesidad de que la comprendieran. Theod asintio con la cabeza.

-Aun falta mucho?

-Unos cincuenta minutos...- Hermione se abrazo el pecho. Se sentia sola y desprotegida de pronto. Ese tal Alexis la habia hecho sentir calida, abrigada, deseada...Theodore irradiaba frialdad por cada poro de su piel. Como podia ser alguien hacer que de su ser emanara tanta idiferencia? Como podia alguien hacer sentir a todos los que lo rodeaban tan incomodos? No le estrañaba que la gente rehuyera estar con aquel bicho raro de ojos azules, tez macilenta y lacio pelo negro. No es que fuera feo. Theo nunca fue un hombre poco agraciado. Era la espeluznante aura que siempre iba con el lo que hechaba para atrás a todo el mundo.

-Vendras conmigo- Dijo el. No era una pregunta. Era una orden en toda regla- Esperaras en mis habitaciones.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Theo miraba con el ceño fruncido en la direccion por la que se habia ido Alexis. Y que se ponia tenso. Fue solo un segundo...una fraccion de segundo...pero ahi estaba. Theodore Nott se habia puesto en guardia. Y Hermione no sabia por que.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera protestar sobre las instrucciones recibidas, Theo se habia girado, y Hermione tuvo una muy desagradable vision del trasero desnudo del hombre que gateaba al lado de Theo. Y no pudo evitar una mueca. De pronto cayo en la cuenta. Theo llevaba un hombre como sumiso? Seria gay? Eso explicaria muchas cosas...

Y esa sensacion de malicia y picardia...regreso. Se encamino detras de Theo, dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, solo por satisfacer esa curiosidad corrosiva y morbosa que nunca, jamas, reconoceria haber sentido.

Hay cosas en la vida que no pueden evitarse. Cuando te dicen que no puedes tocar algo, no puedes reprimir el impulso de manosearlo. Cuando tienes una yaga en los labios, sabes que no debes sacudirla con la lengua, por que dolera mas, pero no puedes dejar de irritarla con ese musculo humedo de la boca. Cuando un mosquito de pica, sabes que no mejorara por mas que rasques, y que solo lo empeoras...pero las uñas parecen adquirir voluntad propia.

Lo que Hermione experimento ese momento era la fascinacion de mirar. El trasero consta de dos gluteos, que tienden a separarse cuando estamos inclinados hacia delante, en posicion fetal, o en su defecto, cuando estamos a gatas. Vestidos, no se nota. Desnudos...esa separacion de los gluteos hace que ese trozo de carne que vulgarmente se conoce como la "ranura de la hucha" quede expuesto a la vista en todo su bizarro explendor.

Y alli estaba, mirandola fijamente entre los cononeos de la cadera de aquel hombre gateante, aquel esfinter palido y rosadito rodeado de una finisima capa de vello que pocas veces veia la luz del sol. Y con las joyas de la corona masculina bamboleandose como los carnosos badajos de una campana. Sabia que no debia mirar. Pero no podia evitarlo. Era grotesco. Era raro. Era un tabu. Pero no podia apartar los ojos.

Debia de sentirse curada de espanto tras su sesion en el pony club. Y tras su visita guiada a los rincones mas sordidos del Secret Soul de mano de Richard, el hombre caballo.

Pero ver a Theodore Nott, con su misantropa aura de siempre, llevando en plan perro con una cadena a un hombre que gateaba en publico desnudo...era...era...era raro de cojones.

Llegaron a una puerta, exactamente igual a todas las demas, Theo la abrio...y entraron. Hermione habia visto cosas increibles las ultimas semanas, pero lo que habia alli dentro la dejo con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

Era una habitacion casi identica a la suya propia, pero con las paredes enchapadas de laminas de mandera. Lo que le daba un aspecto calido. Y un cierto aire que recordaba a las bibliotecas. Los sofas orejeros estaban tapizados de cuero rojo verde oscuro. Casi negro. Y habian varias mesas bajas.

La decoracion era elegante y austera. Pero en una de las paredes, habia un potro. Un potro alto. Con una barra larga que quedaba suspedida apoyada en los extermos sobre soportes de gruesa madera.

Y habia una mujer desnuda colgada a ese potro. Tenia las muñecas atadas en los extreños. Pero eso no era lo mas raro. Estaba doblada en una dolorosa posicion. Con el cuerpo plegado. El rostro enterrado en su propio vientre, y las tobillos atados a la misma barra que las manos, pero entre ellas, por encima de la cabeza. Su sexo quedaba abierto, expuesto y vulnerable. Los lamentos suaves y quejumbrosos de la mujer era lo unico que se oia en esa sala.

Hermione trago saliva. No sabia que crimen horrible habria cometido para merecer semejante castigo. Tenia que dolerle. Tenia que estar engarrotada y dolida. Terriblemente entumecida.

Theodore se agacho ignorando a Hermione, desato la correa del hombre desnudo, y la dejo pulcramente plegada sobre una de las mesas.

Como si aquello fuera algo normal, susurro tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un sofa:

-James, querido, comprueba las ataduras de Elisabeth. Luego coge la fusta y y proporcionale 20 golpes en las nalgas. Si eso no se las enrojece, continua hasta que yo este lo suficientemente convencido de que nuestra querida Elisabeth ha aprendido cual es su lugar.

James, el hombre desnudo, asintio obediente. Y se puso a cumplir con diligencia, Hermione sabia que no debia de mirar. Que no era educado. Que no era lo que se esperaba de una sumisa...pero pese a lo mucho que queria apartar los ojos, no podia hacerlo. Aquel hombre cogio una fusta de cuero verde, y comenzo a flagelar a la mujer colgada en aquella posicion imposible. Los lamentos de la mujer sonaban ahogados, como si hiciera un esfuerzo inhumano y casi agonico por resistir. Apenas quince minutos despues, tenia las nalgas y la entrepierna casi en carne viva. De un rojo incandescente que parecia radioactivo. El tal James se arrodillo de nuevo, cogio la fusta con los dientes, volvio a los pies de su amo a gatas, y le dejo la fusta en el regazo.

Theo no habia perdido detalle. No habia dicho nada, pero no habia dejado de contemplar la escena. No a James y a Elisabeth. A quien habia estado mirando era a Granger. Casi como si la estudiara.

Luego, el misantropo aparto la vista, miro con desgana cansada a Elisabeth, examino el trabajo de James, y asintio casi imperceptiblemente.

-James, suelta a Elisabeth y traemela.

La orden fue cumplida. Moviendose penosa y miserablemente, con los miembros entumecidos e hinflamados, la mujer se arrastro hasta los pies de Theo. No paraba de llorar de forma silenciosa.

-Has aprendido tu leccion, Elisabeth?-susurro Theodore sin moverse.

La mujer asintio con la cabeza.

Theo sonrio, casi imperceptiblemente. Alargo la mano y acaricio el pelo revuelto y enmarañado de la mujer, casi con cariño, como si la consolara.

-No me gusta castigarte, querida mia...odio verte sufrir...-Theo seguia acariciandole el pelo, hasta que la tomo por la barbilla, se la levanto y obligo a Elisabeth a mirarlo a la cara. Hermione estaba hechizada. Ni siquiera respiraba. Aquello era magia en estado puro. Y no del tipo que enseñan en Hogwards- por que me obligas a ser cruel contigo? Crees que disfruto teniendo que castigarte? Acaso todos mis esfuerzos para que aprendas a ser una buena chica no sirven de nada? Por que me haces perder el tiempo asi, Elisabeth? Con todo lo que hemos compartido todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos...-Theo casi parecia triste...miraba a la mujer herida con una expresion indolente, aburrida, y al mismo tiempo cargada de un sentimiento complejo y contradictorio que toco una zona sensible del corazon de Hermione, pese a no saber que estaba pasando alli.

Hermione pudo verlo con claridad. Aquella mujer, Elisabeth, preferiria estar colgada de aquella forma atroz del potro a tener que soportar esas palabras de la boca de su dueño. Su expresion se volvio agonica y no pudo contener los sollozos.

Theo suspiro, se inclino hacia delante, y beso la frente de la mujer. Fue un beso casto. Puro. Delicado. El mismo beso que un padre cariñoso le daria a una hija a la que ha perdonado tras una falta inenarrable. Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar. La escena era ridicula...patetica...casi sacada de una novela mala...y al mismo tiempo...al mismo tiempo era real. Palpable. Estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo, Theo la habia atrapado de verdad. A Elisabeth. E incluso a Hermione. Que era una espectadora. Pero por alguna razon demencial que no queria comprender, la castaña estaba deseando ser parte de aquello. No tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba en aquella sala. Pero era algo intimo. Muy personal... y de alguna forma, deseo por un instante ser parte de algo asi.

Theo rompio el hechizo. Le hizo una seña a James, que cogio a Elisabeth, se la llevo a parte, la tumbo en la cama, y se puso a masajearle las doloridas articulaciones con un aceite aromatico.

Solo entonces el misantropo se digno a dedicarle atencion a Hermione.

-Que desconsiderado he sido, Srta Granger...desea tomar un te? Comer algo?

Hermione carraspeo incomoda. Ser el centro de atencion de alguien capaz de colgar asi a una mujer la hacia sentir...en peligro.

Solo sonrio. Con cortesia. Y acepto un te.

Theodore se levanto, sirvio dos tazas de una tetera humeante que habia sobre una de las mesas, puso unas galletas en un plato, y el mismo sirvio a Hermione. Aquello extraño a la castaña. Pero fue lo bastante lista como para no decir nada mas que un educado y recatado "gracias".

Fueron unos 40 minutos muy largos. Muy muy largos. En los que comieron galletitas dulces y bebieron te caliente en silencio. La ojimiel sabia a ciencia cierta que era observada. Estudiada. Y supo a con total exactitud que sienten las bacterias cuando las miran por el otro lado de un microscopio.

Se sentia pequeña. Se sentia ridicula. Se sentia vulnerable...y de pronto recordo el colgante y los pendientes. Y todo eso desaparecio. De pronto se sintio segura de nuevo. Theo no le haria daño. Ella pertenecia a otro. Theo no se atreveria ha hacerle nada...si.

A diez minutos de la hora limite, el misantropo se levanto.

-Creo que ya es hora, Srta Granger. Deberia irse si no quiere llegar tarde.- Se giro hacia los pareja que habia estado aparte. Cuando Hermione los miro, estaban los dos ya vestidos- Os espero a los dos la semana que viene, a la hora de siempre. Si me necesitais, podeis llamarme. Si teneis la amabilidad, antes de iros a casa, podeis aseguraros que mi invitada llegue sana y salva a sus habitaciones?

-Por supuesto, mi señor Theo...-susurro James, como si la idea de que no cumpliria la voluntad de Theo, fuera cual fuera, le ofendiera.

-Eres muy amable, James- Theo sonrio complacido. Se volvio a girar hacia Hermione- Se que no nos conocemos demasiado, Srta Granger, y que no tiene motivos para confiar en mi. Pero estoy seguro que no sabe hasta que punto le he hecho hoy un favor. Ahora, si me acepta un consejo, hagase un favor a usted misma y mantengase alejada de Alexis Ramsey.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar, Theo se habia girado y habia comenzado a recoger las tazas del te, James y Elisabeth la habian cogido por los brazos con amabilidad pero con determinacion inamovible y de pronto se encontro fuera de la habitacion. En el pasillo. Desconcertada a mas no poder.

Parpadeo, intentando asimilar todo lo que habia pasado. La pareja aquella la habian soltado. Y ahora caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo. La estaban escoltando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como James le susurraba algo al oido a Elisabeth, que agacho la cabeza. Luego le giraba la cara dulcemente, y se besaron. Aquello pudo con Hermione.

-Oid, lo siento, pero tengo que preguntarlo...que hay entre vosotros dos?- Caraspeo, añadiendo a Theo a la ecuacion- vosotros tres...sois un trio?

Vio un momento de confusion en los rostros de James y Elisabeth, y luego los oyo reir.

-No, para nada- Comento el hombre con tranquilidad. Ahora que se fijaba, y pese ha haberlo visto desnudo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era un hombre grande. Enorme. Debia rondar el metro noventa. Y era musculoso. Mucho. Ver a alguien escualido y poca cosa como Theodore dominar a un mastodonte de ese calibre era cuanto menos raro.

-Solo somos una pareja- Elisabeth parecia divertida. Y entrelazo sus dedos con los de james con ternura.

-Lo siento...-El cerebro de Hermione iba a explotar- sois una pareja? Y haceis intercambios con Theo?

James rio de nuevo.

-Mucha gente no lo comprende...pero la verdad es que no.

-Ninguno de los dos ha tenido nunca relaciones con Theo...-Elisabeth parecia a punto de partirse a reir. Lo que la hizo doblarse de dolor.- james y yo nos somos fieles. El amo Theo lo sabe y nos respeta.

Hermione lo vio en ese entonces. Los anillos de casados.

-No lo comprendo...-susurro con las neuronas a toda maquina. Aquello escapaba de todas sus areas de conocimiento.

-James y yo llevamos 12 años casados- Le explico Elisabeth en un tono de voz que sugeria que habia repetido aquella historia muchas veces- Pero no funcionabamos al principio. Los dos eramos sumisos, y pese a que nos queriamos, no podiamos darnos lo que necesitabamos por que los dos necesitabamos lo mismo...lo comprendes?

-pero encontramos a Theodore.- Continuo James sin darle tiempo a Hermione a contestar.- El no deseaba parejas sexuales. Solo sumisos que le obedecieran. Solo deseaba el morbo de la dominacion. Asi que paso a ser el elemento externo a nuestra relacion que nos aportaba lo que nosotros no podiamos darnos mutuamente. El amo Theodore lleva 6 años con nosotros. De hecho nos hemos ido de vacaciones los tres juntos muchas veces, y hemos pasado temporadas viviendo en comun. Pero nunca nos toca. Sexualmente no al menos. A ninguno. Aun que tras todo este tiempo, le queremos lo bastante como para aceptarlo en ese sentido, el amo Theodore no nos desea de ese modo. El obtiene lo que quiere de nuestra relacion, y nosotros obtenemos lo que necesitamos cuando solo el amor no basta.

Hubo un pesado silencio. Hermione tenia los ojos como platos. Intentaba asimilar lo que habia oido como podia. Pero pese a que sonaba tan logico...tan creible...tan sensato... toda una vida de educacion ortodoxa sobre las relaciones y los matrimonios se imponian con fiereza a comprender como un matrimonio asentado por mas de una decada necesitaba un elemento externo dominante para poder funcionar. Pero pese a que su corazon se revelaba, el motin interior que sentia se apaciguo cuando vio sus rostros. Elisabeth resplandecia. Aun encogida y engarrotada por el castigo recivido, se acurrucaba en los protectores brazos de su marido, que la acunaba con mimo, y la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

Si aquello no era amor, que bajara dios y lo viera. Un amor poco ortodoxo, nada convencional, y parcheado para que funcionara. Pero amor a fin de cuentas. Y hermione se dio por vencida. Si a James y a Elisabeth les iba bien asi, con un Theodore Nott de por medio para castigarlos cuando fueran malos, quien era ella para juzgarlos?

La dejaron en la puerta de su habitacion. Hermione tenia la cabeza dandole vueltas. Demasiado para un dia, y eso que aun no habia visto a Malfoy... Pero antes de que James y Elisabeth se marcharan, se acordo de algo.

-Perdonad, pero sabeis quien es Alexis Ramsey?

-No...-susurro Elisabeth con honestidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Deberias hacer caso al amo Theodore, Srta Granger.- Fue lo unico que dijo James. Hermione supo que habia algo que no le decia. Pero era obvio. Si su amo no se lo habia dicho, quien era el para revelarselo a una desconocida. La castaña suspiro. Y los vio marchar.

Entro en la habitacion, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora acordada. Corrio al baño. Retoco su maquillaje con esmero, volvio al salon, se puso en posicion de sumision, y no habian pasado ni veinte segundos cuando la puerta se abrio.

-Buenas noches, Granger...un placer verte de nuevo...comenzamos?

Nunca habia sabido que tenia la voz de Draco Malfoy que convertia sus piernas en gelatina. Pero cuando lo vio cruzar por la puerta, y se precipito obediente a sacar la ropa del armario para cambiar a su Maestro para la sesion, Hermione tuvo la vaga sensacion de que todo estaba en su lugar. De que de algun modo, estaba completa.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: Verdades feas e incomodas.

Hermione tardo cosa de 6 minutos en desvestir a Malfoy como le gustaba: con los dientes. Lo dejo alli, en boxers, depie en medio de la sala mientras se giraba para ir a coger las prendas que su Maestro solia llevar en el club, el la detuvo.

-He tenido un dia muy agotador, Granger...antes de cambiarme, quisiera relajarme un poco

No la espero. Draco comenzo a andar hacia el cuarto de baño, dejandola confusa y sin saber que hacer, asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio. Seguirle.

Cuando entro al baño, se lo encontro depie, al lado de la bañera. Mirandola con una ceja arqueada. Hermione empezo a sentirse incomoda.

-Para ser la bruja mas prometedora de nuestra promocion, no pareces demasiado competente con las nociones basicas de la higiene, Granger...-se burlo el con una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente. Hermione sintio ganas de abofetearlo.

-No comprendo, Maestro...-susurro apretando los dientes para contenerse.

El rubio se giro, encarandose a ella. Imponente, como una estatua de alabastro pulida con pupilas de acero. Hermoso y terrible, como un glaciar. Draco era puro hielo, acero y plata. Etero y hermoso como la bruma. Y aun asi...ardia de alguna manera imposible. A la castaña se le seco la garganta sin poder apartar la vista.

-Quiero que me bañes, Granger. Es simple. Te lo explique la primera vez que viniste aquí. Para dar placer, hay que conocerlo. Y tu lo conoces. Estoy cansado, y un buen baño caliente me relajara. Asi que vas a bañarme. Y te agradeceria mucho que me masajearas los hombros. Los noto tensos.- Draco sonrio con suficiencia- Pero para poder bañarme, tendria que estar desnudo. Y tu sentido del pudor me lo impide. No crees?

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancho. Hermione supo que las pupilas se le debian de haber dilatado. Queria que lo desnudara. El queria que ella lo desnudara. Aquello no podia estar sucediendo. Claro que el primer dia que estuvieron juntos el no solo la habia desnudado si no que la habia manoseado entera...pero aquello era diferente. El estaba alli. Tranquilo, impavido. Imperterrito, esperando a que lo desnudara. Ni siquiera parecia que la idea le molestara en lo mas minimo. Y aquello la perturbaba.

Hermione se cuadro. Dispuesta a no sentirse cohibida. Se acerco a Malfoy, y con un gesto de desafio, se arrodillo. Agarro con los dientes la goma del calzoncillo y comenzo a tironear hacia abajo hasta los tobillos, hasta que Malfoy fue levantando los pies uno tras otro para liberarse. Y ya estaba. Desnudo. Hermione aparto los ojos casi con violencia. Y se puso en pie, en posicion de sumison.

Pudo oir a Draco reir por lo bajo.

-Mirame.

Hermione escucho la orden del rubio, y se puso roja como un tomate, incapaz de cumplirla. Sentia la garganta seca. Aquello no podia pasar.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y pesarosos.

-Mirame- volvio a decir el- Y no me obligues otra vez a repetir una orden.

Ella obedecio. Y miro a Malfoy a la cara, esquivando con precision absoluta las partes conflictivas de la anatomia de el. Lo vio sonriendo de forma ladeada, arqueando las cejas, completamente indiferente a estar desnudo. Lo que mas rabia le daba a la castaña es que pese a que era el el que estaba desnudo...y pese a que ella llevaba ropa puesta...pese a que fuera el el que tendria que estar incomodo, en posicion de debilildad...seguia teniendo el control. El, despojado de su roja...seguia teniendo su dignidad intacta,...seguia en posesion incuestionable del poder. Y Hermione estaba alli, aterrada, incomoda, fuera de su elemento, sin saber que hacer, sin manual sobre el protocolo social en una situacion asi, sin tener experiencia en algo de ese calibre...por que una parte de si misma no paraba de gritarle que no es asi como funcionan las cosas, y otra parte no podia parar de temblar de emocion solo por la incognita de que pasaria a continuacion.

Draco sonrio de nuevo, puso los brazos en cruz, y lentamente, giro un par de vueltas, desnudo como el dia que vino al mundo.

-Mirame bien, Granger. Este soy yo. Ni mas ni menos. Quiero que comprendas que aun que tu llevaras un traje de cuero y yo estuviera desnudo cubierto de cadenas, seguiria siendo yo el Amo y tu la sumisa. No es la ropa lo que nos define. Lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, esta debajo de la piel. Lo comprendes?

-Si...maestro...-Grazno ella apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar la mirada de la frente de Malfoy.

-Tambien quiero que me conozcas. No solo mis gustos, no solo que sepas complacerme en detalles como la forma de servir el vino o la posicion en la que deseo que me esperes en una habitacion...-El ojigris avanzo un par de pasos, hasta estar solo separado de la castaña por un palmo. Hermione comenzo a temblar visiblemente de nervios y excitacion- Quiero que conozcas tan bien como yo deseo conocerte a ti. En eso radica la esencia misma de este juego, Granger. En saber que desea el otro. En saber complacernos mutuamente. Mas alla de juguetes y atrezzo...por que quiero que comprendas, que el placer, el verdadero placer, no esta aquí-Dijo rozandole los pezones- Ni aqui- esta vez le rozo el pubis- ni aquí...-le paso las yemas de los dedos por los labios- el verdadero placer, el autentico placer, el placer en estado puro, esta aquí.

Draco le toco a Hermione con dos dedos en la frente,

-La realidad nunca estara a la altura de nuestra imaginacion. Ni de nuestras fantasias, ni mucho menos a la altura de nuestras espectativas. Pero la mente es un musculo. Puede adiestrarse, entrenarse...lo que hacemos aquí, y quiero que lo comprendas bien, es poner a nuestra mente, y por extension a nuestro placer, al servicio de nuestra voluntad. Nosotros no somos victimas de la carne. No estamos a merced de las necesidades. No somos animales. No nos dejamos llevar por los instintos. Nos controlamos. Y del mismo modo que una sumisa sirve a su amo, el placer los sirve a ambos. Por eso no siento vergüenza ni prejuicios a la hora de mostrarme ante ti tal y como soy, del mismo modo que espero que tu tampoco sientas esas cosas al mostrarte a mi. Deseo que me conozcas. Por que solo si sabes a que atenerte podras complacerme. Lo comprendes?

Hermione no lo comprendia. Lo unico de lo que era consciente era de que tenia a un hombre que rozaba la perfeccion delante de si desnudo. Lo unico que sabia es que ese cabron arrogante le habia amargado la existencia en el colegio, y ahora lo tenia en cueros, hablandole sobre la dignidad, el placer y el autoconocimiento como si tal cosa. Pero se esperaba de ella que respondiera. Asi que lo hizo. Ya asimilaria la leccion luego.

-Si...creo que si lo comprendo, Maestro.

-Bien...-Draco sonrio complacido, le acaricio las mejillas y se giro, dandole la espalda. Se metio en la bañera y se sento contra el borde.- Desnudate, metete conmigo en el agua. Usa la pastilla de jabon de vainilla para enjabonarme. Empieza por los pies y ve subiendo. Puedes usar la esponja tambien. Para la espalda y los hombros usa el aceite de maderas. Cuando vayas a enjabonarme el pelo, usa el champu de hierbas.

Hermione decidio no pensar. Solo obedecer. Era mas facil si no pensabas en ello. Se desnudo, se metio en la bañera y agradecio que el agua estuviera lo bastante caliente como para que el tenue baho disimulara sus calores internos.

Cogio la pastilla de jabon que le habian indicado, y con cuidado comenzo a frotarla contra la nivea piel de Malfoy. Debia hacerse la pedicura a menudo por que tenia la piel de los pies suave. Sin cayos ni duricias. Poco a poco comenzo a subir, masajeando los gemelos, recreandose en las corvejas. Vio a Malfoy cerrar los ojos, relajarse contra el bordillo de la enorme bañera circular. Y fue subiendo por las pantorillas. Siempre habia pensado que Malfoy se depilaba las piernas, por las pocas veces que lo habia visto en bañador en las tardes de primavera en el lago negro. Pero no. Tenia pelo. Un vello fino, blanco y sedoso, poco tupido, cubriendole las extremidades.

Los minutos se alargaron mientras se recreaba enjabonando, masajeando aquella piel prohibida. Aquel hombre que no debia estar alli. Ella con Draco malfoy en una situacion asi...era ridiculo e inverosimil. Y al mismo tiempo excitante...se estaba relajando a medida que pasaba el tiempo cuando cayo en la cuenta de que se le estaban acabando las piernas por enjabonar. Y que se acercaba peligrosamente a una zona tabu.

Trago saliva, salto la parte conflictiva y comenzo a pasar la pastilla de jabon con intenso olor a vainilla por el duro vientre cuando Draco hablo. Sin abrir los ojos. Con voz adormilada de puro relax.

-Granger, el cuerpo se lava entero. Aun que solo sea por mera higiene, espero que le dediques la atencion que requiere a la zona que te acabas de saltar. Estoy seguro de que no soy el primer hombre al que ves desnudo, asi que me sentire muy ofendido si pretendes jugar la carta de damisela candida e inocente. Esta claro?

-Si, Maestro...-Grazno ella atragantandose con su propia vergüenza.

Bien, la hora de la verdad. Penso compungida. Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, hizo de tripas corazon y fue palpando los muslos por debajo del agua, hasta llegar a las ingles.

Hermione trago saliva. Su vida se habia convertido en una broma estupida de lo que deberia haber sido. Alli estaba ella, desnuda con el miembro de Draco Malfoy en las manos, dentro de la bañera, lavandolo tranquilamente mientras el parecia que se hechaba una siesta. Sin comprender como una situacion podia ser tan jodidamente sexy y tan estupidamente aseptica sin dejar de ser bizarra al mismo tiempo.

Se mordio los labios furiosa. Habia esperado encontrarse con la virilidad de Malfoy esperandola. Al menos una muestra de que el sentia algo...de que tenia sangre y no leche en las venas...pero no. La dedepcion fue rapidamente sustituida por la rabia contenida. Malfoy estab atan tranquilo por dentro como por fuera. Aquel miembro relajado, ductil y arrugadito estaba reposando tranquilo y obediente en sus dedos. Totalmente laxo. Como podia ese monstruo de sangre ultracongelada estar tan impasible en una situacion asi? Hermione estaba humeda desde que el habia abierto la puerta y la hubiera saludado. Pero el...maldito fuera Malfoy, maldito fuera su temple, su magnetismo y su control ferreo sobre la situacion.

Furiosa, dispuesta a desquitarse y sobretodo con el firme proposito de hacer reaccionar a aquel hombre que parecia tener liquido refrigerante en las venas, se puso a juguetear. Acariciandole el sexo, resfregandole con sensualidad la pastilla de jabon por las ingles, acariciandole los testiculos y masajeandolos con los dedos, retirando hacia atrás con cuidado el pellejo arrugado para dejar al descubierto la cabeza del glande...y frotarla con mimo con aqulla pastilla de glicerina con vainilla. Se sentia mala. Se sentia perversa...se sentia excitada y...

-Granger...te he dicho que me laves. Quiero estar limpio. No te he pedido que me masturbes ni tienes permiso para hacerlo. Es el ultimo aviso.- La voz seca de Malfoy le llego al alma, haciendola sentir pillada. Como un estudiante al que sorprenden haciendo algo que no deberia hacer. Fue como si le hecharan un jarro de agua fria por encima. Tuvo que reprimirse de no soltarle y alejar las manos de aquellas ingles como si quemara. Aquello no debia pasar. Se supone que era un juego erotico, no? Pero no. No era un juego erotico. Era una leccion. O al menos deberia serlo. Hermione se regaño a si misma. El juego no era el placer en si. Si no controlarlo. Le habian dicho que tenia que seguir unas reglas. Si no las acataba, seria castigada. Si las acataba, seria recompensada. Dabia igual las satisfacciones que se dejara por el camino. Los placeres que habia en el secret soul no eran ortodoxos.

Pero lo que mas la habia jodido era el hecho de que el ni siquiera se habia molestado en abrir los ojos para regañarla. Que seguia alli, languido y relajado, disfrutando de su baño caliente. Como si el mero hecho de compartir bañera con una mujer desnuda que lo deseaba fervientemente fuera algo secundario y prescindible.

Llena de frustracion, Hermione trago saliva. Aferro con fuerza la pastilla de jabon y comenzo de nuevo, enjabonando el pecho del rubio, y los hombros.

Poco despues, el se dio la vuelta, para que le enjabonara la espalda y el pelo. Obedecio. Malfoy se recreo un buen rato debajo del chorro de agua de la estatua para aclararse toda la espuma, y sin esperarla, nada mas termino, se levanto, salio de la bañera, cogio una de las toallas y se puso a secarse.

Hermione no tenia muy claro que hacer. Asi que no hizo nada. Draco la miro con cierta satisfaccion. Como si hubiera hecho lo correcto.

-Secate. Y sigueme. Pero no te vistas.

La castaña parpadeo confusa. Aquello habia sonado sensual y terrorifico al mismo tiempo. Lo vio salir en bata a la sala principal, y ella se quedo alli. Salto fuera de la bañera, se seco lo mejor que pudo con un par de toallas y desnuda, conteniendose las ganas de cubrirse el pecho y el sexo con las manos, fue tras su dom.

El estaba sentado en un sillon que habia movido hasta ponerlo a los pies de la cama. Llevaba su ropa de amo, los pantalones holgados, las sandalias y el chaleco ceñido cerrado.

Hermione se quedo alli, en posicion de sumision. Esperando ordenes. Confusa y aterrada.

Malfoy la hizo esperar unos cuantos minutos.

-Tumbate en la cama.

Ella obedecio, con cierto panico. Tenia el corazon a mil por hora. Se tumbo boca arriba, mirando de reojo al rubio, que permanecia alli, sentado comodamente en aquel sillon, mirandola como quien mira a un animal interesante en un zoo.

-Que me dirias si te pidiera que te masturabaras para mi, Granger?- solto Malfoy a bocajarro, con su mania de arrastrar las palabras. Lo habia dicho en el mismo tono que los demas usamos para preguntar "cuantos azucarillos quieres en el te"?

La respuesta de Hermione fue instantanea. Se puso colorada, se encogio sobre la cama como si la hubieran golpeado, se incorporo de golpe y miro a Malfoy como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Que?- Grazno de forma estrangulada. Cuando lo vio enarcar una ceja a modo de advertencia añadio un muy ahogado "maestro" a su frase.

-Es una pregunta muy sencilla, e hipotetica. Me gustaria saber que dirias si te pidiera que te quedaras ahi tumbada, desnuda en la cama, y me dejaras ver como te masturbas.- el ni siquiera se movio. Hermione no tenia muy claro si hablaba en serio o en broma.- Por que desde luego, podria pedirtelo. Y tu podrias aceptar o negarte. Si te negaras, el juego terminaria. Si tu aceptaras, yo aprenderia sobre tu placer, y tu sobre tus propios limites y tus deseos. Pero antes de responder, recuerda que no te he pedido que lo hagas. Esto es un ejercicio teorico. Solo responde a la pregunta.

-Yo... yo no...yo no lo se!- Hermione se siguio encogiendo. Una parte de su cerebro le decia "si, hazlo, que te vea, que te desee, liberate, ten un orgasmo, ten lo que necesitas, lo que realmente has venido a buscar. Ve hasta el final...ve hasta el final...hazlo...". Pero otra parte de su cabeza, esa misma que hacia que con Ron solo hiciera la postura del misionero a oscuras le decia "esto no esta bien. No esta bien. No lo esta. Di que no, vete a casa, termina con esta locura. Sal de aquí. Se esta burlando de ti, como siempre. Esto esta mal. Esto es absurdo. NO lo necesitas, ni a el ni todas estas tonterias de degenerados. Marchate. Sal de aquí. Esta MAL".

Si su corazon ya iba rapido, ahora iba a velocidad cercana a la de la luz. La habitacion daba vueltas, estaba hiperventilando y a punto de marearse.

-Entiendo...-Dijo Malfoy, todo calma y autocontrol. Lo vio cruzar las piernas y mirarla detalladamente con aquella sonrisa neutra y ladeada en los labios- A ver si lo he entendido. En la bañera, te pedi que me lavaras, y estabas dispuesta a masturbarme. Si me hubiera avalanzado sobre ti para follarte de forma salvaje, te hubiera parecido bien. Pero que te haga una inocente pregunta teorica te escandaliza de este modo?

Hermione abrio la boca para protestar. La cerro de golpe por no tener nada que decir, y se mordio la lengua en el proceso. Luego casi chilloneo la primera incoherencia que le vino a la cabeza.

-Pero es que no es lo mismo! No es solo una pregunta y lo sabes!

-Si lo es. Era solo una pregunta.- Malfoy ensancho su sonrisa.

-No lo era!- Hermione se sentia acorralada de algun modo. Se sentia mas desnuda y desprotegida, pillada y sorprendida. Como si Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a arrancarle todos sus secretos. Ron era de los que apartaban la vista y se ruborizaban. Pero Malfoy... Malfoy estaba alli, mirandola. Sin dejarle escondite o refugio posible.

-Te sentirias mejor si te pidiera directamente que quiero que te masturbes para mi?- aquella odiosa sonrisa habia crecido un par de centimetros mas.

-No! Por que haria algo asi?- Se escandalizo la castaña- es vergonzoso!

-Nada en lo referente al sexo es vergonzoso, Granger...-susurro Draco. Su expresion habia cambiado. Si aquello habia sido un examen, estaba claro que la castaña habia suspendido.- Te olvidas de que todo lo que sucede aquí, entre tu y yo, gira en torno al sexo. Directa o indirectamente. A muchos Doms les gusta mirar. A muchos esclavos les gusta ser mirados. Es un tabu. Y la masturbacion es un preliminar que se usa para excitar a tu pareja mutuamente. O para autosatisfacerte.

-Pero para que narices quieres ver como me hago un dedo!- Le espeto ella sulfurada- No es sexy, ni bonito,...ni erotico...

-Por que una persona no puede quedar satisfecha si no sabe que es la satisfaccion.- le corto Draco en seco- Una persona no puede esperar que su compañero o compañera sexual sepa donde tocarle, como hacerlo si no se ha tocado antes y sabe lo que desea, lo que le gusta o lo que necesita. La masturbacion es una forma de autoaprendizaje... te lo he dicho ya varias veces. Para poder dar placer, antes debes conocerlo.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con que seas un perertido voyeur que quieras mirar mientras me hago un dedo?- Hermione estaba sofocada. Sulfurada. Se sentia arder por dentro. Y lo peor era que la terrible discusion de sus dos mitades, la que le diciera que lo hiciera, y la que le decia que saliera de alli corriendo, seguia a todo volumen dentro de su alma.

Draco solo sonrio, cambio de posicion tranquilamente en el sillon y la miro sin parpadear. Daba miedo lo tranquilo e indiferente que parecia.

-Es simple. Mirar, el mero hecho de mirar, es un tabu. La sociedad tiene cientos de reglas sobre no mirar. Te sorprenderia la cantidad de culturas que tienen restricciones con mirar. La cantidad de mitos en la que la restriccion de mirar esta presente...- Draco parpadeo lentamente, casi como si quisiera poner de los nervios a la castaña a proposito- el voyerismo, como tu lo llamas, es uno de los fetiches mas comunes, Granger. Leer literatura erotica, ver pornografia, fotografia de tematica sexual, esculturas de desnudos, dibujos y pinturas donde los humanos dan rienda suelta a sus fantasias... Dicen que la comida entra por los ojos...-Draco sonrio divertido, como si la situacion fuera ilarante- Con el sexo sucede lo mismo, Granger. Entra por los ojos. Por eso se invierte tanto dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo en ropa atractiva, maquillajes, peinados...

-Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me pides?- Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia- Es...irrelevante!

Lo que mas le molesto a la castaña fue que el rubio comenzo a reir de forma abierta y honesta.

-Granger, querida mia...cuantas veces tendre que decirtelo?- sacudio la cabeza como si hablara con una niña discola que se niega a comprender un concepto simple- Una esclava nunca deje juzgar que es lo que le gusta a su dueño. Obedece. Y recuerda siempre, que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu placer, si no con el mio. Y si yo quiero mirar como te das placer...obedeces.

Aquella aseveracion, la seguridad con la que Draco estaba hablando molestaba a Hermione. Era crispante.

-Pero es absurdo! Como alguien puede disfrutar mirando y sin participar?- Casi tenia ganas de gritar, de sacudir a aquel pomposo arrogante que la tentaba pero que nunca pasaba al plato fuerte. Si tienes hambre, no te sacias mirando una hamburguesa... te la comes!

El se encogio de hombros, sonriendo, sin cambiar la expresion neutra de su rostro.

-Dime Granger, te excitaria sexualmente mirar mientras me masturbo para ti? Que quisiera complacerte hasta el punto de dejarte mirar en un acto tan intimo como es el onanismo? Que me tragara mi vergüenza y mis prejuicios para ofrecerte un espectaculo privado de ese calibre? Como tu tan graficamente has dicho,... mirar la hamburguesa no te sacia el apetito, pero ver como se prepara, ver la carne chisporroteando en la sarten, ver al cocinero abrir el panecillo con un cuchillo...ver el queso derritiendose lentamente sobre la carne humeante... abre el apetito. El sexo es como el hambre, Granger... es un apetito. Y el placer no solo es el arte de saciar ese apetito... es la disciplina que hace que deseemos lo que tenemos delante mas que nada en el mundo. Y eso, es la esencia de ser una buena esclava: tu objetivo, es que tu amo te desee como no ha deseado nada en este mundo. Mi placer, Granger...no el tuyo.

La voz de Draco era un ronroneo sensual, casi un susurro complice. Y no obtuvo mas respuesta que la violenta rojez que cubrio cada centimetro de la piel de Hermione.

La ojimiel estaba en plena ebullicion. No tenia claro si Malfoy habia sido tan grafico en su pregunta intentando provocarle una imagen mental, pero lo habia conseguido. Habia visto al ojigris desnudo, e imaginarselo de esa guisa le habia puesto a mil por hora. Se le habia resecado la garganta y se le habia acelerado el pulso. Imaginarse a Malfoy masturbandose solo para ella, solo para su placer...solo como un aperitivo de lo que iria despues...solo por que ella se lo pedia...Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva, pero no pudo: tenia la garganta demasiado, demasiado seca. Pero habia servido de algo, ahora se podia imaginar que sentiria el al verla masturbarse. La imagen formaba una escena de lo mas sensual...por no decir palabras mas fuertes.

No pudo evitarlo. Se recosto sobre la cama respirando pesadamente. La mente le bullia. Sentia como mil hormigas recorriendole la piel. Debajo de ella. Se sentia como rellena de bolsas de agua caliente. No podia pensar. Hacia demasiado calor. Debia de estar enferma y tener fiebre. Era como delirar...apenas podia respirar. Tenia sed...tenia hambre...le faltaba el aliento...

y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que algo le rozaba el vientre en direccion al sur. Se sobresalto, miro, y vio sus propias manos rozandole el monte de venus. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Ella no estaba haciendo eso. Sus extremidades tenian voluntad propia. Pero giro los ojos. Y alli estaba. Malfoy. Mirandola como si no hubiera nada mas fascinante en el mundo que contemplar.

De pronto lo vio. La rosada lengua del rubio asomando sutilmente y rozandose la comisura de los labios. Un gesto involuntario. Una vision que no duro mas de un segundo. Pero fue como el pistoletazo de salida.

Aquel simple gesto le habia dado alas a Hermione. La deseaba. Fue como si explotara un geiser en su vientre. Malfoy la miraba. Como si tuviera hambre de ella. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que deseara mirar aparte de lo que tenia delante.

Los dedos revolotearon abriendo los labios vaginales, y con la precision de alguien que conoce bien su propia anatomia, encontro con ansiosa rapidez esa perla rosada de carne que controlaba el cenit de su placer.

No penso en lo que hacia. No queria hacerlo. No podia hacerlo ni aun que quisiera. Hermione mantenia separados sus labios mayores con una mano y con la otra masajeaba freneticamente su clitoris, e involuntariamente, separo un poco las piernas. Cuando se dio cuenta, de lo que hacia, sonrio y las sonrio un poco mas. Asi Malfoy podria mirar. Podria ver...podria desear...

Se perdio sin remedio en el placer que se estaba dando. Con la cabeza llena de esos ojos grises glaciarres, de esa piel blanca, esos cabellos plateados...ese cuerpo alto y espigado esculpido a la perfeccion...y esa odiosa voz pomposa que arrastraba las letras al hablar con un ronroneo grave y pretencioso que tanto le hacia crispar los nervios...

no podia evitar los arqueamientos de su espalda, ni los espasmos de sus piernas cuando el cresscendo del orgasmo se le hecho encima, ni morderse los labios con fuerza mientras contenia los jadeos

Y como si todo fuera un sueño, un delirio, una alucinacion...por que estaba que alguien como Hermione Granger no haria nunca algo asi delante de Malfoy, y mientras los dulces espasmos del orgasmo que acababa de tener se disipaban dejandola laxa encima de aquella cama ajena, mientras recuperaba la respiracion, la realidad la alcanzo. Ella acababa de darle un peep show a Draco Malfoy, que seguia sentado e impasible en el sillon a los pies de la cama.

La vergüenza y la incredulidad ante sus propios actos la dejaron petrificada. No sabia que decir. Ni que hacer ademas de desear que la tierra se la tragara alli mismo o suplicarle a su cerebro que le provocara un infarto fulminante en los proximos diez segundos.

Boqueo como un pez, mirando a Malfoy con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin dar credito a los ultimos cuatro minutos de su vida. Sin condebir como el placer mas extremo se habia convertido en la desesperacion y la vergüenza mas intensa.

-Has pensado en mi?- se burlo en un susurro el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada. Seguia mirandola totalmente tranquilo.

Queria haber dicho algo. Pero de la garganta de Hermione solo salio un gañido estrangulado y patetico.

El rubio hizo un gesto de negacion con la cabeza. Se levanto tranquilamente y camino hacia un armario. Lo abrio, saco una cajita negra lacada, y la abrio. Camino con algo en la mano hasta la cama, se sento al lado de Hermione, y lentamente, se recosto sobre ella, acariciandole el pelo con la mano libre.

-Dime, Granger, eres consciente de por que te voy a castigar?

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba como hechizada. Aturdida. La cercania de aquel hombre, el olor a vainilla, los restos espasmodicos de su orgasmo...

Draco metio la mano entre las piernas de Hermione y la toco palpando, casi con ternura. Hermione dio un respingo y reacciono intentando apartarse. Incomoda, avergonzada, excitada... se sentia bipolar, con un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones, todas contradictorias.

Cas...castigarme?- consiguio maullar mientras se retorica sobre aquella mano que la manoseaba en la intimidad de su anatomia.

-oh, si, castigarte.- ronroneo Draco mientras su mano encontraba su clitoris con rapidez y lo acariciaba y lo pellizcaba de forma juguetona, haciendo que Hermione gimiera con suavidad- Me has hablado sin mostrarme el debido respeto, has cuestionado mis ordenes, has desobedecido, me has alzado la voz, me has mentido, me has cuestionado, te has dado placer a ti misma sin mi consentimiento y has alcanzado un orgasmo sin permiso...debes ser castigada, Granger. Son muchas faltas. Ser a un castigo grande...

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, sintio un pellizco en el clitoris. Y una desagradable sensacion de frio. Se consiguio apartar de Malfoy mientras lo miraba aterrada.

-Que me has hecho...-se mordio la lengua y a toda velocidad añadio- maestro...

-Se llama cepo sensorial. Un aparatito de lo mas...util...en casos de desobediencia como el tuyo- Malfoy se levanto con un gesto elegante y se encamino hacia la mesa, donde sirvio una copa de vino.

Hermione parpadeo. No sentia nada. No notaba nada. Colo una mano en su enterpierna y palpo...hasta que noto algo raro. Era un pequeño caparazon frio, como metalico, aderido a su piel, sobre su clitoris. Pero no notaba nada. Aquello no podia ser un castigo. O si. Quizas aquella cosa le impidiera masturbarse o alcanzar su clitoris. Pero por la sonrisa de Malfoy, aquel cepo sensorial debia ser algo mas.

-Y cuando me quitaras esta cosa, Maestro?- susurro algo decepcionada. Enfadada, molesta, pero sobretodo frustrada.

Draco sonrio. Divertido.

-Cuando me respondas a mi pregunta con sinceridad, y cuando realmente aprendas la leccion que intento meterte en la cabeza sobre el placer, Granger...tan simple como eso.

Hermione se quedo alli, en la cama, con cara de incredulidad, mirando a Malfoy desnudarse, y vestirse con su ropa de calle. Lo vio encaminarse a la puerta para irse de alli.

-Espera! maestro!- Chillo desde la cama hasta que el se volvio a mirarla- cuando quedamos para la proxima sesion?

-Cuando estes preparada- susurro el con cierto reproche en la voz. Como si la castaña estuviera peligrosamente cerca de cometer otra falta merecedora de castigo.

-Y cuando sabre que estoy preparada? Como lo sabras tu?- inquirio ella con ganas de reir. Aquello era absurdo. Aquella situacion era grotesca y extraña.

-Por que vendras a buscarme. Y estaras dispuesta a todo.

Draco abrio la puerta, salio y la dejo sola. Sin darle tiempo a asumir aquello. Sin darle tiempo a protestar. Sin darle mas respuestas.

Hermione se tumbo en la cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada. Y la apreto para ahogar sus gritos mientras pataleaba. Necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba decidida. Aquella seria la ultima vez. No pensaba volver. No pensaba darle nada mas a ese cabron que se creia tan interesante y misterioso. No iba a volver nunca mas. Habia sido la ultima vez. Lo tenia decidido.

LA TARDE ANTERIOR.

Draco sabia lo que debia hacer esa noche. Suspiro, cansado. Iba a ser odioso. Siempre era duro. Un Dom siempre debe mostrarse por encima. Un Dom debe tener el control, dominar la situacion. Y eso implica tener el control y dominar su propio cuerpo. Y mas que nunca, durante el adiestramiento de una novata. Un buen dom, sabe que en ciertas situaciones no puede permitir que sus instintos y sus actos involuntarios rompan el hechizo. Asi que la preparacion era indispensable.

Habia veces que eso implicaba bañarse antes de una sesion. Otras, llevas ciertas prendas meticulosamente limpias, o usar desodorizantes o productos higienicos especiales. Y en otras ocasiones, masturbarse como un loco durante horas para asegurarse de que una ereccion involuntaria no lo va ha hacer quedar como un mero pervertido. 

Sabia que la maldita Granger iba a excitarlo. La deseaba demasiado. Pero debia mostrarsse impasible. Debia mostrarse frio. Debia mantener su mascara de indiferencia. Y eso requeria sacrificios. Muy pocos esclavos llegan a saber lo mucho que se esfuerza un Dom para hacer bien su papel. Por que a fin de cuentas, el espectaculo debe continuar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Este capitulo se lo dedido a Lourdes. Una personita a la que tengo mucho aprecio, que negocio, regateo y me chantajeo para que actualizara rapido, por que se moria de curiosidad por saber lo que iba a pasar en la historia. Y me dijo que si actualizaba en poco tiempo, conseguiria que mis lectoras me dejaran tres reviews por capitulo.**

**Asi que, aquí esta el capitulo. Lourdes, querida mia, creo que me debes algo...a ver que haces ahora XDDD**

**(si, me he puesto las pilas solo por tocar las narices a alguien a quien quiero, para algo estamos las amigas, no?)**

CAPITULO 14: Cepo

La madrugada del sabado paso larga y terrible. Hermione no podia dormir. Estaba en su casa, su cama...abrazada a la almohada muerta de vergüenza. Se la comian los remordimientos. Y las recriminaciones. Sus pensamientos iban mas o menos por estos derroteros:

-Que clase de persona soy para haber hecho algo asi...

-Dios, era el puto Draco Malfoy...intento matarnos a Harry y a Ron en el colegio!

-Joder, Harry y Ron! que pasaria se se enteraran de esto!

-Nunca deberia haber ido a ese club...todo esto ha sido un desproposito desde el principio y ahora he hecho una tonteria...y si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien? Me moriria...

-que he hecho? Joder, joder, joder...como pude ser tan tonta de caer en su juego? De tragarme todas esas tonterias?

se paso asi bastantes horas, dando vueltas en la cama como una niña asustada. Como si cualquiera que la viera podria ver su "pecado" escrito en la frente. Como si ahora cualquiera pudiera juzgarla por que hubiera cometido un crimen inenarrable.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida. Solo cerro los ojos en una de sus mortificaciones autocompasivas y de pronto sono el despertador, y cuando abrio los ojos la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana en una radiante mañana de domingo.

No se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarse a la vida real, asi que opto por la via cobarde, se fue a la cocina, cogio una botella de ginebra, un brick de zumo de naranja, y una cubitera, y se dedico a beber sistematicamente hasta que cayo redonda de nuevo, en las felices y sonrosadas brumas del ethilismo concienzudo.

Cuando volvio a taladrarle la cabeza el despertador, era lunes por la mañana, y Hermione nunca habia estado tan agradecida a ese cacharro infernal que le tocaba las narices todos los amaneceres.

Una buena ducha, tres aspirinas, unas cuantas tostadas, ropa limpia y planchada, y un buen cepillado de pelo, amen de un lavado de dientes a conciencia para quitarse el sabor a felpudo de la boca, y Hermione estuvo preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que el dia le deparara. O al menos eso creia ella.

Como siempre, tardo unos quince minutos de relajado paseo en llegar al ministerio, saludando a sus compañeros. Entro en su desapacho, y agradecida, se enfrento al monotematico y aburrido papeleo lleno de tecnicismos. Nada la hacia sentir tan segura y abrigada como papeles y papeles llenos de tediosas clausulas y subclausulas. Ahi se sentia segura. Sabia siempre a que atenerse. No habian sorpresas si sabias que hacias. Y Hermione siemrpe sabia que hacer. Al menos en lo que a pluma, papel y pergamino respecta.

Ni se dio cuenta de que la hora del descanso para el almuerzo habia llegado y pasado. Estaba enfrascada en su trabajo. Cuanto mas trabajara, menos pensaria. Menos recordaria. Y lo que menos qeuria era pensar en ciertas cosas y recordar ciertas cosas. Solo queria trabajar. Estar ocupada...

Todo era normal. Todo iba bien. Hasta que oyo un cascabel. Alzo los ojos. Y la cosa se complico. Se habia dejado la puerta del despacho abierta, y habia un gato sentado en el humbral. Se lamia una pata con tranquilidad. Conocia ese gato, era de uno de los secretarios que archivaban el papeleo. El gato alzo la cabeza, se la quedo mirando. Tenia los ojos grises.

Calcetines. El gato se llamaba Calcetines. Hermione lo recordaba. Sonrio al animal, y el gato se levanto, y se marcho caminando haciendo sonar el cascabel que llevaba al cuello.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Hermione habia visto aquellos ojos grises. Los de Calcetines. Y le habian recordado a los ojos grises de cierto rubio. Sonrio, y jugueteo con su pluma. Lo cierto es que Malfoy tenia unos ojos preciosos.

Hacia un poco de calor? Si, definitivamente, alguien se habia pasado con la calefaccion. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba frotando una pierna contra la otra. Se detuvo en el acto. Debia de haber sido un acto reflejo. Seguro que era eso.

Estaba acalorada. Cogio la botella de agua y dio un largo trago. Luego se recogio el pelo en un prieto moño, y se lo dijo a la nuca con un lapiz. Mejor. Asi se refrescaba algo el cuello.

Se cogio la pechera de la blusa y se la sacudio para que le entrara algo de aire en el pecho. Y se dio cuenta de que tenia los pezones marcados. Muy marcados. Y por alguna razon, el movimiento del algodón de la tela le hipersensibilizaba esos redondeles de carne rosada que coronaban sus pechos.

Cerro los ojos. Aquello no podia seguir asi. Y su mente la traiciono. Vio el rostro de Malfoy. Sonriendo de medio lado. Y aquel recuerdo en el que el rubio asomo la punta de la lengua para relamenrse la comisura del labio lleno su cerebro.

El efecto fue instantaneo, totalmente fisico. Una vibracion constante contra su clitoris. Directa sobre el hizo que se doblara por la mitad sudando y jadeando. El placer perfecto. Los ojos grises que su cerebro proyectaba seguian alli, fijos en ella. El placer se intensifico. Torrido, embriagador...arrastrandola mas arriba, y mas arriba...llenando de chispas cada molecula de su ser, haciendo que pudiera sentir electricidad estatica recorriendo su sistema nervioso.

El orgasmo estaba ahi. Al alcance de sus dedos, tan cerca...tan cerca...casi podia sentirse arrastrada hacia el climax...

Hermione cerro los ojos, mordiendose los labios, dejando de resistirse...dejandose llevar...

Y todo ceso. Como si alguien hubiera apagado un interruptor. El orgasmo no llego nunca. El placer ceso de golpe, todo volvio a la normalidad.

La castaña casi grito de frustracion. De rabia, de necesidad. Su cuerpo se revelaba contra la cachetada que habia recivido. Como si le hubieran quitado de la boca algo dulce con lo que lo habian tentado y la compensacion hubiera sido un golpe en los dientes.

-Pero que cojones...-mascullo la castaña cuando las oleadas de lo que fuera aquella sensacion cesaron. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic y se cabreo a base de bien- Malfoy...maldito cabron...que me has hecho,...

Pensar en el fue como un ensalmo. Las vibraciones volvieron, el calor torrido tambien. Y el placer la golpeo con la delicadeza de un ariete de batalla en mitad del asedio a la Bastilla.

Volvio a doblarse por la mitad, se cayo de la silla, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Sus piernas se frotaban la una contra la otra de forma incontrolable. No podia ni respirar. Ahi estaba...otra vez...el cresscendo. Subia rapidamente como la marea en luna llena. Oleada tras oleada de placer, alzandola hacia el climax, la liberacion del orgasmo...

jadeaba, esperando con anhelo esa explosion de su cuerpo. Apretandose los pechos atraves de la blusa. Y de pronto, con un agonico grito de frustracion, todo ceso de nuevo. Volviendola a dejar con esa amarga sensacion con sabor a bilis de que se habia vuelto a quedar a medias.

Recordo de sopeton donde estaba. En su despacho, rodando por el suelo, jadeando como un animal en celo... _y la puta puerta estaba abierta._

Deseando morirse alli mismo, se levanto, se arreglo la ropa lo mas rapido que puso, y fue a cerrarla.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que caminar era un suplicio. El maldito cepo le cubria el clitoris, pero este estaba inflamado, hinchado...e hipersensible. Con cada peso, los muslos presionaban los labios, y estos rozaban esa minuscula parte de su anatomia, ese insignificante y diminuto trozo de carne que ahora parecia haberse vuelto enorme, gigantesco...una supernova en el centro del sistema solar llamado Hermione Granger, alrededor del cual, en ese instante, giraba toda su existencia.

La suerte que habia tenido era que todos estaban en la cafeteria en el momento del incidente.

Volvio a su asiento como pudo, saco la varita, congelo el agua y se la paso por la nuca...por el cuello, por las muñecas. Estaba frio. Muy frio. Como los ojos de Malfoy. Quemaba de puro frio, como la cera de la vela azul que le derramo por el cuerpo...

-Oh mierda...-susurro cerrando las piernas de golpe cuando la vibracion comenzo de nuevo.

TRES HORAS MAS TARDE...

Hermione estaba hecha un ovillo dejabo de la mesa de su despacho. Jadeaba. Se mordia los labios. Y no podia mas.

Lleva toda la maldita mañana igual. El placer la embargaba, una y otra vez. Alzandola hasta cuotas insospechadas...y en el cenit de la locura, todo se detenia. Justo en el preciso instante en el que iba a llegar el orgasmo. Y todo se detenia, poniendo un dique al oleaje. Dejandola desesperada, ansiosa...con el cuerpo chillandole entumecido por la gloriosa liberacion. Pero la liberacion, la culminacion...no llegaba nunca.

Se sentia como si tuviera 40 de fiebre. Lleva la ropa hecha un desastre, tenia un nudo en el estomago, y por mas que bebiera seguia teniendo sed. Estaba rabiosa de deseo, hambrienta de placer... y solo con pensar en el maldito Malfoy todo empezaba de nueva. No podia ni maldecirlo sin que todo pasara. Y todo le recordaba a el.

Mas de una vez habian llamado a la puerta de su despacho. Pero ella no habia respondido. Asi que todos habian supuesto que no estaba, y habian dejado archivo tras archivo, documento tras documento en su bandeja de entrada.

Todos menos uno. Un hombre si entro en su depacho.

-Srta Granger?- susurro una voz conocida.

Hermione no escucho los pasos, ni apenas escucho la voz. Hasta que un rostro conocido aparecio por debajo de la mesa.

-Que haces ahi?- Le susurro con el ceño fruncido Richard.

-No me encuentro...bien...-la voz de Hermione era un hilillo estrangulado.

-Estas enferma?- Richard parecia preocupado. Mucho. La agarro con cuidado de los hombros y tomandola en brazos la saco de su escondrijo y la dejo en la silla, tomandole la temperatura con la mano en la frente- por que no has avisado a nadie? Te podriamos haber llevado al hospital...

-No es nada...se me pasara...

-Mejor nos ahorramos incertidumbres y nos curamos en salud, te llevo a san mungos ahora mismo y...

-No!- le chilloneo Hermione histerica. Solo en pensar que un medimago descubriera el cepo y que Malfoy se lo habia puesto...

Su mayor temor se hizo realidad. Comenzo a jadear tal y como las vibraciones comenzaron. Con intensidad. Ya estaba muy sesible y su cuerpo aceptaba con un hambre desesperada el placer...pero sabia que no habria orgasmo. Pero lo peor era la expresion de Richard mirandola. Sosteniendola contra la silla mientras se convulsionaba en jadeos y se arqueaba desesperada, con los labios agrietados y resecos. Mientras se mordia los labios durante un par de eternos minutos hasta que el ansiado orgasmo decidio otra vez, no llegar, dejando cada molecula de su ser gritando en un coro ensordecedor de frustracion y angustia desesperada.

Richard carraspeo. Incomodo. Intentando disimular su incredulidad ante lo que acababa de ver. Por que es muy dificil hacer como que no reconoces a una mujer sintiendo un placer inmenso entre tus manos mientras tu la sujetas para que no se caiga de una silla. Aun que contando en la situacion en la que esa misma mujer lo habia visto a el... Richard decidio que no sabia que cara poner. La cosa era rara. Asi que prefirio dejar las cosas asi.

-Me podrias decir que cojones acaba de pasar? Por que yo no te he hecho nada para que te pongas asi,...-opto finalmente por decir.

-Lo siento...-Los ojos de Hermione eran dos pozos de vergüenza y humillacion publica. Richard habia sido testigo de su momento mas bajo. Solo queria llorar.

-Calmate...-intento consolarla el a la desesperada- me cuentas que ha sucedido?

Hermione se mordio los labios.

-Un cepo...-comenzo a decir- Un cepo sensorial...

No acabo la frase. Una estruendosa carcajada de Richard rompio el aire dejandola aturdida.

-Joder! Un cepo sensorial? Que hiciste para cabrear tanto a tu amo?- Rio el limpiandose las lagrimas. Pero viendo la cara de ella se recompuso enseguida y disimulo la risa- Lo siento...se que a ti no debe de hacerte gracia...

-No, no me la hace...-Hermione lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Taladrandolo, mas bien.

-Es que un cepo es un castigo bastante serio...bueno, para algunos lo es...si sabes que hacer realmente no es para tanto...pero ponerle un cepo a una novata...es casi cruel...-divago Richard

-Pero que diablos es esa cosa?- le mascullo la castaña con frustracion- No puedo hacer nada!

-Es un poco complejo...-Richard se alejo unos segundos, cogiendo otra silla, la arrastro hasta donde estaba la castaña y se sento delante de ella- Un cepo sensorial es un artefacto que sella un vinculo doble. El primer vinculo, une tu centro de placer con tu cerebro. Y el segundo vinculo es tu centro de placer con la persona que te lo ha puesto. Asi que en tu caso, cierto Dom ha pasado a ser el detonante. Cuando piensas en cierta persona...mejor no digamos nombres, o algo te recuerda a el, tu cerebro cepo se activa, y te provoca placer. Mucho placer. Pero el cepo es eso...un cepo. Tambien tiene una prohibicion, y es que hasta que el que te lo ha puesto no te lo permita, te provocara placer...pero nunca alcanzaras la liberacion. Con autocontrol...puedes evitar pensamientos fortuitos...pero es dificil. Si un cepo sensorial te lo pone alguien que te da igual, a quien conoces poco o quien no te gusta...es facil controlarlo. No es mas que una molestia. Pero la cosa se complica cuando la persona que te lo pone te gusta...te atrae o te excita. Por que el cepo magnifica todas esas emociones al estar unido a tu mente...

-vaya mierda...-mascullo Hermione al oir eso. Lo peor fue que mientras Richard hablaba, habia recordado cuando Malfoy le puso el cepo...y tuvo otro de sus "infortunados ataques" que duro varios minutos. Hasta que el grito de frustracion que señalaba que no habia tenido su final llego. Richard habia tenido que empomarla al vuelo cuando se cayo de la silla en un arqueamiento de espalda. Y habia tenido la delicadeza de no mirarla a la cara mientras gemia y se retorcia en sus brazos.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, la ayudo a incorporarse y a ponerse depie.

-Mejor?- le susurro en tono complice y conciliador.

-Si...gracias...-Hermione queria morirse alli mismo.

-No tienes que darmelas, Granger. No pasa nada. Mejor que sea yo el que ha visto tu pequeño incidente que cualquier otro...- Richard sonrio con delicadeza. Todo comprension.- Pero si me acepntas un consejo...di que estas enferma, creeme que lo pareces, tomate unos dias libres, y vete a casa. No aparezcas por aquí hasta que te quiten el cepo...

-No hay alguna forma de poder quitarmelo yo?- suplico la castaña completamente desesperada.

-Si, claro que hay formas de que te lo puedas quitar tu. Pero si un sumiso se quita un cepo sin el permiso de su amo...-Richard se encogio de hombros- Seria como romper el trato, lo comrpendes? Es una prueba de confianza mutua.

-Pero esta interfiriendo en mi vida fuera del club! Esta interrumpiendo mi trabajo!- Hermione chillaba. Casi estaba llorando. Estaba alterada y fuera de si.

Richard la miro unos segundos. Como pensando en que iba a decir a continuacion. Y bajo el tono de voz tras un silencio largo.

-A mi me pusieron el cepo una vez, Srta Granger. Fue mi ama anterior a ama Mina. Dijo que me lo ponia por que queria que aprendiera algo.

-Y que aprendiste? El valor de poder correrse cuando lo necesitas?- Hermione mastico la spalabras con ira y desesperacion. No pretendia sonar grosera. Ni serlo. Pero estaba demasiado alterada. Richard parecio comprenderlo y no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

-No, aprendi obediencia. No solo para con mi ama, si no hacia mi mismo. Yo creia que en mi vida diaria yo era una persona. Y que en el club, podia ser otra distinta. Pero me equivocaba. Soy el mismo este donde este. Solo que hay cosas que no puedo hacer en ciertos lugares, y me tengo que reprimir. Lo que mi ama me enseño con el cepo, fue que la libertad no llega cuando queremos, si no cuando se puede. Y teniene un precio. Un coste... todos quieren la recompensa sin que les cueste nada. Y eso es un acto de egoismo. El cepo es el instrumento magico que usan los doms en equivalencia a la cachetada diciendo "no" a un niño para no meta los dedos en el fuego, por que quema.

Hermione lo miro sin verlo. Las palabras no tenian sentido. Quizas fuera por que iba tan recalentada que empezaria a oler a beicon cocido de un momento a otro, y por que no podia pensar con claridad.

Richard no dijo gran cosa. Y lo que dijo no lo escucho. Ni lo entendio. Su mente solo borboteaba, derritiendose por un fuego interno constante que crecia de manera exponencial, y que no conocia limites.

Lo unico que oia del hombre pony era un constante "blablablablablabla". Pero se dejo llevar. Richard la cogio por el brazo, la saco del ministerio y la llevo a casa. La dejo tumbada en la cama, e incluso se tomo la molestia de escribir a su jefe diciendo que se encontraba mal, y que necesitaba unos dias. Puso algo de una gripe estomacal pasajera...o algo de dolencias femeninas. Hermione no presto mucha atencion. Solo se dio cuenta de que Richard le dejaba varias botellas de agua al lado de la cama, y que insistio mucho en que le prestara atencion cuando le dijo que si necesitaba algo, que le llamara. Ella asintio. Incluso registro la cocina, volvio al dormitorio donde estaba Hermione y la obligo a comer algo. Habia preparado unos bocadillos.

Hermione se quedo alli, sola, retorciendose entre las sabanas arrastrada por el deseo que le provocaba el cepo. Una y otra vez. Siempre con ese amargo final en el que no culminaba. Sentia el cuerpo atenazado por el engarrotamiento de la desesperacion. Dolorida. Inflamada. Hinchada...

Incluso habia intentado masturbarse para obligar a su cuerpo a llegar al orgasmo. Pero no funcionaba. Cuando estimulaba con los dedos sus centros de placer, el cepo insensibilizaba su cuerpo, volviendo inutiles todos sus intentos. Frustrandola aun mas. Intento dormir, pero ni siquiera eso la consolaba...por que soñaba. El cepo avivaba sus sueños del mismo modo que avivaba su carne. Pero pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez...se despertaba sudorosa, excitada y hambrienta, al borde del orgasmo...y de pronto el vacio...la negacion de la libertad... y chillaba presa del histerismo. Sin saber si reir o llorar.

La noche fue un suplicio. Y el martes, no amanecio mucho mejor. Solo se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño...no comio nada.. Tenia el estomago hecho un nudo. Pero bebia. Solo tenia sed...mucha sed...pero por mas que bebia no conseguia saciarse. Incluso puso a toda potencia el aire acondicionado para mitigar el calor...incluso cogio la varita, para helar las sabanas de su cama con un hechizo...pero nada funcionaba. Todo la estimulaba. Todo le recordaba al jodido Malfoy...todo la ponia a mil solo para hacerla frenar en seco justo antes de alcanzar la gloriosa meta...

Las horas pasaban en un tortuoso delirio. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era miercoles. Aun que por lo que a ella respectaba, y contando con su sentido del tiempo, podia ser pascua.

Su orgullo griffindor se habia quebrado, y los trozos se habian reducido a pedazos de placer mojados, humedos e insatisfechos. No podia mas. Se habia rendido.

Solo habia una forma de terminar con aquel suplicio que la mortificaba. Y cogio la varita. No necesito mucho esfuerzo para conjurar un patronus...pues los "buenos recuerdos" la asaltaban con todo el entusiasmo que podian ultimamente. Y la nutria resplandeciente no necesito de muchas instruciones. Salio volando a toda velocidad. Hermione solo deseaba que Malfoy no estuviera demasiado ocupado como para ir a resolver aquel maldito entuerto.

Malfoy...

-Oh mierda...no...no...no...

"oh si..." dijo su clitoris. "ahi vamos de nuevo..."

**Nota: Si, ya lo se...ya lo se...muy cortito... y lo dejo justo en lo mejor. Pero no quiero oir quejas. Cualquier protesta, a Lourdes por favor. Y Lou, querida, me debes algo XDD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola de nuevo a todas. Solo deciros que lamento el retraso. Despues de volver de mi viaje con las pilas puestas y dispuesta a arremangarme y ponerme de nuevo a actualizar pille un gripazo de aupa, y pese a que aun renqueo con una fuente de mocos nasal, y aun hablo como Barry White con ronquera, ya va siendo hora de empezar a ponerme al dia.**

**Antes que nada, responder a un a una chica que me hizo una pregunta:**

**-A Rossie, que me hizo una pregunta un tanto controvertida y extraña y te habria contestado por privado, pero no tienes cuenta o bien no entraste con ella, asi que: Empece a escribir secret soul mucho antes de conocer la saga de 50 Shades, asi que no es mi inspiracion. Ademas, empece a leer esas novelas y no me gustaron en absoluto por muchos y muy variados motivos. No tengo anda en contra de la novela erotica (de hecho he leido muchas historias ese genero y algunas me han gustado mucho) pero esa saga no me gusta en absoluto. Y lo otro que me preguntaste, solo decirte que una cosa es la dominacion como juego erotico y otra muy distinta el machismo. Los Doms no buscan la sumision de la mujer por que se crean superiores por ser varones, es un mero juego de voluntades. Ademas, cuando el juego acaba, esa dominacion no continua. Un machista o maltratador puede ser dominante, pero eso no lo convierte en un Dom. Y un Dom machista o maltratador, no sera nunca, jamas, un buen Dom, mas que nada por que nunca veria el limite. El bondage y el sadomasoquismo, como todo juego erotico, estan hechos para que todas las partes implicadas disfruten, se diviertan y experimenten su sexualidad. Si una de las partes no se divierte, o no le gusta lo que esta pasando o el cariz que toma la situacion, deja de ser un juego para pasar a convertirse en una mala experiencia. EN la otra parte de tu pregunta solo comentarte que decir que la posicion de los Doms es machista y mancha la reputacion de las mujeres per se, es absurda, dado que existen las Dominatrix y las Amas, asi como sumisos varones que buscan Doms varones para ser dominados sin componentes homosexuales. Asi que mi opinion al respecto es que mientras dos o mas, siempre que sean adultos responsables, accedan libre y voluntariamente a participar en algo asi, y lo hagan de forma sana, segura y consecuente, no tiene por que haber nada prohibido, y nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos por lo que hagan en su intimidad. Pero como en todo, esa es solo mi opinion. **

**Por cierto Leandra... este va por ti ^^**

CAPITULO 13: juguetes rotos.

Draco carraspeo incomodo. Pese a que apreciaba mucho la compañía de Theo, una velada larga tomando el te con el moreno podia ser algo tenso. Theo era inteligente. De hecho era brillante. Podia hablar de cualquier cosa con agudeza. Pero nunca lo hacia. Se quedaba siempre alli, en silencio. Mirando a la gente con aquellos azules y tormentosos ojos oscuros como evaluando la situacion, y todas las situaciones posibles en las que podia desembocar. Miraba a la gente como si fuera una evaluacion constante. Y eso tendia a poner de los nervios a cualquiera despues de cinco minutos. Y por mucho que se le apreciara, pocos podian soportar estar con el mucho tiempo.

Pero despues de 40 minutos sentados a cara a cara en los sillones, bebiendo te en un densisimo silencio, despues de haber sido invitado y sin recibir una palabra de su anfitrion, Draco ya estaba un poco molesto. Y volvio a carraspear. Y viendo que no eso no hacia reaccionar a Theo y que no hacia que el misantropo rompiera su silencio, acabo rindiendose.

-Esta bien, me rindo Theo, dime por que me has hecho venir...

-Alexis Ramsey estuvo flirteando con Granger el otro dia. Deberias advertir a tu pupila.

Draco se atraganto con el te, y la mitad de la infusion le salio pulverizada por la boca y la otra mitad le salio goteando por la nariz por la impresion. Deberia estar ya acostumbrado a Theo y a su caracteristico tacto social. Tenia la suavidad de un ariete a la hora de abordar temas delicados. Por no mencionar que su tacto y delicadeza a la hora de referirse a temas que requisieran de sutileza o empatia o a cualquier cosa que implicara habilidades sociales, carismaticas o relaciones interpersonales, Theo era como un tren de mercancias: Miles de toneladas de acero a toda velocidad en unas vias preconstruidas que no pueden cambiar de direccion aun que quisieran y que tiene rutas premarcadas y construidas previamente maximizando los recorridos según su eficacia, piensen lo que piensen los pasajeros que lleve dentro. En los temas sociales, Draco era pura seda. Theo era esparto entretejido con lana pura y ortigas urticantes. Pero se mire como se mire, todo son tejidos puramente de origen natural y organico.

Pero tras ese comentario, Draco miro a Theo con cierto resquemor. El poco buen humor que le quedaba habia desaparecido con aquella frase.

-Eso esta fuera de lugar, Theo.- Susurro midiendo mucho las palabras- Eso pertenece a mi pasado. Granger no tiene por que saber nada de mi vida. No tenemos ese tipo de relacion.- sono un poco mas tajante de lo que pretendia, pero con Theo era importante dejar las cosas claras.

Theo solo se reclino en su asiento, inmune a la advertencia sutil de Draco de que dejara el tema. Y continuo impasible.

-Solo te advierto Draco...-Susurro el misantropo entre sorbo y sorbo de su denso te negro- Creo que tu nueva pupila deberia ser consciente de ciertos hechos.

-Hechos que no son de su incumbencia, si no de mi pasado- Draco ya habia tenido bastante. Sonaba tajando y molesto- Y que seas justamente tu, Theo, quien me diga esto cuando eres un estreñido emocional me parece casi ridiculo.

Fue el turno de Nott de parpadear con cierta sorpresa.

-A que te refieres?- comento algo intranquilo.

-Que a que me refiero?- Draco rebufo riendo. Era algo tipiciamente suyo: girar las tornas en una conversacion para atacar con crueldad cuando se sentia arrinconado o incomodo. Y conocia demasiado bien el punto flaco de su amigo- Oh vamos...cierta rubia de la que te enamoraste en la escuela. Tu gran amor...la unica que te hizo suspirar. Y no hiciste nada. Nunca haces nada. Siempre creiste que nadie sabia lo de tu amor secreto, pero lo sabiamos todos menos ella. Y mirate ahora. Años despues...y sigues suspirando por ella, cuando tu rubia esta felizmente casada, viviendo la vida que siempre soñaste por no haber hecho nada al respecto!

Draco resoplaba, furioso. Molesto por la aparente indiferencia de su amigo, cuya unia muestra de ser humano habia sido dejar el platillo y la taza de te encima de la mesa.

-Para ser alguien que se jacta de ser inteligente y observador, Draco, eres bastante idiota. Hablas de mis errores...y habiendo visto como acabe yo, estas cometiendo el mismo error que yo cometi.

Era lo exasperante de discutir con Theodre Nott: que no era una discusion. Nunca. El jamas alzaba la voz. Jamas se mostraba ofendido. La unica muestra de que tenia sangre y no leche en las venas es que a veces, solo a veces, alzaba las cejas un poco cuando algo lo sorprendia. Pero jamas se enfadaba. Ya podias insultarlo, agredirlo, humillarlo o denigrarlo. Jamas transmitia emocion alguna. Era demasiado frustrante. Y Draco, ademas de frustrado, se sintio humillado. Sabia que se habia pasado. El rubio sabia por que Theodore era como era: Estaba roto. Algo en su interior se rompio hacia mucho. Y nunca habia sido capaz de reparar esa parte de su alma que se habia resquebrajado. Draco carraspeo.

-Lo siento Theo, creo que me he pasado un poco...

-No has dicho nada que no fuera cierto- Ahi estaba de nuevo. Ese tono monocorde que hacia chirriar los dientes y la paciencia de cualquiera. Encogiendose de hombros como si no pasara nada, como si el comentario de su amigo no hubiera sido un ataque personal e intimo.

El ojigris solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu nunca te alteras por nada, verdad?

-Alterarse es una perdida de tiempo, Draco- Respondio Theo dando otro sorbito a su te mientras se encogia de hombros- Si las cosas tienen solucion, se solucionan, asi que no hace falta alterarse. Y si no tienen solucion, alterarse es contraproducente cuando podias invertir ese mismo tiempo en buscar una alternativa viable.

-Y si no hay alternativas viables? Entonces que haces?

-En el caso de no haber alternativas viables, alterarse es una inutilidad, asi que no vale la pena el esfuerzo.- Theo dejo su taza sobre la mesa y con una meticulosidad pasmosa que casi rozaba lo maniaco, se recoloco puños de su tunica.

-aun asi,...-El rubio se inclino hacia delante, y bajo la voz a un tono mas complice- Theo, nunca te lo he preguntado, pero tengo que saberlo...por que nunca hiciste nada? Por que nunca se lo dijiste a ella? Por que nunca diste ese primer paso?

Theo miro a su amigo unos largos segundos, como paladeando la pregunta. Y finalmente respondio, con ese mismo tono monocorde y anodino de voz.

-En todas las acciones y decisiones de nuestra vida, hay un tiempo para la razon, y otro para la pasion. Se supone que hay que encontrar el equilibrio entre el orden y el caos...entre el cerebro y el corazon. Pero yo nunca supe escuchar a mi corazon, Draco. Siempre esperaba el momento perfecto, el lugar idoneo...siempre a la caza y captura de las palabras adecuadas en el instante preciso. Pero el universo nunca tuvo a bien ofrecerme esa oportunidad. Y si lo hizo, yo fui incapaz de verlas. O de aprobecharla. Y no fue cuestion de carencia de valor. Fue sencillamente que hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, si no en la vida. Y yo siempre fui mas de bibliotecas y teorias que de hechos y practica. Mi mayor bendicion es mi inteligencia. Pero mi mayor maldicion es que solo se escuchar a mi cabeza. Cuando veo un cuadro, soy capaz de discernir las pinceladas. Te podria decir el autor, el movimiento artistico, la historia del retratado, el valor del lienzo y del marco. Se apreciar el arte desde todos los angulos. Pero si me pones un pincel en la mano, da igual cuantas pinturas de colores me des, que no sabria que hacer con el. Con la vida...me pasa igual. Puedo verla en los demas, puedo juzgarla, catalogarla, valorarla, aconsejar...pero no se como reaccionar con la mia propia.

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta. Era la vez que mas palabras seguidas le habia oido escuchar a Theodore Nott. Y mas aun, hablando de si mismo o de sus sentimientos. Tras unos minutos de extraño silencio, acabo carraspeando.

-Aun asi, lo de Alexis no es lo mismo, Theo. Es algo de mi pasado. Y no creo que sea asunto de Granger.

-Pero seguro que Alexis lo hace asunto suyo, Draco. Ya sabes como es. Deberias avisarla. No tienes por que contarle la historia, pero al menos, adviertela.

-Me lo pensare- Fue la unica concesion que hizo Draco con el tema, pero Theo parecio darse por satisfecho. Aun que era dificil saberlo por su inexpresividad innata. Pero que dejar el tema era revelador.

Se despidieron cordialmente, y Draco se dirigio a la chimenea mas cercana para ir via red flue a su mansion. Pero Theo se quedo sentado, y estatico como una estatua en su sillon. Las velas se fueron consumiendo, sumiendolo en una creciente penumbra. Hasta que finalmente, algunas horas mas tarde, se levanto.

Fue a un armario cercano, abrio el tercer cajon, y saco un album de fotos. Un album que solo el sabia que existia. Cogio una de las velas que aun estaba encendida y volvio al sillon.

Abrio el album, y se puso a mirar las fotos. Fotos que la persona retratada nunca supo que se le habian tomado.

Luna Lovegood leyendo un libro, y apartandose distraidamente el pelo de la cara mientras movia suavemente los labios al leer.

Luna Lovegood con el uniforme de la escuela, pero con los calcetines y los zapatos en las manos, caminando a la orilla del lago, con el agua por los tobillos, mientras movia la cabeza al compas de la silenciosa cancion que parecia estar tatareando.

Luna Lovegood en clase de astronomia, de noche, con el rostro alzado al cielo, mirando las estrellas con la luz de la luna iluminandole palidamente el rostro con un grueso tratado de mapas estelares en las manos. Abrazandolo como si fuera un peluche.

Luna Lovegood sentada en el jardin, riendo alegremente mientras desmigajaba trocitos de pan y tiraba las migas a los pajaros.

Luna Lovegood en el bosque, enfrente de un unicornio, alargando la mano con una expresion de extasis en el rostro y dejando que el hocico del animal se le acercara, y como los ojos se le abrian con la inocencia de un niño cuando su mano estuvo sobre la nariz de la criatura. Y la sonrisa se le ensanchaba de un modo radiante.

Theo hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la siguiente foto: Luna Longbotton saliendo de la capilla vestida de novia del brazo de su flamante y sonriente esposo, mientras una lluvia de arroz y petalos de rosas les caia encima.

Cerro el album. Ni con todo su autocontrol conseguia pasar nunca de esa foto. Le dolia demasiado el alma.

Y ahi estaba. Theodore Nott...un hombre hecho y derecho. Heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo, con un legado material que superaba, si no duplicaba, el de los Malfoy. Un prospero hombre de negocios que podria tener cualquier cosa que el dinero pudiera comprar. Y seguia siendo virgen. Participaba en los juegos de dominacion como placebo para apaciguar su atormentado corazon, como un sustituto de las emociones que nunca habia podido controlar. Y aun asi...aun con el vano consuelo que le proporcionaban sus juegos... siempre llegaba ese terrible momento en el que la partida terminaba, y se encontraba solo, a oscuras, enfrentandose a largos dias y aun mas largas noches en las que se arrepentia de todo lo que nunca habia hecho, de lo que nunca habia dicho. Envidiando, pese a tenerlo todo, aquello que jamas habia tenido.

Sentia la frustracion del eterno estudiante, esa rabia contenida y burbujeante que solo sienten aquellos hombres vestidos con batas blancas siempre enclaustrados en sus pulcros y asepticos laboratorios, mirando probetas llenas de liquidos con nombres de dos o tres palabras de mas de cinco silabas cada una. Hombres que han estudiado todas las variantes posibles en entornos controlados, que han hecho hipotesis de mil posibles situaciones, las han puesto a prueba, las han estudiado ab nauseam, y que tras alcanzar la teoria perfecta que todo lo abarca, salen al mundo real y se dan cuenta de que su trozo de papel lleno de numeros y cifras pulcramente anotados compiten con el vortice de caos entropico de la vida real, donde todo es posible, donde no hay entornos controlados... donde las unicas reglas las impone el universo, y es el universo el que nos mira a nosotros a traves del microscopio.

Theodore Nott habia estudiado el amor. Las emociones. Los sentimientos. Los habia diseccionado con pinzas y bisturies, los habia analizado según patrones de comportamiento social. Habia teorizado y hecho hipotesis, y habia aplicado las leyes de la causalidad. Habia incluso estudiado las reacciones femeninas ante estimulos positivos y negativos, sobretodo a cosas brillantes como joyas y su respuesta a ciertos grupos de formas y colores, como tarjetas llamativas llenas de corazones y angelitos con problemas de obesidad armados con arcos y flechas, chocolates y musica repetitiva empalagosa a base de instrumentos de viento y cuerda. Theodore Nott sabia todo lo que se podia saber del amor. Y aun asi, era incapaz de comprenderlo. De participar de el. Y el amor parecia serle esquivo, por mas que leyera sobre el.

Se sentia como el arquitecto perfecto, capaz de visualizar las lineas, las curvas y el mas minimo diseño en un espacio delimitado por la estructura. Capaz de diseñar, dibujar y delinear edificios magnificos, obras arquitectonicas que roban el aliento y que serian catalogadas como cuspide del ingenio humano. Pero su bendicion era su maldicion, y aun que Theo se sentia un poco como el mejor arquitecto del mundo...era incapaz de vivir en sus propios edificios. Como si un campo de fuerza le impidiera el paso. Y viviera donde viviera, cualquier casa eran solo unas cuantas paredes bajo un techo, llena de utensilios que requeria para la vida de su dia a dia. Theo, nunca consideraba ningun lugar un verdadero hogar, por mucho que lo que sus conocimientos hicieran que otros pudieran hayarlo, el nunca lo habia conocido, y no sabia por que.

Theo guardo de nuevo el album de fotos como si te un tesoro sagrado se tratase. Y suspiro cerrando le cajon, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Y recriminandose por millonesima vez nunca haberse acercado a la chica del pelo rubio y la mirada soñadora y haberle dicho "hola, soy Theo".

Se volvio a sentar en su sillon, mirando el fuego, dejando su mente vagar. Sin pensar en nada en particular. Y se dispuso a esperar. Como siempre hacia. Aun que no esperaba nada en concreto. Quizas esperaba la cena. Quizas a su proxima sesion con sus dos sumisos, que tardaria algunos dias en darse...momento en el cual, por unas horas, sentiria la adrenalina que le proporcionaba ese placebo de lo que debia ser la vida. Pero solo esperaba. Aun que de algun modo, en su fuero interno, Theodore si sabia lo que esperaba: Otra oportunidad que jamas llegaria.

En otro lugar, lejos de alli donde cierto misantropo era acosado y fustigado por sus demonios, el ojigris llego a la puerta de su casa. Y justo cuando sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta de su bolsillo, una nutria de pura luz que parecia haberse pasado con la cafeina, se estrello contra sus piernas derribandolo y se puso a bailar a su alrededor con un ataque de histeria masivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Se colo en la casa de la castaña por una ventana. Habia estado llamando un buen rato a la puerta pero no abria nadie, y el patronus seguia insistiendo como loco de que entrara. Al final se dio por vencido, se quito el cinturon, y sacando la varita le lanzo un hechizo que lo alargo varios metros. Un leviosa lo alzo flotando hasta la ventana abierta, y un encantamiento de adesivo lo anclo al alfeizar. Luego solo tuvo que trepar despues de haberse asegurado que nadie miraba, sintiendose ridiculamente similar a las ilustraciones de las historias muggles.

La nutria de luz se habia desvanecido cumplida ya su mision, y Draco solo tuvo que recorrer la casa ajena con cierta curiosidad morbosa y avergonzada, esa misma sensacion que tienen todas las personas que recorrena sus anchas y sin vigilancia una casa de otra persona por primera vez sin vigilancia o sin que el dueño este presente.

Hasta que un ligero gemido lo saco de sus ensimismamientos, y recordo por que estaba alli. Se dirigio a la puerta cerrada, y la abrio sin muchos miramientos. Lo que vio dentro le sobrecogio el alma y le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ademas de marerlo cuando las mariposas del estomago empezaron a subir en estampida a su cerebro.

Hermione Granger, desnuda sobre la cama, gimiendo y retorciendose, con todo el pelo desparramado a su alrededor, con todo el cuerpo perlado en sudor, aferrandose a las sabanas con las manos, con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta mientras respiraba entre jadeos y totalmente arqueada, como un arco listo para colocar la flecha, como una gata desperezandose...

La vio girar la cabeza, para enfocar los ojos sobre el, y gemir su nombre. Fue ese el preciso instante en el que Draco supo que pasara lo que pasara, no iba a dejarla marchar...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este cap iba a ser mas largo. Pero tras una llamada de emergencia y un trepidante viaje por toda la ciudad para solucionar una urgencia familiar. Pero esta vez espero no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar, asi que no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que sepais que va a pasar a continuacion**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: Delirio.

Hay veces, cuando te entregas al placer de manera total y absoluta, y te pierdes en brazos de las sensaciones carnales, que pierdes la nocion del tiempo. Y cuando llevas bastante tiempo navegando a la deriba en los agitados mares ignotos del edonismo mas puro y destilado, pierdes hasta la nocion de la realidad.

Todo se vuelve brumoso...todo parece flotar. Sin cuerpo, sin materia, solo emocion pura, sensaciones chispeando y ardiendo en todas direcciones. Como nadar en medio de un cielo en el que estallan miles de fuegos artificiales que te queman y consumen sin dolor, solo provocando extasis con cada chispa que te toca.

Y de pronto, pierdes hasta la nocion del yo. Dejas de ser una persona. Dejas de ser un ente individual para pasar a ser una molecula que vibra y se mueve a la deriba del caos existencial, al compas de la danza del universo. Solo hay fiebre. Una ola que crece y crece, rompiendose contra las costas de la creacion en la noche de los tiempos, y cruza como una centella chispeante el espacio y el tiempo evolucionando en parpadeos veloces. Sin piel, sin limitaciones, sin fronteras y sin sentido.

Y para quienes estan en ese estado febril, ascendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el mismo centro del Paraiso Prometido, solo hay una plegaria. Una suplica. Un mantra... y es "mas...mas...mas" Hasta que todo culmina en un instante de perfeccion, una gloriosa liberacion en la que todos los sentidos se expanden, y el cuerpo no tiene masa. Un segundo en el que las esferas son cuadradas, y de los senos de una mujer mana nectar y ambrosia. Un momento apenas, en la que el cielo y la tierra se invierten, y toda la filosofia carece de sentido pues la unica verdad que impera en el universo en ese diminuto espacio de tiempo en el que las fronteras entre los segundos se derrumban, es que la belleza puede inundarlo todo, que somos parte de esa belleza, y que dos personas pueden convertirse en una sola en una armonia que no poseen ni los planetas que giran sincronizados con las estrellas que orbitan.

Alli, en ese momento, en ese punto, en ese instante...cosas como el dinero, la vida, la hipoteca o los estudios sencillamente se evaporan. Ni siquiera las supuestas cosas importantes de la vida tienen sentido. Por que a fin de cuentas, solo hay cuatro cuestiones que realmente importan: Que es sagrado, de que esta hecho el espiritu, por que vale la pena vivir, y por que vale la pena morir. Y la respuesta a las cuatro preguntas es la misma: El amor. No el amor romantico de novela rosa y batir de pestañas. No el amor de cuento de hadas, o principes batiendose en duelo por damiselas en apuros. No el amor de conocer a la chica adecuada por casualidad y sentir un flechazo en el instante que se cruzan las miradas. No. El amor en mayusculas. El amor con fuerza motriz del universo. Mas irresistible que la gravedad, mas inevitable que la causalidad. Mas perfecto que la danza eterna de los atomos a traves del cosmos. Infinito como una cinta de moebius. Unico como un copo de nieve, puro como el lenguaje de las cifras. Universal como los elementos periodicos. Tan pequeño, tan grande, tan efimero y eterno que ni siquiera es un sentimiento. Por que en ese instante de gloria y comunion de dos espiritus que los humanos llaman orgasmo por que de alguna forma hay que llamarlo dado que ni los poetas pueden describirlo, es amor en estado puro. Y ni siquiera es amor hacia las persona que yace a nuestro lado. Es amor. En mayusculas. Hacia todo. Hacia todos. Hacia uno mismo. Liberando el espiritu a traves de la piel. Tocando el Alma Mater que une todos los seres vivos y expulsandonos hacia ellos en un breve brito que brilla como una chispa de plata, una nota perfecta, un apogeo eterno que dura un suspiro. Y luego llega la calma. En la que estamos sentimos esa paz interior y exterior que solo ese amor puede dar.

Y en su perfeccion, es sacro y profano al mismo tiempo. Por que solo el amor puede ser propagado a los cuatro vientos y circular sotto vocce como un secreto impio. Una culpa que todo ser vivo comparte y un gozo que toda alma viviente experimenta. Nos une, como un hilo invisible que conecta toda existencia. Y si duele, ese dolor es dulce. Por eso algunos lo llaman La Pequeña Muerte. El eclipse sin macula de todas las esferas celestiales que prectan su extasica luz sobre la existencia humana, y culminan en un unico ser, que se fusiona con todo lo que existe a una escala que solo puede ser catalogada como sideral.

Pero ese no era el caso de Hermione. Ella deliraba. Ardiendo febril, presa de un placer que la torturaba sin clemencia. Haciendola llegar a rozar ese instante de perfeccion con los dedos, haciendola ascender hasta el limite mismo del final de lo infinito...solo para dejarla caer de nuevo a los abismos de la carne, al lodazal de la piel, a la frustracion absoluta, a la rabia explosiva del animal enjaulado...pero aun no habia recuperado el aliento cuando el ascenso comenzaba de nuevo...una y otra vez...y cuando pensaba "quizas esta sea la ultima vez..." su esperanza se veia apaleada con ese nuevo crescendo. Pero la autentica tortura era saber exactamente lo que iba a pasar...y no poder hacer nada, absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Con el paso de las horas, habia abandonado la esperanza, y solo se dejaba llevar. Volviendose loca. Presa de la insana desesperacion. Ni su logica, ni su inteligencia, ni su mente analitica le servian de nada, y todo lo que habia creido, todas las reglas por las que habia regido su vida, ahora no servian de nada. Impotente, indefensa, febril...

Cuando abrio los ojos y vio a Malfoy al pie de su puerta, mirandola con sus hermosos ojos plateados muy abiertos creyo estar alucinando. No habia sido la primera vez. Cada vez que pensaba en el era como activar el modo "tortura a discreccion" del cepo.

Lo vio acercarse como en un sueño. Como habia hecho en todos sus sueños anteriores. Y se inclino sobre la cama susurrandole algo que no escucho. No podia. La sangre le palpitaba en los oidos con la furia ciega de una tormenta marina.

Y la mano de Malfoy, palida y de largos dedos se perdio en algun lugar de su entrepierna. Y de pronto, de algun modo...todo ceso. Se quedo alli, sintiendose vacia, hueca, golpeada en cada centimetro de su piel por la realidad, que parecia haberla alcanzado de pronto. Hermione solo jadeo. Sintiendo alivio y angustiosa decepcion al mismo tiempo, y parpadeo. La imagen del hombre sentado a su lado se hizo mas real que nunca. Pero no tenia conciencia suficiente como para sentir vergüenza. Solo curiosidad. Solo una desganada indeterminacion ambigua.

El rubio a su lado se inclino hacia delante, apoyando la frente en su sien. La castaña pudo sentir el tibio aliento en su oreja.

-Perdoname, Granger. Me he excedido en mi castigo. Es imperdonable que mi juego haya interferido en tu vida diaria, terminada ya la sesion. No tenia derecho. Pero yo no sabia que fueras tan sensible. Que fueras tan...como el aire y el fuego. No sabia hasta que punto te afectaria. Nunca habia visto una reaccion tan pasional y visceral. Ha sido un error por mi parte, Granger. Permiteme redimirme y compensarte...tienes mi permiso para correrte.

A veces, cuando la excitación supera las limitaciones de la anatomia humana, sumiendonos en un delirio euforico de humedo vapor, y la cordura y la razon estan reducidas a una humeante pila de escombros que arde al desenfrenado ritmo del deseo y lujuria mas primarias, mas viscerales... el cuerpo humano reacciona de formas inesperadas. Como por ejemplo, ser capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo con un simple susurro pronunciado por la persona que ha encendido la mecha de nuestro deseo, convirtiendonos en una simple polilla hipnotizada por el fuego que nos consume. Y Malfoy era esa llama. Y Hermione alcanzo la libertad de la carne con solo unas palabras susurradas en su oido.

Pero lejos de sentise satisfecha, aquello solo fustigo con ansia a todos los demonios que desbocados, tiraban del carro en el que se viajaban ebrios de lujuria todos sus sentidos.

Draco puso una mano en su pecho, haciando fuerza hacia abajo y forzandola a quedarse tumbada en la cama, mientras la mano entre sus piernas se movia a gran velocidad, atrapando con experta precision su clitoris entre las yemas de sus dedos. El rubio no pudo mas que sorprenderse de lo mojada que estaba. Granger parecia un geiser erupcionando con brutalidad tectonica.

Solo un roce de sus dedos...y el rubio no pudo evitar alzar una ceja estupefacto al ver como reaccionaba ella. Los orgasmos parecian encadenarse uno con otro. Enhebrarse uno tras otro, como las cuentas de un collar. Y el era el artesano que los hilvanaba uno tras otro.

Sus dedos se movieron, en espirales languidas y perezosas, culebreando alrededor de aquella diminuta bolita de carne sonrosada que liberada del cepo sensorial, aullaba por atencion, como un caballo de carreras demasiado tiempo encerrado en un box, y que de pronto, oye la campana que da inicio a la carrera, y las puertas se abren, y frente a si, solo ve el campo abierto, y las pistas vacias, y al fondo el horizonte abierto...y sabe que nada puede detenerlo. Ni bridas, ni riendas, ni jokey, ni fuerza humana alguna.

Draco sonria satisfecho...Granger se retorcia presa del deseo. Masturbandola cada vez con mas velocidad. Cada vez con mas fuerza. Sin darle tregua ni descanso, ni pausas para el aliento entre los orgasmos que se seguian desencadenando uno tras otro, como los sellos de las puertas del infierno que dan paso al apocalipsis. Y lo que mas lo satisfajo fue ver que ella tampoco le pedia tregua, ni descanso ni pausas para el aliento. Y seguia clamando por mas...

Ella no era virgen. Lo sabia. Pero parecia una de esas flores que abren sus petalos por primera vez, saliendo de su capullo fragil a la luz de la luna. Y se maravillan ante la deslumbrante luz plateada que brilla en el cielo en medio de la noche estrellada. Y esa flor, en su ingenuidad, cree saber lo que es la luz. Y de pronto, cuando esta convencida de que sabe como es el mundo, amanece. Y es bañada por los rallos ardientes del sol.

La tibieza que hubiera conocido se le antojaba un recuerdo gelido cuando era cegada por el astro rey. Esa flor se sobrecogeria ante la reaccion de su fisiologia...por que sus colores brillarian mas que nunca, y sus hojas reaccionarian de forma primaria e involuntaria realizando la fotosintes... y las abejas, que solo salen de dia, aparecerian par a polinizarla. Esa flor, que creia conocerlo todo del mundo, que creia haberlo visto todo, que estaba convencida de saber que era la luz, que era el mundo, y cual era su lugar en el... tendria una epifania similar a la que sentia Hermione Granger en ese momento. Y Draco no podia dejar de sonreir. Hundiendo por primera vez los dedos en la calida entrada de aquella entrepierna que se abria para el, sobrecogida y dispuesta, como los petalos de una flor tocada por primera vez por los calidos rayos del sol.

Ella se arqueo, gimiendo de forma animal. Solo podia abrir y cerrar los ojos, sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo que se retorcia sobre las sabanas empapadas en sudor y mirar a Malfoy, que seguia con aquella cara imperturbable, con aquella mascara que no transmitia emocion alguna. Pero si Hermione hubiera estado en sus cabales se habria percatado de que aquellos ojos de mercurio glaciar tenian las pupilas tan dilatadas que hacia que sus iris parecieran negros.

Los dedos dentro de su cuerpo se arquearon, alcanzando un punto de su cuerpo que la castaña ni siquiera sabia que tuviera. Una zona mas rugosa. Mas sensible. Y muy hambrienta. Las blancas yemas de Malfoy la rozaron con suavidad, y comenzaron a masajearla a golpecitos ritmicos. Entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con precision, y culminando cada vaiven con un toque en aquella zona secreta. Otro orgasmo no tardo en llegar. Y otro despues de ese. Y otro despues. Como las replicas de un terremoto cuyo epicentro era el cuerpo yaciente en aquel lecho.

Hermione perdio la nocion del tiempo de nuevo. Flotaba en en las neblinas de la duermebela. Arrsatrada por las mareas del deseo. Y su unico agarre a la realidad era el hombre que la estaba llevando de la mano mas alla de toda locura conocida y que habia hechado abajo las fronteras de su cordura. Podian haber pasado apenas unos segundos. Podian haber pasado cuatro milenios. No lo sabia, y tampoco es que le importara.

Otro orgasmo comenzo a amanecer en la periferia de su sistema nervioso, lanzandose sobre ella como un depredador sobre una presa. Chispas de colores inundaron su vision y con un jadeo desgarrado que le robo hasta la capacidad de recordar como se respira, Hermione se dejo llevar. Ascendiendo...ascendiendo...liberandose de una forma brutal. Ni siquiera los limites de la piel podian retenerla. Hasta su magia se desboco, haciendo chisporrotear su piel completamente fuera de control. Y despues, solo fue consciente de que la oscuridad era puro terciopelo envolviendola en un capullo calido.

Draco la miro. Sorprendido. Satisfecho. Y con una pulsante ereccion. Pero no era momento ni de pensar ni de ceder a sus instintos primarios. Estaba por encima de eso.

Cogio en brazos a la castaña inconsciente y la llevo al cuarto de baño. Con la preocupacion de un padre, la dejo en la bañera. Volvio al dormitorio, y rebusco entre los cajones hasta dar con sabanas limpias. Y cambio la cama, dejando en un rincon las sucias y sudadas hechas un ovillo.

Regreso al cuarto de baño, y giro las manillas de los grifos hasta hacer que saliera un chorro de agua tibia. Cogio una de las toallas, la empapo en agua, y se puso a frotar el cuerpo de la ojimiel que se erizaba al paso de la tela empapada. La lavo asi, con cuidado, con mimo. Enjabonandola lentamente para luego dejar que el agua se llevara la espuma y el sudor febril.

Lavar el pelo le llevo un poco mas de tiempo, dado que aquella maldita bañera muggle no estaba diseñada para que una segunda persona cuidara de alguien. Pero aun asi se las apaño. Tampoco es que tuviera que quedar perfecto...

la seco como pudo, y la volvio a coger en brazos, esta vez para llevarla a la cama, donde la arropo con cuidado. Puso una toalla limpia y seca en la almohada antes de dejar reposar sobre ella la cabeza, y regreso al baño a por un peine. Se sento en la cama, junto al cuerpo de ella, y se puso a desenredarle el pelo mechon a mecho.

Nadie lo vio, pero Draco no podia borrarse de la cara esa sonrisa satisfecha que se le habia dibujado en la cara. Se sentia un poco culpable por haber irrumpido de ese modo en la vida de Granger, de haber roto algunas reglas...como la intervenir en su vida privada...pero los cepos sensoriales no deberian tener ese efecto, a no ser que el deseo de la persona que lo lleva sea enorme. Una persona con una vida sexual sana, que acepta sus necesidades y sus deseos podria llevar un cepo con cierta normalidad...pero aquello...aquello habia sido inesperado. Y no podia dejar de sonreir sabiendo que en cierta medida, el era el centro de aquella voragine de deseo en ella. Y que habia hecho que se corriera solo con hablarle y con dos dedos. Que se habia corrido hasta quedar inconsciente.

Termino de peinarle el cabello. Y sonrio aun mas. Esta vez satisfecho con su trabajo. A fin de cuentas, un buen dom debe cuidar a su sumisa. O a su pupila, en aquel caso. Tardo media hora mas en irse de alli. Esta vez por la puerta. Que cerro sin hacer ruido. Como si fuera un fantasma. Como si nunca hubiera estado alli.

Hermione durmio todo el dia. Y toda la noche. Durmio el sueño de los que estan agotados. El sueño de los satisfechos y los que han alcanzado una total paz mental y fisica. El sueño de los liberados de una carga que apenas podian soportar.

Y cuando desperto, estaba sola. No sabia que habia pasado. Al menos no del todo. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y confusos. Como los de una alucinacion febril o una borrachera tremenda. Se toco la entrepierna y se quedo estupefacta al ver que no llevaba el cepo. Se puso un pijama, y se levanto de la cama. No habia nadie en casa. Pero en la cocina, encima de la mesa, encontro un plato cubierto por una servilleta. Habian varios sandwiches pulcramente alineados, cortados en triangulos, y sin corteza. De ensalada con mayonesa. Y de pepino. Sonrio. Y comio. Estaba famelica.

Tambien habia una brick de zumo del que bebio con fruiccion. Y cuando levanto el plato ya vacio para lavarlo, encontro una nota. Con una caligrafia redondeada y elegante que conocia de la escuela, y de una nota que se le envio en el Secret Soul el primer dia que estuvo alli. La letra de Draco Malfoy.

_Espero que aceptes mis disculpas por no calcular bien las consecuencias de mis actos. Me excedi en el castigo, aun que tu deberias haber sido sincera sobre tus necesidades. Creo que teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, estamos en paz. Aun que preferiria discutirlo contigo con mas calma en nuestra proxima sesion. Si no tienes inconveniente, te espero en el S.S. El viernes a las siete de la tarde. _

_Atentamente: Draco Malfoy. _

_PD: Por motivos de los que espero no tener que hablar, me gustaria que no tuvieras contacto alguno con Alexis Ramsey. Se que le has conocido. Y mejor no preguntes al respecto. Es algo que no tienes por que saber. Pero concedeme solo ese capricho. Y por favor, no hagas preguntas. En ese aspecto preferiria que solo obedecieras por una vez._

Hermione parpadeo. Y volvio a parpadear. Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de leer. No solo por el enigma que suponia aquella bizarra post data, si no por que aquello confirmaba que el rubio habia estado alli. Que la habia quitado el cepo, y que le habia provocado los orgasmos mas intensos de su vida sin ni siquiera hacerla suya.

Se acerco al sofa y se dejo caer en el, agotada fisica y mentalmente. Jurandose a si misma que no ira. Que habia sido suficiente.

Bueno, quizas si acudiera a la cita...aun que solo fuera para decirle que no iba a volver. Si. Una ultima vez y acabaria con aquella locura. Lo tenia decidido. Si.

Quizas si se lo repetia a si misma las bastantes veces, acabara por creerselo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: La dama de corazones

Draco suspiro. Sentia cierta ansiedad. Dejo con delicadeza las tres cartas que acababan de llegarle. Las respuestas a las cartas que habia enviado. Ambas eran afirmativas. Se sentia satisfecho. Contento de la colaboracion que iba a recibir. Y aun asi... aun asi su posesividad le aguijoneaba en la sensacion de triunfo. Se obligo a respirar hondo. Saldria bien. Tenia que salir bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viernes por la tarde llego al fin. Hermione habia retomado su vida diaria con cierta alegria y entusiasmo durante la semana. Pero pronto se dio cuenta del vacio que sentia en su interior. Como si alguien hubiera recortado en su alma la silueta de un hombre por el que sentia una atraccion malsana que sabia que debia terminar pronto. Ese vacio...crecia, amenazando con engullirla entera. Cuando el viernes a las cinco termino su jornada, apenas pudo contener el jubilo. Se sentia como una niña que ha esperado las vaciones de verano y de pronto sabe que le esperan dos meses de libertad absoluta. Tuvo que reprenderse a si misma y contenerse. No. Iba a acabar con aquella tonteria. Iba a acabar con todo. Seria la ultima vez.

Llego al Secret Soul a las 6 y media, con el tiempo justo para vestirse y prepararse. A las siete en punto, en posicion de sumision, vio entrar a su Dom por la puerta con la precision de un reloj suizo.

El rubio entro en la sala, sin decir nada, y se quedo depie, en medio de la alfombra tras cerrar la puerta. Hermione no necesito mas que unos segundos para reaccionar. Corrio al armario, saco las ropas de Dom de Malfoy, y comenzo a desvestirlo con los dientes antes de ponerle su "uniforme de batalla". Supo que lo habia hecho bien, y que era lo que el habia esperado de ella cuando de forma distraida y cariñosa, el le removio el pelo.

-Hola, Granger...

-Maestro...-susurro ella con voz ahogada

-Creo que esta semana hemos tenido un pequeño altibajo en nuestra relacion... y los dos hemos cometido errores. Mi error fue dar por sentado que tu conocias tus deseos ocultos, y que eras consciente de tus propias necesidades. Me equivoque. Y lo lamento mucho...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hermione se pusiera roja de furia. Mas que una disculpa parecia una recriminacion hacia ella. Tenia ganas de responderle una impertinencia. De golpearlo con algo. De borrarle aquella expresion de dolida indiferencia del rostro a base de bofetones. Pero se contuvo. Y ni siquiera sabia por que se contenia.

-Sabes tu cual fue tu error, Granger?- comento el ojigris con cierta condescendencia.

-No deciroslo, maestro?- fue la respuesta de ella, mientras pensaba velozmente en la carta que el le habia dejado en su apartamento. Pero al parecer, no fue satisfactorio.

-Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas?

La castaña parpadeo confusa, y trago saliva antes de responder rapido.

-Lo afirmo, maestro.

-Cuando afirmes algo, no uses un tono interrogativo. Debes estar segura. Las dudas son lo que nos han llevado a esta incomoda situacion. Por que del mismo modo que un Dom puede castigar a un Sub cuando comete un error, debe castigarse a si mismo cuando el comete el error. Y mi castigo hoy sera estar privado de tu compañía...- las palabras de Draco tenian un tono lastimero. Casi como si aquel "castigo" fuera algo inhumano y cruel- Y tu, no tendras castigo. Creo que ya has pagado suficiente por tus faltas. Pero necesitas una leccion, Granger. Una leccion importante. Una que no soy yo quien debe darte.

Draco se levanto, ajeno completamente a la expresion de panico que se habia dibujado en el rostro de la joven. Se acerco a una de las estanterias y saco la correa de seda blanca. Fue hacia ella, y engancho la correa la banda del cuello de ella.

-Que leccion debo aprender entonces, que tu no puedes darme, Maestro?- La voz de la castaña sonaba estrangulada y asustada. Aquello no podia estar pasando.

-Si no recuerdo mal, una de tus primeras lecciones fue que para dar placer, antes debes conocerlo. Pero para conocer el placer, antes debes aceptar tus deseos. Y tu no lo haces. Ni siquiera sabes cuales son. Conceptos tan basicos como la seduccion te son ajenos. Necesitas mas perspectiva. Ese sera tu regalo, Granger. Y mi castigo. Esta noche, tendras tres maestros. Iras con ellos...aprenderas, escucharas todo lo que tengan que decirte. Y no cometeras errores. No me avergonzaras, y haras que me sienta orgulloso de llamarte mi pupila.

Llamaron a la puerta. Draco se sento en un sillon con expresion hosca.

-Adelante.

Jack, el terrible barman, entro en la sala. Miro a Draco que asintio con la cabeza. Y cogio la correa blanca de Hermione.

-Ven conmigo, dulce criatura...

Aquello no podia estar pasando. Estaba aterrada. Pero incapaz de decir nada, y casi hipnotizada por el giro de los acontecimientos, Hermione dio un paso. Y sintio un tiron en el cuello que la tiro al suelo.

-Recuerda, preciosa, bajo mi tutela, mis reglas.- Susurro Jack con una sonrisa sadica. La castaña lo recordo al instante de la vez en las mazmorras. A Jack le gustaba que sus sumisas fueran a gatas. Y se maldijo interiormente por no haberlo recordado. Si algo no queria, era molestar al hombre que era capaz de colgar a las mujeres como embutidos para luego fustigarlas mientras estaban amordazadas en un sotano sin ventanas.

-Lo lamento Maese Jack, estaba distraida, no volvera a pasar...

-Que encanto de chica...-susurro el barman riendo del mismo modo que haria alguien que ha visto a un cachorrito hacer una moneria especialmente tierna.- Nos vemos luego, Draco...

Malfoy no respondio. Solo se quedo alli. En silencio. Viendola marchar. Hermione le lanzo una mirada suplicante mientras andaba a gatas hacia la puerta. Y luego, sencillamente, lo vio quedarse alli, con los ojos clavados en ella, mientras Jack cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Jack la guio hacia una ala del Secret Soul que ella no conocia. Cruzaron salas decoradas de distintas tematicas, todas ellas con sus propios parroquianos. Hasta que llegaron a otro pasillo lleno de puertas. Todas pintadas de color morado. Jack se paro en frente de una, se saco una llave del bolsillo, y la abrio. Dio un tiron de la correa, haciendo gatear a Hermione hacia dentro. Ella tenia ya las muñecas y las rodillas doloridas de gatear por el suelo.

-Se buena, Tara...- canturreo Jack volviendo a coger el pomo de la puerta- Y pasaoslo bien, chicas. Volvere en un par de horas.

Para sorpresa y horror de Hermione, Jack cerro la puerta. La cataña se giro, y vio a una mujer tumbada en un divan. Desnuda y radiante. Tara...la conocia. Aun que la unica vez que la habia visto llevaba una mordaza. Pero aquellos ojos desfiantes y orgullosos eran reconocibles a tres millas de distancia.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- quiso saber Hermione.

Tara no dijo nada. Solo se levanto cogio una de las fustas de cuero flexible, se acerco a Hermione y le paso una punta por la cara. Como una muda amenaza de que podia soltarle un latigazo con ella.

-Cuidado, pequeña zorrita, puede que yo tambien sea una sumisa. Pero esta noche soy tu maestra, asi que me vas ha hablar con el respeto correspondiente o me dara igual ganarme una sesion de castigos en la mazmorra por haberte dado una paliza. Esta claro?

Esta mujer esta loca, penso Hermione tragando saliva y añorando su varita. Se sintio pequeña e insignificante, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse quedado con Jack. Al menos el habria respetado las reglas. A Tara no le importaban los castigos. Recordo que de hecho, ella deseaba ser castigada. Y supo que cualquier palabra fuera de lugar enloqueceria a esa mujer lo bastante como para que le hiciera daño. Mucho daño.

-Lo lamento, señora Tara. No pretendia ofenderla... solo que no comprendo que esta sucediendo.

-Lo que sucede es que eres tan idiota que el Amo Draco necesita ayuda extra para hacerte comprender las cosas...eso es lo que pasa. Y por tu culpa, esta noche yo me tengo que hacer cargo de tu educacion, en lugar de estar con mi Jack...espero que estes contenta, imbecil.

Acompaño el ultimo insulto con un suave fustazo en el hombro de la castaña. No lo bastante fuerte como para que doliera, pero lo suficiente como para que escociera un monton. Hermione sintio la necesidad de frotarse la zona con la mano, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada iracunda de Tara. Sabia que esa mujer era masoquista, pero ignoraba tambien que fuera una maldita sadica.

-Lo lamento, Señora Tara...-se apremio a decir.

La castaña vio como la mujer desnuda se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, mientras se pasaba por los labios de una forma felina y predatoria la punta de la fusta.

-Supongo que ya sabras a estas alturas, que no todos los Doms son iguales...

-Algo me han dicho sobre eso, señora Tara...-Esa respuesta de Hermione le hizo ganarse un fustazo en hombro que la hizo retroceder espantada

-No habia terminado de hablar, mocosa impertinente y sabelotodo- Le grito Tara a voz en grito, haciendo retroceder a la ojimiel aun mas- y no te he preguntado! -la mujer respiro hondo, como si quisiera calmarse- Como iba diciendo, no hay dos Doms iguales. Cada persona es un mundo, y cada mundo se rige por unas reglas distintas. Pero hay reglas universales. Aun que pueden variar según los casos. Y eso, estupida arrogante que cree saber todas las respuestas, es algo que no te dira nadie. Es algo que tendras que averiguar por ti misma. Y tendras que aprender a adaptarte.

Tara se levanto y cogio la correa de Hermione, arrastrandola por el suelo hacia la cama.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, idiota, y es que todos los hombres, no importa su condicion, su estatus social, su personalidad o su edad...desean ser seducidos. Ellos te haran creer que son ellos los que te seducen. Haran autenticas idioteces por impresionarte. EN el fondo son animales. Son como mandriles enseñando el culo enrojecido o como pavos reales mostrando sus flamantes y brillantes colas de colores. Pero es la mujer la que puede decidir ignorar esa seduccion haciendole quedar como a un estupido, o seguirle el juego. Solo las necias sin nada en la cabeza suspiran batiendo pestañas. Pero de esas tontas necias que creen que el amor es pasear a la luz de la luna y cenas con velas...de esas estupidas los hombres se acaban cansando. Por que toda la seduccion...toda la atraccion...es como una partida de ajedre. Comienza y acaba aquí.

Hermione estaba fascinada. Miraba a Tara señalarse la frente con golpecitos ritmicos de sus largas uñas pintadas de un tono morado. Pero las palabras de la masoquista la estaban turbando. Aquello no podia ser asi. Era impensable. Pero no podia preguntar sin llevarse otro golpe.

-Veras, Estupida zorra, todo hombre quiere una Venus, hermosa e inalcanzable, que por algun motivo ha acabado a su lado. Y en su vanidad, les gusta pensar que ellos son el unico que lo ha conseguido, y si eres lista, aprenderas a alimentar esa vanidad en su justa medida. Cuando hay gente a su alrededor, quieren que esa Diosa exquisita se convierta en una timida doncella que los necesita, que requiera cuidados, que les haga sentir hombres ante otros hombres. Y cuando estan a solas, quieren una tigresa salvaje que les demuestre por que vale la pena estar vivos...

Tara pego un tiron de la correa y obligo a Hermione a levantarse. La cogio de la nuca y la hizo girar en redondo. Al lado de la cama habia un espejo de cuerpo entero. Y se quedaron ahi, mirandose ambas en el, contemplando el reflejo.

-Tomate tu tiempo, zorrita, mirate. Mirame a mi. Compara. Y dime que ves.

Hermione sabia que Tara era guapa. No como las modelos de las revistas...pero sin duda era guapa. Con aquellos enormes ojos negros, y su larga melena oscura. Era alta, mediria casi metro ochenta. Tenia las caderas anchas y un pecho generoso. No tenia el vientre plano, si no esas delicada curvita adorable que tienen algunas mujeres que la hacia parecer una danzarina exotica. Y luego estaba su rostro ovalado, con aquellos labios crueles y juguetones que sonreian como si supiera un secreto que tu ignoras. Y aquel despiadado espejo la mostraba tambien a ella. Al lado de aquella mujer que rezumaba sexo, violencia, salvajismo y espiritu indomito por cada poro de su piel. Hermione...pequeña, menuda y delgada. Demasiado delagada quizas. Con las curvas de las caderas poco pronunciadas, y el pecho apenas prometiendo un menudo abultamiento sobre aquella camiseta fina de seda blanca. Con su rostro aniñado y la cabeza llena de bucles y tirabuzones. Era como comparar una muñeca de porcelana de otro siglo con una diosa del sexo. Como comparar sirope de fresa con el mas fuerte, exquisito y exclusivo de los licores. La ojimiel jadeo sintiendose pequeña. Insignificante. Al lado de una mujer asi, ningun hombre la miraria. Era imposible. La comparacion era odiosa. _"y sin embargo, Malfoy la habia escogido a ella"_

-Somos distintas...-fue la unica respuesta que se atrevio a dar.

-No. Somos iguales...- Tara se reia- Dos tetas. Un coño. Dos brazos, diez dedos en las manos, pelo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y entre las piernas. Somos iguales. Tenemos exactamente las mismas armas de mujer. La diferencia, zorrita estupida, la unica diferencia, es como las usamos. Nacemos con todo lo necesario. Da igual si eres flaca como el rabo de una escoba o eres una ballena de cuatrocientos kilos. Eres una mujer. Y esa femeniedad la llevamos en la sangre. Late en nuestro interior. Y si eres capaz de sacarla fuera, de proyectarla como una luz, eso cegara y eclipsara cualquier defecto, cualquier imperfeccion, cualquier estereotipo de belleza que este de moda. Y lo que los demas veran en ti, sera lo que tu quieras que vean, y no lo que realmente hay.

Tara agarro de nuevo la correa e hizo voltear a Hermione, mirandola de cara, y despues la empujo sobre la cama.

-Es todo cuestion de actitud y de ritmo. Saber aprobechar los momentos. Y sobretodo, saber lo que quieres y como efectuar tus jugadas para conseguirlo. Si juegas demasiado tiempo a ser la mojigata dulce y la muñequita fragil...tu Dom se acabara cansando. Por que tanto dulce empalaga y acaba cariandote los dientes. Si eres demasiado tiempo una salvaje indomable y terca, se acabara agotando de tener que ir domesticandote. El truco esta en encontrar el equilibrio. En sorprenderle y seducirle...para que el encuentre irresistible la tentacion de seducirte a ti. Cada uno tiene su propia personalidad...su carácter. Pero debes aprender a ceder, adaptarte a las situaciones... lo comrpendes?

-No estoy segura...-Hermione se sentia mareada. Tara solo se rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No se por que dicen que eres tan lista cuando no comprendes algo tan basico...- Tara agarro a Hermione de la correa y una serie de tirones hasta que la puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, haciendo que la castaña apretara los dientes de ansiedad y miedo. Ahora no podia ver a la otra mujer- Por que crees que los sumisos perfectos no existen, idiota? Por que seria aburrido! El aprendizaje...el proceso de adiestramiento...no termina nunca. Por que si un sumiso lo hace todo a la perfeccion, el juego termina. Se volveria aburrido...seria como si el dom ganara siempre! Para que vas a jugar a un juego que sabes que vas a ganar de todos modos? Del mismo modo que un buen dom sabe que espera su sumiso de el, un buen sumiso debe saber mantener el ritmo...y manter el interes de su dom fijo en su persona. Lo comprendes?

-Cometer errores a proposito para ser castigada?- Se horrorizo Hermione

-Es una forma de hacerlo, si- Tara parecia satisfecha- O sorprender a tu Dom con ciertas y sutiles muestras de independencia para intentar conquistarlo. O con detalles que creas que puedan gustarle...Y por cierto, nunca debes temer a los castigos. El dolor y el placer son inseparables compañeros de viaje, mi pequeña zorrita, debes aprender a disfrutarlos...

-Pero a mi no me gusta que me hagan daño!- Exclamo Hermione intentando girarse. Pero fue un craso error.

Rapida como el rayo, Tara le propino dos rapidos latigazos en las nalgas y dio un fuerte tiron en la correa obligando a Hermione a volver a girarse. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar un grito y morderse los labios. Habia dolido. Y mucho.

-Eso es por que no sabes apreciarlo...- Tara apoyo una mano en las lumbares de la castaña e hizo presion hacia abajo- El dolor es un reflejo del cuerpo, Granger, que nos advierte de un peligro. Es una medida de seguridad. Nos avisa de que algo va mal, de que podemos salir dañados de una situacion. El dolor nos recorre, y pone en alerta todos nuestros sentidos. Nos sensibiliza a cualquier cosa que venga para que estemos preparados para reaccionar. El instinto mas primario de todos los animales: El reflejo bianrio de huir o luchar. Pero en el caso de un sumiso con su dom, la lucha es interna. Puedes escoger huir, decir tu palabra de seguridad y volver a casa. O puedes escoger luchar conrta todos tus instintos, contra tu propia naturaleza, y doblegarte. Vences dejandote vencer. Lo comprendes? Lo entiendes?

Hermione parpadeo confusa. Como ibas a ganar dejandote ganar? Aquello no tenia sentido.

-No estoy segura de entenderlo...

-Claro que no estas segura. Eres idiota...- Tara puso los ojos en blanco- Pero te hare entender...

Tara hizo mas presion con la mano, obligando a Hermione a tumbarse en la cama boca abajo, y se tumbo sobre ella de tal manera que la inmovilizo.

-Cierra los ojos, zorrita imbecil. Cierra los ojos y piensa en tu Dom. Piensa en Draco. En sus ojos grises como el hielo. En sus largas manos de largos dedos palidos. En esa forma tan suya de sonreir ladeando los labios. En su cuerpo espigado y fibroso...en su pelo platinado cayendole por encima de las cejas mientras ladea la cabeza...

Hermione obedecio. Cerro los ojos. E imagino lo que Tara le decia. Y no le resulto dificil.

-Piensa en los labios palidos de Draco, finos y rosados...piensa en sus dientes perfectos y blancos...

Hermione casi jadeo. Y mas cuando sintio una boca en su hombro, cerrandose sobre su piel. No era un beso. Era un mordisco. Sintio dientes clavandose en su carne con fuerza. Esa boca succionaba a la vez que clavaba cada vez con mas fuerza las piezas dentales. Dolia. Dolia mucho. Pero por alguna razon, pensar en Malfoy hizo que ese dolor le recorriera el cuerpo como un preludio dulce. Tenia ganas de gritar. Pero lo que se escapo de sus labios fue un gemido entrecortado.

Lo mas humillante fue darse cuenta que pese a lo doloroso del momento, su cuerpo tuvo la reaccion contraria a la esperada. Noto con perfecta clasidad la pulsacion de sus ingles...y como su entrepierna se humedecia. Se puso violentamente colorada. Aquello no era posible. Aquello no debia de pasar. Aquello era completamente opuesto a lo que ella creia sobre anatomia. No podia excitarle que la mordieran y le hicieran daño. Era inpensable. Si tenia una respuesta refleja a algo asi, debia ser girarse y abofetear a la loca que la estaba mordiendo, no mojarse entera y ponerse a mil pensando en el tio que la maltrato en el colegio mientras una masoquista mal de la cabeza jugaba a la novia de Dracula con ella. Y ese era otro punto que la turbo profundamente: nunca habia tenido tendencias ni pensamientos lesbicos...por que permitia aquello? Como podia permitir que pasara? Por que la estaba excitando tanto? Desde luego no era por la personalidad de Tara, ni por que fuera una beldad. No podia ser eso. Ni por que fuera una mujer...nunca habia sentido atraccion por su mismo sexo.

De pronto lo comprendio. Era la situacion. La sensualidad implicita a todo lo que estaba pasando. El erotismo del peligro. La sexualidad de lo prohibido. Era el todo. La suma de todos los elementos. Si los analizaba por separado, resultaba hasta repulsivo. Pero si los sumabas todos...el cuatro resultante hacia que se le herizara la piel...

La presion desaparecio. Los labios se separaronde su piel, y la zona enrojecida y pulsante se enfrento al aire fresco provocandole un escalofrio. Aun podia sentir la boca presionando. Aun podia sentir los dientes clavandose aun que ya habian desaparecido.

-El dolor es un arma, Zorrita idiota...nos recuerda que estamos vivos. El dolor es como la pimienta y la canela cuando se usan para aderezar un plato...si pones demasiada, pica y es incomible. Pero en su justa medida añaden sabor, dan un toque especial... y resultan irresistibles...acaso has oido decir a alguna madre que el dolor del parto las espanta tanto que no piensan tener mas hijos? No. Por que el dolor esta intrinsecamente unido a la vida. Solo debes conocer tu umbral. Tu limite. Y comprender, que el dolor y la estupidez no son lo mismo. Hay muchos tipos de dolor... y no es lo mismo pillarse un dedo con una puerta o que se te caiga una lata de guisantes en un pie, que el hecho de que un amante te de unos cuantos azotes en el trasero mientras te lame la oreja...No es lo mismo caerse por unas escaleras que un hombre fuerte empotrandote contra una pared mientras te lame el cuello y te penetra con tanta fuerza que crees que va a romperte por la mitad. Y si no comprendes la diferencia, por que toda tu puta vida has sido de esas zorras blandas y mogijatas que solo se abrian de piernas en la cama y se dejaban hacer, por que no veias la diferencia entre la dulzura y el mas monotono aburrimiento, la culpa es tuya. Abre los ojos, zorra idiota, y toma tu decision. Por que cuando digo que doblegandote sales victoriosa, no me refiero a que debas ceder el control...si no a que lo tienes tu. Hay muchas y muy sutiles formas de dominacion. Puedes ser la esclava de un hombre, y al mismo tiempo la dueña y señora de su alma, Granger. Una buena esclava debe ser la musa y fuente de inspiracion de su Dom...y asi, siempre sera tuyo en la misma medida en la que tu le perteneces a el.

Tara se levanto, liberando a Hermione, que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar. Pero no se movio. NO podia. Las palabas golpeaban su cerebro como el badajo de una campana. NO podia pensar. Aquello no podia ser cierto. Era ilogico.

Un tiron en la cinta de su cuello la incorporo de golpe, tara estaba tirando de su correa otra vez, y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

Vio a Tara alejarse, ir a una mesita donde habia un tarro de polvos rosados. La vio coger un puñado y espolvorearlos sobre un espejo. No habian pasado ni dos minutos cuando Jack aparecio por la puerta.

-Ya has terminado? Apenas han pasado 30 minutos...- el barman parecia sorprendido.

-Le he dicho todo lo que le tenia que decir. Lo que aprenda o deje de aprender, es cosa suya- Tara se tumbo en su divan jugueteando con su larga fusta de cuero.

Jack se encogio de hombros.

-Si crees que con eso basta...-El hombre se acerco a Hermione, que aun seguia en shock en el suelo. Cogio la correa blanca, y se percato de las marcas rosadas en el hombro de la castaña. Fruncio el ceño molesto.

-Tara, voy a tener que ponerme serio con esa costumbre tuya tan fea de morder. Draco fue muy especifico en no hacerle daño.

-No le he hecho daño... al menos no mucho...-Se quejo Tara sin mirar a su Amo.

-Si recibo quejas por parte de Draco, te juro que le dare permiso para que sea el el que te amoneste en su mazmorra, Tara...y luego te castigare yo por haberme hecho quedar mal delante de otro dom que tuvo la generosidad de prestarme a una pupila en pleno adiestramiento...

Tara solo rio y se removio ronroneando en su divan. Parecia una gata satisfecha y contenta ante la idea de doble racion de nata para lamer. Jack suspiro y dio un par de tirones suaves a la correa de Hermione.

-Te llevare a tu siguiente instructor, cosita dulce. Sigueme

Aun en shock, y sin saber que esperar, Hermione se puso a gatear lo mas rapido que pudo siguiendo el ritmo del primer hombre con el que hablo la noche que llego al Secret Soul. Y que le habia preparado un martini con extra de aceitunas. Y ahora la llevaba de una correa rumbo a lo desconocido.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**Este capitulo iba a ser largo. Una unica sesion. Pero Adrik tuvo la amabilidad de comentarme que quizas partirlo en tres capitulos (sesion por cap) daria tiempo a asimilarlo mejor. Asi que acabe decidiendome por este formato. **


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: El loco del azul

Tardaron poco en llegar a otra ala del edificio, que a Hermione se le antojaba inmenso. Alguna vez tenia que pedir los planos del Secret Soul, por que por mas que lo recorriera, parecia no tener limites. Jack la llevo gateando hasta unas enormes puertas de roble. Las abrio, y se adentraron en una especie de recividor. Parecia un gran salon de baile, pero el suelo estaba tapizado de alfombras espesas. Habian varios sofas comodos y mullidos, dos chimeneas que rugian haciendo torrida la atmosfera. Un minibar con barra, y una mesa de billar. El resto de la sala se perdia en las sombras, pues la unica luz provenia de las chimeneas que ardian como pequeños infiernos. Todo estaba en penumbras.

De pronto las luces se encendieron de golpe, cegando a Jack y a Hermione, y dos figuras sopando matasuegras aparecieron de detras del sofa lanzando confeti al aire.

-SORPRESA!- Aullaron los dos a la vez haciendo que Jack diera un respingo y Hermione retrocediera varios pasos confundida y con el corazon al borde del infarto.

Jack solo refunfuño por lo bajo molesto

-Iba a gritar FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS o algo asi...pero soy terrible para las fechas y habria sido horrible que no fuera el dia apropiado, a que si, Amy?

-Lo hubiera sido, señor...realmente terrible-susurro una voz femenina con una sorna y diversion que ni siquiera se molesto en disimular.

Hermione parpadeo. Le sonaba aquel nombre. Y aquella voz. Y con un escalofrio que no presagiaba nada bueno se esforzo en enfocar la vista. Para su mas compungido terror, el hombre que se acercaba dando saltitos emocionados y excitados hacia ellos no era otro que Blaise Zabini.

-Me toca ya encargarme de Granger?- Blaise parecia que acababa de ganar la loteria.

-Ya conoces las reglas, Blaise...-le solto Jack de mala gana tendiendole la correa blanca para horror de Hermione.

-Si...si...si...-Zabini sacudo la mano de forma casual, como restando importancia- conozco las reglas y todo eso...

jack asintio con la cabeza, y alargo la mano para acaricar el pelo de Hermione como si fuera algun tipo de mascota.

-Hasta pronto, preciosa...espero que la proxima vez, Draco me permita a mi una sesion de lecciones contigo...-La sonrisa de Jack le provoco un escalofrio a la ojimiel. Pero carraspeo y recupero rapido la compostura.

-Seria un honor del que no soy digna, Maese Jack...

-Que encanto de chica...demasiado blanda...pero una autentica dulzura...-fue la susurrada respuesta de Jack. Que acto seguido fulmino con la mirada a Zabini y se giro para desaparecer tras las puertas que cerro a su paso, abandonando a la desamparada Hermione en manos de Blaise.

-Bueno, bueno...- Blaise se agacho y le solto la correa a Hermione- Antes que nada, esto no va ha hacer falta y que sepas que hoy, conmigo, podras hablar con total libertad y andar como te plazca, aun que si te pido algo, espero con sinceridad que lo me pidio que te soltara un sermon aburrido y largo sobre deberes y obligaciones, pero quien quiere aprender escuchar monsergas sobre la virtud de la servidumbre cuando podemos divertirnos? Sera nuestro secreto, verdad Granger?- blaise le guiño un ojo con tanto descaro que la castaña no pudo mas que ponerse colorada como la grana- Vamos a pasarnoslo bien...

Hermione sonrio de forma desquiciada. Aquello sonaba extraño. Y mas con el tono de voz de Blaise. NO sabia si era una insinuacion, una promesa o una invitacion a tomar una copa. Blaise era desconcertante en ese sentido. Cualquiera de sus sonrisas medias podria ser catalogada como "acoso sexual" por cualquier jurado. Y tenia una personalidad tan incendiaria y torrida que algunas de sus indirectas eran capaces no solo de fundir el hielo, si no que ademas era capaz de esculpir un cisne en el proceso.

-Buena chica...-le sonto el moreno palmeandole la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante. Como si fuera un perro. Hecho que borro la sonrisa de Hermione de golpe y fulmino a Blaise con la mirada

El Dom se alejo trotando, como un niño emocionado que no sabe con que juguete comenzar a jugar, cogio una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con correas, se acerco a un cajon que abrio, y se puso a llenarla con unas fichas de marfil similares a las de los casinos. Luego se ato las correas de la bolsa al cinturon y se froto las manos con entusiasmo.

-Vamos a ir a los juegos y a las carreras!- Solto de sopeton sin que Hermione supiera a lo que se referia- Pero tu no te preocupes, Granger, es tu primera vez y sere gentil, asi que no participaras. Ademas, Draco me mataria si te hiciera competir...-añadio con otro escalofrio- solo espero que me traigas suerte...

Blaise correteo entusiasmado hacia Granger, la abrazo dandole un sonoro beso en la frente y la agarro por la cintura.

-Que gran noche tenemos por delante! Amy, preciosa mia, espero que estes lista para hacerme ganar un monton de galeones! Hoy es mi noche! Lo presiento! Lo huelo en el aire! La diosa de la fortuna esta de mi parte!

-Por supuesto, amo, siempre a su servicio...-susurro Amy gateando por el suelo como una gata en celo acercandose a Blaise, quien por cierto, en un arrebato habia abrazado riendo como loco a Hermione y estaba girando con la castaña en volandas.- Por cierto...-solto de pronto Blaise como si acabara de olvidarse de algo parando en seco. Pero no solto a Hermione, que resoplaba jadeando sin aliento y algo mareada de tanta vuelta atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Zabini- Solo por si acaso...cual es tu palabra de seguridad?

-Burbujitas azules...-susurro Hermione.

-Burbujitas azules!- Blaise se rio, giro a Hermione en sus brazos y se la cargo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas- Ahora vamos a divertirnos!

Mientras su nuevo maestro andaba a buen ritmo por los pasillos silvando alegremente, haciendola sentir confusa y con la cabeza y las piernas bamboleandole desde su posicion grotesca, y veia a Amy gatear a toda velocidad al lado de su dueño, con una expresion de ferrea determinacion en el rostro, Hermione cayo en la cuenta de algo. Algo que le provoco un escalofrio: Unos minutos atrás, mientras estaba en las garras de la terrible Tara, ella nunca le pregunto su palabra de seguridad. En ningun momento. Y lo mas terrorifico es que no le habia hecho falta. Hermione sintio seca la garganta de pronto, y recordo algo de la leccion que Tara le habia dado _"todo es cuestion de actitud..."_. Hermione estaba empezando a comprender lo que Tara habia querido decir con aquello de que ya habia dicho todo lo que tenia que ser dicho. Y que ahora era cuestion de Hermione averiguar cuando sacaba en claro y cuando era capaz de aprender de ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba mareada. Muchisimo. Y con el vientre dolorido de estar apoyado y presionado contra el hombro de Blaise, que no paraba de trotar y canturrear. Con el pelo cayendole en la cara y la cabeza sacudiendose al ritmo del paso del moreno, no era capaz de decir donde estaba.

Pero de pronto, el la dejo en el suelo, y si no la hubiera cogido se habria caido. Tenia las piernas dormidas.

La arrastro hacia una barra, y la castaña se fijo que estaban en una enorme sala que tenia unos gigantescos portones que daban a un jardin coronado por una cupula de cristal, como un invernadero. Y estaba atestado de gente. Habian doms y dominatrices por todas partes con sus brillantes brazaletes negros en las muñecas, y montones de sumisos a los pies de sus dueños. Era un caos, todos iban y venian.

Blaise se fue hasta una barra, y cogio una enorme jarra de lo que parecia cerveza. Debia de ser de medio litro. Se llevo la jarra a los labios, y la apuro de un trago bajandola de sopeton golpeando la mesa y relamiendose el bigotillo de espuma blanca que se le habia quedado en el labio superior.

-Ahora si que estoy listo para la fiesta!- Aullo a los cuatro vientos gandose los vitores de algunos de los presentes.- Amy! Vamos a demostrarles como se ganan las carrearas a todos estos fantoches!

Las risas y los abucheos divertidos se mezclaron en un estruendoso jolgorio. Y Blaise cogio a Hermione de la cintura y arrastro a la estupefacta castaña que se sentia completamente fuera de lugar hacia una de las "areas de juegos".

Habia un enorme corral de madera, con el suelo tapizado de algo similar al hule. En los cuatro puntos cardinales habian cuatro tronos de madera. Blaise entro en el corral con Amy a siempre a sus pies y Hermione de la cintura.

-Quien quiere desafiar al campeon invicto!- Aullo alzando los puños como si fuera un gladiador en la arena. La gente comenzo a gritar su nombre y el de Amy, y cada vez se aglutinaban mas personas en torno al corral, como si la fiesta acabara de comenzar.

Otros tres doms entraron con sus sumisos, cada uno a su forma, con su uniforme y sus sellos, y todo empezo a precipitarse de una forma que Hermione no comprendia. Una mujer se subio a un escabel y pidio calma.

-Carrera de cerezas!- Grito divertida- Ya conoceis las reglas! Hagan sus apuestas. Suerte para todos y gloria al vencedor!

De la nada aparecieron cuatro cuencos de cristal. Cada Dom cogio un cuenco, y se dirigieron a los cuatro tronos. Blaise se sento en uno, instando a Hermione a sentarse en el suelo a su derecha. Y asi lo hizo. El moreno coloco el cuenco de cristal a un par de palmos por delante de sus pies. Amy se coloco depie, en posicion de sumision, delante de Blaise, con los pies un poco separados y el cuenco entre ellos en el suelo. Parecia tensa. Como un caballo justo antes de una carrera.

-En sus puestos!- aullo la mujer del escabel, que parecia ser una especie de jueza de linea- Preparados los competidores!

Tras ese grito, los cuatro sumisos comenzaron a desvestirse, dejando en el regazo de sus doms la ropa. Amy se desprendio de su "bañador" de cuero, y se quedo solo con un fino sosten negro, y un tanga de un tejido fino, ademas de sus medias altas. Uno de los sumisos, un chico joven con el pelo cobrizo, se quedo desnudo. A nadie parecia importarle.

-Preparados!- Aullo la mujer del escabel- A mi señal! TRES...DOS...-La dama movio la varita a velocidad de vertigo y de pronto, una lluvia de cerecitas confitadas cayo por todo el corral, llenando el suelo de bolitas rojas y brillantes.- UNO...AHORA!

Todo paso muy deprisa. Hermione vio a los cuatro sumisos lanzarse de cabeza hacia el centro del corral, poniendose automaticamente a cuatro patas y gateando por todas partes como locos. Se fijo en Amy, que se sento con cuidado. Hermione penso por un momento que se habia sentado aplastando una cereza, pero se equivoco. Amy no la habia aplastado. Amy habia colocado su trasero de tal modo que la cereza quedara encajada entre sus nalgas. Y de pronto, vio como presionaba los gluteos el uno contra el otro, atrapando la fruta.

La castaña se quedo helada. Comprendiendo de pronto cual era el objetivo de la carrera de cerezas. Amy gateo a toda velocidad, hacia los pies de su Amo, se giro, aflojo la tension de su trasero, y de sus nalgas redondas y perfectas cayo la cereza, que fue a parar al fondo del cuenco de cristal. El publico enloquecio.

-PRIMER TANTO PARA BLAISE Y AMY!- Aullo la mujer del podio, haciendo eloquecer al publico.

Hermione parpadeo. Aquello no podia pasar. Era grotesco. Era dantesco. Era la cosa mas rara y bizarra que habia visto en su vida. Pero tuvo que corregirse a si misma. Despues del pony club del sotano, era la segunda cosa mas dantesca y bizarra que habia visto en su vida. No sabia si reir o llorar.

Vio a Blaise sacar veinte fichas de marfil de su saquito de terciopelo y pasarselas a un hombre tras de si.

-Apuesto 20 a favor de mi Amy...seguro que gana. Es la mejor. La he entrado yo mismo...

La carrera continuaba. Por un momento, el joven desnudo se lo puso dificil a Amy. Era muy rapido. Pero Amy tenia una precision asombrosa. Nunca se le caian las cerezas. Y jamas fallaba a la hora de dejarlas caer en el cuenco, cosa que hacia perder mucho tiempo a todos los demas. Y por un instante, Hermione se dejo llevar por el entusiasmo que la rodeaba y se vio a si misma tensa y nerviosa, animando mentalmente a Amy a apalizar a los demas. Se tuvo que reprender a si misma y forzarse a recobrar la compostura. Y mas cuando recordo que Malfoy tambien era un Dom, y que podia obligarla ha hacer aquello. Un sudor frio le bajo por la espalda. No. Ella seria incapaz de hacer algo tan...humillante y vergonzoso.

Pero Amy no parecia humillada en absoluto. Seguia con esa ferrea expresion de determinacion en la cara mientras gateaba a toda velocidad transportando cerecitas en el culo para dejarlas en un cuenco. Hermione apenas podia creer lo que veia. Era demasiado extraño. Se sentia como Alicia tras haber cruzado el espejo.

LA mujer del estrado hizo sonar un bocinazo. La carrera habia terminado. Los doms recogieron los cuencos, y contaron las cerezas.

Amy habia ganado. Le sacaba cinco cerezas al segundo puesto. El publico chillo como loco. Y Blaise estaba que no cabia en si de gozo. La dama del estrado se acerco y le dio a Blaise una bolsa con las ganancias de su apuesta y una pequeña medallita de oro con una cerecita lacada en rojo.

-Enhorabuena, querido...

-Otra para mi colección!- Blaise alzo los puños al aire mostrando a todos con orgullo su pequeño trofeo- Van 34 carreras consecutivas!

-Todo un record, desde luego, debes estar muy orgulloso de Amy...-La mujer sonrio radiante e hizo una reverencia.

-Claro que lo estoy! Es toda una campeona!- Blaise se agacho a coger a Amy de las dos mejillas y le estampo un sonoro beso en la boca que hizo que el publico volviera a enloquecer.- Buena chica!

Blaise le tendio el brazo a Hermione que lo cogio con cierto asco, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de pasar y no supiera que pensar de aquel hombre. Zabini le dio a Amy permiso para caminar, como premio por lo bien que se habia portado, y los tres fueron a una zona un poco mas apartada. Donde habian sofas en forma de herradura, con mesillas bajas en el centro. Blaise se sento acomodandose tranquilamente, invitando a la castaña a sentarse a su lado. Amy se sento en el suelo a los pies de su dueño.

-No has dicho nada de la carrera, Granger...

-Es lo mas...-ella trago saliva aun con la boca seca- Humillante y denigrante que he visto en mi vida...-acabo sentenciando- y que la gente los animara y los vitoreara ha sido tan...decadente...tan espeluznante...

-Por favor...que tajante eres...-rio Blaise batiendo palmas con entusiasmo- Ha sido una mera diversion. Nada peligroso, nadie ha salido herido, no se ha lastimado mas que el ego de los que han perdido.

-Ha sido un espectaculo triste que reduce la concidion humana a algo mediocre!- Hermione estaba sulfurada.

Blaise la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Y no pudo evitar reir.

-Pero no te has ido- la acuso con un mohin de risa en la voz- Podrias haberte marchado en cualquier momento. Pero no lo has hecho.

-Quizas deberia irme...-Hermione alzo la cabeza con altivez. Como en un desafio. Pero el henchido orgullo se le desinflo un poco cuando Zabini empezo a reir de forma atronadora.

-No lo haras.-La seguridad de Blaise en sus palabras era aplastante, y su sonrisa hacia que cualquier atuviera ganas de abofetearle hasta borrarsela de la cara- Por que entonces nunca sabras como termina todo esto, Granger. Sientes una curiosidad morbosa que ni siquiera te atreves a reconocer tener. Y ese es tu problema. Draco ya me lo dijo, pero no me lo creia hasta ahora que lo he visto. Ni siquiera eres consciente de tus propios deseos.

-Mis deseos?- hermione se sentia tan sulfurada, violentamente humillada y emocionalmente confusa que su voz le salio aguda y chirriante- Que sabras tu de mis deseos? Yo no deseo ir por ahi a gatas arrastrandome como un animal llevando cerezas en el culo para divertir a la plebe!

Aquello hizo reir aun mas fuerte a Blaise, y sofocar mas a Hermione, que no comprendia que le divertia tanto.

-No, no se nada de tus deseos, pero estoy seguro de que tu tampoco. Por eso estas aquí. Por eso viniste aquí en primer lugar, y aun no te has ido. Por eso no te iras nunca. Por que no has encontrado aun lo que viniste a buscar. Lo que no comprendes, Granger, es que hasta que no reconozcas tu misma que es lo que quieres, y que es lo que realmente deseas, no lo podras encontrar. La negacion es el primer sintoma de que tienes un problema, y nadie podra satisfacerte hasta que sepas que es lo que necesitas. Es tan simple como eso. Y agradeceria mucho que insultaras las carreras de cerezas, Amy y yo nos esforzamos mucho por ser un equipo ganador...ademas requiere mucho entrenamiento, me duele que no valores todo lo que nos esforzamos por divertir a la plebe...y por lo menos, Amy sabe lo que quiere y lo que desea. Es algo que tu no puedes decir, asi que no estas en posicion de menospreciar a nadie. No crees?

Amy respondio a esas palabras frotando su cara contra las pantorrillas de Blaise, y el le acaricio el pelo con ternura. Hermione solo podia mirar a esa extraña pareja con los ojos desorbitados de alucinacion.

Abrio la boca para decir algo y la cerro, no encontraba las palabras. Pero al final solo consiguio decir la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

-No es...no es decente!

-Oh, claro, la decencia...-Blaise sacudio la mano y puso los ojos en blanco en un teatral gesto de pudor- Claro que si. Puedes escoger ser una chica decente, buena y virtuosa. Pasarte la vida obedeciendo las leyes de Dios y de los hombres. Pero acaso no es eso otra forma de sumision? - Blaise suspiro con hastio- No mires. No toques. No experimentes. No pruebes. No peques. No hables. No pienses, solo obedece. Dime Hermione, esa es la vida que quieres? Un trabajo de ocho a cinco con un descanso de una hora para comer. Vistiendo ropas politicamente correctas, hablando solo en un lenguaje socialmente aceptable. Con pensamientos puros y buenos. Con un esposo decente, bueno y virtuoso como tu, que te bese en la mejilla y te tumbe de espalda en la cama para hacerte el amor con la luz apagada... para que no pases vergüenza, y que no te susurre sus fantasias sexuales por que no tiene de esas cosas que atentan con la decencia. Que te preñe de hijos que naceran decentes, buenos y virtuosos, y reciviran una educacion decente, aprenderan de sus padres y continuaran con esa monotona existencia carente de todo sabor, pero que es comoda, segura y calentita. Dime Hermione, que infierno biblico puede ser peor que ese estado de perpetua insignificancia? Que infierno biblico puede ser peor que ese constante estado de vivir meramente por el hecho de estar vivo, y donde el hecho de respirar se convierta en el tic tac de un reloj, donde cara hora, cada munuto y cada segundo sea juzgado por un jurado de mediocres hombres buenos y virtuosos, y sobretodo decentes, con su manual de reglas aceptables sobre la Decencia en la mano?

Hermione enarco una ceja. Se sentia abofeteada en la inteligencia. Y sus mejillas rojas se encendieron aun mas de pura indignacion consternada. Y aun con toda su rabia y frustracion, no podia dejar de sentir la dolorosa punzada de que en cierto sentido, Blaise acababa de dar en el blanco con una punteria asombrosa. En parte, habia descrito a la perfeccion su matrimonio con Ron. Y el principal motivo de su fracaso.

-Bonito discurso, Blaise, pero eso no es mas que retorica barata que usan los libertinos para hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran y por que quieran. Yo solo vine aquí a buscar una diversion pasajera, pero vosotros llevais todo eso hasta unos limites que sobrepasan todo lo que es bueno! Lo pervestiis todo! Lo retorceis! Puedo comprender lo de las filias y la dominacion, incluso lo de los juegos de roles! Pero esto ridiculo y obsceno! Esta mal, se mire como se mire!

-El bien y el mal- Blaise canturreaba las palabras moviendo las manos de lado a lado, como si todo aquello fuera una broma de lo mas divertida- es como el cielo y el infierno, Granger, estan en los ojos de quien lo contepla. Para algunos el paraiso es un monton de nubes llenas de angelitos asexuados que tocan la trompeta y la lira y que cagan tarta de manzana por que algo tan vulgar como la mierda no puede salir de sus pulcros y celestiales ojetes. Para mi eso seria el peor infierno...todo tedio, aburrimiento- el moreno se abrazo a si mismo con un terrorifico y dramatico escalofrio- Por las barbas de Merlin te juro que no comprendo a algunas personas... que con toda la eternidad por delante y se la pretenden pasar contemplando el infinito con musica de fondo tocada por niños castrados con alas...no se me ocurre otra forma mas eficaz de mortificar al mismisimo tiempo... que poca imaginacion...

-Pero por que sacas ahora el tema de la religion y el cielo y el infierno?-Le espeto ella furiosa y con la mente hecha un lio. Blaise era demasiado caotico para discutir con el, y sin embargo no podia evitar hacerlo.

-No se, tienes pinta de ir a gritar que somos una panda de pecadores y empezar a santiguarte en cualquier momento...-Blaise sonrio aun mas. Como la ensanchara la sonrisa, aun que fuera un milimetro, las comisuras de la boca se le juntarian en la nuca y se le desprenderia la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Estas cambiando de tema!- le acuso Hermione por la fluida verborrea de Blaise, que parecia incapaz de centrarse de forma seria en una sola cosa.

-No lo hago!- Blaise se llevo la mano al pecho con un teatral gesto dramatico y le guiño un ojo- Mira Granger, soy un libertino, no te lo negare. De hecho, lo confieso con placer. Y es un honor serlo, creeme. Puede que la sociedad no apruebe lo que aquí hacemos... o como algunos dirian, que seamos unos depravados. Yo prefiero pensar que vivimos en un extraño estado de gracia.

-Gracia?- Hermione rebufo indignada- Que tiene de "gracia" todo lo que haceis aquí? Con salvas excepciones, lo que haceis en la mayoria de las salas del club es un atentado contra la moral...

La explosiva risa de Blaise estallo de nuevo dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

-Moral? Me hablas de moral? Que tiene de atentado contra la etica o la moral que dos o mas personas disfruten de la vida? Que tiene de pio y de sacro vivir en la monotonia y el aburrimiento, negando todo lo que nos hace circular la sangre mas deprisa? Aqui no hacemos daño a nadie, Granger. No hacemos nada prohibido o ilegal. Solo celebramos la vida. Si los Dioses no querian que disfrutaramos del sexo, por que nos dieron pollas y coños? Si no querian que lo practicaramos...por que nos hicieron tan sensibles y que el acto de consumacion fuera tan placentero? Puede que como bien dices seamos unos libertinos inmorales, pero desde luego, lo que no somos es hipocritas.

-Me estas llamando hipocrita?- Hermione sentia la cabeza zumbarle. Las sienes le palpitaban. Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no se sentia tan furiosa e indignada. Pero no dejaba de tener esa horrible sensacion de que defendia lo indefendible, por que a fin de cuentas, ella estaba alli, con una pulsera blanca, que habia disfrutado de muchos de los placeres del club, y no podia dejar de criticarlo. LO peor de todo es que Blaise lo sabia, y estaba alli riendose tranquilamente de ella.

-Si- Fue la alegre respuesta de Blaise, que la seguia mirando con su radiante sonrisa en la boca.- Ademas, aquí solo nos divertimos. Solo damos rienda suelta a nuestro deseo. No hacemos daño a nadie. No sobrepasamos ciertos limites. No matamos, ni robamos, ni tomamos por la fuerza aquello que no se nos ofrece. Todos somos mayores de edad, y mantemos estrictas reglas sobre la higiene y la seguridad. Dime, entonces, que daño hacemos, Granger. Por que nos merecemos esas duras criticas por tu parte.

-Has obligado a esa chica a ir por ahi con cerezas en el culo para divertir a un grupo de desconocidos! Es denigrante!

-Un momento!- estallo Blaise como si alguien le hubiera abofeteado con un guante blanco y le hubiera gritado "te reto a un duelo"- En defensa de Amy dire que ha ido por ahi con cosas en el culo mucho peores que unas cerezas!- Hermione se quedo estupefacta, como si eso supusiera defensa alguna- En segundo lugar, yo jamas la he obligado a nada. Amy disfruta complaciendome, y tanto a ella como a mi nos divierten las carreras. Y en tercer lugar, no hay nada denigrante en un sano espectaculo que exalta las virtudes de un duro entrenamiento! No te quejas del quidditch y no deja de ser un deporte en el que un monton de tios con casco van por ahi con palos de escoba clavados en el escroto cazando pelotas que vuelan para divertir a un monton de idiotas descerenbrados con bufandas ridiculas que aullan desde las gradas! Y como ex jugador amateur de quidditch te dire que el entrenamiento para carreras de cerezas es mucho mas dificil que el de quidditch!

-Pero de que diablos estas hablando?- Le espeto Hermione que se sentia como en un dialogo sacado de una pelicula de los hermanos Marx.

Blaise parecio quedarse en blanco un segundo, y parpadeo.

-No estoy seguro, creo que he tenido una bajada de glucosa- Y como si aquello lo justificara todo, Blaise llamo a un camarero y pidio un plato de pastelitos, que devoro con entusiasmo cuando llegaron, pocos segundos despues.

Hermione se tallo el puente de la nariz, confundida y agotada mentalmente. Blaise tenia un efecto demoledor en sus sinapsis neurales. Era como intentar discutir de ciclismo con un salmonete.

Hermione estuvo un buen rato en un hosco e incomodo silencio, y se cabreaba aun mas cada minuto que pasaba al ver que a Blaise le daba exactamente como estuviera ella, dado que el seguia en su euforico estado de alegria perpetua. Y aun se enfurecia aun mas cuando de vez en cuando cogia un pastelito y se lo pasaba por la nariz, preguntandole si queria un poco. Como si ella fuera algun tipo de mascota adorable que se habia puesto de mal humor. Pero casi era enternecedor ver como le daba pastelitos a Amy, y como ella se los comia con un deleite que rozaba el extasis. Eran sus premios por haberse portado bien, y estaba orgullosa de su logro. Hermione apenas podia comprender como podia estar tan contenta por algo como las carreras de cerezas.

Poco despues, Blaise se puso en pie con entusiasmo.

-Vamos chicas, ya hemos recuperado el aliento, ahora toca ir a apostar un poco mas! Me siento en racha!

-mas carreras de cerezas?- Se burlo la castaña con sorna.

-Nop!- Canturreo Blaise emocionado- Esta noche hay ruta de caballos!

-Te refieres a los del pony club?- Hermione levanto mucho la cabeza y alzo una ceja, satisfecha de haberle chafado la sorpresa a Blaise.

Pero el solo solto una alegre carcajada. Como si todo aquello fuera una broma de lo mas divertida.

-Algo asi, pero esta vez no participamos. Solo vamos a ver la carrera. Voy a apostar por Willermina!

12 minutos despues, Hermione replanteo su lista de las cosas mas extrañas que habia visto en su vida. Aquella noche estaba siendo cuanto menos bizarra.

En el jardin habia un recorrido hipico. Hipico de verdad. No de lo de los roles de ponys. Y al fondo pudo discernir a la Ama Willermina montada en un semental negro enorme, y con una larguisima fusta en las manos. A su lado habia una chica muy asustada que no paraba de girar sobre si misma, vestida solo con una ancha tira de cuero marron que le cubria y apretaba el pecho y una especie de braguita minuscula. Y unas altas botas de serraje oscuro. No paraba de rebufar y mirar a todas partes con ojos enloquecidos.

-Susanna...-recordo Hermione. La chica pony a la que habia llevado a los establos. Junto con Richard y Tommy, era una de las ponys de Ama Mina.

-Como dices?- Pregnto Blaise.

-Esa chica...Se llama Susanna...la pony de Ama Mina...

-La conoces?- Blaise arqueo las cejas sorprendido.

-La vi una vez

-Entonces apuesto cincuenta fichas! Si la conoces es una buena señal! Si señor!- Blaise grito a uno de los corredores que pululaban por ahi e hizo cambiar las fichas de manos.

Hermione lo miro todo asombrada. Mina estaba espectacular montada en su caballo, con un maravilloso vestido de monta estilo victoriano de un tono burdeos oscuro, y un gracioso sombrerito a juego ladeado sobre su apretado moño.

Pero no comprendia por que iba a caballo. Las carreras de ponys eran diferentes, no?

El juez de la carrera dijo que todos fueran a sus puestos, y Mina azuzo a Susanna con la fusta para que correteara delante del caballo, la chica no paraba de bufar y parecia aterrada. Y todos los amos montados se colocaron en la linea de salida, con sus ponys humanos al lado, a pie. Hermione se fijo que llevaran lo que llevaran, todos iban calzados con unas enormes botas altas, y que todos llevaban la espalda y el trasero apenas cubierto.

Alguien alzo una varita y lanzo un hechizo bengala, y la carrera comenzo. Hermione se quedo petrificada.

Los amos fustigaron con violencia a sus ponys humanos que arrancaron a correr como posesos, y acto seguido aguijonearon con los talones a sus caballos que salieron despedidos.

Por lo visto, la carrera consistia en eso...ganaba el amo que montando a caballo, cruzara la meta a la vez que su pony humano, asi que tenian que hacer que sus ponys corrieran tanto como los caballos reales que montaban.

Pero no era solo una carrera en campo abierto. Habian obstaculos que saltar, y barriles que sortear en zig zag...

el publico enloquecio. Aullaban los nombres de sus favoritos con entusiasmo mientras los amos hacian restallar sus larguisimas fustas una y otra vez, y las patas de los caballos volaban en borrones de cascos y terrones de barro. Pero lo mas espectacular eran los ponys...aquellos hombres y mujeres corrian a una velocidad tal que Hermione habria jurado que parecian velocistas olimpicos. Eso como poco...

Saltaban los obstaculos de proporciones equinas con una facilidad pasmosa, casi volaban sobre la pista. Sin perder ritmo atravesaban zigzagueando con gracia y maestria las secciones de barriles, y todo eso mientras eran perseguidos por sus amos que iban montados a caballo y recivian latigazo tras latigazo...Hermione no podia ni parpadear. Casi se podia verlos cubrise segundo a segundo por el sudor. Los corredores eran asombrosos. Aquellos hombres y mujeres no eran vulgares pervertidos...eran atletas profesionales como poco. Por que si no no se explicaba que pudieran correr asi...

-Impresionante, verdad? Todo un espectaculo...-susurro Blaise a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es cruel...-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Hermione mientras veia a Mina gritar como una poseida mientras fustigaba a Susanna una y otra vez a toda velocidad

-A ellos no les importa, Granger. De hecho, es lo que quieren. Es lo que les gusta.

-pero aun asi...-ella iba a decir algo, pero Blaise le tapo los labios con un dedo.- Ella parecia tan asustada...

-Aun no lo has aprendido, Granger? Para empezar, los caballos tienden a asustarse en las carreras, se ponen nerviosos. Se te ha ocurrido pensar que Susanna solo interpreta un papel? Como en el teatro? Lo habias pensado?- Los ojos de Zabini eran casi tristes, como si estuviera decepcionado por algo que habia dicho o hecho- ademas, ellos asi lo quieren. Los hombres y mujeres somos libres por naturaleza. Podemos escoger. Y deseamos la felicidad por instinto. Queremos sentirnos satisfechos, completos y realizados. Que tu consideres la felicidad como algo universal es loable, pero cada uno obtiene esa felicidad de un modo distinto. No te atrevas a juzgar a nadie por los caminos que escoge recorrer para alcanzar esa meta, Granger. Mina es feliz siendo una domadora de ponys humanos. Y la pequeña Susanna es feliz siendo tratada como un equino. Puede que parezca algo cruel visto desde cierta perspectiva. Pero miralo desde el punto de vista de Susanna y de Mina antes de dar un veredicto. Nunca lo olvides, Hermione. Lo que tu consideras cruel, para otros es pura belleza. Y la belleza siempre esta en los ojos de quien la mira.

Hermione se acordo de la mujer gorda de su otra visita. Y no pudo mas que suspirar con sentimientos encontrados. O del hombre mutilado que habia perdido un brazo. O de la chica que bebia su propia orina. Sintio un nudo en el estomago y nauseas. Pero se obligo a volver a mirar.

Susanna estaba saltando unas vallas tan altas como ella, con una maestria impresionante. Era una bala. Corria tan rapido que Mina pudo dar rienda suelta a su caballo por unos segundos en la recta final.

Y la ojimiel casi grito extasiada al ver cruzar a Susanna la cinta de meta la primera, seguida de cerca por su domadora en el semental negro. Y pocos segundos despues el resto de corredores empezaron a cruzarla tambien. Pero Susanna habia ganado. Y le pusieron un aro de rosas rojas y blancas alrededor del cuello.

La chica pony estaba coceando el suelo y girando sobre si misma mientras trotaba alrededor de Mina, que no paraba de gritar de alegria. Vio a antigua pupila de Malfoy sacarse un monton de azucarillos del bolsillo y darselos con ternura a Susanna, y luego cogerla por la barbilla y llenarle la cara de besos mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Pero el que mas contento estaba era Blaise, que habia vuelto a ganar.

-Ves? Te lo dije! Esta es mi noche y tu me das suerte!

Blaise no pudo evitar abrazar a Hermione y girar con ella en brazos riendo como un demente, aun que la solto cuando el corredor de apuestas volvio con las ganancias del moreno y se las entrego a regañadientes.

-Vamos Granger! Quiero inmortalizar esta increible velada!- Blaise la cogio de la mano, y con la otra a Amy, y las arrastro a ambas hacia otra zona del lugar.

-Vamos a sacarnos una foto?- Hermione parecia como atontada con todo lo que habia pasado.

-Algo asi...si.

Todos se pusieron en marcha. De camino hacia donde quiera que ese demente istrionico las llevara, Hermione vio mas de esos corrales con valla de madera donde habian juegos. En unos, los sumisos recogian rosas con la boca para llevarlas a los pies de sus dueños. En otros, habian lo que parecian peleas de lucha grecoromana, con los cuerpos de los esclavos cubiertos de aceite. En otros habian competiciones de danza o malabares. En otros, exiviciones de habilidadades. A lo lejos incluso vio un enorme poste de mayo, de mas de siete metros de alto, del que colgaban larguisimas cintas de colores. Y varios sumisos bailaban a su alrededor, con una de las puntas cogida en una mano, trenzando las diferentes cintas a lo largo del poste. Ese tipo de cosas normalmente las hacian niños en las fiestas folkloricas nacionales, no hombres y mujeres adultos medio desnudos...

Hermione diviso otra seccion que le provoco escalofrios. Era un area de castigo. Los sumisos que perdian competiciones o que cometian faltas o errores en esa seccion eran castigados publicamente en esa area. Incluso algunos doms ponian a sus esclavos en unos estrados con un cartel colgado al cuello en el que escribian la falta cometida, y los dejaban alli, a merced de otro dom que tenia libertad para imparti cualquier castigo que quisiera. Era una muestra de crueldad tremenda. Solo de pensar en que Malfoy la pusiera alli, para que otro la tocara, la castigara o la humillara publicamente le puso los pelos de punta.

Las llevo a las dos hacia una seccion que estaba mas apartada, y dividida en pequeñas parcelas con biombos de tela.

Blaise las dejo a ambas y se adentro en una de las secciones. Alli habia un arcon de madera, lo abrio, y saco una sabana de tela de liendo. Y la colgo de la pared del fondo. Luego, saco del arcon un minusculo bikini de tela.

-Granger, sin preguntas...quiero que te pongas esto.

Hermione se envaro, pero no dijo nada. Cogio el diminuto bikini, fue tras uno de los biombos, se despojo de su ropa y se cambio. Estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera sintio vergüenza. Solo queria salir de alli cuanto antes, y hacer caso a ese loco era la via mas rapida.

Cuando salio, Amy estaba desnuda, y Blaise tenia en la mano un bote de pintura y un pincel. Hermione enarco las cejas, pero no pregunto.

Vio a Amy avanzar hacia Blaise, y quedarse delante de el y vio como el comenzaba a pintarrajear el cuerpo de su sumisa en un vibrante tono naranja.

Luego saco del baul otro bote de pintura, esta vez un morado intenso. Y le pinto el contorno de los pezones en espirales sobre el naraja. Y cruces y circulos en los muslos. Luego cambio de color. Saco un bote de un intenso verde esmeralda y comenzo a soltar salpicaduras por todas partes.

Hermione vio a Amy ir hacia el lienzo y pegarse a el, primero de cara, y rodando sobre simisma, luego de espaldas. Dejando una huella impresionista de sus pinturas de guerra en el lienzo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Blaise habia cogido un bote de pintura azul electrico y habia lanzado su contenido como si fuera un cubazo de agua contra el pecho de Hermione, que se quedo paralizada, toda bañada en pintura azul.

-Fantastico! Ahora un poco de morado!

-pero que...-Hermione no pudo reaccionar. Blaise habia sacado un bote de pintura morado, habia corrido hacia ella y se lo habia vaciado por encima del pelo. La pintura purpura le chorraba por todas partes mezclandose de forma aleatoria con el azul, se quedo petrificada- precioso! Pero creo que falta algo de color...

Para sorpresa y pasmo de Hermione, que no podia ni moverse del shock, Blaise saco un bote de pintura blanca, y comenzo a mojar el pincel. Despues, comenzo a pintarla a motitas blancas al azar por todo el cuerpo. Las cerdas de la brocha le hacian cosquillas.

-Esto es ridiculo!- Consiguio articular mientras se dejaba hacer.

-Esto es divertido!- La corrigio el.

-Es RIDICULO!- Insistio ella alzando un poco la voz.

-Que diferencia hay?- Blaise ladeo la cabeza. Y la ojimiel comprendio algo: Blaise no tenia sentido del ridiculo. Ni comprendia lo que significaba la palabra vergüenza. Era como un niño grande para quien cada dia es Navidad. Y no pudo mas que reir por no llorar. Blaise Zabini era algo imposible.

Hermione vio como en el lienzo, Amy seguia rodando y rodando, dejando una consecucion de "amys en naranja" sobre la tela. La verdad es que era gracioso. Luego la vio coger varios botes de pintura, mojar los dedos, y comenzar a dibujar sobre la tela como si fuera una mujer de las cavernas. Pinto cinco caballos rudimentarios en marron, y luego con negro, circulos con palos que simbolizaban los jinetes y los ponys corredores. Con un rojo sangre, Amy pinto un circulo con rabito, y a su alrededor, pinto un anillo de oro. Hermione lo pillo enseguida: La medalla por la carrera de cerezas. Apenas pudo contener una risa. Aquello era de un infantilismo de manual.

Sobre su cuerpo, Blaise seguia pintando brillantes motitas blancas. Y cuando considero que su obra estaba terminada, cogio un bote de pintura dorada. Le dibujo circulos alrededor de los pechos, y luego le relleno de pintura dorada el hombligo. La hizo girar, y le dibujo espirales en las nalgas y los trazos en espiral descendieron hasta la cara posterior de sus rodillas. Con pintura azul celeste, se puso a dibujarle rallitas y puntos en los gemelos y los pies. Hermione tenia ganas de reir de pura vergüenza. Aquello parecia un parbulario.

Pero lo mas ridiculo fue cuando Blaise estuvo satisfecho, y le pidio que se estampara contra el lienzo. Y lo hizo. Y rodo como habia rodado Amy, dejando secuencias de si misma en pintura sobre la tela. Por un instante, por apenas un segundo, Hermione se sintio como una niña pequeña jugando con acuarelas. Y los gritos alentadores de Blaise no ayudaban precisamente a que retomara sus pensamientos adultos.

Blaise saco un segundo lienzo, mas pequeño, del tamaño de un espejo de cuerpo entero, y le pidio que se "marcara" alli. Y asi lo hizo. Y cuando pudo retomar el aliento, vio su obra. Y no pudo mas que enmarcar las cejas.

El lienzo grande era como un pictograma que se hubiera encontrado en cuevas preistoricas. Como el arte tribal de los aborigenes australianos: Todo colores y formas vibrantes y llamativos. Los cuerpos de las dos mujeres eran claramente reconocibles: Una naranja y fuego, con trazas de verde en energicas espirales y angulos fuertes. Y la otra, azul y morada, moteada de estrellas blancas como la bobeda celeste, con suaves curvas doradas alli donde los contornos femeninos eran mas remarcados y con las piernas calzadas en lo que parecian unas botas celestes. Habian brochazos aleatorios de colores mezclados alli donde el pelo manchado de pintura lo habia emborronado y tiznado todo, y rodeando las figuras, los dibujos infantiles de Amy narrando las aventuras de la noche. Hermione no pudo mas que reir al verlo.

Y el segundo lienzo...solo con su figura azul y purpura moteada de blanco y dorado. Era bonito. No pudo mas que sonreir.

-Ese es para mi?- Bromeo Hermione.

-No, este es para Draco...-Blaise parecia henchido de orgullo. Hermione se quedo seria de golpe- Para que nunca olvide lo que tiene...

Hermione no termino de comprenderlo, pero no estaba segura de si a Malfoy le gustaria aquello. Pero dio gracias a la enorme capa de pintura que le cubria la cara por que si no, Zabini habria podido ver lo roja que estaba.

Blaise cogio la ropa de las chicas, y la acuno contra su brazo.

-Anda, vamos, que te tengo que llevar a un sitio donde puedas asearte antes de que tu siguiente instructor venga a buscarte...

-Tu no eres precisamente un maestro, Blaise...no me has enseñado nada.- Se burlo Hermione.

-Tu crees?- Blaise la miro con una sonrisa sarcastica y enarco las cejas de una forma perturbadora. La castaña se sintio de pronto muy pequeña. Habia algo que se le habia escapado. Y mientras seguia a Blaise de nuevo hacia el interior del club, alejandose de aquela demente area donde la gente apostaba a juegos ridiculos, no pudo dejar de pensar que habia algo, algo importante, que no habia visto...

pero la risa de Blaise lo volvio a llenar todo. Iba canturreando a Amy lo gloriosa que habia sido la noche. Lo bien que se lo habia pasado, y la suerte que Granger le habia llevado. Era increible. Blaise parecia disfrutar de la vida de una manera asombrosa. Pero Hermione estaba intentando comprender que tenia todo aquello de comportarse como niños de divertido. Quizas hubiera sido mas facil si se hubiera dejado llevar. Pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusion. Blaise le abrio una puerta hacia una habitacion privada, y le señalo el baño.

Zabini dejo su ropa en una repisa.

-Para mi la noche no ha hecho mas que comenzar, Granger. Tienes unos 40 minutos para estar lista para tu siguiente maestro. Le dejare un mensaje para que venga a buscarte. Y diviertete. A fin de cuentas, es para lo que estamos aquí.

La castaña se quedo sola poco despues de eso. Y se metio en la bañera. 40 minutos no era mucho contando toda la pintura que tenia que quitarse de encima.

Y no podia dejar de sentir esa morbosa y peligrosa curiosidad de ver que le deparaba lo que le quedaba de noche. Ya habia conocido al terrorifico fantasma de las navidades pasadas, y al demente y bipolar fantasma de las navidades presentes. Que le depararia en futuro con su ultimo maestro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar del Club, Draco estaba sentado en el sillon. Mirando la puerta cerrada, como desafiandola. Estaba furioso. Rabioso. Las cosas no tenian que haber ido asi.

Tenia planeado haber hecho esas tres visitas, pero queria haber estado presente. Queria ver evolucionar y aprender a Granger. Queria haber sido testigo de esa metamorfosis...y ahora se lo estaba perdiendo por un error de calculo. Se maldijo a si mismo. Y se obligo a respirar hondo y calmarse.

Paciencia. Tenia que tener paciencia. Tenia que esperar. Cuando volviera, podria hablar con ella. El resto de la noche, ella seria suya. Podria retomarlo donde lo dejo. Despues de eso, volverian al punto de equilibrio, y podria volver a comenzar. Solo esperaba no perderla. Seducirla. Con el desliz del cepo, corria riesgo de haberla perdido...y eso seria intolerable.

Ella tenia algo. Esa mezcla de doblegacion y abnegacion sacrificada mezclado con una indomita inteligencia pragmatica que lo hechizaba. Si conseguia hacer suya a Granger, no habria nadie a quien no pudiera someter...era un desafio a todos los niveles... pero seducirla y llevarsela a la cama no era bastante. Queria algo mas. La queria a ella.

Hacer que una mujer se te abra de piernas y que se te entrege en cuerpo y alma son dos cosas distintas. Y no queria lo facil. Era un Malfoy. Cualquier cosa que pudiera querer que resultara facil de conseguir no tenia valor. Era el reto...el desafio...el merito...

Suspiro. Y alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante...- Con cierto angelo espero que fuera Hermione de regreso. Pero quizas era un poco demasiado pronto. Y no oculto su decepcion cuando un camarero del Club entro con una reverencia, y le entrego un lienzo enrollado del que pendia una nota. Sin mas explicaciones, el camarero lo dejo solo de nuevo.

Leyo la nota. Era de Zabini. Y solo contenia 9 palabras: _a que esta preciosa? Nos lo hemos pasado bien._

Con las cejas arqueadas, Draco desenrollo el lienzo. Una impresion de un cuerpo de mujer en azules y morados, con motitas blancas y rastros de dorado en la zona del pubis y el pecho quedo expuesto a sus ojos. Lo cierto es que era bonito. O al menos curioso. Pero ver aquel cuatro le lleno la cabeza de dudas.

-pero que narices significa esto?- Draco parpadeo. Y fruncio el ceño aun mas- joder Blaise...te dije que tenias que hacer...que leches has hecho esta vez? La madre que lo pario...

Draco se palmeo la cara. Blaise tenia la mala costumbre de hacer lo que le venia en gana. Pero eso suponia que a su pupila solo le quedaba una visita por hacer. Y tendria sus respuestas. Pero Blaise habia conseguido lo que se proponia: Poner de los nervios a Draco, que se enfrento a la espera con un nudo creciente en el estomago, cortesia de Zabini, que debia estar riendose y pasandoselo en grande en algun lugar. Como siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

**A ver, antes de poner el capitulo de hoy, y basandome en los reviews y comentarios que he recivido, creo que debo aclarar un par de puntos para evitar confusiones.**

**-Yo no soy sadomasoquista. Solo he hecho una pequeña investigacion sobre esa tematica. Digo esto por que todo lo que he escrito son cosas que me he inventado. No hablo por experiencia propia, ergo todo es imaginario. Que gran parte de los datos que he incluido en mis historias sean veridicos, verificables y lo mas ceñidos a la realidad posible no implica que el conjunto de escenas de este fic sean reales. **

**-El mundo del sadomasoquismo y el bondage es muy muy amplio. Yo solo he cogido las partes que me interesaban para hacer esta historia, y describo el resto como trasfondo que le de cierto realismo a la historia, pero no os equivoqueis, que yo le de un aire "romantico" al bondage no quiere decir que lo sea. Que haya hecho de Draco un Dom melancolico, de Blaise uno loco y divertido no quiere decir, ni de lejos, que todos sean asi. Como yo describo el secret soul no es como son los clubs de bondage en la realidad. O al menos no todos. Es solo una parte de la vision que yo concebi como escenario para una historia. **

**-A las que me habeis dicho que "os he abierto los ojos", os equivocais. Lo que yo describo en Secret Soul es solo una parte muy pequeña (muy, muy pequeña) de un mundo muy grande. Asi que por favor, no os equivoqueis al pensar que el mundo del bondage es como yo lo describo. Ni muchisimo menos. Decir que se sabe algo del mundo del bondage por haber leido una historia (o haberla escrito) es como decir que podrias hacer una operación de trasplante de corazon por haber visto un capitulo de House o de Hospital Central en la que se realizaba esa intervencion. **

-**Esta historia ademas de la tematica erotica y bondage, gira en torno a personas. Y cada persona, es un caso aislado y diferente. Solo por que yo como autora intente separar el erotismo de la burda tematica sexual, no implica que siempre sea asi. Lamentablemente, en este mundo hay de todo, y no quisiera que hubieran malentendidos por algo como esto: que yo trate de hacer que los personajes de la historia esten intentando saciar algo mas que simples apetitos carnales y deseos meramente pasionales no hace que en la realidad, la gente que practica estos juegos sea igual. A fin de cuentas, es un juego sexual. Todo el trasfondo que yo le doy a la historia puede que en la vida real este ahi, pero puede que no lo este. Asi que no os lleveis a engaño. Esto es una historia, y por muchos elementos de la realidad que yo les de, por mucho que investigue para que sea lo mas fiel a los detalles reales, y por mas terminologia o pinceladas realistas que le de, no deja de ser ficcion. **

**-Y por ultimo: Algunas veces recibo comentarios que me perturban. Por ejemplo, si yo hago que un personaje diga algo, no quiere decir que este bien, que sea lo correcto o que sea algo bueno, o que sea lo que yo pienso en realidad. **

**-Cuando uso elementos en mis fics como datos historicos, formulas quimicas o ritos...pese a que puedan ser datos reales, mi intencion no es enseñar nada. Lo unico que pretendo es entreteneros. Asi que por favor, no os tomeis mis historias como manuales didacticos, por que no lo son. Mas de una vez he retorcido esos elementos reales para adaptarlos a las necesidades narrativas. Lo unico que pretendo es hacer creibles mis historias para "sumergiros" en ellas. Pero que una historia sea creible no quiere decir que os la debais creer, a fin de cuentas, es solo una historia. **

**Aclarados esos puntos, antes de dejaros el capitulo de hoy, solo tengo que daros a todas y a todos las gracias por el apoyo que me habeis brindado con esta historia, que sinceramente me esta costando sangre, sudor y lagrimas escribir. Gracias por leerme, sois lo mejor. **

CAPITULO 19: Delante de tus ojos.

Cuando Hermione vio entrar a Theodore Nott por la puerta, lo primero que penso fue "_oh dios, otro jodido ex-slytherin no, por favor..._". Aun que lo segundo que penso fue "_despues de Blaise Zabini, nada puede ser tan malo..._".

Siguiendo a Theodore, entraron un hombre y una mujer. Ella los recordaba. James y Elisabeth. La mujer colgada en la posicion imposible gimiendo y su esposo...la ojimiel tuvo un escalofrio.

Elisabeth era pequeña. Con el pelo rubio oscuro y unos enomes ojos acuosos. Era una de esas personas que parecen perpetuamente a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento. De esas mujeres que nada mas verlas te inspiran ganas de abrazarles, darles una palmadita y decirles "no pasa nada, ya paso tod".

Vestia algo parecido a un kimono. Solo que no era un kimono. Era una sencillisima bata de un color blanco crudo. De ese tono que de la tela que debiera ser blanca, pero no lo es, como si fuera un tejido que debiera haber sido teñido de otro color. Con las mangas anchas. Facil de poner. Aun mas facil de quitar, y sumamente comodo. James, sin embargo, era un hombre fornido. No demasiado alto, pero con un toso enorme y unos brazos tan musculados que parecian redes llenas de pelotas de balonmano. Con el pelo con un impecable corte militar. Y vestia del mismo tono blanco crudo, aun que el llevaba algo parecido a lo que visten los pacientes de hospitales publicos: Unos pantalones anchos atados a la cintura por unas cintas, y una camisa de manga corta de una pieza, talla XXL. La castaña no pudo dejar de fijarse en que era ropa con las mismas cualidades que la de su esposa: simples, sencillas y elegantes. Facil de poner, aun mas facil de quitar, y muy comoda. Sintio un escalofrio. No tenia muy claro que decia aquello sobre el misantropo Theodore.

Se fijo tambien en el "sello de propiedad" que ambos sumisos llevaban. Una sencilla cadena de plata alrededor del cuello, con una sencillisima medalla tambien de plata. Una medalla ovalada. Sin decoracion ni recargamientos ni filigranas innecesarias. Una sencilla placa ovalada de plata pulida. Con las iniciales T.N. Talladas en negro. Era tan sencillo que era casi irrisorio. Daba la sensacion de que Theodore Nott no se esforzaba mas de la cuenta si no era necesario, y que desde luego, no era aficionado en absoluto a los detalles meramente esteticos... era como si para el, todo tuviera que ser funcional, practico y comodo. Y sobretodo sencillo.

Hermione espero en posicion de sumision hasta que su nuevo maestro la saludara o dijera algo, pero se quedo asi un buen rato. Nott parecia estar mirandola con calma. Se sonrio a si misma y decidio esperar a que el terminara de "ponerle nota". Pero 7 minutos despues, empezaban a dolerle los brazos, estaba incomoda, tensa, y se sentia ligeramente violenta.

En un intento desesperado por obtener reaccion alguna de Nott, Hermione carraspeo suavemente. Muy suavemente. Lo bastante como para que se la oyera, y no lo bastante como para que alguien pudiera interpretar su gesto como algo intrusivo o maleducado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Theo seguia mirandola de arriba abajo con una parsimonia que destrozaba los nervios. Y para exasperacion agonica de Hermione, fue ese momento cuando Theo decidio ponerse a dar vueltas a su alrededor, caminando en circulos alrededor de ella, como el ganadero que revisa el estado general de una res que va a comprar.

5 exasperantes minutos despues, Theo dejo de dar vueltas y volvio a quedarse justo como al principio, cara a ella, mirandola de nuevo. Parecia que la paciencia de ese hombre era infinita.

-Ponte esto- Le dijo de golpe tendiendole un suave vestido desmangado, se abotonaba por delante, y llebaga hasta la rodilla. De corte sencillo y elegante. De un blanco crudo- Mientras estes conmigo, me ofreceras tu compañía. Lo que me interesa son habilidades y destrezas, no tu cuerpo.

La sequedad de esas palabras y si significado dejo a Hermione con las manos congeladas en el aire a medio gesto de coger la prenda de ropa que Theodore le tendia.

-que? Como que mi cuerpo? Que pretendes tu hacer con mi cuerpo?- Grazno confusa. El solo hizo un ligerisimo gesto de suspiro a medio camino entre el aburrimiento y el hastio.

-Hay muchos tipos de placeres, Granger, como supongo que ya sabras. Los placeres de la carne, son solo una opcion entre muchas otras. Yo prefiero los placeres mas intelectuales. Los placeres de la mente. Del espiritu. Los placeres de la disciplina y el ejercicio de la perfeccion. Las artes, las ciencias, la conversacion... considero los intintos basicos algo primario y animal indigno del ser humano, asi que puedes ir por ahi vestida en ropa interior de seda siempre que quieras. Pero cuando vayas conmigo, cuando yo sea tu tutor, y siempre y cuando estes bajo mi proteccion, jugaras según mis reglas. Y no me complace en absoluto ese tipo de ropas que tan inapropiadamente otros llaman eroticas. No te confudas: no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de los que desean ir por ahi exiviendose de forma provocativa, pero no es de mi agrado. Asi que mientras estes conmigo, vestiras a mi gusto.

Hermione sintio la imperiosa necesidad de vestirse, te taparse, de hecharse una manta por la cabeza. De volverse invisible a la voz de ya. De tener la capa de Harry y poder desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. En otras ocasiones, cuando se habia paseado por el secret soul, se habia sentido poderosa, sexy...deseada...sobretodo con las miradas libidinosas de otros hombres al verla con aquellos pantalones cortos y las bandas que llevaba. Se habia sentido femenina y poderosa. Se habia sentido... una mujer. Ahora Theo la hacia sentir incomoda e insignificante. Ridicula, pateticamente disfrazada.

-Pero yo creia...-comenzo ella, pero Theo no la dejo continuar. Parecio apiadarse de ella.

-Yo no soy Draco, Granger. Lo que a Draco le guste, es cosa suya. Ahora estas aquí conmigo. Y a mi me gustan otras cosas. Asi que adaptate, o di tus palabras de seguridad y marchate. A mi me es indiferente.

Theo se quedo alli plantado, mirandola de forma tranquila e imperturbable. Realmente le daba igual. Parecia esperar una respuesta de ella, pero la ojimiel no sabia que decir. Se habia quedado colapsada.

Hermione abrio la boca para decir algo y la cerro de golpe. Otra vez le vino a la mente Tara... diciendole que la seduccion comenzaba y acababa en la cabeza. Y Blaise y Richard, diciendole que la belleza esta en los ojos de quien la mira. Y Draco...diciendole que cada Dom era distinto, y que tendria que aprender a conocer a cada uno por como era y a satisfacerlo en su medida. Tomo una decision. El error habia sido suyo, no de el. La ojimiel comenzo a darse cuenta que lo que seduce a uno repele a otro. Y se reprendio a si misma por no haberlo recordado despues de todo lo que habia visto. Si algo tenia que aprender de Nott, quiza fuera eso: que cada acto de sumision es un acto de seduccion, pero para seducir a una persona, primero debes conocerla y saber que espera de ti.

Tomo el vestido que el le tendia y se lo puso a toda prisa, pasando los botones con dedos temblorosos y poniendose de forma instantanea en posicion de sumision, como Draco le habia enseñado. Theo solo chasqueo la lengua. La castaña no supo nunca si como signo de aprobacion o desaprobacion, la expresion de ese hombre era demasiado ilegible.

-Sabes por que este club se llama Secret Soul, Granger?- susurro el mirandola de arriba a abajo como si estuviera tomando una decision. Como si aquella pregunta fuera lo mas casual del mundo si no fuera por el tono ligeramente aburrido con aquella voz monocorde que nunca cambiaba de longitud de onda.

-No...Maese Theodore...- Hermione realmente no lo sabia, aun que habia hecho ciertas suposiciones basandose en lo que habia visto y sabia del club. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que Theodore no le habia pedido su palabra de seguridad, y eso le inquietaba. Claro que tampoco le habia dado instrucción alguna sobre como dirigirse a el o como hablarle. Cosa que la confundia. Asi que ahi estaba, hecha un lio y sin saber como reaccionar, asi que opto por ser prudente.

Theo se froto la mejilla.

-En el interior de cada persona, hay siempre una lucha, Granger. Entre lo que realmente somos, y lo que realmente queremos, contra lo que la sociedad, el mundo y la cultura en la que vivimos espera de nosotros. A veces, esa lucha se encarniza. Y a veces, hay un alto el fuego temporal cuando encuentran puntos en comun u objetivos comunes por los que luchar. Pero aquí, en el Secret Soul, cada dom crea para su esclavo un mundo perfecto, y ese esclavo lo llena de belleza solo para su dom. Aqui, cada uno encuentra lo que busca, de la forma en la que lo necesita. Lejos de todo aquello que podria cohartarnos a comportarnos como la gente espera de nosotros. Lejos de toda atadura. Lejos de toda cohaccion social, familiar o cultural. Aquí, en secreto, cada uno puede liberar su alma tal como es. Asi de simple.

Hermione alzo los ojos y miro a Theo, que tenia la cualidad de hablar en un cansino tono monocorde. Pero jamas, en toda su vida, habria dicho que ese chico raro que conocio en la escuela, ese misantropo antisocial que parecia rehuir todo contacto humano tuviera esa...sensibilidad. Esa capacidad para describir un antro de perversiones sexuales, de juegos eroticos y practicas poco ortodoxas del cuerpo humano con esa...poesia. Por un segundo, los ojos de Theo y los de Hermione se encontraron, y ella se apresuro a bajarlos.

-Sabes Granger...algunas personas creen que lo de los juegos sexuales es una moda- Theo ladeo la cabeza suavemente y miro a la joven con ojo critico- Es triste, pero cierto. No se les ocurre pensar por ejemplo en las brillantes e inteligentes hetairas de la grecia clasica, las fascinantes cortesanas italianas...hasta las geishas japonesas...o las concubinas de todas las epocas, presentes en todas las culturas...

-Nunca me habria imaginado que Maese Theodore supiera tanto de la historia de la prostitucion de las mujeres muggle...-se burlo Hermione con educada sonra, cuidadose mucho de no reir. No habia podido contenerse ni aun que lo hubiera intentado, tenia que decirlo. Pero Theo la miro de reojo con una ceja alzada.

-Sabias, que la palabra Geisha significa "artista"? -Theo siguio hablando como si no hubiera oido la impertinencia de la castaña, aun que la forma en la que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados delataba que si la habia escuchado y que aquello traeria consecuencias-Y que tambien habian hombres Geisha? Se llamaban Geisha Hokan. Cuando un cliente pagaba por su compañía, solo deseba sus talentos, sus habilidades... su gracia. A las Geishas, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, se les juzgaba como obras de arte viviente. Tocaban instrumentos musicales, bailaban, conocian el arte de la conversacion, la poesia, el canto, los juegos de mesa, el arte de los arreglos florales, la ceremonia del te y los rituales tradicionales. Animaban las fiestas...eran capaces de enamorar a un hombre a diez pasos de distancia sin mostrar una pulgada de piel... pero no se prostituian, Granger. Solo daban a los clientes aquello de lo que carecian. Les hacian olvidar las rutinas de su vida desplegando sus talentos ante ellos para crear la ilusion de una vida perfecta y bucolica, donde todo era sencillamente hermoso. Pero no se prostituian, jamas vendian su cuerpo por dinero. Solo su compañía y su habilidad.-Theo suspiro, tallandose el puente de la nariz- Pero supongo que no estaras aquí para una leccion de historia, verdad que no?

-No, Maese Theodore...-grazno Hermione, colapsada por todo eso. Nunca habria dicho que Theodore Nott supiera tanto de la historia universal muggle y aun menos a ese nivel

-Pero supongo que hasta cierto punto si tienes razon, las cortesanas y las hetairas si vendian sus cuerpos. Aun que claro... no se las puede juzgar por los canones morales actuales. A fin de cuentas, los hombres lo bastante ricos y poderosos como para costearse la compañía de esas damas estaban obligados unirse a otras mujeres en matrimonios concertados. Y en aquellas epocas, las mujeres eran meros objetos decorativos. Las mujeres de alta cuna sufrian un lavado de cerebro, y eran ignorantes analfabetas que suerte tenian si eran capaces de saber escribir su propio nombre. Matrimonios sin amor con mujeres que habian crecido con madres amargadas que tenian un matrimonio sin amor, y esas mujeres acababan siendo madres de hijas a las que educaban del mismo modo que ellas habian sido educadas, por que era lo que se esperaba de ellas...creando un circulo vicioso. Y les enseñaban que el sexo era algo desagradable, que disfrutar de la carne era pecado y sucio...Puedes juzgar a esos hombres por refugiarse con las cortesanas y las hetairas? Incluso en vulgares prostitutas? Mujeres cultas, educadas, inteligentes y brillantes, adiestradas desde niñas para satisfaccer todos los deseos carnales, que conocian los secretos de la pasion y el deseo... Ademas, en aquellas epocas, si eras mujer mas te valia nacer en la alta sociedad o en una familia rica, aun que alli solo fueras considerada un objeto decorativo de los trapicheos del patriarca familiar. En las clases mas bajas, las mujeres tenian muy pocas salidas laborales dignas...

Caminaron unos segundos en silencio. Hermione fruncia el ceño sin entender a santo de que el hombre a su lado le contaba aquello. Era sencillamente absurdo.

-Pero aun asi, eran putas a fin de cuentas.- Dijo la ojimiel cansada del silencio- Por muy cultas y educadas que fueran, no eran mas que putas de alto nivel.

-Si, lo eran.- Corroboro Theo mirandola de soslayo- desde un punto de vista objetivo. Solo que hay que tener una mente muy cerrada para no ver la diferencia entre una mujer que se abre de piernas por dinero y otra que cobra por crear la ilusion de un amor que no se puede tener en la vida real, por que su cliente esta atrapado en una vida miserable de la que no puede huir.

Hermione se giro como un resorte, sintiendose subitamente insultada.

-Eso son solo palabras. Mera retorica. Se diga como se diga, sigue siendo prostitucion!

-A las palabras no se les puede dar la vuelta, Granger. Pero no puedes mirar a una cultura, a una gente con una mentalidad de hace siglos, y criticarlos desde tu punto de vista actual. Tendrias todos los siglos que os separan como ventaja. Y aun que la diferencia sea sutil, y no quieras conceder merito a esa linea divisoria, no implica que no este ahi...

-Pero los hechos son los hechos, Maese Theodore, y las llames como las llames, son lo que son- Hermione se cruzo de brazos, como si eso lo dijera todo.

-Dime, Granger, que es mas reprobable: Una mujer que sus favores por que no tiene otra salida en la vida, pese a que no le guste en lo que eso la convierte o un hombre que por vicio compra esos servicios, sin importarle la persona que hay detras del cuerpo que ha alquilado para mancillar?- Theo la miro fijamente, como si estuviera muy interesado en la respuesta.

Hermione se puso violentamente colorada. Aquella jugada no se la habia esperado. Y se dio cuenta de lo muy de puntillas que habia que ir cuando se hablaba con Nott. Parecia que cada frase era una trampa, y cada comentario aparentemente casual una fina red diseñada, pensada y estrategicamente dejada ahi para atraparla. Decidio que la unica forma de ganar ese juego era no jugar a el, e ir por el camino directo. Cualquier atajo que se tomara con Theodore Nott llevaba a un enrevesado laberinto de sutilezas del que era imposible salir.

-Vas a darme una leccion de historia y una de etica, maese Theodore?- Hermione se estaba empezando a hartar, y eso que apenas llevaba unos minutos con ese hombre. El la miro con una ceja alzada, como si le sorprendiera ese exabrupto por parte de ella.

-Acaso no te gusta la historia, Granger?- Ese tono irritante de voz estaba teñido de algo similar a la inocencia. O a la burla. Hermione no supo decir que era ese "algo", lo que si sabia es que era sumamente irritante.

-Es un tema fascinante del que no me importaria saber mas...-dijo solo por fastidiar con falsa modestia-pero dudo que Malfoy me haya enviado aquí para una leccion de historia

Por un segundo, se creyo triunfante en ese duelo dialectico. Y esa sensacion de jubilo en la que se oyen fanfarrias triunfales en la cabeza duro demasiado poco. Lo justo hasta que se dio cuenta de la expresion de el.

Lo vio sonreir. Solo un poquito. Una ligerisima curva en las esquinas de sus labios. Parecia satisfecho con esa respuesta. Como si todo hubiera sido una prueba. Lo malo es que en el inescrutable rostro de Theodore, y su voz carente de emocion alguna, no tenia ni la menor idea de si habia la habia superado con exito o habia fracasado miserablemente. Y eso era lo que mas la aterraba. Por que con ese hombre, podia ser cualquier cosa. Y las consecuencias de no irse con cuidado podrian ser terribles.

-Sigueme- fue su unica respuesta que obtuvo, y no fue precisamente exclarecedora.-Vosotros id a mis aposentos y esperad alli a que regresemos, tengo algo que mostrarle a la señorita Granger.

Hermione vio a Elisabeth y a James salir de alli tras asentir con la cabeza en una rapida reverencia, y despues, Theodore sencillamente se puso en marcha. Tuvo que correr para no perderle, pues el misantropo andaba como si no hubiera nadie siguiendole. Como si no le importara en absoluto que ella estuviera tras el, o no lo estuviera.

Camino hasta una chimenea en uno de los pasillos, y cogio de un pote de ceramica un puñado de polvos flu. Por primera vez, se giro para averiguar si ella le seguia. Cuando la tuvo al lado, ni siquiera dio instrucciones. Con voz alta y clara, tiro los polvos a las llamas y anuncio al mundo su destino.

-Lost Paradise Beach Bar.- Y se adentro en las llamas esmeraldas.

Hermione lo comprendio en ese momento: Theodore no daba nada por sentado. Ella podia seguirle. O podia no hacerlo. La decision siempre seria suya. Y eso la desconcertaba, por que con Theodore nunca se podia decir que la habia obligado a algo. No tenia esa opcion. Y era frustrante tener que tomar decision tras decision. Era mas duro de lo que habia pensado.

Pero acabo rindiendose en cierto sentido. Cogio un puñado de polvos y dijo las palabras.

Iria con Theodore a esa "playa del paraiso perdido". Da igual que camino tomas cuando no sabes a donde vas. Aun que en este caso, Alice no perseguia a un conejo por una madriguera. Era Hermione quien perseguia a un misantropo antisocial por una chimenea. Hay que ver como cambian los cuentos...

De lo primero que fue consciente cuando salio de las llamas es que estaba oscuro. Y de que Theodore estaba plantado en medio de la oscuridad. Y cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron las tinieblas solo iluminadas a medias por las llamas de la chimenea, que no eran un gran foco de luz, un amago de panico le subio por la garganta.

Estaban en una habitacion, de unos tres metros cuadrados. Sin ventanas. Con los techos a dos metros del suelo. De ladrillo sin pulir. Y solo habian dos cosas en esa habitacion. Cuatro, si contabas a Hermione y Theodore. Era la chimenea encendida, y una puerta cerrada.

Para desesperacion de la castaña, Theo se quedo alli plantado, mirandola varios minutos que se hicieron eternos.

Hermione paso de sentirse incomoda a pensar que Theodore era alguna clase de demente peligroso que iba a despedazarla y encerrarla en algun sotano humedo. Pero justo cuando sus aterradoras paranoias alimentadas por la bizarra situacion alcanzaron su punto algido, Nott se giro, se encamino a la puerta lentamente, la abrio, y salio.

La castaña tenia el corazon a mil por hora, y le siguio. Abrio la puerta con el pecho palpitandole con fuerza por la incertidumbre, la excitación, y las ambiguas sensaciones que le provocaba el hombre que la estaba guiando por aquella extraña aventura, y salio a lo desconocido.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Ante sus ojos estaba la vision mas maravillosa que habia visto en su vida: era una playa de ensueño.

Con arenas blancas que resplandecian como nacar a la luz de la luna. Con un cielo estrellado y pristino que brillaba como si el mismisimo Van Gogh lo acabara de pintar con sus propias manos.

El mar susurraba suavemente con unas aguas cristalinas que reflejaban el cielo haciendo que el horizonte pareciera un espejo en el que arriba y abajo perdia su significado.

Salpicando la playa habian cientos de pequeñas antorchas ardiendo suavemente, y pequeños oasis de una vegetacion lujuriosa y perfectamente ajardinada se esparcian por algunas zonas de la playa. En esos pequeños oasis habian pagodas, hamacas y bancos de piedra con sus correspondientes mesas comodamente asentados entre la frondosa vegetacion. Parecian pequeñas islas de esmeraldas en medio de aquella arena de un blanco puro.

Hermione miro por puro instinto hacia atrás. Alli estaba la puerta que daba a la habitacion de la chimenea. Pero no habia habitacion. Desde el lado de la playa, solo habia una puerta plantada alli, en medio de la nada.

La castaña miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que no era exactamente una playa. Era mas bien una pequeña cala. A ambos lados de su posicion, habian unos acantilados que formaban el recoveco en el que estaban, formando una perfecta media luna. Lo cierto es que el lugar era asombroso. Ahora comprendia por que lo llamaban "paraiso perdido".

-Bienvenida a la playa privada del Secret Soul...-susurro Theo que no habia apartado los ojos de ella en ningun momento.

-En el club hay playa privada? Una paradisiaca? Pero si esta en el medio de Londres!

-No somos un club tan exclusivo y caro por capricho, Granger- Theo se encogio de hombros como si estuviera decepcionado por la estupidez del comentario de ella. A fin de cuentas, el lugar irradiaba magia por todas partes. Ella deberia haber imaginado que algo asi era posible.

-Si, pero aun asi...es increible...-Hermione suspiro, y sonrio mirando a su alrededor como una niña pequeña. Aquella playa era realmente preciosa.- Donde estamos? Parece algun lugar tropical...

-Tropical?- Nott alzo una ceja con cierta sorpresa, pese a que su rostro seguia siendo una mascara inexpresiva. En el caso de ese hombre, alzar una ceja era un mero movimiento muscular mas que una expresion de emociones.- No estamos un ningun lugar del tropico, Granger. No nos hemos movido. Solo que los hechizos que mantienen anclado este lugar dentro del Secret Soul solo permiten como puerta de entrada una chimenea conectada a la red Flu, para no debilitar la estructura magica que permite plegar el espacio y acomodar un espacio natural dentro de un edificio. Estamos en los sotanos del Secret Soul. No nos hemos movido.

-Que? Eso no es posible! Seria un derroche increible de magia!- La castaña no podia creer lo que acababa de oir.- Solo el despliege logistico y la coordinacion para crear algo asi seria colosal!

-Granger, no me gusta repetirme, pero que parte de "exclusivo y caro" no has entendido?- Nott la miro de nuevo como un maestro decepcionado ante la terquedad de un alumno ante un concepto tan simple- En este club, cosas como "dificil", "derroche" y "absurdamente desproporcionado" no tienen cabida. Lo que queremos lo tenemos, y lo que no podemos tener, nos las ingeniamos para conseguirlo de algun modo. Te sorprenderia lo que se puede conseguir con tiempo libre y dinero, y en este club, nos sobran ambas cosas a la gran mayoria de miembros. Es asi de sencillo.

Hermione habia visto cosas increibles. Sabia que muchos millonarios tenian playas privadas. Pero en el secret soul, llevaban a todo un nuevo nivel lo de "playa privada". La magnitud de ese concepto la dejo sobrecogida. Es que acaso los miembros del club no conocian limites para satisfacer sus caprichos? Tan aburridos, desesperados y caprichosos eran? Pero no solo era una cuestion de capricho. Debia reconocer que tenia que ser fantastico poseer algo asi. NO pudo evitar sentirse dividida entre el desperdicio de recursos en un mero deseo terrenal y la gloriosa belleza que tenia delante y el deseo por poseerla. A fin y al cabo, era humana.

Theo se acerco a ella y movio la mano abarcando todo lo que tenian delante.

-Dime lo que ves- Susurro el de forma ambigua

Aquello la pillo desprevenida. Arrugo el entrecejo y hecho una ojeada a su alrededor.

-Pues veo una playa muy bonita en un lugar insospechado.

-Solo eso?- Theo parecia decepcionado por algo que ella no comprendia.

-No se a que te refieres, me has preguntado que veo, y te lo he dicho. Es lo que tengo delante. Y es lo que veo.

- Y Tu siempre ves lo que tienes delante, Granger?- Pregunto Theo en un susurro que rozaba el tono complice.

Todas las campanas de alarma se dispararon en la mente de la castaña. Aquella pregunta era...demasiado casual. Demasiado inocente. Era como esos caminos despejados que parecen seguros, y te invitan a entrar confiando. Pero es una trampa. Aun asi, ella no veia donde estaba el truco, aun que respondio con cautela.

-Lo que los ojos ven es lo que hay- respondio ella encogiendose de hombros. Theo hizo una mueca que se parecia bastante a una sonrisilla al oir eso.

-Mira hacia alli, y dime lo que ves- dijo señalando una pequeña playa donde habia uno de esos pequeños trozos ajardinados llenos de exuberante vegetacion. La luna brillaba sobre el mar que estaba calmado. Debia de haber algun hechizo en aquella zona, por que pese al frio que debia haber en Gran Bretaña en aquella epoca del año, la temperatura de aquella pequeña cala era casi subtropical. Las flores nocturanas como el jazmin florecian inundando la playa con su embriagadora fragancia dulce. Las olas batian y lamian suavemente la arena con un sonido sedante, y los titileos de las antorchas de bambu llenaban la atmosfera con una iluminacion timida y calida que invitaba a adentrarse en aquel hermoso paraje como si estuvieras hechizado. Era bucolico. Era sencillamente perfecto. Era magico. Hermione no pudo mas que suspirar. Lo unico que desentonaba en aquel lugar tan maravilloso era la mala compañía que tenia.

-Veo la playa, veo las antorchas iluminandolo todo, y los pequeños parterres ajardinados salpicando la arena de zonas llenas de flores. Veo los jazmines y las flores nocturnas abriendose, y la luna brillar sobre el agua.

-Y supongo que por que eso es lo que ves, crees que es todo lo que hay, no?- añadio el misantropo ladeando la cabeza

Hermione volvio a mirar la escena. Sin comrpender a donde queria ir a parar el. El lugar era precioso, pero no habia nada mas.

-No veo nada mas, Maese Theodore...

-Que decepcion...-Theo sacudio la cabeza mientras hablaba con su irritante tono de voz monocorde y desapasionado- Miralo bien.

-Ya lo he hecho y no hay nada!

-Que tu no lo veas, y no seas capaz de verlo, no quiere decir que no este ahi, Granger. El deseo, lo que llevamos dentro, el alma de las personas es como este escenario. Me miras a mi, y solo ves lo que tus ojos te dicen que hay. Miras a Draco, y es lo mismo. No te das cuenta?

-Pero de que me estas hablando?- Chillo Hermione desesperada. No comprendia nada.

Theo comenzo a andar, dejandola un poco atrás. La ojimiel tuvo que trotar para ponerse a su altura.

-Mira- Dijo señalando- Las abejas volando entre los jazmines que si has visto. Polinizandolas. Sabias que sin las abejas en apenas 60 horas mas del 90 por ciento de la vida vegetal del planeta moriria sin remedio? Que sin las abejas, no es posible sustentar la vida humana? Esas flores que tanto te fascinan, cuyo perfume si has percatado, estan ahi por las abejas. Esos pequeños insectos que no has visto, y que sin embargo, estaban ahi, delante de tus ojos.

Theo se coloco en la linea divisoria entre la arena y la tierra negra del parterre. Hundio una mano en cada tipo de suelo, y las alzo. En la izquierda llevava un puñado de arena fina que se escapaba entre sus dedos, y en la otra, terrones gruesos y esponjosos de tierra fertil.

-La arena es el resultado de millones de años de erosion de las rocas por el vaiven del mar a los que se le añaden los esqueletos pulverizados de animales marinos, sal y restos de conchas y caparazones que se pulverizan. Los distintos niveles de esos ingredientes hacen que las arenas de diferentes playas sean de diferentes colores. Y la tierra fertil es una mezcla de capas y capas de materia organica en descompuesta, tanto vegetal como animal, mezclada con residuos volcanicos y sustratos naturales que se han ido acumulando a lo largo de los milenios, matizados y batidos por el agua, y enriquecidos por el oxigeno y los gases de la aire. Las lombrices y los gusanos de la tierra cavan tuneles que permiten el paso de esos gases, y nutren la tierra para que las plantas crezcan.

Hermione no comprendia lo que Theo queria decir, pero lo vio abrir los puños y dejar que todo cayera.

-Todo eso ya lo sabia...-acabo diciendo ella que lo miro sin entender todavia.

-Pero no lo has dicho...

-No es necesario!- Hermione se encogio de hombros- La arena es la arena. La tierra es la tierra...y este lugar es precioso, pero no comprendo que quieres que vea ademas de lo que tengo delante de los ojos!

Lo vio en ese instante. Como la expresion de el cambiaba. El imperturbable Theodor Nott dejo su mascara de indiferencia absoluta ante todo y chasqueo la lengua disgustado, y su rostro se lleno de una tristeza decepcionada. Hermione sintio un nudo en el estomago al verlo. Parecia un heroe tragico en un escenario perfecto, con su cabello corto y negro meciendose en la brisa y con su porte delgado recortado sobre aquella playa maravillosa a la luz de las antorchas y la luna tiñendolo todo de plata.

-El mundo es mas de lo que ves, Granger. Cuando bebes un vaso de vino solo disfrutas de su sabor. No se te ocurre pensar en el increible talento del ingenio humano de aquel que descubrio que machacando las uvas y dejando su zumo fermentar saldria una bebida tan exquisita. Ni en la ocurrencia del que se dio cuenta de que dejandolo envejecer en barricas de roble mejoraria su textura y sabor. No se te ocurre pensar que esas uvas son el fruto de millones de años de evolucion y adaptacion de una forma de vida vegetal. Ni piensas en el milagro que supone que una planta sea capaz de alimentarse de rayos de luz del sol para asi crear un fruto con el que atraer a las aves y los insectos, tentarlos para que se alimenten, y asi poder transportar sus semillas para que su especie pueda exparcirse y multiplicarse. Ni tampoco piensas en la copa de cristal en la que bebes. Sabes como se hace el cristal, Granger? Ese material maravilloso, traslucido, bello, brillante y fragil? Se hace con arena. Si limpias la arena, la calientas hasta fundirla y hacer una masa que tamizas, el resultado es cristal. Y a alguien se le ocurrio que cogiendo esa masa caliente y dejando unas gotas al final de un tubo de metal, y soplandolo...se le podia dar forma. Mira ahora de nuevo esta playa que tan hermosa encuentras, y no te atrevas a decirme que eres tan ciega que no ves lo que tienes delante: millones de años de evolucion...cientos de miles de años de cambios. Por que cada grano de arena que pisas tiene una historia. Y por algun azar del destino, cada ola que ha erosionado la roca lo bastante como para crear esta playa, cada hoja de planta que ha caido en el otoño y se ha descompuesto para crear el sustrato en el que ahora crecenen esos jazmines, cada flor que se ha abierto esta noche y ha lanzado su perfume al aire...toda esa conjuncion de coincidencias y fortuitas anomalias, en cierta medida forma parte de ti. Por que tu estas ahora aquí. Viendolo todo. Tienes el mundo delante de ti, y eres incapaz de verlo. Pero de algun modo, forma parte de ti. Y tu formas parte de el. Y hasta que no te des cuenta de que tu eres como esos granos de arena y esos terrones de tierra...no podras enconrtar tu lugar.

-Me estas diciendo que soy insignificante en el gran orden del universo?- Dijo Hermione mientras jadeaba, deslumbrada de pronto ante el escenario que tenia delante.

-Desde cierto punto de vista, todos somos insignificantes en el gran orden del universo, Granger. Pero cada decision que has tomado en tu vida, cada accion que has llevado a cabo, cada esquina que has girado, cada prenda de ropa que te has puesto...todo eso, es lo que te ha llevado a estar aquí, esta noche.- Theo se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza- Podrias estar en tu casa, leyendo un libro y cenando pollo. En la rutina de tu vida diaria, tal y como era tu vida hace unas semanas, antes de que vinieras al Secret Soul. Pero viniste. Y te quedaste. Y te has estado quedando desde entonces. Pero aun asi, despues de todo lo que has visto, sigues sin ver nada. Eres lista. Y aun asi, te comportas como una necia. Es como si miraras un tapiz y solo vieras formas bonitas y colores brillantes. Pero esas formas bonitas y colores brillantes estan formadas por cientos de miles de pequeños hilos que no son nada por separado. Pero que combinados en el orden adecuado y trenzados con la fuerza precisa, crean una obra de arte. No puedes juzgar a cada hilo por ser un hilo. Ni juzgar un tapiz sin tener en cuenta los elementos que lo forman. Por que son un todo. Y con las personas pasa lo mismo. No puedes juzgarnos si tu ni siquiera sabes quien eres, ni que es lo que quieres. Un jazmin no puede hacer brotar una rosa de sus ramas, Granger. Por que es un jazmin. Y por mucho que quiera ser un rosal, seguira siendo un jazmin hasta el dia que se marchite y muera. Y esa planta tendra dos opciones: Maldecir a los cielos por su mala suerte y negarse a aceptar la realidad, tratando en vano de ser lo que no es, o aceptarlo, orgullecerse de tu belleza, y llenar las noches de primavera con el aroma de sus flores, alegrando la vision de quien lo contemple con sus preciosas florecillas blancas que solo se abren bajo la luz de la luna.

-Eso suena muy bonito si no resultara que el mundo esta lleno de cosas terribles, tragedias, maldad y violencia...-Sin quererlo, Hermione se escudo en su reveldia intelectual, sentia la incontrolable necesidar de reventar la burbuja en la que Theodore parecia querer meterla. Sentia la imperiosa necesidad de destrozar cada argumento de ese misantropo hasta reducirlo a polvo. Iria conrta la corriente, no le seguiria el juego. Se iba a revelar. Theodore solia tener ese efecto en la gente cuando estaban mas de 10 minutos con el. Crispaba los nervios. Aun que Hermione no lo sabia. Pero Theodore si. Y con los años, habia aprendido a usar esa reaccion violenta que la gente tenia con el como un arma contra ellos mismos. Claro que la castaña eso es algo que tampoco sabia.

-No puede haber orden sin el caos, Granger- Fue la respuesta inmediata de Theo que se encogio de hombros como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo- Te lo he dicho: Es un todo. No puedes juzgar a una araña por devorar mariposas por que es su naturaleza. Ni puedes juzgar a un volcan por erupcionar, por que los volcanes son valvulas de escape de la presion subterranea de la corteza terrestre.

-Pero si se puede juzgar a los hombres por sus acciones! Tenemos conciencia!

-Y tambien tenemos leyes. Del mismo modo que no puede haber orden sin caos, no puede haber caos sin orden.

-No todo el mundo las cumple! Y no siempre se aplican! Y a veces el sistema se corrompe y no funciona!- Espeto la castaña en un arranque de furia. Pero Theo solo volvio a encogerse de hombros antes de responder.

Theo la miro y volvio a enarcar una ceja, haciendo que a ella le chirriaran los dientes ante tanta pasividad.

-Los sistemas humanos y las leyes humanas son como las personas, Granger. Tienen su parte de orden, y su parte de caos. Ademas, si el sistema no funciona, la culpa no es del sistema, si no de sociedad que lo crea. Somos duales.

-Pero podriamos hacer que las cosas funcionaran y no lo hacemos!- La castaña no tenia ni idea de como habian pasado de hablar de flores y arena a una discusion sobre politica. Aun que la unica que discutia era ella. Theodore sencillamente estaba ahi.

-Nada es perfecto.- Fue lo unico que dijo. Y el alma se le fue a los pies.

Hermione parpadeo furiosa y confusa. Como podia ser tan... frio?

-Esa es tu respuesta a todo? Asi es como lo justificas?

-No tengo por que justificar nada, Granger. Las cosas son como son.

-Pero pueden cambiar!- Hermione no sabia por que la conversacion habia tomado ese giro, pero se sentia muy frustrada con Theo, era como discutir con un muro.

-Las cosas no cambian si la gente no cambia, Granger. No puedes cambiar el mundo sin cambiarte a ti primero para adaptarte a esos mismos cambios.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo yo!- Hermione sonrio triunfal.

-Si es lo que estas diciendo tu, por que entonces estamos teniendo esta conversacion, Granger?- Theo la miro directamente a los ojos, hablando con esa suavidad monocorde que hacia rechinar los dientes a cualquiera-Hablas de adaptarse y de cambiar el mundo. De hacer que las cosas mejoren, pero sigues resistiendote a tu propia naturaleza, peleando contra ti misma e intentando que todo encaje con tu vision idilica de la realidad, sin querer ver eres tu la que debe adaptarse para encajar con el mundo en lugar de que el mundo cambie para encajar contigo. Sigues sin verlo. Quieres ver solo la belleza del mundo, pero te niegas a ver lo que tus ojos tienen delante: Esas plantas florecen de forma maravillosa por que se las abona. Y el abono no es mas que mierda descompuesta, residuos y detritus de toda clase, amontonados hasta que fermentan. Y de esa horrible pestilencia que nadie quiere ver, puede salir algo maravilloso y hermoso. Disfrutas del sabor de un filete asado en su punto pero te niegas a pensar en la carniceria donde los cuerpos de los animales son mutilados. Te relajas al lado del fuego de una chimenea encendida deleitandote del calor de sus chispeantes y hogareñas llamas pero no piensas en el sudor frio y el peligro que corren los leñadores que talaron arboles, o en los años que tardo ese arbol en crecer solo para que alguien los tire abajo a hachazos y los trocee para que tu pudieras estar caliente en tu casa. Sigues fantaseando con largos paseos por la playa mientras tus pies descalzos se hunden en la arena, y pasas por alto el hecho de que esas arenas blancas son los cadaveres y conchas pulverizadas de miles de criaturas marinas que murieron y fueron triturados por las olas solo para que pasearas por encima de sus restos, blanqueados por las heces de cientos de peces arrastradas y pulverizadas por las mareas y limpiadas y esterilizadas por el salitre del mar. Sigues pensando que somos unos pervertidos y degenerados que practicamos juegos inmorales sin pensar que solo buscamos la felicidad a traves de la aceptacion de nuestros propios deseos, y que los ejercitamos libre y voluntariamente, sin que nadie salga dañado, sin que nadie salga herido, y que ponemos reglas para protegernos y evitar que todo caiga en un caos libertino, y aun que fuiste tu la que vino a buscarnos, la que vino aquí por su propio pie, sigues negandote a aceptarlo y nos juzgas severamente por que te aterra pensar que todas tus infantiles fantasias de sociedades utopicas y mundos perfectos solo estan en tu cabeza. La perfeccion no existe, te guste o no, solo somos humanos. Y el ser humano es solo un animal mas. Quizas con un cerebro lo bastante grande como para haber tomado cierta conciencia de si mismo y de lo que lo rodea, pero animal a fin de cuentas. Sigues mirando solo fragmentos de la realidad, sin aceptar el todo que conlleva.

-Eres un hipocrita!- Aullo Hermione roja de indignacion, respirando con fuerza y totalmente sofocada. Las palabras que acababa de oir la habian desarmado por completo, ese cabron habia estado controlando la conversacion desde el principio para luego cogerlo todo y dalre la vuelta para atacarla con sus propias palabras- Hablas como si supieras todas las respuestas, como si todo fuera tan facil, como si todo dependeira meramente de la opinion de unos pocos. Hablas de forma tranquila procurando que todo resulte normal, como si todo esto fuera correcto, pero si todo esto fuera tan normal, y solo fuera una cuestion de gustos y satisfaccion personal, entonces por que lo escondeis? Por que es tan..secreto? Lo ocultais por que os da vergüenza, por que si la gente supiera lo que haceis, lo que pasa por el club, nadie os volveria a mirar a la cara en la vida!- Hermione se cruzo de brazos satisfecha, como si aquel argumento fuera una verdad indiscutible que contrarestara los argumentos de Theo de forma perfecta.

Para su sorpresa, la expresion de Nott no cambio. Se quedo alli, unos larguisimos segundos, como si pensara en una respuesta. Hermione se sentia pletorica. El no podia rebatirla. Habia ganado la discusion. Ella tenia razon. Y todos los demas estaban equivocados. Parecia que el mundo volvia a girar en torno al sol. Todo volvia a su lugar. Ella seria libre.

-Tu vas repartiendo por ahi copias de tu diario?- Le pregunto Theo como si tal cosa.-. O sacandote fotos desnudas y enviandolas por correo como postales navideñas? Sacas videos cuando te acuestas con tus amantes para luego mostrarlos en publico para que todos puedan ver como te abres de piernas y eres ensartada por un jadeante macho que no para de sudar mientras se retuerce dentro de ti?

-No! Es algo privado!es inpensable! Es algo mio que a nadie le importa!- Le espeto Hermione.- Ademas no es lo mismo!

-Te equivocas, es exactamente lo mismo, Granger. No puedes esperar que vayamos por ahi gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que hacemos en la oscuridad de nuestras habitaciones, por que a fin de cuentas, es algo privado.

-Ya claro- se burlo ella haciendo una mueca despectiva.- Com que no os avergonzais de vosotros mismos! Sabeis que esta mal!

-Estoy seguro de que tu no vas por ahi hablando de las almorranas de tu madre si las tiene, o de como tenia el pene tu ex marido, o de las veces que te meabas en la cama cuando eras pequeña.-Theo ni siquiera estaba molesto. Aun no habia dicho una sola palabra fuera de ese tono monocorde y desquiciante. Hermione sin encambio estaba roja como las amapolas y parecia estar a punto de empezar a hechar humo por las orejas- Esas cosas son privadas. Son intimas. Y no es que nos avergoncemos de ellas, pero son cosas que sencillamente muchas personas no comprenden. O no tienen ni idea. Y se burlan. O nos marginan, o nos apartan de la sociedad por ello. Nos crucifican por ser conscientes de nuestros deseos, y por crear un lugar seguro donde darles rienda suelta. No escondemos nada, Granger. Lo que hacemos no es algo que deba ser escondido. Sencillamente nos protegemos. Por que las cosas privadas, las cosas intimas, deben ser cuidadas. No hay mas. No hay conspiracion decadente para pervertir a los inocentes. No hay un mal innombrable bajo la mascara de un demonio libertino que intenta disfrazarse de un seductor hermoso. No hay excusas, ni motivos ocultos. Solo somos seres humanos que deseamos la satisfaccion de unas ansias con las que hemos nacido y que no estan socialmente aceptadas por esa necesidad del conjunto social de ser "buenos, puros y castos". Es tan sencillo como eso. Y te guste o no, tu eres como nosotros. Y tarde o temprano, tendras que aceptarlo o ser una armargada instatisfecha el resto de tu vida. Mientete a ti misma todo lo que quieras, Granger, pero no te atrevas a volver a metirme a mi con excusas trilladas de cliches baratos. Prefiero que no digas nada a que sigas diciendo tonterias. Puede que te engañes a ti misma, pero no a mi.

El mundo de la castaña se hizo pedazos. La tierra se volvio plana, y se convirtio en el centro del sistema solar, con el astro rey orbitando a su alrededor. El cielo paso a ser solo una cupula pintada de azul. Todo dejo de tener sentido. Todo dejo de tener logica. Habia perdido. Estaba atrapada. Jadeo, pero el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Se sentia desnuda y sudada. Se sentia rota, asaltada y apaleada. Queria pensar deprisa y decir algo pero su cerebro se habia puesto en huelga. Jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan sola, vulnerable y desamparada.

Se derrumbo de rodillas sobre la arena intentando tomar aire. Intentando pensar en algo que decir que la sacara de alli. Pero no pudo. Theo no se movio. Solo la miraba como quien mira a traves de un microscopio las reacciones de las bacterias inocentes e inofensivas a las que le acaba de hechar unas gotas de acido sulfurico solo para ver cual es su reaccion. Tras diez minutos, para sorpresa de Hermione, el misantropo se sento en el suelo a su lado, la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza, y le obligo a levantar la cara a mirarlo. Y le hizo la pregunta mas inesperada.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Theo con sequedad.

-No se a que te refieres...-Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una pregunta muy simple, Granger. Cuando viniste aquí, al Secret Soul, buscabas algo. Que es lo que quieres?

-Lo que un hombre o una mujer quiere y lo que realmente necesita son dos cosas distintas!- Hermione se puso automaticamente a la defensiva.

-Lo que los hombres quieren y lo que necesitan son cosas distintas, en eso tienes razon. Pero somos animales. Nuestros deseos se basan en los pilares mas simples. Todas las complejas estructuras que construimos por encima es nuestra forma de distinguirnos de las bestias, por que nos creemos mejores. Nos creemos superiores. Pero cuando la luz del sol se va y nos enfrentamos solos a la noche, nos damos cuenta de que no somos mas que barro mamifero. Nos da miedo la oscuridad, no queremos estar solos. Tenemos hambre y frio, como toda criatura viviente. Los instintos basicos son lo que nos mueve. Los instintos primarios. Las necesidades mas simples. Todo lo demas que creemos que nos hace diferentes o mejores son simples adornos. Simple atrezzo. Mascaras. Abre los ojos, y dime que es lo que realmente quieres.

Hermione se puso nerviosa. Tenia un trabajo, tenia unos ahorros, tenia una vida tranquila. Tenia sus libros, sus ideales y sus historia. No comprendia lo que Theo le decia, hasta que recordo ese agujero en su pecho que a veces no la dejaba respirar. Recordo aquella primera noche en el secret soul, y que la llevo alli. Suspiro cansada. Harte de luchar. Harta de revelarse, y sobretodo, harta de Theo y de aquella conversacion. Se doblego. Tara ya se lo habia dicho: a veces, para vencer hay que rendirse.

-quiero ser feliz...-dijo con un hilo estrangulado de voz.

-Entonces se feliz- Fue la respuesta simple de Nott, que la miro como si ser aquello fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

-No es tan facil!- Hermione se sentia frustrada de nuevo. Es que acaso Theodore era idiota?

-Las cosas son muy simples en ocasiones, Hermione Jane Granger. Los unicos que dicen que las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que parecen son aquellos que no se atreven ha hacer lo que tienen que hacer, o que son tan cobardes como para lanzarse a por aquello que desean por que tienen demasiado miedo al rechazo o a que las cosas no salgan como les gustarian. NO se puede ganar sin arriesgarse a perder. Pero si eres tan cobarde que tu felicidad no te parece un premio lo bastante grande como para arriesgarte a que te rompan el corazon, es que quizas no te la merezcas. Si prefieres ser una desgraciada incompleta y amargada el resto de tu vida por no aceptar aquello que necesitas para sentirte realizada, te mereces lo que te pase. Un corazon roto se cura, Granger. Pero las oportunidades que perdemos no regresan. Si el miedo a ser diferente te convierte en alguien mediocre, luego no te quejes si nadie se fija en ti, por que seras lo que te has buscado ser: Una mas. Una como todas las demas. Una del monton.

-Eso es cruel...-Dijo Hermione se arrastro un par de pasos para atrás, como si el misantropo se hubiera convertido en una especie de monstruo terrible.

-La verdad ni es cruel ni deja de serlo, Hermione Jane Granger. Es sencillamente la verdad. El problema es que a veces no nos gusta por que es amarga y destroza nuestros sueños.- Theo no se movio, como si estuviera tan acostumbrado a que la gente se apartara de el que ni siquiera lo notara ya- Ya no somos niños. Pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces y esperar a que cosas buenas nos pasen por que si es de idiotas, por que ya no somos niños. Si quieres que te mientan y te digan que todo ira bien, y que un dia aparecera un mago perfecto en con una brillante tunica blanca en un escoba voladora con una rosa entre los dientes que te rescate de una alta torre, ve a buscar a alguien que no te aprecie lo bastante como para decirte las cosas como son. Eres inteligente, Granger. Y te respeto lo bastante como para no insultar a tu inteligencia contandote idioteces. Pero si prefieres mentiras dulces a verdades incomodas, no se que haces aquí.

-Pero es que es dificil...-Hermione necsitaba un respiro. Necesitaba algo de empatia. Una tregua que le permitiera aclarar sus sentimientos y sus ideas. Pero por desgracia estaba con Theodore Nott.

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera facil, Granger.- Theo la miro. Hermione se habia llevado las manos al pecho. Parecia una muñeca rota. A punto de llorar. La castaña se sentia totalmente vulnerable. No habia escondite posible a los ojos azules de Theo, que parecian siempre ver sus mayores miedos y sus puntos flacos y los atacaba con despiadada sinceridad.

-Pero no se si vale la pena, Theodore... todo esto es demasiado! Yo vine por que queria probar algo distinto por una vez en la vida, y me he encontrado con todo un mundo que no conocia! Y no se si esto es lo que realmente quiero! Yo solo quiero ser feliz! Y todo esto me supera...

-Si realmente lo que quieres es ser feliz, abre los ojos, mirate a ti misma, y acepta de una maldita vez quien eres en realidad, y que es lo que te hace sentir viva. Si no estas dispuesta a eso, no nos hagas perder el tiempo y vuelve a tu vida diaria, con tu trabajo monotono. A la seguridad de tu rutina. Esperando tranquilamente a que el hombre perfecto venga en el momento indicado por que se lo has pedido a una estrella fugaz. A mi me da igual, Granger, no voy a ser tan hipocrita como para decirte que todo ira bien, y que realmente esto es lo que necesitas. Pero si la otra opcion no ha funcionado hasta ahora, y tu vida de siempre no te ha hecho feliz, no crees que es hora de probar otro camino?

-Y a donde conduce este camino, Theodore?- Sollozo Hermione aterrada por la posible respuesta.

-No lo se- Nott miro al horizonte, con una pizca de melancolia en sus ojos- Es el riesgo de tomar decisiones: que quizas las cosas no vayan como las habias planeado. Y a veces, no puedes volver atrás.

-Eso no me ayuda en absoluto...-Hermione sonrio con amargura, como si las palabras del hombre fueran una broma cruel y despiadada, que a pesar de todo te roba una sonrisa.

Theo estuvo un largo rato en silencio. Mirando el mar. La vista era realmente maravillosa. La castaña tuvo tiempo de calmarse, hasta que empezo a sentirse algo incomoda con aquel silencio tan palpable.

-Piensas demasiado en el futuro, Granger- La voz del moreno rompio el silencio, dando un pequeño sobresalto a la ojimiel, que no se esperaba aquella subita intervencion

-Y eso es malo?

-En absoluto. El futuro es importante.-Theo se giro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Era raro verlo sonreir. Su cara no parecia para nada acostumbrada a ello.- Pero si pierdes demasiado tiempo pensando en el mañana, no le prestas atencion al presente, Granger. Aqui estas. Esta es tu vida. Y al final, todos morimos. Ese es nuestro futuro mas inevitable. Que todo se acaba. Y cuando eso pase, en que vas a pensar si no en todas las veces que no viviste? Hay una verdad universal, Granger: y es que a veces nos arrepentimos mas de todas las cosas que no hicimos que de las decisiones que tomamos.

No dijo nada. NO tenia nada que decir. Theo se reacomodo en la arena y se quedaron alli sentados, mirando el horizonte. No dijeron nada ninguno. Y lo mas extraño, es que a ninguno de los dos les parecia incomodo estar alli, en completo silencio. Solo se oia el murmullo del mar y el chisporrotear de las antorchas.

30 minutos despues, Hermione miro a Theo de reojo. La verdad es que pese a no estar incluido en los estandares mas comunes de belleza masculina, no era un hombre feo. Ni muchisimo menos. Pero sus atractivos siempre eran eclipsados por esa desconcertante primera impresion que por lo general no era demasiado positiva. Pero cuando llegabas a conocerlo un poco...Theodore Nott era un poco como la vision de esa playa en la que estaba sentada: Habia mucho mas de lo que parecia a simple vista.

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Por si a alguien le interesa, lo de las geishas varones (o geishos, como dice mi novio) es verdad. Se llamaban Hoikan (o Hokan) o Taikomochi. Por cierto, se me olvido felicitaros las navidades, verdad? Pues daros por felicitadas ^^. Que aun que a mi no me gusten, he optado por ser politicamente correcta.**

**Por cierto, pregunta de frikitrivial ( y queda terminantemente prohibido googlearlo, que os veo venir): el nombre de la playa del secret soul es un pequeño guiño a una pelicula de culto en el genero de las artes marciales, alguna sabe cual? **

**Y pregunta de bonus estra en el frikitrivial: gran parte de las enseñanzas de Theo que estan inspiradas en una frase que hizo bastante famosa una pelicula. Que por cierto esta basada en un anime (aun que esa pelicula pese a estar bien, como adaptacion deja un poco bastante que desear). Alguien sabe cual? Y prohibido googlear. **

**Bueno, este capitulo iba a ser un poco mas largo. Pero creo que para para estas fechas no es ni la tematica ni lo denso de este cap son apropiados, pero soy una sentimental a la que le gusta hacer regalos, aun que sean detallitos tontos. Y es lo mejor que podia hacer dadas las circunstancias. Espero que os guste, y feliz navidad (ya veis, hoy es Nochebuena y aquí me teneis escribiendo y actualizando para vosotras, asi que la que diga que no os quiero o que no me acuerdo de vosotras se va a llevar un mazapanazo en la nuca)**


	20. Chapter 20

Esto no es un capitulo. Y lo borrare pasadas las fiestas. Solo quería desearos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos/as, y avisar de que en enero intentare volver a ponerme a escribir, a ver si mi musa ha dejado ya su huelga….

Tambien decir que el 19 bajare a Malaga un par de semanas por las vacaciones, asi que si alguno/a es de allí y le apetece quedar, sera un placer tomar un café o un te o una cerveza.

PD: Cual de las historias preferirías que actualizara primero? Lo digo por que ya que tengo varias pendientes, por saber cual preferirías que continuara en primer lugar.


End file.
